MI CUERPO ES TU CUERPO
by Sparrmaria
Summary: Jack Sparrow tiene las 10 llaves para poder abrir la caja de Pandora ¿Que habra en esa caja?¿Por que Jack la quiere? bueno entra y lee.RR porfas: Gran final y Final secreto ESPERALO
1. ¿Este no es mi cuerpo?

Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 1

Hola, soy yo la escritora de, Todo por el, y almas sentenciadas (que la acabo de empezar). Espero que esta historia les guste.

Personajes: Jack Sparrow, Ana Maria, Gibs, Will Turner, Elizabeth, etc.

Géneros: Acción, aventura, comedia, amor.

Clasificación: B (Un poco mas fuerte, no hasta B15)

Historia: Era un día normal, a bordo del Perla Negra. ¿Por qué normal?

Por que había hombres trabajando, otros descansando, otros jugando, y los típicos problemas de siempre, Jack discutiendo con Ana Maria por la misma razón de sierpe.

---MIRA JACK ME DEBES 2 BARCOS. Dijo ella gritándole a su capitán.

--- ¿QUE COMO QUE 2 BBARCOS?

--- SI 2 BARCOS: EL pequeño bote, y LA TARTANA.

---a si ese, Pero ya te dije te lo boy a ………………. SPLAT. Una Cachetada por parte de Ana Para Jack.

---Ya me Canse de que me faltes al respeto, SOY TU CAPITAN; RESPETAME.

---NO. Ana le tiro otra cachetada a Jack.

---No debiste de haberme pegado muchacha. Cuando Jack termino esto, la agarro de las muñecas estampándola en la pared (No crean que por que Jack le pegaba, pero ese día ya se había artado de ella), saco su daga que tenia en el lado izquierdo de su pantalón, y se lo puso en el cuello a la chica, presionando algo fuerte. Ana nunca había visto a Jack reaccionar de esa manera, pero no le importo. Los tripulantes quedaron atonitota al ver la reacción por parte de Jack hacia su primera al mando.

---Bien linda, me vas a respetar. Dijo Jack con la daga aun en su cuello, y acercando su cabeza con la de ella, la reacción de esta fue darle un cabezazo a Jack haciendo que este cortara un poco el hombro de la primera al mando.

---AAAAA IDIOTA ME CORTASTE. Los 2 estaban estallando como nunca hasta que Ana se le tiro en sima dispuesta a encajarle a Jack su propia daga.

Jack miro esta reacción y la tomo de la muñeca derecha (en donde traía la daga), y presiono bastante fuerte haciendo que la tirara al suelo.

---Mientras te presiono la muñeca pon atención, aquí el que decide soy yo, si te digo que te muevas te mueves, si te digo que respires, respiras, me entiendes.

Ana le tiso un escupitajo al rostro.

---Basta ya , Gibs llebela a su camerote y no la saques hasta que lleguemos a tierra firme.

---Pero capitán……………

---AAGALO YA. Le interrumpió Jack a Gibs sin dejarlo terminar.

---Si capitán.

Gibs tomo a la chica y le dijo:

---Perdón Ana, yo no quería que esto pasara. Gibs la dejo en el camerote, y Ana escucho la voz de Jack ordenarle a Gibs.

--- Póngale seguro para que no salga.

---QUE JACK NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO; ABREME. Le decía Ana a Jack muy enojada.

Jack se fue como si no escuchara nada.

Giba le dijo a Jack.

---capitán, estamos cerca de tortuga.

---Si esta bien, vamos a tortuga.

Gibs dio la orden de ir a tortuga a los tripulantes.

El camino no era largo faltaban como 1 hora para llegar a tortuga.

Y ya casi llegaban ya se podía distinguir le bahía en donde se encontraba tortuga.

---Gibs.

---si capitan.

---saque a la jovencita menopausia. Dijo Jack con risa.

---Jack Ana no es menopausia.

---Solo saquéela.

Gibs fue por ella y le dijo:

---Vamos ya puedes salir.

Ana salio lo más rápido posible, y le dijo a Gibs:

---Gracias, Gibs.

---Si de nada.

Gibs fue acompañado de Ana hacia donde estaba Jack.

---Bien la muchacha ya no esta enojada.

---Cállate idiota.

A Jack solo le dio risa el comentario de la chica, Jack y sus tripulantes se dirigieron una taberna, en donde ya eran reconocidos.

---Haber como estoy es por acá o por aya. Decía Jack habiendo olvidado para que lado.

---Jack Sparrow estas tan idiota que no sabes en donde esta la taberna, en la que siempre vamos.

---…………. Bueno y ati que te importa.

---Mucho imbecil, tengo ganas de ron.

Jack ignoro el ultimo comentario y decidió tomar para le derecha.

Al ver que no sabia para donde iba fue a le taberna mas cercana.

Cuando llegaron Ana decidió tomar venganza por que Jack la había encerrado en su camerote.

Cuando Jack tenía su botella de ron a un lado de ella, ella la derramo en los pantalones de Jack.

---UPS, no fue mi intención Jack.

---Jajajajajajajaj,. Risas por parte de los tripulantes y los demás hombres que estaba hay.

Jack tomo a Ana de la camiseta y la jalo hasta afuera de la taberna. Esta acción la noto una empleada de ojos jalados, y rápido fue por unas galletas que tenían un mensaje por dentro.

---oye Ana cual es tu problema, quieres que sea el hazmerreír de estos hombres.

---ya te dije que fue un accidente.

---NO; ESO NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE.

Llego la empleada de ojos jalados y les dio las galletas una a cada uno diciendo.

---Hi take these cookies, (que significa: Hola tomen estas galletas).

Los 2 al no entender nada y mirar las galletas cada uno tomo una y ana se encerró en el cuarto de al lado. Jack y Ana abrieron las galletas y leyeron el mensaje que decía así, en las 2 galletas:

---Aprovecha esta noche, por que mañana no serás la misma persona.

Los 2 se quedaron pensativos en lo que decía y lo único que hicieron fue olvidarlo.

Cuando la fiesta acabo para la tripulación del perla se fueron a su barco a dormir.

Jack dormía boca abajo y Ana boca arriba.

Bueno aquí empieza todo. Cuando el reloj de tortuga marco las 12:00 en punto Jack se puso baca arriba y ana boca abajo, Algo extraño paso.

………..

A la mañana siguiente Ana despertó y noto que había algo raro, no estaba en su camerote, era el camerote de Jack, ana se asusto por que no tenia su ropa sino la de Jack, ana se empezó a tocar el cuerpo y era el de Jack , hasta que se desabrocho el pantalón y observo , lo que no quería ver.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Ana fue a el baño y se miro en el espejo y si estaba un el cuerpo de Jack pero su mente seguía siendo la misma, Ana salio rápido y fue a su respectivo camerote y miro su cuerpo.

---Ana, digo Jack, Jack.

Jack se despertó.

---Que. Jack miro que el mismo se estaba ablando pero todavía no notaba que estaba en el cuerpo de Ana y añadio--- como me estoy hablando solo. Y noto su voz diferente, Jack también se toco el cuerpo y miro sus pechos y luego fue a la parte de abajo.

Ana (en el cuerpo de Jack lo bofetea).

---No toques mi cuerpo.

---QUE; TU CUERPO. Jack también fue al baño y se miro añadiendo---AAAAAAAA.

Ana entro y miro a Jack y Jack a Ana y los 2 gritaron.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

---Que me paso, soy una mujer vieja.

---oye tenemos la misma edad, yo no estoy tan feliz de tener am ya sabes lo de abajo, esta horrible.

---Que no le digas horrible, la horrible eres tu.

---escucha Ana, te diré así para que radien sospeche.

---Si.

---escucha, que tal si es un sueño.

---Si un sueño, ¿Cómo se despierta uno del sueño?

---Muy bien, tu be para aya y yo para acá. Le dijo Ana (me arrefiero a la ana que esta en el cuerpo de Jack, cuando diga Ana es la que esta en el cuerpo de Jack y lo mismo con Jack) Jack se coloco en donde estaba Ana y le dijo Ana:

---Si esto es un sueño, tú y yo correremos hacia la misma dirección y nos pegaremos en la cabeza y nos despertaremos del susto.

---Si suena lógico.

---A la cuenta de 3, 1………..2………..3.

Los 2 corrieron hacia misma dirección y se dan cabeza con cabeza haciendo que los 2 se caigan al suelo del dolor, pero Gibs observo todo y solo miro a los 2.

---Hola gibs.

---Jack que haces en el camerote de Ana y por que chocaron así apropósito.

Ana interpreto:

---Bueno hicimos esto para am, despertarnos mejor el uno al otro.

---Ana y tu lo permitiste.

Jack interpreto.

---Si de hecho yo le dije, que hiciera eso, por que tenia mucho sueño.

---Bueno ¿se les quito a los 2?

--- Si, Dijeron los 2 en coro

Gibs se retiro bastante pensativo por lo que había visto.

--------en el camerote de Ana----------

---Escucha, tenemos que seguir actuando que tu eres yo y yo soy tu.

---si. Dijo Jack, (el verdadero).

Salieron los 2 y coton llego y le dio un palmazo a Ana.

---A..a. Coton, hola.

---Hola, dijo su perico.

Trabaja en las cuerdas.

---Si. Respondió el perico. Antes de irse coton le dio otro palmazo a Ana en el pecho. Ana aunque tuviera cuerpo de hombre seguía sintiendo el mismo dolor, que el de una mujer así que el palmazo que coton le dio en el pecho le dolió bastante.

Jack pensó "tengo el cuerpo de Ana puedo hacer una que otra bromita y todos pensaran que la que hace esto es Ana"

Jack al lado de gibs, empezó a actuar.

---hace calor aquí no crees Gibs.

---Si ana estoy con tigo.

Jack se quito la camiseta que traía arriba y se dejo la interna haciendo que sus pechos se notaran mucho., y añadió—así esta mejor.

Gibs miraba a la chica bastante confundido y Jack estaba que se moría de la risa.

---Ana no creo que este bien lo que haces.

La verdadera Ana al mirar esto se enojo tanto que fue hacia su cuerpo.

Continuara…………….

Bueno espero que les guste, es solo de risa para que se pasen un buen rato sentados leyendo.


	2. Jack se sale con la suya

**Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo: Parte 2.**

**Hola por lo visto hay algunas lectoras que les gusta la historia.**

**Personajes: Jack Sparrow, Ana Maria, Gibbs,Will, Elizabeth, etc.**

**Genero: Humor, Acción, Aventura, Romance.**

**Clasificación: B, B15.**

Historia:

Ana, al ver esto se enojo mucho y fue rápido con, su cuerpo siendo manejado por la mente de Jack.

---Ana Maria…. se quedo callada y pensaba-que entupida me siento hablándome a mí misma" y añadió- No seas indecente y ponte eso.

Jack actuó:

---disculpe capitán, pero el calor me esta matando y además estar aquí en el famoso perla negra con el apuesto capitán del perla. Dijo Jack estallando de risa en su propia mente.

--- ¡Que! ve a mi camerote RAPIDO. Dijo estallando de enoja.

Mientras Jack pasaba y le decía a su primera al mando:

---Capitán si me llama para que nos divirtamos juntos lo espero, y ya sabe a que diversión me prefiero.

Ana miro a los tripulantes y les dijo:

---Esperen aquí. Cuando termino esto se fue casi corriendo a su camerote mientras en el camino preparaba su brazo para darle unos buenos golpes (para que no se escuche tan fuerte) a Jack allí adentro. Al entrar miro a Jack tirado en el suelo y carcajeándose.

---Jajaja, debiste haber visto tu cara de idiota, de imbecil, jajaja, hay no puedo mas.

SPLAT, Ana manco la cachetada que le dio a su capitán y le dijo muy enojada

---Mira Jack si no quieres que juegue con tu cuerpo deja de hacer bromas así de pesadas.

---si bueno ya me aplaco. Dijo sintiendo aun el dolor de la cachetada.

---Jack una pregunta.

--- Si cual es.

--- ¿Cómo ago del baño con esta cosa que me cuelga? Dijo Ana bastante asqueada al pensar como lo haría.

---Bueno lo tienes que tocar para hacer bien.

--- otra manera no tan asquerosa.

---No es la única. Jack la miro y se imaginaba como le haría su primera al mando.

---hay, esta bien. Terminando esto, Ana se fue acercando al baño de poco a poco, hasta que quedo frente de la tasa y dijo en voz alta.

---Aquí vamos. Terminando esto se bajo los pantalones y miro algo que no quería- que asco Sparrow como puedes vivir con esta cosa que siempre te esta colgando.

---Esto lo tengo que ver. Dijo ignorando el comentario de su primera al mando, y añadiendo--- empieza ya tengo que ver esto.

Ana empezó a hacer mientras decía.

---Sparrow, no te rías.

---Ana lo disfrutare cada momento de mi vida, a y no lo sacudas mucho sino estarás jugando con el, jajajajaja. Ana no aguanto todo lo que su capitán le decía y puso su cara en el lavadero y comenzó a ponerse amarilla y a vomitar del asco que le causaba. Por fin termino de vomitar y se subió el pantalón salio del baño, miro a Sparrow riéndose nuevamente.

Ana le soltó otra cachetada y le dijo:

---Mira Sparrow sigua haciendo bromas así o burlándote de mi , le ordenare a Gibs que te lleve al camerote y te deje allí hasta que toquemos tierra firme.

---hazlo y yo explorare como sirve tu cuerpo, acabo tendré mucho tiempo.

Ana lo miro y le soltó una patada en los bajos ya que Jack también seguía sintiendo el dolor que el de un hombre.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAA, Ana te pasaste.

---Puerco, si haces lo que me dijiste yo iré a decirle a tus amantes de tortuga que las cambiare por un hombre, haber que piensan de ti, me oyes.

---Si Ana. Dijo hincado del dolor.

Ana salio del camerote y fue hacia el timón, y al lado de ella, Gibs:

---Capitan¿Qué la hizo a Ana?

Ana lo miro y este miro hacia el cuerpo de esta, y se podía observar como Jack iba caminando dolorosamente por la patada que la había dado Ana pareciendo otra cosa.

---Señor Gibs, ella y yo ya nos arreglamos, solo dijo que estaba jugando haber cual era la reacción de los tripulantes.

---O bueno, cambiando de tema estamos llegando a las aguas termales en donde siempre descansamos y nos divertimos.

---a bueno quieren llegar. Dijo Ana actuando.

---Si mi capitán.

---Da la orden Gibs.

---Enseguida capitán. Dijo Gibs dando las órdenes que ya eran de costumbre.

Jack se estaba divirtiendo, pensando en lo que le esperaría a Ana al llegar allí.

……….

Al llegar a tierra firme, Ana dijo:

---Señores diviértanse, los espero en el barco.

Jack se enojo al escuchar esto y corrigió--- Navío, es navío.

Todos lo miraron muy extraño.

---Gracias Ana.

Todos se fueron por todas partes y Gibs le dijo a Ana.

---Jack ven con nosotros.

---No este bien.

Todos los tripulantes se quedaron atónitos al escuchar lo que decía su capitán.

---a…..digo horita los alcanzo.

---jajajajaja. Jack estaba que se moría de la risa por ver a su primera al mando tan confundida.

Ana se fue rápido hacia el agua, se quito la ropa hasta quedar desnuda (DESNUDO ya que tenia el cuerpo de hombre)y estaba sola descansando, cuando de repente.

---Hay boy capitán.

SPLASH

Ana se asusta y mira al pequeño Marty desnudo.

---aaaaaaaaaaaaaa: Decía en su mente Ana- Hasta cuando terminaba esto.

Luego ella observo una avalancha de hombres desnudos que iban hacia el agua.

---este día si les conocí TODO a TODOS. Dijo Ana en su mente bastante enojada.

Jack estaba en un árbol escondido espiando como le iba a su primera al mando, y decia:

---jajajajaja, Ana Maria esta tan atónita que no sabe que hacer por tanto hombre desnudo que be, jajajajajaja.

De repente todos se empiezan a ahogar, entre todos (claro esta por diversión) y entonces van con Ana y ella les dice.

--- no ni se les acurra.

Todos la agarran y la hunden (creyendo que es Jack) y en eso Ana siente un ya saben que en la espalda, Ana sale del agua y dise.

---creo que fue mucha diversión para mi. Ana se salio del agua y Gibs le dijo.

---Jack falta tu juego favorito.

---A si ¿Cuál?

Todos lo miraron.

---Quiero decir creí que no lo íbamos a jugar .Mientras en su mente decía-ese imbecil de Jack le boy a poner un madrazo bueno en la noche.

---Todos agarren sus camisas. Dijo Gibs.

Ana fue por su camisa.

Gibs los acomodo, y puso a Ana con el tripulante algo fuerte, pero Jack era el fuerte(no esta ocasion ya que el cuerpo de Jack era controlado por la mente de su primera al mando)

---muy bien es juego consiste con las reglas de:

Pagarse solo en el pecho y en la espalda.

No pegarse en el rostro,comienza en 3………2………1………ya.

El tripulante fuerte llamado Andrés, comenzó con un golpe enorme en el pecho de Ana que la hizo caer de espaldas en cuanto lo recibió.

---Genial tendré un ceno mas grande que el otro. Decía Ana en su mente bolbiendose a lebantar.

Andrés le da otro golpe en el otro pecho, y Ana vuelve a pensar.

---Retiro lo dicho ahora no tendré senos.

Andrés termina con un golpe en el medio del pecho y esta cae de piernas abiertas en la rama y después, cae al agua, de estomago, provocando mas dolor en el pecho y estomago.

Cuando se recupera sale del agua bastante enojada, y se marcha hacia el perla, Jack va tras ella y le dice:

---Ana debiste de ver tu cara, parecías entupida ahí arriba, jajajaja.

Ana voltea (con el cuerpo de Jack) y le da un golpe a Jack, y luego una cachetada sin decir nada, pero Jack toma la iniciativa.

---Ana, estas bien, no era mi intención…………….

Ana lo interrumpe.

---NO Jack, tu intención era que me pasara algo peor, solo querías ver hasta donde aguanto, y creo que ya lo comprobaste. Dijo bastante enojada, se salio de control, la dio otra cachetada y se encerró en su camerote.

---Ana sal, no te lo tomes tan así.

---DEJAME EN PAZ, IDIOTA.

---Ana sal por favor deja te explico.

---QUE ME DEJES EM PAZ.

Jack se retiro sin insistir, y se fue hasta arriba de las cuerdas y allí se estuvo por barias horas, hasta que llagaron los demás tripulantes, y los miro y Gibs le dijo:

---Ana ¿Qué haces allá arriba?

---Nada, solo tomo el aire fresco, y la brisa salina.

---Ana pero tú odias los lugares altos.

---A si. Dijo haciéndose el tonto.

---Si siempre que nos vez arriba nos dices.

---O bueno solo me dio ganas de experimentar algo nuevo. Dijo bastante nervioso, y añadió---horita me bajo. Terminando de decir esto se bajo, y dispuesto a irse pero Gibs le dice.

---Ana, necesitamos tu ayuda.

--- ¿En que?

---necesitamos ron y en esa tienda hay un joven casi de tu edad, y pues puedes ir a, am como se dice, a coquetear, para que nos den, un poco.

---Pero de que hablan a mí me gustan las m…….

Todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos.

---Digo si iré de inmediato.

---Ana prepara tu boca puede ser que ocupes darle uno que otro beso. Dijo Gibs

---Si y tu prepara tus bajos por que en un descuidon te los tumbare. Luego penso "Genial este día me sentiré como gay".

Gibs se quedo boquiabierto por lo que escucho decir a Ana Maria, nunca la habia escuchado hablarle asi.

Jack entro y miro al joven, y poniéndose en una posición muy sexy para el le dice:

---Hola ¿Que hace un hombre tan guapo como tu en este trabajo?

El hombre la miro boquiabierto y le dijo:

---Solo estoy aquí para ver hermosuras como tu. Dijo bastante seductor y arrinconando a Jack.

--- veo que eres de esos atrevidos: Dijo alejándose de el un poco.

---Ya me estas descubriendo mas, linda. El hombre de repente acerco sus labios con los de Jack, haciendo que quedara paralizado cosa que a Jack le dio asco por que a el le seguian gustando las mujeres claro esta no podia coquetear con ellas, luego se paso a desabrochar su camisa, cosa que Jack no preemitió diciendo.

---Oye por que no bamos a otro lugar.

---Como tú digas linda. El hombre se llevo a Jack, mientras los demás tripulantes iban por un poco de ron. El perico se quedo a cuidar la puerta en donde estaban metidos los 2 hombres (uno con cuerpo de Ana Maria). Cuando la tripulación quedo soco todo el ron Jack corría peligro con el hombre.

Gibs fue rápido al camerote de Jack en donde estaba Ana (con cuerpo de Jack) , y le dijo lo que sucedía.

---Jack, Jack, Ana Maria corre peligro.

Cuando Ana escucho esto Salio bastante rápido diciendo.

--- ¿En donde esta Ana?

--- Por aquí. Gibs la llevo lo mas pronto posible.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado los tripulantes tumbaron la puerta y Jack ya estaba medio desnudo (claro como era mujer era medio desnuda).

Ana actuó:

---OYE IDIOTA, quita las manos de mi primera al mando.

---Buen pelea por ella.

El hombre se paro muy rápido y ya que Ana no sabía pelear como hombre peleo como mujer.

Primero Ana mando arañazos, al contrincante, cosa que dejo boquiabierto a los tripulantes por la manera de pelear de su capitán. Luego le dio una cachetada y barios sopes. Luego se retiro de el hombre, acto que al contrincante le dio oportunidad de atacarla que le dio una patada en los bajos, luego barios golpes en el pecho. Ana medio cayó al suelo pero Jack se le acerco y le dijo en la oreja.

---Partele el culo. Cuando termino esto, Ana se paro y lo agarro por la cola de caballo que traía en el pelo, y le dio muchas vueltas sin soltarlo del cabello hasta que su cola de caballo se desprendió de su cabello el joven callo al suelo y Ana miro la cola de caballo que traía en las manos y le dijo:

---Quédate con esto creo que lo ocuparas mas que yo. Y se la tiro al suelo, después de esto se salio de el cuarto y se fue sin decirle nada a sus hombres.

Jack fue con Ana rápido:

---Ana, espera.

---QUE.

---Ana gracias.

---Si solo procura cuidar mi cuerpo.

Continuara………….

**Bueno que les pareció espero que les haga reír y que lo disfruten, otra cosa esta historia se me ocurrió a la película de viernes loco, y este cuerpo no es mío, claro con mis toques especiales algo más de risa, y aparte estoy feliz por que aquí en México mañana viernes sale piratas del caribe en original y yo la quiero espero que nos veamos pronto**.


	3. Port Maria ¿habra problemas?

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 3**

**Hola, al parecer esta historia les agradara.**

**Clasificación: B, B15.**

_Historia._

_---Ana espera._

_---QUE._

_---gracias por ayudarme con ese hombre, pervertido._

_---Si Jack solo procura cuidar mi cuerpo._

---Ana ¿A dónde vas?

---A descansar¿y tu?

--- no se creo que también a descansar, este día fue bastante agotado.

--- Si, estoy con tigo, adiós Jack. Dijo Ana con el cuerpo del ya mencionado.

---Adiós Ana. Le devolvió el saludo

Al escuchar esto Gibs se confundió, más de lo que ya estaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia, y se retiro.

Ya era de noche, y todos estaban dormidos, pero Jack escucho un sonido en cubierta, se paro y se puso sus botas, luego fue hacia la puerta, caminando en puntas, al abrir la puerta cargo su pistola que tenia en la mano derecha y avanzo con pasos pequeños, por el pasillo que estaba después de llegar a cubierta. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar cubierta agarro la pistola con las 2 manos, salio corriendo y apunto hacia todos lados, observando que solo era su primera al mando sentada cercas del timón mirando hacia, el horizonte.

--- ¿Ana?

---Jack¿Qué haces aquí?

---Esa es mi misma pregunta Ana.

--- bien te diré. Dijo esta al ver a Jack un poco molesto por lo ocurrido--- No podía dormir así que vine a disfrutar un poco del aire salino,... hora si ...y ...¿tu que haces aquí?

---Escuche ruidos en cubierta pero al parecer eras tu.

---Enserio, por que yo también escuche ruidos y creí que eras tu cuando te vi.

---A si y ¿en donde escuchaste ruidos?

---En el pasillo. Dijo esta preocupándose al escuchar que el también los oyó.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Ana se paro y cargo la pistola de Jack.

---Hey esas son mis cosas. Dijo este al ver que ella traía sus cosas.

---Pues si no quieres que sospechen mas de lo que sospechan, no digas nada en publico Sparrow.

---Cierto ahora estas en mi cuerpo.

---Idiota no me digas que lo habías olvidado aun viéndome

Jack solo sonrió hacia esta y le dijo.

---Acompáñame a ver que rea ese ruido.

---Si.

Los 2 fueron caminando de igual manera, de puntas y con la pistola en mano. Cuando llegaron los 2 dijeron.

---Quieto, no te muevas. Se sorprendieron al ver quien era y añadieron---Gibs ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gibs estaba muy asustado por el susto que le habían metido los 2.

---hay solo iba por un poco de ron, y tropecé con unas botellas de ron bacías, pero ¿Qué hacen los 2 aquí?

---bueno solo estábamos, platicando, de nuestras vidas infelices. Dijo Jack, bastante nervioso por no estar seguro que su segundo al mando hubiera escuchado la platica que los hubiera delatado por completo. Mientras Ana pensaba así,---Si este imbecil escucho le tiro un madrazo lo llevo a su camerote, y le digo que estaba soñando( Esto lo tengo que aceptar Ana podía inventar una mentira y un plan en pocos segundos, era algo que le ayudaría bastante a que no los descubrieran, a los 2).

--- Oigan les puedo preguntar algo a los 2.

---Si. Dijo Jack bastante nervioso.

--- ¿Qué se traen los 2? Han estado actuando bastante raro los 2 desde hace unos dias atras.

Ana le dijo---Mira nos atacan. Gibs volteo y Ana le metió el madrazo (como lo había pensado).

---Gibs. Jack se asusto por la reacción de esta y añadió.--- ¿Por qué………….

---Para que no nos descubran idiota, si nos descubren seremos el hazme reír de toda la gente. Dijo esta sin dejarlo terminar.

---o, pero deja te digo algo señorita genio¿Cómo explicaras el morete que le has hecho?

---Pues fácil idiota, le diré que estaba caminando dormido y soñando y que cayo con estas botellas de ron, ahora ¿si entiendes imbecilito?

---o la verdad no. Dijo fingiendo. Ana le metió un madrazo en la cara, lo agarro por la camisa y le repitió.

--- ¿Si entendiste idiota?

---Si Ana.

Ana lo soltó, y le dijo;

---Adiós Jack.

---Adios, idiota. Dijo esta última palabra en voz baja.

---Te escuche imbecil. Ana se volteo hacia este y le dio un golpe en los bajos cosa que a Jack no le agrado.

………………………..

A la mañana siguiente, Jack despertó, y pensó---Ya tendré mi cuerpo. Después de esto se toco los pechos y miro que seguía en el mismo cuerpo que ayer.

---Wow, Ana si que tiene senos. Decía Jack volviéndolos a tocar cada vez mas--- A lo menos tengo el cuerpo de Ana que bueno que no tengo el de alguien mas como Barbosa, o su horrible mono peludo.(Jack decía esto por que no sabia la causa por la que había cambiado de cuerpo con Ana, e igual pensaba Ana).

Ana abrió la puerta y miro a este tocando su cuerpo.

---Hasta aquí imbecil. Dijo serrando la puerta del cuarto.

---Ana espera deja te explico.

---Tienes 2 minutos para convencerme de que no te de un madrazo.

---Bueno esque me levante todo dormido, y caí con una botella de ron bacía , cuando me pare para revisarme y estar seguro de que no le había pasado nada a tu cuerpo, en eso entraste tu y bisté eso.

Ana le tiro 2cachetadas en la mejilla y le dijo:

---Entupido escuche lo que dijiste, y decidí entrar a ver si era cierto, y al parecer era cierto.

---oooooooooooo.

Ana lo puso en la pared, saco su pistola, y lo amenazo.

---Mira idiota vuelve a hacer algo con mi cuerpo, y juro que agarro tu cosa esa que cuelga y la machuco en la puerta, no me importa cuanto me duela, cuando tenga mi cuerpo, el afectado serás tu, me escuchaste, idiota.

---Si Ana. Dijo muy nervioso.

---Jack estamos llegando a Port Maria (otra isla de piratería) y ocupamos reparar el barco por unos daños sufridos, en la batalla de hace una semana, doy la orden. Dijo Gibs esperando la respuesta.

---genial lo que me faltaba, llegar a ese lugar, lleno de tus amantes. Izo una pausa--- Jack ¿Por qué eres un promiscuo? Dijo esta sin responder a Gibs todavía.

--- Claro que no soy promiscuo. Respondio defendiéndose.

Ana solo lo miro y le dijo a Gibs--- Si Gibs da la orden. Después de esto se escuchaba la voz de Gibs dando indicaciones, de que hacer.

Cuando esta pequeña pelea termino, Ana se retiro de el.

Cuando estaba Jack en cubierta, Ana lo miro y le dijo actuando.

---Ana be y saca todo lo que no ocupemos en este barco y ponlo en cubierta para venderlo.

Jack la miro con odio y le dijo---Si Capitán como diga.

Ana se estaba vengando por todo lo que le había echo pasar el día de ayer, y ella lo disfrutaba bastante, mandarle a Jack.

……… en el camino con jack……..

Jack estaba bastante enojado por que su primera al mando le ordenaba que hacer, y el decia.

---Esa mujer que se cree para mandarme a mí su verdadero capitán. Jack se quejaba todo ese rato de ella pero al fin y al cabo lo tenía que hacer.

Jack le llego un problema muy grabe unas cajas de ron bacías y atascadas, al intentar sacarlas con todas sus fuerzas, Jack cae de nalgas sin lograr nada ni un pequeño movimiento de las cajas.

Jack se volvía a poner de pie tocándose la parte afectada y lo que hizo con las botellas fue dejarlas hay hasta que alguien mas las sacara.

………………arriba en cubierta…………..

El Perla ya había tocado puerto en Port Maria, y todos bajaron, y miraron hacia todos lados como si fuera un lugar nuevo.

---Señores diviértanse, nos vemos al día siguiente. Ordeno Ana.

Todos se fueron para todos lados al escuchar esto.

Mientras Jack caminaba, como era de costumbre para el, se encontró con una taberna, en la que eran bien conocidos todos los del Perla. Jack entro y fue a la barra a pedir ron, mientras a su lado estaba un hombre con el que Ana Mria había tenido problemas en el pasado.

---Hola linda ¿te acuerdas de mí?

---Como olvidarte pedazo de mierda. Respondió Jack.

---No me contestes así, no querrás terminar como la otra vez o peor.

--- ¿Cuál otra vez?

---En la vez en que casi pierdes tu virginidad por completo.

Jack se sorprendió, al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca del hombre. Pero respondió.

---Te estas confundiendo, con otra persona, a mí nunca me paso eso, y mucho menos con tigo. Jack le tiro un golpe en los bajos, y se fue corriendo de la taberna. El hombre recuperado de nuevo, dijo--- Esta vez la perderás por haberme hecho esto linda. Después de que termino de decir esto, se salio de la taberna y fue por Jack.

…………Con Ana……………

Ana estaba en otra taberna tomando ron con unos amigos de Jack, y en eso llegan unos problemáticos enemigos de Jack.

---Hola Jack recuerdas la deuda.

Ana no sabia de que hablaban y les respondió.--- ¿Cual deuda?

---No te hagas el tonto, recuerdas que nos darías a una mujer.

--- ¿Cuál mujer?

--- La mujer morena de tu barco, que nos la distes por una botella de ron.

Ana se enojo bastante al escuchar esto así que actuó, tratando de controlar su enojo.

---A ese trato.

---Si ese trato.

---Y una pregunta caballeros ¿Para que la quieren?

--- deja te digo, que ya llevo un buen tiempo que no hago el amor, y ya estoy ansioso, y creo que la compartiremos los 3.

Ana se ardió por dentro por escuchar esto, pero respondió con unos golpes y salio corriendo de la taberna bastante asustada.

---Jack no puedes escapar de nosotros, nos la tendrás que dar.

Ana fue a buscar a Jack y Jack solo corría para guardar la virginidad de su primera al mando. ...con Jack……….

Jack entro a un lugar en donde había bastante gente, tratando de ser confundido, con la multitud. Pero el hombre lo ayo bastante fácil y le dijo:

--- linda a partir de este día ya no serás la misma.

El lo acorralo en un puesto de fruta, pero el capitán Jack agarro una manzana y se la aventó el la cara.

--- Linda no me hace nada eso.

Luego agarro mas y las tiro en su cara, provocando risa al hombre, luego pensó---Ye se. Agarro otra y la aventó en los bajos de el hombre, haciendo que se arrodillara del dolor, después de esto se volvió a ir.

Jack y Ana estaban en serios problemas y si no salían de estos, Jack (conduciendo el cuerpo de Ana) estaría en problemas amorosos.

Continuara……….

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado**.


	4. escapando de tortura, fisica y amorosa

Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 4

Hola, como están todas las lectoras que algunas aunque no dejan reviews, se que las leen, bueno vamos a empezar.

Categoría: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.

Clasificación: B, B-15

Personajes: Jack Sparrow, Ana Maria, Will, Elizabeth, Gibas, entre otros.

Historia.

Ana se introdujo a un bazar en el que había bastantes puestos y personas, en ese bazar encontrabas de todo, comida, espadas, prostitutas, ropa, etc.

Ana caminaba entre las personas para que no fuera localizada por sus enemigos, y mientras se ocultaba, pensaba en como torturaría a Jack por haberla cambiado por unas botellas de ron.

Al entrar los hombres haciendo bastante ruido, la mayoría de los vendedores guardo silencio al verlos, de nuevo caminando en esos rumbos.

Ana tubo que agarrar una capucha, y ponérsela enzima, para que cubriera su rostro y no fuera encontrada tan fácil. Ana al ver que los hombres agarraban a los que se les parecía o a los que tenían rostro cubrido, y no eran, los aventaban hacia los puestos haciendo que estos se cayeran.

---Oye ven para aca. Le decía un hombre calvo a otro que era de cabello con rastas y muy mal cuidado.

---Que encontraste a Sparrow.

---No algo mejor.

El hombre con rastas fue y le dijo:

--- ¿Qué puede ser mejor que Sparrow?

---La chica que nos daría.

El hombre con rastas se agacho y miro a Jack (creyendo que era Ana) arrinconado, y escondido de el pervertido. Jack también lo miro y le dijo:

---PEQUEÑO, que sorpresa que estés por aquí dime ¿A quien buscas? Dijo haciéndose el tonto (ya que el se acordaba bastante bien de el intercambio).

---Bueno linda, buscábamos a tu capitán, para que te vinieras con nosotros, pero te encontramos, así que de nada sirve buscarlo mas.

--- A si Jack me dijo sobre eso.

--- ¿y que le dijiste linda?

---Nada.

----Nada. Repitió en hombre calvo.

---exacto no le dije nada, solo le hice esto.

Jack los agarro desprevenidos y los aventó con los pies hacia unos puestos de herramientas de metal, aprovechando para huir, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta estaba Ana (con su cuerpo) mirándolo:

---Ya me entere de el trato, Jack, creo que importa mas una caja de ron que mi vida.

---Ana espera, perdón esque estaba, muy enojado con tigo ese día y por eso lo hice, pero ya me arrepentí, y aparte, ESE HOMBRE ME QUIERE VIOLAR. Dijo gritando, haciendo que casi todos lo escucharan.

---OK Ana clámate. Dijo Ana actuando para que la gente volviera a sus actividades normales.

Luego de esto apareció el hombre que perseguía a Jack desde la taberna (llamado Axel), diciendo.

---Linda encontraste a tu príncipe azul para que te rescate. Después de estas palabras se levantaron los otros 2 que Jack había tumbado por las patadas que eran "Pequeño y El grande", que también buscaban a Ana para tener algo indebido con ella.

---Linda con esas patadas ya me imagino como serás en la cama. Le dijo el Grande.

Jack y Ana hicieron cara de asco y decidieron preparar un plan. De un lado iba Axel y de otro pequeño y el grande, así que no tenían salida.

Ana pensaba--- de un lado 1 y del otro 2 luego. Miro hacia el frente de ella y estaba un hombre caminando por cenisas con fuego, y atrás de ellos había una pared de unos 3 metros de altura añadio--- Jack ya tengo una idea.

---Dime, cual es y yo te diré si esta bien o mal.

---Saca tu espada. Acto que el hizo de inmediato--- muy bien Jack, luego correremos y encajaremos las espadas en las cenisas con fuego, después nos impulsamos para el otro lado y por la fuerza, las espades se desencajaran.

---Que nunca he brincado bien Ana, me niego.

---muy bien si quieres ser violado por 3 hombres a la ves me dices como te fue o que te rompieron.

---Esta bien vale la pena el intento.

Los hombres corrieron hacia los 2 piratas y Ana dijo:

---A la cuenta de 3 ……………..3.

Los 2 corrieron hacia en frente encajando la espada como lo dijo Ana, y luego agarrando fuerza e impulsarse para el otro lado.

--- Lo logre. Dijo Ana triunfante.

Jack se atraso y al querer desencajar la espada cayo a las cenizas que contenían fuego.

---huele a quemado. Jack volteo hacia abajo y miro añadiendo un grito.--- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIS PECHOS SE QUEMAN, AAAAAAAAA ESTA CALIENTE, AUXILIO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ana lo miro y le dijo:

---Idiota corre hacia en frente no en circulos.

Jack aun gritando, siguió el concejo de su primera al mando, pero noto que los 3 hombres pasaban por el fuego sin sentir dolor, en los pies. Una vez acorralado Jack y aun en las cenizas los hombres le dijeron.

---Se acabo linda, te bienes con nosotros.

Ana estaba del otro lado esperando a que algo se le ocurriera a Jack, pero veía sus esfuerzos en vano.

Jack espero un rato y les dijo:

---oigan cuidado aya.

--- esta vez no caemos linda.

--- No hablo en serio.

Los hombres voltearon y miraron como Ana les arrojaba cenizas calientes hacia la cara.

Jack aprovecho para pegarles con los pies que estaban bastante calientes, que estos cayeron de boca abajo hacia las cenizas, cosa que Jack aprovecho para no ser violado.

---Jack estas bien.

---No mis pechos se quemaron y mi camisa se esta quemando, y me quedo sin camiseta, y todos verán tus pechos.

Ana rápido se quito la capucha que traía puesta y se la puso como camiseta a Jack.

---Gracias Ana.

---cállate larguémonos de aquí.

Los 2 piratas se fueron, mientras los 3 hombres quemados del rostro volvían a ponerse de pie para ir por la primera al mando de Jack.

---Hagan lo que hagan no escaparan los 2.

Luego se fueron hacia la dirección que estos tomaron.

En la calle estaban los 2 ya agotados de tanto correr, que se metieron a orta taberna a descansar, sin darse cuenta que era la taberna en donde los 2 habían tenido problemas, Jack por robar ron y Ana por no pagar.

Entraron y los miraron sin decir nada.

---Ana creo que entramos al lugar equivocado.

---Si.

Todos los hombres sacaron sus pistolas y les apuntado dispuestos a jalar del gatillo, pero los 2 piratas fueron mas astutos al agarrar una mesa y ponerla como escudo cuando empezó toda la balacera.

---Jack como salimos de aquí. Estamos en medio de un tiroteo si salimos nos mataran.

---Si deja pienso.

Lo único que podían usar fue unas lámparas del techo, unas botellas de ron bacías, y un cadáver de hombre.

---Ya se, Ana ¿Tienes buena puntería?

---Algo.

---OK cuando yo te diga ya lo haces esta bien.

---si.

Jack agarro al cadáver y lo aventó hacia el frente, siendo una distracción para los hombres.

---YA.

Ana disparo y el cable se corto y la lámpara callo para con los hombres haciendo que barios de estos quedaran aplastados.

---Y bien Jack.

---No estamos a salvo aun.

Ana agarro las botellas de ron y le dijo:

---Jack tienen muy poco de ron crees que si lo ponemos todo en uno salga una explosión.

---Puede ser. Acto que los 2 agarraron botellas de ron juntando el poco liquido con otro para que se hiciera la explosión.

Los hombres seguían disparando hasta que Jack le dijo a Ana.

---Tu la tiras y yo le doy con la pistola, hecho.

---si, 1………….2………….Ya.

Ana lo lanzo y Jack disparo, Luego los 2 piratas tomaron todas sus fuerzas, antes de que explotara. Cuando los 2 estaban afuera solo se escucho un "BOOM", después de esto la bomba toco el ron que había ahí todavía haciendo mas grande la explosión, provocando que la taberna cayera en muchos pedazos.

Cuando terminaron se dieron la vuelta y estaban de nuevo sus contrincantes pasados.

---Hola a los 2. Dijo Axel.

---Lista linda para la diversión. Le dijo El grande.

---Am ¿Cuál diversión? Dijo haciéndose el idiota.

---NO te hagas la tonta, este día ya no será el mismo para ti.

Jack y Ana estaban pensando en su siguiente plan pero a los 2 les dieron en la cabeza con un fierro caliente que tenían a su alcance. Cuando los 2 se impactaron cayeron al suelo Ana con morete y Jack lleno de sangre en la frente.

---Esto será divertido, una chica para los 3.

Ana escucho esto antes de que cayera inconsciente.

Cuando los llevaban por el camino arrastrándolos por las piedras, Ana solo escuchaba el ruido pero seguía inconsciente.

……….. en la casa de los malhechores………..

Ana estaba despertando, miro a Jack atado a una cama, semi desnudo, claro esta Jack ya estaba despierto.

---Hasta que despiertas Jack Sparrow, le tiraron una patada en el rostro.

---esto es por no querer darnos a la mujer. Decía el calvo, ya sin camiseta.

---Que hacen déjenme ir idio…….. No la dejaron terminar y le dieron un golpe en la cara.

---Jack si quieres vivir, "CALLATE".

El calvo iba con Jack.

---Hola, primor, recuerdas lo que te dije cuando saliste de la taberna.

---No. Dijo Jack haciéndose el idiota.

---te lo repetiré, te dije que "perderías tu virginidad por completo por haberme golpeado".

El hombre hablaba en serio comenzó a quitarle la camisa interior que le tapaba los pechos a el cuerpo de Ana, mientras Ana recibía golpes por parte de los otros 2 .

CONTINUARA………………


	5. el anillo de morgan

Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 5

Hola, como están, bueno espero que bien, aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia bastante loca.

Genero: acción, aventura, comedia, romance.

Clasificación: B, B15

Historia.

Jack estaba a atado en una cama sufriendo, por lo que aquel calvo le hacia sentir al besar su cuello, mejillas, y labios, también mordía de vez en cuando el labio, y la oreja haciendo que este se estuviera vomitando de el asco que sentía que alguien del mismo sexo, lo estuviera medio violando.

Mientras Jack sufría de esa manera, Ana estaba siendo masacrada, por los otros hombres, hasta que la dejaron de golpear, la llevaron arrastrando a un cuarto y luego la esposaron, de pies y manos, mientras que Axel, le decía:

---Mira Jack, al principio no te creeré mucho,……. pero con esto seremos amigos- Le mostró un martillo, luego añadió-y tal vez,….. Seremos como amigos íntimos- dijo mostrándole un tipo pinzas que lastimaban dedos- y ala mejor llegaremos a ser como hermanos- dijo por fin mostrándole otras pinzas pero con esas se extirpaba el ojo, y algo de abajo que no, debo mencionar.

Al ver esto Ana dijo:

--- ¿Pero que quieres que te diga? Si lo único que querías era a mi primera al mando.

---No lo creo esta vez quiero algo que tu sabes en donde esta.

---Adelante pregunta.

--- ¿En donde esta el anillo de morgan?

--- ¡QUE! De que hablas.

---DE EL ANILLO QUE TU LE QUITASTE; LUEGO DE ENTREGARLA A LA ARMADA REAL.

--- no lo recuerdo.

Dijo Ana haciéndose la idiota ya que Jack le había comentado, algo, pero no toda la información completa.

---EL ANILLO QUE TE CONDUSITA A UNO DE LOS MAS GRANDES TESOROS DE LA HISTORIA, TODO EL TESORO QUE MORGAN HA ROBADO.

---A ese.

---SI ¿EN DONDE ESTA?

---No lo se, dijo sabiendo que le esperaba un golpe en la cara.

Axel se acerco con una vela, dejando caer cera caliente en el pecho de esta.

---Au. Dijo Ana

---Me dirás.

---NO.

---Mala la respuesta. Respondió con un martillazo en la cara.

……..Afuera de el cuarto……….

Jack se pensaba---pobre Ana que malo fui al venderla a este depravado, pero ¿Qué le estarán haciendo adentro?

---Linda haré algo que no debo. Dijo besándole el abdomen, ya que tenía la camiseta desabrochada. Ante esto Jack se desespero bastante.

CONTINUARA….

Bueno es corto pero espero que les guste.


	6. Gibs al rescate

Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 6

Hola, ala mejor este capitulo es corto ya que tengo unos problemas de brazo, y dolores horribles.

Gracias a aLdi , por sus reviews que me encantan. Y a las demás que perdón por no recordar sus nombres.

Clasificación: B- B15.

Genero: acción, aventura.

Historia.

Después de que Jack se desesperara por la reacción del depravado, se escucharon, unos cañones de barco, a lo que Jack dijo aun atado a la cama:

---Esos cañones. Mientras el depravado se asomaba y miro que era el perla.

---Es el perla¿Cómo los llamaste? Dijo agarrando a Jack por el cuello de la camisa desabrochada.

---ey ey, alto estas diciendo que yo los llame, yo estoy atada aquí en una cama medio desnuda con un pelón, depravado que me quiere quitar mi virginidad.

--- Te costara caro eso.

Jack abrió los ojos al ver las intenciones de este pelón.

---Al parecer quieres acción. Dijo casi vomitando.

---Y la tendrás.

Jack grita.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, GIBBS; AUXILIO.

Gibs escucha los gritos de su primera al mando (Jack) , dando la orden de bajar a detener la locura que el ya se imaginaba.

Cuando los tripulantes del perla, rodearon el lugar Gibs y algunos hombres entraron a la casucha, deforme. Gibs estaba en lo cierto con forme a lo que imaginaba, la encontró hay semidesnuda atada a una cama (claro era Jack). Gibs se apuro y apunto al pelón pervertido diciendo:

---NO TE MUEVAS.

El hombre se retiro de Jack y Gibs fue hacia Jack, abrochándole la camiseta y añadiendo.

--- ¿En donde esta Jack?

--- En el cuarto. Cuando termino de decir esto, Gibs abrió la puerta de una patada, y miro a Jack en esas condiciones, que eran pésimas, apuntando hacia Axel, haciendo que este parara de torturar a Ana Maria.

---No lastimes a mi CAPITAN. Dijo Gibs bastante encolerizado, lleno de rabia, al ver a su capitán (claro siendo Ana) así.

Axel se retiro de Ana y puso sus manos en el suelo, acto seguido de Gibs fue a desatarla y ordeno.

--- ocúpense de el, y cúrenlo.

---SI. Dijeron el perico parlanchín, Marti, y Andrés, llevándoselo hacia el perla.

Cuando hicieron esto Gibs se llevo a los 3 hombres al perla y los encarcelo, como prisioneros.

Cuando desato a Jack de la cama

Gibs le pregunto:

---Ana ¿Qué paso?¿Estas bien?¿Te hizo algo el calvo depravado?

---Bueno empezó cuando estábamos tomando en la cantina y apareció Axel, que quiso violarme pero yo le pegue y huí luego choque con aquellos 2 y con Jack así que nos juntamos y nos tomaron a los 2 y si estoy bien, y no me hizo nada llegaste a tiempo mi amigo Gibs, pero ¿Dónde esta Jack?

---Esta en su camerote siendo recuperado ya que lo hicieron sangrar mucho.

A Jack le dio nauseas al escuchar que su cuerpo estaba en malas condiciones Ali que pregunto:

--- ¿con que lo torturaron?

---Al parecer con látigo, y martillo.

---Espera, un poco. Dijo este sacando la cabeza del barco para vomitar ante el imaginarse su cuerpo que condiciones tendría y también pensaba, "Espero que mi cuerpo este bien, hay ¿por que Ana no lo cuido mas? O espera ya se esta vengando, si eso es, se vengo. Bueno Ana si quieres jugar así de duro veras que yo también se me llevar". Dijo Jack sin saber como había pasado, así que el pensando a su manera fue con Gibs, y actuó:

--- Gibs, olvide decirte.. am …gracias.

---No hay problema Ana para eso estoy.

---Seguro que no estarás para algo más. Dijo Jack seduciendo a su segundo al mando tratando de vengarse según el plan de Ana Maria, (aunque Jack sintiera asco la hacia por enojo).

--- Ana no creo que me debas hablar así.

---A no ¿Por qué? Pregunto acercándose más hacia este y haciéndolo ponerse nervioso.

---Ana no, no ma hagas eso.

--- ¿Por qué no? Pregunto acorralándolo bajo las escaleras, y abriéndose un poco la camiseta para que tuviera un escote mayor, y añadiendo--- no quieres esto. Dijo acercándose a el.

De lo cerca que estaban Gibs podía sentir la respiración de Jack (claro con cuerpo de Ana).

---Ana aléjate, me estas haciendo que despierte algo que no quiero que despierte.

---Pues dómalo. Respondió seductoramente.

Gibs no aguanto y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, haciendo que Jack, vomitara, ya que su intención no era esa solo ponerlo nervioso.

---ay que hice, lo siento Ana, no fue mi intención.

---Si ni tampoco la mía. Respondió vomitando y añadiendo---solo quería ver si deberás querías a las mujeres, entiendes, como nunca te he visto con una creí que no tenias amor por mujeres.

--- a era por eso. Dijo bastante creído.

---si. Respondió Jack, con su forma tan afeminada de ser.

………….

A la noche salieron Marty, Andrés, y cotoon y su perico.

Jack entro a ver a su cuerpo.

---Hola Jack.

---Hola Ana¿Estas mejor?

---S….si gracias.

---Que bueno.

---Jack.

---Si Ana.

---Gracias por estar con migo, tu si eres un amigo.

Jack nunca había escuchado a Ana así de dulce.

---Que dijiste.

---Gracias.

---Ana ¿Que te preguntaron adentro?

---aserca de el anillo de morgan, recuerdas que me dijiste algo de el.

Jack abrio los ojos y la miro.

---¿De que te preguntaron? dijo asustado.

CONTINUARA……………….

oigan lectoras en yahoo ya hay imagenes de piratas del caribe 3, hay como 7 pero es algo, y aparte si no saben solo ballan a donde dise movies y les aparesera (bueno ami asi me salio)


	7. diferentes errores mismo resultado

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 7**

**Bueno al parecer ya tengo a una nueva integrante, bienvenida Thairis, a esta historia, y gracias a aLdi por sus reviews, cocorunbi y a Ehtel besh cash.**

**Clasificación: B-B15.**

**Genero: acción, aventura, comedia, romance.**

**Historia:**

_---Ana ¿De que te preguntaron ahí adentro?_

_---Del anillo de Morgan¿sabes algo de eso?_

_--- ¿DE QUE TE PREGUNTARON?_

---del anillo de Morgan.

---oooo, no (XD, 0.0)

--- ¿Jack?

--- ¿Qué?

--- ¿sabes mas de lo que me contaste?

--- Bueno es una historia larga.

---No te preocupes tenemos todo el día, y la noche también. Le dijo ansiosa por escuchar lo que le diría.

---Bueno Ana este anillo era de mi padre en realidad, pero en una batalla, frente a el, bueno Morgan y mi padre pelearon hasta que una que otra deficiencia de mi padre le impidió seguir con la batalla, así que Morgan tomo la espada de mi padre y le corto la cabeza, con su propia espada, y yo al oír que mi padre había muerto fui y la busque por años así que ella cada día juntaba bastantes joyas, piedras preciosas, y oro, y un día cuando ella disfrutaba de su dinero y lujosas cosas, claro todos dormían, yo la tome a ella y la torture. Fue una tortura que no te imaginaras, lo que ati te hicieron no fue nada de lo que yo le hice a ella, luego le quite el anillo y mate a cada tripulante de su barco, e incluso queme su majestuoso barco, con el anillo que era lo único que tenia de recuerdo de mi padre, cada vez que lo miraba me daban ganas de ir con Morgan y torturarla, así que conserve el anillo.

---Jack ¿te puedo hacer 3 preguntas?

---Adelante.

---primera¿En donde esta el anillo?

---En ese cajón de allá. Apunto hacia la izquierda, con su dedo índice y mirando un cajón empolvado.

---Bien segunda ¿Cómo mataste a todos los tripulantes sin que se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido?

---Bueno solo les tapaba la boca y cortaba su garganta o atravesaba su corazón o su cerebro.

---Bien. Dijo algo nervioso al escuchar esto pero añadió--- Tercera¿Cómo torturaste a Morgan? Cuéntame cada detalle.

---Bueno cuando la tenia presa la ate a una silla común y corriente, pero esa silla se comenzó a convertir en la peor pesadilla de ella, ya que cada vez que la sentaba allí era tortura, el primer día que la tuve prisionera, le quite las uñas de los pies y las manos y recuerdo que me decía--- ¿Porque me torturas? si yo mate a tu padre pero sin que sufriera. Yo lo que hacia era ignorarla, pero el siguiente dia le quite el hermoso cabello que tenia, y la marque en la cabeza con esas cosas que marcan a los caballos, el siguiente día le quite los dientes, y así iba día con día, re cuerdo que un día no la rente en la silla la ate con cadenas y en ese tiempo yo tenia un perro peligroso, bueno lo solté y deje que la torturara por unos minutos luego después de eso la latiguee, le di 30 latigazos con todas mis fuerzas de solo pensar que tenia a la acecina de mi padre en frente, y por ultimo le quite las manos y los ojos, y la entregue a la Est Indian Compani (perdón si lo puse mal) y dije que la había atacado otro pirata, y ese fue el fin.

Ana se quedo impresionada por haber escuchado esto y le dijo a Jack.

---Jack ¿lo volverías a hacer?

---¿Qué?

--- ¿a torturar a alguien asi?

---…… No. Dijo soltando lagrimas y añadiendo--- no lo quería contar por que cuando lo cuerno recuerdo a ese Jack y yo no soy ese, hoy ni me atrevo a darle 1 latigazo a alguien por que cada vez que quiero hacerlo Morían me viene a la mente y no quiero ser el Jack que era antes. Jack callo en lágrimas en Ana

---Tranquilo Jack, se que estas arrepentido, yo te comprendo, perdiste a alguien que querías con todo tu ser, y no es fácil, por que yo también hice un error en el pasado.

Jack alzo la cabeza y le pregunto aun llorando.

--- ¿Cuál fue?

---Bueno yo era una persona que no cometía crímenes pero un día que llegue de mis estudios mi casa estaba abierta y allí estaba mi madre, tirada llena de sangre y le pregunte que quien le había hecho eso, ella me dijo que había sido un hombre que tenia cabello largo y una cicatriz que casi atravesaba toda su cara, yo tome la pistola y lo busque hasta que lo vi en su casa, cargue la pistola y le dispare cuando el estaba muerto salio su pequeña hija de 5 años y se echo a llorar en el y la niña quedo huérfana, así que me sentí mal y nunca he bólido a matar a alguien sin informarme como es la persona. Y Ana (con el cuerpo de Jack) se echo a llorar también. Jack la abrazo con mucha dulzura y le dijo:

---Ya todos cometemos errores.

Ana sin darse cuenta empezaba a sentir cierta atracción por la forma de ser de Jack hacia esta y Jack también sentía la necesidad de cuidarla aunque tuviera su cuerpo, solo cada vez que la miraba controlando su cuerpo Jack imaginaba a su primera al mando en su respectivo cuerpo, con la necesidad de abrazarla y estar junto a ella.

Luego de esta plática profunda Jack abrió la puerta y cayeron muchos tripulantes.

--- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? Dijo Ana.

Los tripulantes se hicieron los idiotas y se marcharon sin responder, Coton se retiro, pero Jack tomo a su perico sin que se diera cuenta este, lo ataron los 2 y lo interrogaron sobre que hacían allí todos ellos.

---Muy bien periquito, dinos que hacían allí como idiotas todos en la puerta.

---ra, oyendo su platica, ra.

--- ¿Qué oyeron? Cuestiona Jack.

---ra todo ra.

--- muy bien puedes irte. Y lo soltaron.

Después de esto Ana salio y ordeno.

---Muy bien se que han estado husmeando así que para que no lo hagan de nuevo los pondré a trabajar, dirijan el Perla hacia el pantano de Dalma.

---SI CAPITAN.

CONTINUARA…………..

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia.**


	8. jugarretas duras

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 8**

**Hola solo le doy las gracias a aLdi por seguir mandando sus reviews y leer mis 2 historias. Y se que aunque ala mejor no hay muchos reviews hay gente que los lee.**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: acción, aventura, comedia, romance.**

_**Historia:**_

_---Muy bien e notado que han husmeado en cosas que no les interesa y por eso le pondré trabajo, dirijan el barco hacia los pantanos de Dalma._

_---SI CAPITAN._

Luego de esto Ana se retiro y fue hacia el timón.

Cuando esta empezó a manejar Jack salio por atrás (controlando el cuerpo de la ya mencionada) y la tomo por las manos, diciendo en el oído.

--- ¿Oye Ana?

--- ¿Qué?

--- ¿te quieres divertir con migo un rato en el camerote?

--- ¿Qué tipo de diversión?

--- la diversión del amor.

---Claro vamos. Dijo dándole a Gibs el timón para que se encargara.

…En el camerote……

---Tu primero.

Ana le soltó un madrazo tumbándolo a la cama y le dijo.

---MIRA IDIOTA, POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA… TU tienes mi cuerpo, y yo el tuyo¿COMO DIABLOS ME VOY A VIOLAR SOLA? Estas idiota no Jack.

---Ana aunque seas un hombre por fuera, eres una mujer por dentro.

---Y NO ME QUIERO VIOLAR SOLA.

---Bueno eso si.

---Bueno ya que estamos aquí, Jack, ayúdame.

--- ¿A que?

--- Jack, todavía no puedo atinarle al baño esque me da asco.

---pues imagina que es una serpiente gigante y la necesitas controlar.

0.0---puerco. XD

--- ¿Qué? Solo te doy ideas para que no pienses que es lo que deberás agarras, o te da miedo agarrar uno, por que yo cuando me baño lo disfruto sobre todo tallarme el pecho.

--- te dije Sparrow.

---QUE.

Ana agarro una vela y la puso en el medio de sus pantalones y se quemo el…….

---Ana eso duele además no es diversión sana.

---No importa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii, quema y duele. Dijo corriendo por todo el camerote y Jack haciendo lo mismo, por desesperación, y luego, comienza a salir fuego en los pantalones de Ana.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, JAAAAAAACK, AAAAAAAYUDA: Dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía a cubierta gritando.

----AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUDA, ME QUEMO Y MIS AMIGOS TAMBIEN, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, GIBBS, AGUA, COTON. AGUA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Todos comenzaron a buscar agua hasta que Coton llego con una cubeta y se la basio.

---AAAAAIDIOTA IMBESIL, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ERA RON; SI ESTARAS ESTUPIDO; AAAAAAAA MI ROPA MI CAMISA, MI PECTORAL SALE A DESCUBIERTOAAAAAAAAAA.

Todos buscaban agua para su capitán (Que en realidad era Ana) Hasta que no pudo mas y se aventó al agua por el dolor.

---Lancen una soga. Dijo Gibs---tómala Jack.

---la tengo.

---Tiren. Acto seguido que todos hicieron. Cuando estaba en cubierta todos lo miraron.

----Que miran. Ana volteo hacia abajo y noto que toda su ropa se había quemado y hecho cenizas, así que estaba desnudo(a).

---JAJAJAJAJAJAJA: Risas por parte de los tripulantes.

Ana agarro un sombrerito y tapo el(Ya saben que) y les dijo.

---Esto no da risa, que tal si se destruía o se derretía.

Jack ba con Ana.

---OYE GENIO POR TU CULPA TODOS YA ME BIERON DESNUDO.

---Y QUE POR TU CULPA CREEN QUE TE QUIERO, ESTAMOS A MANO.

Mientras discutian el Perla hizo un movimiento brusco que dejo a todos aterrados.

Jack se asomo al agua y bio barios cadaberes en el agua.

**CONTINUARA…………….**

_Bueno espero que les aya hecho reir._


	9. encuentros que traen problemas

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 9**

**Hola gracias a Thairis y a aLdi por sus reviews.**

**Genero: acción, aventura, romance, comedia.**

**Clasificación: B-B15.**

_Historia:_

_Jack se asomo al agua y vio barios cadáveres en el agua flotando, entre ellos, vio 2 cuerpos muy familiares._

---Elizabeth, Will.

Ana volteo y ordeno:

---Suban esos cadáveres al navío

---Si capitán.

Los tripulantes los subieron y cuando los 2 cuerpos estaban en cubierta Ana y Jack se les acercaron.

---mm, al parecer algo grande los ataco. Dijo Ana.

---Que tal si fue una pelea de barcos. Le siguió Jack

---No lo creo.

--- ¿Por qué?

---por que Elizabeth nunca participa en guerras.

---Si tienes razón, solo algo los pudo haber atacado.

---No me digas que es…….

---EL KRAKEN.

Todos los marineros temblaron de tan solo escuchar el nombre de semejante bestia.

---Bueno por que no dejamos que Dalma nos lo diga, al fin y al cabo vamos para con ella.

---SI.

Cuando todos se fueron retirando Elizabeth tosió, y saco agua de la boca, cosa que a Jack y Ana les intereso y regresaron a ver.

---Elizabeth, Elizabeth¿estas bien? Decía Ana.

---AAAAAAA, NO. Elizabeth despertó y abrazo a Ana (con el cuerpo de Jack) y añadió---Jack, Ana ¿que hacen en el interceptar?

---No mas bien ¿tu que hacías en el agua? Le interrogo Ana.

---Yo en el agua, entonces nos ganaron.

---no se.

---acabamos de llegar. Interrumpió Jack a Ana.

--- ¿Y Will?

---sigue dormido.

---Bueno te daré un cuarto, para que descanses.

--- si y ¿Jack?

---Si. Dijo Jack (con el cuerpo de Ana)

---Muy graciosa Ana, si Elizabeth.

--- ¿Puedo hablar con tigo?

--- Claro. Dijo Ana pretendiendo que había algo mal con la joven.

……..En el camerote………

---Pase señorita Swann. Acto que hizo Elizabeth.

---Jack sierra la puerta.

--- ¿Por qué?

---Tu solo sierraza, a y con seguro.

---Claro. Ana se puso nerviosa ya que se imaginaba algo inapropiado y añadió--- muy bien ¿Qué se te ofrece Elizabeth?

---Jack yo vine al mar por ti, desde que te deje en el perla, yo me enamore por completo de ti.

Ana estaba en lo correcto con forme a lo que se imaginaba, y solo abrió los ojos mucho y la siguió oyendo sin parpadear y con cara de babosa.

--- ¿Qué? Yo creí que Will y tu……….

---Jack te amo, y no sabes cuanto, solo que Will fue un medio para llegar hacia ati.

---a, no sabia. Dijo Ana yéndose para la puerta de poco a poco, cosa que Elizabeth noto y se paro, rápido y se puso en la puerta.

---Jack espera no te vallas. Se le acerco y Elizabeth estaba dispuesta a besar a Ana (creyendo que era Jack), mientras Ana pensaba--- No le puedo decir seré su hazme reír pero si no le digo me besara y me sentiré bastante lesbiana.

---Elizabeth, no puedes besarme, yo no soy Jack.

--- a no y ¿quien eres? Ana Maria.

---Si. Ana esperaba una gran burla.

---Jack no juegues, se que estas nervioso y yo también. Dijo besándola coso que Ana al sentir los labios de ella se aparto rápido de ella.

---Ya te dije que no soy Jack, soy Ana.

---No, yo te estoy viendo Jack.

--- Elizabeth, se que me veo como Jack pero soy Ana, el cuerpo es de Jack, pero de una forma inexplicable mi mente sigue siendo la da Ana.

---Entonces Jack……..

---Si Jack tiene mi cuerpo.

---……………….jajajajajajajaja, están tan babosos los 2 que no saben ni en lo que se meten, ya me imagino cuando Will sepa, ya me imagino cuando les diga a todos, y mira tu cara con cara de perra violada.

---¿Por qué cara de

---solo mirate con tus ojos chicos y con tu color de piel de pan tostado.

---Eso no da gracias………. Espera jajajajajajajaja.

--- ¿De que te ríes?

---ya me imagino la cara de Will cuando sepa que lo utilizaste para llagar a Jack, y también me imagino cuando los tripulantes sepan que me besaste, jajajajajaja.

---……………… les diras.

---si tu les dises cara de chimpanzé violado, les dire.

--- ¿por que chimpanzé vio………

---por que así hiciste la cara, solo mírate al espejo, con los ojos redondos sin parpadear, y con tu boca de lancha redonda como un huevo.

---oye yo no me estoy burlando de ti negra.

---Que negra, ya veras, tu empezaste con el chantaje y diciendo: que diría Will si se entera, cara de piojo.

---pues tu tienes cara de nomo.

Las 2 comenzaron una pelea de palabras que muy pronto fue de golpes.

**Continuara……………………….**

**Bueno espero que esten satisfechos.**


	10. ¿Producto de gallina? seran los

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 10.**

**Hola, como están mis lectoras bueno espero que bien y que pasen buenas vacaciones, por que hay que aprovechar.**

**Bienvenida a Ennaira Skywalker a este Fic , gracias a aLdy, Thairis, y cocorumbi por que están al pendiente de esta historia.**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

_Historia:_

_Las 2 comenzaron a pelear verbalmente que pronto se convirtió en pelea de golpes, pero Ana de repente paro de golpearla._

--- ¿Qué¿Por qué no me golpeas?

---Por que todos dirían que Jack seria un aprovechados de mujeres y que las golpea, y yo no quiero que piensen eso de el.

---eso es cierto, si te sigo atacando le echaran la culpa al amor de mi vida, que es un amor secreto claro esta y que no piensas decir nada¿O si dirás algo?

--- No, no diré nada, pero a la primera que escuche que alguien sabe que Jack y yo cambiamos de cuerpo sabré que fuiste tú, y le diré a todos lo que me confesaste, entendido. Dijo Ana hablando seriamente.

---Si Ana.

---A y otra cosa, no por que Jack tiene mi cuerpo, no se te valla a ocurrir seducirlo, luego todos pensaran mal de las 2, me entiendes.

---Si Ana.

---Bueno, cuando salgas, dile a Jack que entre.

--- ¿Para que? Para que hagan el…………

--- No, no lo creo adiós fuera ya, largo de aquí no te quiero ver más y apurare. Dijo sacándola sin dejarla terminar. Ana no la saco por que fuera cierto, sino por que no le gustaba tocar temas amorosos y que involucraran a Jack con ella.

……Afuera……….

---Ana, dice Jack que si entras, a su camerote, que ocupa decirte algo importante.

---o,o, g..Gracias ..Elizabeth. Dijo Jack inseguro, y diciéndose en su mente---"haora que hice ni e tocado el cuerpo de Ana para mal uso, haber que me toca, cachetada, patada, o golpe, o alamejor quiere que le ayude a hacer de nuevo, bueno no sabe como agarrar uno, aber que".

Cuando va a tocar la puerta, escucha un ruidito extraño, que lo deja algo desconcertado, pero al fin y al cabo toca.

---TOC, TOC, TOC

---Pasen.

Jack entra como rayo, por que sintió un escalofrió que iba desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza.

---Jack estas bien. Dice Ana por la reacción de este

---Si, solo am….solo olvídalo¿para que me querías?

---a si para decirte que vigiles a Elizabeth, le tuve que decir nuestra situación.

---no hay……..¿QUE¿Pero por que?

--- Jack ella me iba a besar creyendo que eras tú.

--- ¡QUE! Pero que no Will y ella son……..

--- si Jack Will y ella son pareja, pero ella lo uso para llegar a ti.

---………O¿Ana?

--- ¿Qué?

--- me repites desde que Will y ella.

---0.0 no puede ser que no entiendas, y así eres capitán, bueno Elizabeth le mintió a Will para que te pudiera ver, t estar con tigo.

--- O, O.O

---No entendiste ¿cierto? Dijo Ana esperando el "Ni idea" de Jack.

---No.

---tu solo aléjate de ella, y si escuchas que alguien sabe nuestra situación, tu me dices a mí, hecho.

---SI.

---muy bien, ahora solo tenemos que ir con Dalma para que nos diga que como nos paso esto.

---si. Dijo Jack.

---bueno, haber. Dijo Ana hablando y dándole la espalda a Jack, mientras este aprovechaba para acercarse a ella, de espaldas, poco a poco, hasta que fue poniendo su mano en la espalda de Ana, y esta la sintió.

--- ¡QUE…QUE HACES!

---Ana solo te quiero decir que estas muy estresada, no quieres diversión.

---O.O Que puerco. Dijo dándole un golpe y añadiendo---recuerdo que soy Ana y que tu tienes mi cuerpo, ya te dije, no me gustaría verme desnuda, como tu me vez, es mi cuerpo, y yo lo beo como un medio que me ayuda a barias cosas, y es mas no pienso tener hijos Jack, no tolero los niños, me entiendes.

--- si pero, Ana no me golpees. Dijo dándole una cachetada a ella.

---oye no lo hagas. Dijo devolviéndosela y así se la pasaron por un rato uno dándole y el otro regresándole, hasta que entro Gibs y los vio dándose cachetadas el uno al otro.

---O.O Capitán, Ana se puede saber ¿Qué hacen cacheteándose?

Los 2 voltearon con cara de idiotas y miraron fijamente a Gibs sin decir nada.

---Am capitán me puede decir ¿que hacían?

---………..am bueno esque tomamos un poco de ron pero al parecer estaba malo y se nos durmió la boca así que nos cacheteamos para ver si se nos desentumida.

---o. O.O y ¿les funciono?

--- si. Dijeron los 2 en coro mientras que Jack añadió--- tenemos que irnos, adiós. Dijo este tomando a Ana por el cuello y jalándola hacia fuera

---uf estuvo cerca. Comento Ana llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza.

---Si. Respondió Jack llevándose las manos hacia los pechos y añadiendo--- wow también se asustaron.

---Baja las manos de ahí. Ana lo miro pero en eso paso Marty y vio esta escena alga desconcertante.

---Ana ¿Por qué te agarras los pechos?

Jack actuó--- es que me acabo de pegar, con este palo y me dolió, así que me las estoy sobando dijo robándoselas. A lo que Ana lo miro y dirigió su mano a su cuello y lo paso por el diciendo en voz baja.

---Jack Sparrow vas a morir, no toques eso baja esa mano, depravada.

---a. Dijo Marty al ver reacción tan extraña de la primera al mando y añadió- bueno adiós. Se retiro en enano y pensó como Ana había hecho eso en frente de Jack, pero mejor decidió dejarlo sin contestar.

---Jajajajajajajaja. Rio Jack sin parar a lo que Ana fue a la bodega y Jack la siguió para ver que hacia esta.

….En la bodega….

Ana tomo un martillo y lo coloco en se han de imaginar donde.

--- Ana cometes un error al golpearlos……..

--- ¿como estarás? Eee.

---estaré, am sin producto de gallina, si lo haces.

---sin producto de gallina, el producto de gallina es el huevo, entonces quedaras dessssssssss…..olvídalo solo quedaras como tu ya lo dijiste,….. sin….producto de ……gallina. Dijo agarrando fuerzas para cometer el dolor, a lo que ana suelta el martillo y le dice.

---tómalo como advertencia. Se puso de brazos cruzados debajo de una escoba y la escoba al lado de una ratonera , abriendo los pies un poco al tamaño de los hombros, a lo que entra Cotonn y pisa la escoba, pero Ana siendo perca tosa se hace a un lado diciendo.

---por poco. En eso be a una rata que esta rondando por su bota y grita.

---AAAAAAAA RATA. Ana corre vuelve a tropezar con la escoba y la parte sensible de el cuerpo de Jack cae en la ratonera.

---U se callo por idiota ar. Dice el perico parlanchín

Mientras que Jack solo abre los ojos como idiota, y dice.

---Jack tus…..

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA sale Ana disparada de la bodega a lo que Jack no le gusta, por que ya van 2 beses que le pasa algo a su parte sensible, así que agarra una velita y prende los pechos de el cuerpo de Ana , saliendo disparado de la bodega también, corre por el dolor, y ardor que siente.

---AAAAAAAAAA, QUITENME ESTA RATONERA, QUE ARDE, AAAAAAA Y SE PRENSO EN EL DERECHO AAAA.

Sale Jack.

---AAAAAAAAAA, MIS PECHOS SE QUEMAN, ALGUIEN APAGELO AAAAAAA ME DUELE, AAAAAAAAAAA.

Algunos tripulantes van por Ana y otros por Jack, así que esta vez agarran agua, y la echan en el pecho de Ana, mientras que a Ana (Conduciendo el cuerpo de Jack) es agarrada por unos tripulantes y Gibs trata de desatorar la ratonera de donde agarro.

---Yo opino que lo castremos.

--- ¿QUE? Dijo Ana poniendo cara de idiota, y de preocupación al escuchar lo que le queria hacer al amigo de Jack

---si lo castremos ya sufrió de quemadura, y ahora esto, ya no sirve.

---No claro que sirve, solo quínenlo de aquí.

---Capitán es cierto, puede ser que tengas ya algo mal por alli. Se acerco un tripulante con un cuchillo dispuesto a cortar la parte afectada.

---NO es mi cuerpo y yo decido lo que se le hace. Dijo Ana asustándose bastante y con los ojos redondos.

---APARTENSE, así lo quiso el capitán. Defendió Gibs a su amigo y capitán

---NO LO CORTEN, LUEGO NO SERBIRA DE NADA EL CAPITAN. Grito Jack (moviendo el cuerpo de Ana).

Todos la miraron bastante confundidos.

---Digo ama n escuchado en chiste de en que se paréese un hombre a un trapeador.

Todos los que la escuchaban, solo la miraban en silencio y con los ojos bien abiertos

--- no lo han escuchado, bueno olvídenlo, PERO NO LO CORTEN, ni lo castren. Dijo Jack al fin volteándose para el otro lado.

---a, mejor, gracias Dice Jack. Con la camiseta algo quemada haciendo ver los pechos de Ana.

--- ¿Ana?

--- ¿QUE?

Le dice Printel apuntando hacia los pechos del cuerpo de Ana.

Cuando Jack se da cuenta agarra 2 botellas de ron para cubrir los pechos de su primera al mando, mientras que Gibs abre la ratonera pero se le resbala de las manos y se prensa de nuevo en el mismo lugar del que se quería retirar al principio.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAA, GIBS MAS CUIDADO.

---Si capitán lo siento Dijo Gibs esta vez abriéndolo y retirarlo por completo del lugar.

Ya cuando todo eso acabo callo la noche, era una noche bastante estrellada, y con un poco de viento, había una fiesta en el perla y casi todos estaban borrachos y Will ya estaba en pie de nuevo.

Ana estaba afuera contemplando el cielo estrellado, y sale Jack:

---Hola Ana.

---Hola Jack.

---Ana

---……… silencio por parte de Ana

---Ana.

---……..

---ANA.

---Que.

--- ¿Qué miras?

---eso de allá.

Jack volteo y miro lo que a Ana le preocupaba, un barco ingles derrotado que le salía fuego de todos lados.

Ana dio la orden de acercarse y cuando estaban cercas lo engancharon para ir a explorar Ana y Jack fueron los primeros y les basto ver en cubierta para imaginarse de lo que se trataba, en cubierta había una un matadero de hombres con sangre por todos lados.

Cuando Ana estaba apunto de tocar a uno se escucho:

---Deja ahí, no toques.

**Continuara………..**

**Bueno por si algunos no saben saldré por unos días por si no les dejo reviews ya saben por que pero cuando llegue los leeré todos adiós.**


	11. Jack sera capas de

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 11**

**Hola, bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y de nuevo gracias a Ennaira Skywalker, aLdy, Thairis, y cocorumbi, por leer esta historia.**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Historia:**

_Ana dio la orden de acercarse y cuando estaban cercas lo engancharon para ir a explorar Ana y Jack fueron los primeros y les basto ver en cubierta para imaginarse de lo que se trataba, en cubierta había una un matadero de hombres con sangre por todos lados._

_Cuando Ana estaba apunto de tocar a uno se escucho:_

_---Deja ahí, no toques. _Salio una voz de los rincones de el barco a lo que Ana grito.

---AAAAAAAAA ¿Qué¿Quién eres?

---Jack, Jack, no me digas que no me recuerdas. Dijo La voz creyendo que Ana era Jack.

--- ¿James Norrington? Dijo Jack ( con el cuerpo de laya mencionada hace un rato)

---Mira Jack tu mujer se acuerda mas de mi que tu.

---No seas un idiota, no es mi mujer. Dijo Ana defendiendo su reputación.

--- A no entonces ¿Quién es? Tu sirvienta, o una simple prostituta que tienes en el barco. Dijo en tono de burla a lo que ana se enojo pero decidió responderle muy apacible.

---No nada de eso es, la primera al mando del Perla Negra.

---OOOO, no me digas que una mujerzuela como ella es tu primera al mando, y dime linda¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar tan alto?

Jack contesta--- Bueno solo lo que debía.

---"Solo lo que debías" y ¿Que era eso que debías? e, seducir a tu capitán, y hacer el amor en plena noche.

--- Claro que no. Dijo Jack bastante enojado y se acerco a el "SPALT" Jack le soltó una cachetada y agrego--- para su información, Jack y yo solo nos hablamos para hacer planes de trabajo, y usted llega con sus pelad encías esas escúcheme bien yo soy una mujer.

---Si. Dijo Ana enorgullecida por que Jack la defendía.

---Y yo solo hago lo que debo de hacer: que es dirigir el timón bastante bien.

---SI. Dijo nuevamente Ana.

---y otra cosa Jack es de bastante alto rango como para que una pobre piratilla como yo me le acerque.

---Si, digo, NO. Dijo Ana confundida.

---Jack, alto rango, jajaja no me hagas reír, Jack con trabajos habla su idioma, jajaja, aparte es un pirata al igual que tu y NO es de rango alto, hasta creo que una caca le gana en rango.

---QUE, Dijo Jack bastante enojado.

---Jajajajajajaja, tomo Jack es se venga de mi jajaja. Dijo Ana en su mente

---Eso es todo Jack llevarlo al Perla.

---Si, y asegurate de ponerlo en la silla, BIEN ATADO.

--- Si capitan. Jack le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Norrington, cosa que provoco un desmayo en este.

En el perla discutian……..

---Ese capitán de la armada real no sabe nada hagámoslo pedacitos y lancémoslo al Kraken.

---NO. Dijo Ana--- el tiene información de el corazón de Jones, recuerdan lo tiene "Lord baclet".

---Si, eso es cierto. Respondió Gibs---Hay que interrogarlo.

---Pero no nos dirá, tan facil mente.

Al escuchar esto Jack dijo:

---Déjenmelo a mí.

Todos miraron hacia Jack y Gibs le dijo.

---Ana ¿Qué Harás?

---Ya te dije, déjamelo a mi, y Gibs baja unas pinzas, una daga, un látigo, martillo, y ya sabes.

---Ana ¿Para que quieres todo eso?

---Tu solo ponlos abajo.

---Si.

Al escuchar esto Ana fue con su cuerpo que era manejado por Jack.

---Jack podemos hablar a solas.

---si

Los 2 fueron a un camerote.

---Jack no me digas que lo torturaras como a la pobre Morgan.

---Ana ese corazón nos salvara el pellejo a todos, tengo que hacerlo aunque le duela a el.

---Jack, piensa esto lo torturaras a sangre fría, si la armada descubre que torturaste a uno de sus hombres te buscaran, y la perjudicada seré yo.

---Ana nada te pasara,…… te lo prometo.

Jack se retira de Ana y se introduce al sótano en donde esta Norrington atado en la silla.

Jack espera a que su victima despierte, y cuando lo hace Norrington be a su alrededor y solo mira una sombra de la primera al mando.

--- ¿Qué¿En donde estoy?

---En el sótano del perla.

--- ¿Qué quieres?

---Norrington te haré unas preguntas.

--- ¿DE QUE?

---El corazón de Jones.

---Pregunta lo que quieras no te responderé nada.

Jack abrió una cajita en donde había barias cosas, y saco una pinzas y lentamente las comenzó a abrir y a serrar haciendo que el crujido se escuchara al serrar.

---Oye linda no me digas que me torturaras hasta que te diga, no lo creo una mujer como tu no hace eso y además no te atreves

---Norrington¿En donde esta el corazón?

---Linda no te diré, y te repito no te atreves.

Jack se acerco lentamente y se puso cara a cara con Norrington.

--- ¿En donde esta el corazón de Jones?

Norrington no respondió con palabras sino que beso a Jack creyendo que era esa chica de piel morena, a lo que Jack se alejo rápido y se fue tras el.

--- ¿Me diras? O NO.

---Linda no te repito, no te………….Norrington quedo paralizado al sentir unas pinzas que serraban lentamente en sus dedos todavía sin provocar dolor..

---Que no me atrevo¿me lo dirás?

---NO.

---Bien. Jack se hizo el que serraría lentamente pero cuando Norrington se descuido dio un………………

**Continuara…………**


	12. Conflictos por la pureza de una mujer

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo parte: 12**

**Hola, y de nuevo gracias a Ennaira Skywalker, aLdy, Thairis, y cocorumbi, por tomar su tiempo y leer la historia, que les diré que las historias de estas también están excelentes si las leen se darán cuenta de lo que se han perdido todo este tiempo que no han leído esas historias llenas de emoción.**

**Bienvenida Gabriela y gracias por tu consejo lo tratare de poner abecés lo olvido ya sabes como soy de despistada.**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Historia:**

_--- ¿En donde esta el corazón de Jones?_

_Norrington no respondió con palabras sino que beso a Jack creyendo que era esa chica de piel morena, a lo que Jack se alejo rápido y se fue tras el._

_--- ¿Me dirás? O NO._

_---Linda no te repito, no te………….Norrington quedo paralizado al sentir unas pinzas que serraban lentamente en sus dedos todavía sin provocar dolor.._

_---Que no me atrevo¿me lo dirás?_

_---NO._

---Bien. Jack se hizo el que serraría lentamente pero cuando Norrington se descuido dio un serron a las pinzas rápido y fuertes que dejando a un Comodoro Norrington paralizado al no esperar esto.

---AAAAAAAAAA, MALDITA. Creyendo que era Ana la que torturaba su cuerpo, siendo Jack el culpable y torturaba a sangre fria, ya que todo esto lo hacia por sus amigos, por que el quería el corazón para salvarlos y salvarse.

---Dime Norrington ¿Responderás mi pregunta?

---NO. Respondió bastante enojado-por que si te digo le dirás a Jack y el te compensara con carisias y besos ¿no en aso cierto?

---Pues la verdad, No pero, creo que te tengo que confesar algo mi amigo Norrington.

---Pues no soy padre ni cura para que te confieses linda.

---Mira Norrington, Primero no me digas linda y segundo te confesare algo al rato, pero pensemos en nuestro asunto ¿EN DONDE ESTA ESE CORAZON?

--- NO TE DIRE NADA.

Jack se retiro y fue de nuevo a su cajita sacando otras pinzas y de nuevo comenzó a jugar con ellas, a abrirlas y serrarlas.

---Te doy otra oportunidad ¿En donde esta el corazón?

---No te diré. Respondió enojado y al mismo tiempo preocupado por que ya sabia lo que le esperaba.

Jack tenía 2 pinzas y 1 en cada mano así que las coloco entre los dedos de Norrington, apretando hasta que el cuerpo de Ana aguantara las fuerzas.

---AAAAAAAAAAA.

--- ¿Me dirás?

---NO.

Jack se estaba cansando de la misma respuesta de Norrington así que agarro unos alambres, apretó las pinzas, y con el alambre las ato para que las pinzas no se abrieran y causar un intenso dolor en los dedos de Norrington tono el tiempo.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

---DIMELO.

---NO.

Jack fue hacia su caja nuevamente y saco un martillo que después de este acto se acerco lentamente a Norrington.

---Contestaras mi pregunta.

---no, aunque me tortures lo mas horrible que imagino.

---Pues sigue imaginando, por que lo que te imaginas no es nada de lo que te haré.

---…Wlup.

---ahora, DIME SI NO QUIERES SUFRIR.

---………no.

Jack estaba de frente con el y entonces Norrington le volvió a besar los labios a lo que Jack se aparto de el y lo miro por unos segundos y lo golpeo en el rostro con el martillo.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Maldita Mujer, si salgo vivo de esto juro que te buscare y te haré lo doble de lo que tú me hagas.

---Como tú dijiste: si sales vivo.

---Saldré vivo y comenzare por arruinar tu hermosa cara, luego tus dedos, después deformare tu hermoso cuerpo que vuelve loca a Sparrow, tu cuerpo ira sangrando de poco a poco, y por ultimo haré algo que no olvidaras a tus pechos. Comento Norrington en tono abusivo.

--- eso es todo, gracias por decirme para acabar con tu corta vida y arrancarte de esta tierra, entonces te matare y echare tu cuerpo sin vida al mar.

---La Est Indian Company lo encontrara.

---Bueno te torturare, y cuando mueras arrancare tu carne de tus huesos y la echare al mar para que los animales disfruten, y tus huesos servirán para mantener a la tripulación caliente con una fogata y se desintegraran y no habrá huella de ti y nadie sabré como moriste.

---NO TE CREO CAPAS DE HACERME ESO.

--- lo descubrirás Comodoro ahora no me saques del tema ¿En donde esta ese maldito corazón?

--- NO TE DIRE NADA ME HOYES.

---Norrington……. No quieres morir en manos de un pirata ¿O si?

---no.

--- Y mucho menos en una pirata que es mujer ¿O si?

---NO, YA CALLATE.

---Entonces contesta mi pregunta.

---NO, NO, NO.

Jack fue hacia atrás de Norrington y apretó con todas sus fuerzas las pinzas que tenia Norrington en sus dedos.

--- AAAAAAA.

---Norrington sus dedos se ponen de un color morado si no contesta mi pregunta se los arrancare.

----AAAAAAAAA MALDITA PE………

Antes de que Norrington terminara la palabra Jack (Utilizando el cuerpo de Ana) agarro el martillo y lo callo de un golpe en la boca.

--- creo que es hora de revelarte algo.

---Te escucho, linda.

---Bien… pues no se por donde empezar mmm…….. Yo no….yo no soy…. Ana mi primera al mando, soy Jack Sparrow.

---No lo puedo creer.

--- ¿Qué?

--- ¿te dio miedo lo que te dije de la tortura?

---No. Respondió Jack

---pues yo creo que si, no puedo creer que digas esa mentira para que en vez de torturarte a ti torture a tu capitán Jack Sparrow.

----Cállate Norrington si vistes calaveras vivientes por que no crees eso. Jack le da un golpe con el martillo de nuevo y añade---ANA NUNCA SERIA CAPAZ DE DESIR MENTIRAS PARA SALVAR SU PELLEJO.

---bueno seas o no Sparrow el que yo miro que me hace esto es el cuerpo de tu primera al mando Ana ese cuerpo sufrirá.

Jack lo miro a los ojos y fue hacia su caja y miro que podía utilizar y a garro "algo" a puño serrado sin dejar ver a Norrington que era.

---¿Qué me harás? e Sparrow utilizaras tu brújula para decirme o y casi lo olvido si el cuerpo de tu primera al mandó lo estas utilizando tu esperare hasta que tu regreses a tu perspectivo cuerpo y Ana el suyo para que ella sienta la tortura.

Jack lo miro:

--- ¿ De que hablas? Dijo mientras dejaba ver lo que tenia en su puño era una cadena y se acerco a el.

--- Bien Jack la torturare pero antes de eso aprovechare su situación femenina y su menos fuerza que yo, cuando la tenga en Port Royal Ella conocerá TODO de mi y yo todo de ella sin saltar una parte de su cuerpo curveado, e incluso sus partes mas intimas me conocerán.

---No puedes hacer eso eres comodoro.

---Jack, Jack a mí me vale un comino ser comodoro.

Jack se enojo tanto que sus ojos se tornaron de un color algo rojo y comenzó a golpear a su victima con todas sus fuerzas, luego agarro una daga y la introdujo con todas sus fuerzas a la boca de Norrington y le dijo.

---En donde sepa que la tocaste, con mala intención esta misma daga pero con mis respectivas manos atravesaran tu corazón. Amenazo Jack sacando la daga de la boca de Norrington no sin dejarle una marca ( Jack saco la daga pero del lado derecho dejándole una rajada en el en la boca)

---AAAAAAAA Jack tengo una pregunta ¿Ana es pura?

---te refieres a que si es virgen.

---si.

---Que te importa.

---tomare eso como un si, bueno asi como tu me hiciste sangrar y la hare sangrar.

---No entiendo.

---Cuando una mujer es virgen sangra.

---CALLATE. Jack tomo de nuevo la daga y atravesó su mano izquierda.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Este grito hizo que Ana se asustara y bajara el por que Norrington gritaba.

---Jack ¿Qué haces?

---¡Ana!

---asi que si eres ana después de todo, bueno ana le decía a Jack que cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo tu estarás en…………

Jack lo calla de un golpe.

---Ana bete, te lo ordeno.

Ana se fue bastante asustada por ver a Norrington en esas condiciones. Luego de un rato Jack subió a cubierta lleno de sangre por todos lados de su pantalón y camiseta.

---Ana ¿Qué paso?

--- Norrington no me dijo nada, mañana sigo interrogándolo. Jack con (cuerpo de Ana) se fue al camerote limpiándose las manos que tenia con sangre.

En el camerote Jack se quito la ropa sucia y se dio un baño rápido para quitarse la sangre que había quedado en su cuerpo, Mientras se aseaba pensaba en las palabras de Norrington. Cuando salio Ana estaba allí en la cama esperando a su cuerpo para condensar con el que lo utilizaba.

---Jack ¿Qué paso allí abajo?

---Nada, solo No te acerques a el Ni bajes.

--- ¿Por qué?

---Por que ya sabe nuestro secreto de cambio de cuerpos.

---¡QUE! Yo crei que bromeaba.

---no ya sabe, y yo le dije por que empezó a amenazar a tu cuerpo y mejor le dije sino estarías en problemas.

---y ¿te creyó?

Jack sabia que si le había creído pero las palabras de "yo veo el cuerpo de Ana el cuerpo sufrirá".

---si.

---Entonces yo no tengo nada que ver ya.

--- no, estas a salvo.

Jack sabia que si le decía la verdad Ana se preocuparía.

---Gracias Jack, tu si eres un amigo y yo pensaba que eras diferente…. De lo que me perdí estos años de amistad con tigo. Ana lo abrazo y Jack le devolvió el abrazo.

Gibs entra y be esta escena y ni cuenta se dan.

---Ana, Jack Norrington pide hablar con ambos.

Los 2 se miran y Ana dice---en seguida vamos.

Norrington abajo antes de que los 2 bajaran tomo la daga que jack tenia desde un principio y la escondió.

Bajan los 2.

---Pases siéntense están en su casa.

---Es mi casa. Dijo Jack enojado.

---Deseaba usted vernos.

---si preciosa, de casualidad Jack ¿ya te contó de lo que hablamos hoy en la tarde?

---Si

---segura.

---…..Si.

---No creo.

---pues escucho su versión.

---tu serás mía linda todo tu cuerpo será mío y tu pureza de virgen también, todo tu cuerpo será mío y claro cuando tengas tu respectivo cuerpo y cuando me dibierta, te torturare.

---Cállate Ana le da una cachetada sale rápido.

---Ana espera.

Jack la sigue.

Cuando la aya la mira pálida.

---Ana linda ¿estas bien?

--- no tu escuchaste todo lo que me dijo.

--- si pero no te preocupes no es cierto.

---si lo es.

TOC, TOC, TOC

---Pasen. Dice Jack

---Jack ¿es cierto?

--- ¿Qué?

---Que tú y Ana han cambiado de cuerpos.

--- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

---Elizabeth, ya lo dijo a todos.

---QUE; esa perra me conocerá la boca, Gibs reúne a todos incluyendo a Turner y esa arpía.

--- pero Ana no eres la capitana.

--- has lo que ella dice.

---Si Jack.

Gibs los reúne a todos

---Escuchen todos se que se enteraron de lo que nos paso a mí y a Jack. Dice Ana y Elizabeth saca su arma y la carga por si Ana dice lo que no quiere que se rebele ana añade--- Pero yo les confesare algo que ella me dijo "ELLA UTILIZO A WILL" para llegar a Jack.

Jack mira a Elizabeth que va a apuntar su arma a Ana

---Cállate Ana Maria no digas más. Elizabeth jala el gatillo y la bala ba directo a Ana que le atraviesa por el estomago que se agarra con las 2 manos y Jack no alcanza a ponerse entre la bala y Ana, Ana abre los ojos y destapa su herida y cae desplomada.

---ana. Jack se inca y la coloca en so pecho y mira una herida que lo mas probable es que haya roto algun organo importante.

Continuara……………


	13. secretos al descubierto

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 13**

**Hola, gracias a:**

**Thairis por mandarme reviews , y por acordarte de mi esas si son amigas que valen la pena y hago patrocinio lean su historia que esta muy buena y aparte te felicito por que vi que es la primer historia en español que escribes que bueno que decidiste eso.**

**Gabriela olvide decirte algo de que me mandaste en un review que decías así "te puedo dar un consejo aunque yo no soy nadie para decírtelo" no importa eso tu si eres alguien y si me dan consejos mejor me encanta aprender de amigas como tu seria un honor para mi eso y Gabriela gracias por escoger mi historia teniendo tantas escogiste la mía gracias de corazón, lean su historia.**

**-aLdi gracias a ti también por seguir leyendo esta historia lean su historia por que si se sientan y leen estas historias (Como ya lo dije antes) sabran de que se han perdido todo este tiempo y no lo digo nomás por su historia sino por las historias se Thairis, Gabriela ok.**

**-Cocorunbi gracias también por seguir en fan ficción y no dejar a tus lectoras.**

**- Ennaira Skywalker gracias proseguir continuando de tu fascinante historia no se que seria de fanfiction sin ella.**

**Y si me olvide de alguien lo siento mil disculpas pero vamos a la historia.**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Historia:**

_---Escuchen todos se que se enteraron de lo que nos paso a mí y a Jack. Dice Ana y Elizabeth saca su arma y la carga por si Ana dice lo que no quiere que se rebele ana añade--- Pero yo les confesare algo que ella me dijo "ELLA UTILIZO A WILL" para llegar a Jack._

_Jack mira a Elizabeth que va a apuntar su arma a Ana_

---Cállate Ana Maria no digas más. Elizabeth jala el gatillo y la bala ba directo a Ana que le atraviesa el estomago que se agarra con las 2 manos y Jack no alcanza a ponerse entre la bala y Ana, Ana abre los ojos y destapa su herida y cae desplomada.

---Ana. Jack se inca y la coloca en su pecho y mira la herida que lo mas probable es un la haya roto un órgano importante, pero no planea dejarlo así se para lleno de sangre de su propio cuerpo y ordena que se la lleven a curar que así lo hacen los tripulantes mira a Elizabeth y examina el caso Jack se da cuenta de que no quiere ver a Elizabeth sin un rasguño después de lo que le hizo a Ana , lo que le hizo a el , y lo que le esta haciendo a Will.

---Elizabeth no te muevas y tira tu arma al suelo.

---Jack no fue mi…..

---YA.

Elizabeth la tira asustada Jack carga su pistola y pone su dedo en el gatillo dispuesto a jalarlo.

---Jack NO la lastimes.

---William has visto lo que le hizo a mi primera al mando, no pienso dejarlo pasas así por así.

---Jack lo vi y también me impresione pero no la mates.

---William al parecer Elizabeth no te contó ese día que el Kraken me devoro ¿cierto?

---Jack mire más que suficiente.

---Se que bisté cuando bese a esta arpía pero ella me beso yo no a ella, y aparte se que les mintió diciendo que les di tiempote que se alejaran ¿no es así Elizabeth?

---Jack no se de que hablas.

--- si no sabes de que hablo¿por que te tiembla la voz? Bueno sigamos ella me beso y yo me deje llevar pero luego ELLA ME ATO A LA MALDITA HASTA MAYOR. Will no podía creer que Elizabeth le hubiera hecho eso el y a su amigo, y Jack añadió--- Recuerdo lo ultimo que me dijo fue "te quiere a ti no a nosotros, ni a la nave espero que comprendas…..no lo lamento" y se fue cuando me recuperaron ella me pidió que no dijera nada yo acepte pero con esto que le hiciste a Ana te lo mereces por maldita.

Todos la miraron bastante enojados y era como el blanco a mirar.

---Elizabeth me temo que si Ana muere será "Alma por Alma".

--- ¿De que hablas? Jack no reentiendo.

---Elizabeth si Ana muere tú tan bien, vez tu matas a Ana su alma muere tu mueres y tu alma muere Alma por Alma.

--- ¡Que! Pero ¿tú me mataras?

---Si y deja te digo heriste a 2 personas.

---No solo herí a Ana eres un mentiroso.

---Mira le disparaste a Ana para que su alma sintiera el dolor y penetraste mi cuerpo lastimaste a 2 personas.

---Tu lo inventaste.

---No es la ley de los piratas, si matas a un compañero tus mueres.

Elizabeth soltó una lágrima no por haber disparado a una primera al mando si no por que no quería morir.

---Maestre Gibs.

---Capitán

--- Tríame 4 cuerdas y 4 esposas 2 para pies y 2 para manos.

---Si capitan.

---Cotoon agarra a la arpía.

Cotoon la agarro rápido y mientras Gibs iba por las cuerdas Jack le dijo a Will.

---William no te preocupes no la lastimare.

---Jack ¿en serio te hizo eso ati?

---No miento.

---Capitán. Sale Gibs.

---Dime.

---Las cuerdas y las esposas como me lo mando.

---Perfecto, ahora quitadle esa ropa y ponle esta. Jack le un tipo de toga negra.

---Si.

Jack Baja en donde esta Norrington

---Oye idiota que haces con eso en las manos. Jack ve que Norrington tiene su daga en las manos---dame eso imbecil ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

---La tome.

Jack la corta un dedo.

---AAAAAAAAAAAA.

---haber si así te enseñas a no tomar lo que es de piratas.

---Jack me las pagaras.

Jack ignora ese último comentario y busca entre sus curiosidades y allá lo que quería unas mascaras de la vergüenza y saca una.

---Esta le quedara excelente a Elizabeth. Diciendo esto se retira y vuelve a cubierta con la mascara y también be a Elizabeth vestida con las ropas que el ordeno.

---Estoy satisfecho, pero no del todo, Jack toma a Elizabeth de la muñeca y la va esposando, luego con las sogas las ata de las esposas a unos palos para que Elizabeth quede de pies y brazos extendidos sin poder doblar.

---Elizabeth abre la boca.

--- ¿Para que?

---TU ABRELA

---Jack no merezco esto.

Jack le abre la boca de Elizabeth a fuerzas y coloca la mascara de la vergüenza (la Razon por la que abre la boca es por que esas mascaras va un fierro dentro de la boca para que les impida hablar y muy difícil de pasar saliva).

---Señores esta muestra estará aquí hasta si ana vive hasta que se recupere si no vive morirá, pueden hacer burlas acabo trae esa mascara. Con estas palabras Jack se retira y va con Ana.

---¿Cómo esta?

---Al parecer estará bien Jack, pero perdió mucha sangre, como la repongo.

---Cuando despierte yo me encargo de eso.

---si capitán.

Afuera Will pasa y mira a Elizabeth con esa mascara tiene ganas de sacarla de ahí pero también sabe que se lo merece por hacer todo este lió.

Pero van pasando los tripulantes y se burlan de ella por traer ese atuendo diciendo.

---de tener moños y todo tienes esa porquería.

**Continuara………**


	14. Tia Dalma

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 14**

**Hola, gracias a:**

**Thairis por mandarme reviews , y por acordarte de mi esas si son amigas que valen la pena y hago patrocinio lean su historia que esta muy buena y aparte te felicito por que vi que es la primer historia en español que escribes que bueno que decidiste eso.**

**Gabriela olvide decirte algo de que me mandaste en un review que decías así "te puedo dar un consejo aunque yo no soy nadie para decírtelo" no importa eso tu si eres alguien y si me dan consejos mejor me encanta aprender de amigas como tu seria un honor para mi eso y Gabriela gracias por escoger mi historia teniendo tantas escogiste la mía gracias de corazón, lean su historia.**

**-aLdi gracias a ti también por seguir leyendo esta historia lean su historia por que si se sientan y leen estas historias (Como ya lo dije antes) sabran de que se han perdido todo este tiempo y no lo digo nomás por su historia sino por las historias se Thairis, Gabriela ok.**

**-Cocorunbi gracias también por seguir en fan ficción y no dejar a tus lectoras.**

**- Ennaira Skywalker gracias proseguir continuando de tu fascinante historia no se que seria de fanfiction sin ella.**

**Y si me olvide de alguien lo siento mil disculpas pero vamos a la historia.**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Historia:**

_---Señores esta muestra estará aquí hasta si ana vive hasta que se recupere si no vive morirá, pueden hacer burlas acabo trae esa mascara. Con estas palabras Jack se retira y va con Ana._

_---¿Cómo esta?_

_---Al parecer estará bien Jack, pero perdió mucha sangre, como la repongo._

_---Cuando despierte yo me encargo de eso._

---si capitán.

Afuera Will pasa y mira a Elizabeth con esa mascara tiene ganas de sacarla de ahí pero también sabe que se lo merece por hacer todo este lió.

Pero van pasando los tripulantes y se burlan de ella por traer ese atuendo diciendo.

---de tener moños y todo tienes esa porquería.

Elizabeth no sabe que hacer si llorar, ignorarlos, o odias mas a Ana Maria.

……En el camerote…..

Ana apenas esta despertando y abre muy poco los ojos.

---J…Jack H…Ho..Hola.

---Hola Linda ¿Como estas? Ya mejor.

---N…No lo se. Ana hace el esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama.

---NO Ana hay quédate y descansa, perdiste mucha sangre, te la repondré.

--- ¿C…como?

--- tomaras mucho agua y líquidos.

--- ¿pero… en…en.. que me….me ayudara….tomar tanto ….liquido?

--- tu tómalos de seguro te ayudaran la sangre es liquida.

---J…Jack.

---si linda.

---a…cer…cate

Jack se acerca confiado en que Ana le dará un beso en la mejilla y Jack pone la mejilla y en eso.

---SPLAT.

---Ana me diste una cachetada.

---si

--- ¿pero como?

---u…utilise…to…todas …mis …fue..rzas.

---¿Por qué?

---Por que… estas…bi…en…idio…ta…co…como…tomar tantos…líquidos…ni…sabes… que…efecto…tendrá en mi….idio…ta.

----Ana no me cacheties me duele.

---ok.

---quédate aquí iré a reírme de Elizabeth jajaja

--- lógico…jack… nimodo que vuele o camine en estas condiciones…idiota.

Jack sale mirando a Ana y no poniendo su vista hacia el frente y en eso PAAS, Jack choca con un tripulante que lleva carga pesada en sus manos de ron y can en la cabeza de Jack y se rompen provocando dolor a la cabeza de el ya mencionado.

---AUCH.

----hay Jack siempre en otro mundo.

Jack se levanta del suelo y mira a Ana.

---Esque revisaba el suelo y el ron.

---como tu digas, y Jack.

---si Ana.

---Riete de Elizabeth por mi, jaja.

---OK con mucho gusto.

Jack se dirija hacia Elizabeth y le dice.

----Hola tontita ¿como te trata el calor?

---basta Jack, solo dejame, mira lo que has hecho, PUSISTE A TODOS EN CONTRA DE MIY A WILL TAMBIEN.

---bueno Elizabeth tu heriste a Ana y así mencionando a Ana me dijo que me riera de ti jajajajaja.

---Jack tu y ella son malos y han cambiado.

---WOW, WOW, WOW alamejos la que as cambiado eres TU, no culpes a las personas de tu alrededor por tus errores.

Jack se retira diciéndole esto y Elizabeth nota que Jack de veras piensa dejarla ai por un tiempo y de repente se nubla el cielo y cae una lluvia.

---Jack, Jack, ayúdame desátame.

---Jack le grita desde el camerote.

---No linda si te desato puedes tratar de matar a Ana y no quiero que pase eso, y apaste la lluvia no es eléctrica nada te pasara, adiós.

Jack sierra el camerote y deja a Elizabeth ai en el barco sola mojándose.

………Con Ana…..

---Jack deberías de dejarla libre solo por la tormenta.

---No ella se lo merece si lo ago corres peligro hasta que te mejores la soltare.

---bueno tu eres el capitan.

---Ana falta poco para llegar con Dalma y lo mas probable es que ella sepa que nos paso pero, creer que sea una de esas misiones peligrosas.

---Jack los piratas nunca tienen nada que nop tenga que involucrarlos con el peligro de muerte.

---bueno tienes razon.

…………en el camerote de Will…….

Willl mira desde su ventana como Elizabeth se moja i piensa: si la dejo se resfriara, y si la suelto puede que quiera hacerle algo a Ana, no mejor la dejo ai aunque me duela pero a Jack también le dolió que lastimaran a Ana y a su cuerpo.

Gibs nota que el pantano de Dalma ya es visible y le informa a Jack (este utilizando el cuerpo de Ana) .

Cuando Jack recibe ese informe ordena que todos se cubran y que tapen a Ana para que baje al pantano y que Dalma la pueda ver y saber que pasa.

Todos bajan y Gibs toma a Elizabeth aun amarrada y le dice:

---Tu bienes no baya a ser la de malas y hagas algo peor de lo que hiciste con eso esta bien, ya no me causes mas problemas.

Jack baja en el mismo bote que el de Ana para cuidarla de que nada le pase en el camino de ida con Dalma.

Cuando llegan y abren la puerta de Dalma ella responde:

---Mi querido Jack ¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en problemas?

---cuando ya no sea pirata.

_**Continuara………**_


	15. indisios de destino

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 15**

**Hola quiero agradecer de corazón a Thairis por mandarme reviews tan alentadores, Gabriela Yu, por leer esta historia y a aLdi por no dejar de leer esta historia y mandarme reviews también y por ultimo gracias a julene. Y gracias a los demás que leen-**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Historia:**

_Todos bajan y Gibs toma a Elizabeth aun amarrada y le dice:_

_---Tu bienes no baya a ser la de malas y hagas algo peor de lo que hiciste con eso esta bien, ya no me causes mas problemas._

_Jack baja en el mismo bote que el de Ana para cuidarla de que nada le pase en el camino de ida con Dalma._

Cuando llegan y abren la puerta de Dalma ella responde:

---Mi querido Jack ¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en problemas?

---cuando ya no sea pirata.

---Jack, Jack ¿Por qué portas otro cuerpo?

---A eso venimos Dalma la verdad es que Ana Maria y Yo no sabemos la causa.

---Bueno la causa aquí esta: la última vez que se miraron a los ojos fue cuando tu y ella estaban en aquella taberna rara. Recuerdan.

---Si como olvidarlo fue aquella vez que me llamo idiota.

---Jack Sparrow…….Ana Maria siempre te llama idiota

---……….ooooo es cierto, pero el punto es que si lo recuerdo.

---bueno ese día una mujer con nacionalidad china, les dio unas galletitas que contenían un mensaje, esas galletas causaron eso………

--- bueno que estamos esperando vallamos por esa bija ruca y partámosle la………….poc. Tia Dalma le pego en la cabeza con un frasco para que callara.

---No Jack la anciana ya no estará.

---¡QUE! COMO QUE NO ESTARA YA ¿QUE HAREMOS ENTONSES?

---Jack conserva la calma.

---Dalma no entiendes tendré el cuerpo de una mujer de por vida.

---Jack no todo esta perdido.

---a no entonces ¿Tu tienes la cura? Dámela, dámela.

---Jack, Jack, JACK- PAS- Jack no tengo la cura pero……

---Dalma eso significa que iremos a otras locas aventuras en donde yo puedo morir.

---lamento decirte que si Jack.

---oooooo, bueno continua.

---Jack , Ana Maria, todos, su misión será: La isla ovan.

---La isla o…que? Dijo Gibs con cara de no saber de lo que Dalma quería decirles.

---Si ya oyeron la isla ovan es una peligrosa isla en donde casi todo es raro.

---am Dalma………..

---si Jack mas raro de lo que acostumbras ver.

---oooo.

----pero tendrán que ser cuidadosos, en esa isla habitan cosas sobrenaturales.

--- tienes alguna información de que es exactamente lo que habita alli. Dijo Gibs arqueando una ceja esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de Dalma.

---no la tengo pero lo único que se es que habrá diferentes regiones.

---Dalma ¿Cómo que diferentes regiones?

---si encontraran como quien dice, la selva, el desierto, el frió, el bosque y así sucesivamente, deberán hallar 10 llaves y esas llaves las colocaran en el corazón de la isla para que les abra una puesta que los conducirá hacia lo que buscan.

---ósea que tenemos que hallar 10 llaves y luego tenemos que allar otra cosa.

---asi es.

-- ¿que es……. Esa? .Comento Ana Maria.

---esa información la hallaran ustedes.

---ok solo tenemos que ir hacia la isla ovan- dijo Jack- Dalma tienes algún mapa o han lo menos la ruta. Por favor Dalma no nos hagas buscar el maldito mapa. Comento Jack enojándose.

--- no te preocupes querido Jack yo tengo el mapa.

Dalma se los entrega y les dise.

---que les balla bien en su viaje a por cierto Jack ponle esto a Ana Maria.

---Dalma a el cuerpo de Ana o………

---no Jack ponlo en el cuerpo que utiliza Ana Maria, te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor, linda.

---G….gra…cias.

---no me lo agradezcas, y tengan cuidado con 2 personas que están residiendo en su barco una esta aquí y la otra es su prisionero.

---haaa te refieres a Norrington y a Elizabeth.

--- Si Jack a esos me refería. Dijo Dalma mirando a Jack.

Todos salieron y Dalma medito en Elizabeth, en porque ese cambio en la chica.

……………

Jack estaba de nuevo en el Perla, untándole a su primera al mando Ana el remedio que le había dado Dalma.

---G…gracias…Jack, eres….muy amable.

---De nada linda, creo que de aquí a ovan estarás como nueva.

---Crees tu eso.

---Si.

Ana le dio una leve sonrisa y el por supuesto se la devolvió a ella.

---Ana tengo que ir para darle el timón a Gibas vengo en un rato.

---Si Jack no te preocupes.

Con esto Jack sierra la puerta y va hacia Gibas y le da órdenes.

…………….

Mientras los demás se preparan Will esta en el camerote descansando y pensando por que tenía que saber la verdad de su novia y futura esposa.

--- POR QUE, ELIZABETH, POR QUE, TENIAS QUE CAMBIAR ASI. Y con eso Will llora por no saber la respuesta a tantas dudas que tiene respecto a Elizabeth y también le da lastima ver que Ana Maria este sufriendo por la irresponsabilidad de Elizabeth. En eso Will golpea la mesa y sale rodando un pequeño anillo que tiene un hermoso diamante, Will lo toma y observa que el anillo lo ha visto en Ana Maria y así abre un cajón y mira muchas cosas que le sorprendieron.

--- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Will sigue observando lo que esta en el cajón de Ana Maria y saca un pañuelo y lo desenrolla y para su sorpresa cae al suelo otro anillo y Will lo recoge y observa que tiene el nombre de "MORGAN" por detrás del anillo.

--- ¿Quien habrá sido Morgan? Bueno a de haber sido alguien valioso para Ana.

Will sigue observando el cajón y mira un libro de Ana y lo abre para leer.

---Pagina 54, por fin el capitán me esta dirigiendo la palabra y eso me agrada ya que yo quiero llegar a ser algo mas que una simple grumetillo en este barco.

Will se impresiona al leer el libro de Ana y continúa

…………………..

Mientras tanto Ana esta en cama descansando y piensa en por que Jack habrá hecho esa barbaridad con Morgan y Norrington.

---Por que Jack tendre ese mal habito de hacer sufrir a las personas, bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia.

En eso Jack entra y saluda con una cara amistosa:

---Hola linda ¿Cómo te sientes?

---Bien Jack Gracias.

---mmmmm segura.

---si.

---bueno solo venia a eso iré a hacer unas cosas.

---esta bien.

Con esto Jack se retira y toma a su amiga la cajita y se dirige hacia Norrington, Abre la puerta y baja lentamente las escaleras haciendo escuchar el rechinido de la madera haciendo que el ambiente se ponga poco amigable para Norrinton sabiendo lo que viene para el.

---Hola Norrington ¿Me recuerdas?

---Como olvidar esa hermosa cara que tiene tu primera al mando.

---Cállate, y sigamos, esta vez "NO" te daré oportunidades me oyes me iré directo al grano¿En donde esta en corazón de Jones? O habrá tortura.

--- tu sabes mi respuesta.

---y es……

---NO TE DIRE NADA.

Jack abre su cajita y mira con muy buena cara lo instrumentos que tiene a la mano. Con esto Jack mete la mano y saca una botella con alcohol y una velita.

---WLUP

--- ¿te asusta?

--- tengo una idea de lo que piensas hacer con migo.

---entonces responde mi pregunta.

---No

--- tu lo pediste. Con esto Jack abre su frasquito y derrama un poco en los pies del ya mencionado y acerca la velita y "FLASH" los pies de Norrington prendes y arden en llamas.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

--- bien creo que me dirás.

---NI LOCO.

--- Este bien. Jack derrama líquido en el pecho de este y prende también el pecho de ete.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SPARROW TOMA EN CUENTA QUE LO QUE ME HAGAS AMI SE LO AHRE AL CUERPO QUE ESTAS PORTANDO.

Con esto Jack abre los ojos como platos y apaga rápidamente al Comodoro y le dice enterrándole una daga que había tomado.

---Tu le haces algo a Ana y yo mismo te mato pero peor que esto que te estoy haciendo.

--- Si Jack como digas. Comento Norrington ignorando el comentario de este y Jack se harta de que el ya mencionado involucre a Ana en eso así que toma lo primero que se encuentra que es un látigo y esta vez no le pregunta ni nada solo le pega con todas sus fuerzas.

……………

Mientras Jack tortura a Norrington Ana esta escuchando los gritos de este y solo de pensarlo se tapa las orejas con la almohada para no escuchar pero le es inútil sigue escuchando.

De repente alguien toca la puerta

---TOC TOC

---pasen.

En eso pasa Gibs y le dice:

---Hola Ana ¿Estas mejor?

---Si gracias

---El capitán me dijo que le pusiera el remedio que nos dio Dalma.

---Adelante.

**CONTINUARA……………….**

**Bueno este capi es dedicado a Thairis, aLdi, y Gabriela Yu.**


	16. en camino hacia ovan

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 16**

**Hola soy yo de nuevo como ya saben gracias Thairis, aLdi, que me animan a seguir escribiendo y perdón por no actualizar es que ya saben las tareas y como que de vez en cuando se me seca el cerebro y se me acaban las ideas para la historia.**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Historia:**

_Mientras Jack tortura a Norrington Ana esta escuchando los gritos de este y solo de pensarlo se tapa las orejas con la almohada para no escuchar pero le es inútil sigue escuchando._

_De repente alguien toca la puerta_

_---TOC TOC_

_---pasen._

_En eso pasa Gibs y le dice:_

_---Hola Ana ¿Estas mejor?_

---Si gracias

---El capitán me dijo que le pusiera el remedio que nos dio Dalma.

---Adelante.

---Ana?

--- Si Gibs

--- ¿ ati te gusta………..am ……ati te gusta …Jack?

--- pues te seré sincera Gibs, siento cierta atracción por el

--- ¿y ya?

--- Si. Contesto Ana mientras Gibs la miraba y le arqueaba una ceja.

--- No te creo.

--- Bueno mucha atracción por el, ya lo dije feliz.

---No.

---QUE, COMO QUE NO.

--- Tú no tienes cierta atracción por el, lo amas con toda tu fuerza y con todo tu ser.

--- bueno puede ser que si.

---No puede ser estoy seguro.

---bueno si feliz ya lo dije.

--- si hora si estoy feliz. Dijo Gibs mientras terminaba de ponerle el remedio a Ana, asi Gigs victoriosa sale del camerote.

………………………

Jack ya ha terminado de torturar a Norrington y le dice:

---creo que es hora de que cooperes con migo.

---El corazón de Jones esta en……….en………esta en Port Royal.

Jack lo piensa por unos segundos antes de dar su siguiente paso y decide Golpearlo.

--- AAAA ¿POR QUE ME GOLPEASTE? Si ya te dije.

---me mientes yo lo se, pero lo dejare para otro dia.

Jack suelta su látigo y sube hacia la primera cubierta.

Ya es de noche y casi todos los marineros están en la cocina tomando ron y jugando mientras Que Will piensa en el diario que se encontró de Ana y reflexiona en cada letra que ella escribió, y en eso Will se asoma por la ventanita y mira a Jack ayudándole a Ana para que salga un poco de ese cuartito, así que sale discretamente y se dedica a escuchar lo que platican para ver si sale alguna palabra de Ana relacionado con el libro.

---Gracias Jack en verdad que este remedio de Dalma me ha mejorado mucho.

---Que bueno y am ¿Ana? Dijo Jack mientras Ana miraba hacia abajo para ver el mar.

---Si Jack.

--- Ana ¿tu has tenido o tienes algo en tu vida que no renunciarías a nada por esa cosa?

---Pues es una pregunta difícil de contestar pero si, tuve algo que nunca quise renunciar a esa cosa pero ya no esta con migo

--- ¿se puede saber como ya no lo tienes?

--- pues unos bandidos me lo arrebataron.

--- ¿Bandidos?

---Si ¿has oído hablar de ellos?

---No

---Bueno los bandidos son de carácter duro y solo les interesa su raza y matan a las personas hasta que se hartan solo lo hacen por diversión.

---Si pero ¿que te hicieron?

--- bueno am, ellos me quitaron mi felicidad ellos me llevaron en su barco por mucho tiempo y solo era una simple niña de 15 años fui la diversión de ellos por mucho tiempo.

---Ana ¿A que te refieres con diversión? Era diversión de la que pienso.

--- Me temo que si Jack y se que diversión piensas.

---Entonces ¿No eres pura?

--- No. Diciendo esto, una lagrima callo por la mejilla de Ana y Jack solo no sabia que decir.

---Ana ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hijo?

---Jack yo no sirvo para tener hijos, ellos se aprovecharon de mi tantas beses y nunca estuve en cinta, me temo que yo no sirvo para ser una madre. Ana rompe al llanto.

---Ana no llores, se que te duele pero habrá alguien que te querrá así.

---Dime alguien que conozcas.

---bueno yo te querría así.

Ana lo mira en silencio.

---Digo am no me importaría eso lo que importa es el amor que sienta por ella aquí en el corazón. Dijo Jack tocando el lado del corazón del pecho de Ana.

---Gracias Jack tu si sabes como poner a alguien alegre y de buen animo. Comento Ana abrazando a Jack. Pero mientras ellos platicaban Will escucho una parte que estaba relacionada con el diario. Will estaba impresionado por que si era cierto asi que desidio irse para que no fuera descubierto.

Mientas tanto Elizabeth estaba aun atada y pensando en como salir de el gran embrollo que se había metido y pensaba en convencer a Will con una de sus miradas y con unas palabritas.

Pasa Ana Maria y mira a Elizabeth.

---Ana ayúdame ya no aguanto estas cuerdas que sujetan mis manos y pies por favor desátame.

---Elizabeth, Elizabeth comprende que yo aquí no soy el capitán aunque tenga su cuerpo, pero el que da ordenes aquí es el.

---Ana recuerda que eres su consentida de Jack, puedes hacerlo.

---pero no quiero, Elizabeth como te boy a desatar si tu me hiciste esto ni loca lo hiciera yo ya no confió en ti y cuando este bien tu vas a pagar por esto que me hiciste.

---No te tengo miedo Ana Maria.

---Espera a que me conozcas. Dijo Ana y se retiro de ella.

Mientras Jack esta en el camerote y revisa la ruta y al parecer toda su ruta es segura en eso.

---TOC, TOC, TOC

---Pasen.

Ana pasa.

--- ¿Ana que haces aquí? Creí que te quedarías viendo el mar.

---Si es cierto pero me sentí como algo sola así que di un recorrido por la cubierta y me encontré con Elizabeth la maldita arpía despiadada.

---A si y ¿Qué te dijo?

---me dijo que la desatara.

---Y ¿lo hiciste?

--- no ni loca lo haría, ni por que me pagaran, esta loca que se hambree la rata esquelética.

---jajajajaja tu y tus ocurrencias, Ana por eso eres mi primera al mando.

---Gracias Jack.

---no lo agradezcas te lo has ganado linda y creo que mi corazón también te lo estas ganando.

---Jack no empieces.

---de veras no me das ni un beso.

---No me quiero esperar a tener mi cuerpo.

---esta bien.

---CAPITAN!

--- ¿Que pasa Gibs?

---Elizabeth se desmayó.

--- espero que se deshidrate allí la niña mimada.

---Jack.

---esta bien desátala y ponla en el calabozo y allí la atienden.

---Si capitán.

Jack solo quiere reírse un rato, sale corriendo y resbala con una botella de ron que esta en el suelo y cae por las escaleras que van directo a hacia el sótano y allí cae, la espada sale disparada por la fuerza hacia arriba y cae al lado de la cara de el (con cuerpo de Ana).

---FIU estuvo cerca. Jack se levanta y con una Bela su camiseta se prende de nuevo.

---o,o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANA, LO SIENTO, FUE UN ACCIDENTE AAAAAAAAAAA QUEMA, QUEMA AAAAAAAAAA

Jack sube corriendo y Ana be su cuerpo en llamas.

---otra vez, JACK LAS PAGARAS.

----ANA PERDON PORFABOR NO PRENDAS A MIS AMIGOS DE NUEVO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**Continuara…………..**

**Bueno espero que les guste……….**


	17. la isla ovan, peligro para cualquiera

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 17**

**Hola soy yo de nuevo como ya saben gracias Thairis, aLdi, que me animan a seguir escribiendo y perdón por no actualizar es que ya saben las tareas y como que de vez en cuando se me seca el cerebro y se me acaban las ideas para la historia.**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Historia:**

_---FIU estuvo cerca. Jack se levanta y con una Bela su camiseta se prende de nuevo._

_---o,o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANA, LO SIENTO, FUE UN ACCIDENTE AAAAAAAAAAA QUEMA, QUEMA AAAAAAAAAA_

_Jack sube corriendo y Ana be su cuerpo en llamas._

_---otra vez, JACK LAS PAGARAS._

----ANA PERDON PORFABOR NO PRENDAS A MIS AMIGOS DE NUEVO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

---APQGEUNLO AAAAAAAAAAAA. Ana rápido toma acción y agarra un balde de agua y con todas sus fuerzas corre (aun con dolores por el accidente con Elizabeth) y le tira.

---Fiu gracias Ana. Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en la cara.

---No me agradezcas solo lo hice por mi cuerpo.

Jack quito la sonrisa que había marcado hace un instante y se desilusiono con la respuesta de Ana, el creía que al fin a Ana me interesaba el como persona, Ana noto esto y añadió:

---Pero por un amigo haría más que solo apagar mi cuerpo en llamas. Jack volvió con la sonrisa en cara, y Ana le extendió la mano y Jack la tomo en cuanto la puso sin pensarlo 2 beses.

---Gracias Ana te prometo que seré más cuidadoso.

---Si y yo te prometo que no le haré anda a tu cuerpo si tu no haces nada a propósito, hecho.

---Hecho.

De una forma muy extraña Ana se sentía mejor y ya no tenía dolor en ninguna parte del cuerpo.

---Jack ya no tengo dolor Genial AAAAAAA. Cuando termino abrazo a este con mucha alegría y añadió--- alfin te podré ayudar en ovan veras que no seré una carga.

---QUE BIEN VES LOS REMEDIOS DE Dalma si sirven.

--- e iré a presumirle a Elizabeth que ya estoy bien.

---Espera Ana yo te acompaño. Y dicho y hecho van los dos y se paran en frente de Elizabeth y Ana comienza.

---Hola Elizabeth no vez algo bueno en mi.

---Que estas con Jack.

--- Bueno aparte de eso ya estoy al 100 bien y recuerda lo que te dije en cuanto este bien te tendrías que cuidar de mí.

---Jack recuerda que dijiste que en cuanto ella se pusiera bien me dejarías ser libre y quitare esta mascara.

---Bien dicho Elizabeth boy por las llaves pero te advierto que si algo le pasa a Ana volverás para que te las pienses.

---Si Jack.

Jack va satisfecho por las llaves y desata a Elizabeth y le dice.

---Recuerda mis palabras

---Si Jack. Elizabeth se va hacia el camerote de Will y entra sin tocar la puerta y be a Will leyendo el diario de Ana.

---Will ¿Qué estas leyendo?

---Elizabeth como te soltaste de allí.

---Jack me desato por que Ana ya este bien de el todo ya hasta corre.

--- ¿Ana ya esta bien?

---Si

---tengo que ir a ver eso y a preguntarle algunas cosas. Will sale corriendo y deja el diario y Elizabeth lo be y decide tomarlo y comienza a leer el contenido y se impresiona al igual que Will por las letras pero de repente se le ocurre una magnifica idea usarlo como chantaje contra Ana.

--- Ana te enseñare que con Elizabeth Swann, nadie juega y mucho menos sufre por culpa de una simple mujer veras que al fin la ganadora seré yo y Jack te odiara por todo esto que tienes escrito aquí esta será mi arma mortal contra ti.

Mientras Elizabeth pensaba en la "dulce venganza" Will salio corriendo a ver a Ana y la abraso (claro escena rara ya que Ana tenia el cuerpo de Jack). Will se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó rápido el cuerpo y dijo.

---Lo siento Ana no fue esa mi intención.

--- no te preocupes te entiendo. A Ana le sonrojo un poco la reacción de Will.

---CAPITAN LA ISLA OVAN ESTA JUSTO EN FRENTE DE NOSOTROS.

Jack fue rápido a verla y allí estaba la isla y Ana estaba al lado de el.

---se be como una simple isla normal igual que todas.

--- Jack no juzgues a un libro por su portada esta isla es peligrosa nos dijo Dalma.

---Wow Ana al fin escucho algo sabiondo que sale de tu boca.

---Wow Jack otra idiotez que sale de tu boca.

---Eso siempre sale.

--- tienes razón no me tengo que impresionar.

Will estaba muriéndose de la risa por como los 2 se llevaban pero cuando estaban en problemas olvidaban de sus diferencias y se ayudaban mutuamente y pensó----O jala Elizabeth y yo fuéramos así sin problemas----------.

---Ana me haces el favor de tocar tierra primero que yo.

--- me lo dices por que quiere que toque primero o pos ver si algo raro me ataca y que me devoren a mí.

---Por las 2.

---Entonces bajaremos juntos ¿Qué te paréese por si algo nos ataca sacrificarte y yo correr?

---No mejor por si algo raro sale dejarte ati.

Ana le da una cachetada

---Oye recuerda que hora soy yo Ana y Jack nunca le pega a Ana. Jack le devuelve y Ana también y así se está cacheteando el uno al otro.

--- oye Jack hay que calmarnos es una misión peligrosa, claro si quieres de regreso tu cuerpo y quieres que hagamos algo que me pides casi siempre.

---de veras lo haremos.

---Si tú quieres.

---CLARO QUE QUIERO. Jack baja corriendo a la isla y dise.

---Que esperan tenemos que hallar las llaves a si y saquen a Norrington por si necesitamos algún sacrificado ya sabemos a quien aventar.

---Tonto. Dijo Ana en voz baja por que pudo haber sido que hubiera una trampa y a el le tocaría y añadió--- es la mejor forma de hacer que un hombre baje primero a revisar el área y claro si el hombre es depravado como el mucho mejor.

Gibs bajo a Norrington atado y Elizabeth iba pensando aun.

Ya cuando todos estaban en la isla ovan comenzaron a buscar en la isla.

---Aber la primera llave debe de estar aquí. Comento Gibs añadiendo---Baya Dalma dijo que hallaríamos cosas raras pero no hay ninguna.

Todos estaban mirando a Gibs.

---Que yo solo digo lo que opino. SNIF SNIF Gibs sintió una respiración tras el y bolteo muy lentamente y be.

--- ¿en donde esta Norrington? creo que es hora de que lo sacrifiquen. Opino Jack

---No aun no lentamente alejémonos de el.

---pero los dinosaurios como el no existen no es real. Opino un tripulante fua hacia el y añadio--- los carnívoros no existen son ficticios.

---Fue lo mismo que dijiste con el kraken.

El tripulante se acerco y este dinosaurio lo tomo en el hocico para devorarlo.

---CORRAN.

Todos se fueron corriendo y Jack añadió--- NORRINGTON TE SALBASTE.

El T rex los seguía y quiera alcanzar a unos cuantos pero por suerte se metieron en una cueva que no cabía.

---aquí estamos mejor prendan una antorcha.

---A la orden. Gibs prendió una y vieron algo desagradable.

---En donde esta Norrington.

---no les daremos a Norrington ese gusano es mas grande que nosotros y al parecer tiene hambre. Comento Gibs.

--- entonces ¿que hacemos?

---PELEAR. Ana saco su espada y lo enfrento Jack al ver fue y se le unió.

---Que esperan hay que ayudarlos. Dijo Gibs sacando su espada y los demás lo siguieron.

---Jack tengo una idea solo entreténgalo.

---esta bien. Ana subió a unas piedras y se le aventó al mostró y comenzó a encajar la espada en la parte cerebral y Jack comprendió y fue en su ayuda trepándosele a mostró en el mismo lugar que Ana y haciendo lo mismo que esta. El gusano (por así decirlo) luchaba por no ser vencido y con un sonido aparecieron mas de estos para la ayuda (unos 2 más) Ana y Jack estaban exhaustos pero seguían peleando por su vida.

---Jack tengo una idea.

---sugiérela.

Ana solo se aventó hacia abajo para que el mostró la viera y este ataco.

---ANA ¿QUE HACES?

---Enfrentándolo.

El mostró saco una enorme lengua que agarro a Ana por el pie y la llevo hacia su hocico rápida mente.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

---ANA. Jack se bajo y la tomo de la mano---ANA NO TE SOLTARE.

----Si no me sueltas te tragara también.

---NO ME IMPORTA LOS AMIGOS ESTAN JUNTOS EN TODAS LAS OCASIONES. Ana comprendió que era valiosa para Jack pero Jack era valioso para ella.

--- ¿JACK?

--- ¿Qué?

--- LO SIENTO.

--- ¿QUE DICES?

---TE AMO. Dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos y soltó la mano de Jack y este no pudo detenerla más y ai estaba viendo como el animal se deshacía de su primera al mango.

---ANA NOOOOOOOOOO. Jack también lloro y le respondió--- TE AMO TAMBIEN.

Luego de esto el animal serró su hocico y se fue por debajo de la tierra los demás monstruos fueron derrotados pero no por Jack sino por los tripulantes.

Cuando estaban fuera de peligro se acercaron a Jack.

---No puede ser estaba aquí en mis manos fue mi culpa yo la deje ir ¿POR QUE ANA? NO ERA LA FORME ESA, NO LA ERA, POR QUE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**Continuara……………………..**

**Bueno a partir de aquí tendrá mucha imaginación y fiction y espero que les siga gustando.**


	18. los mayas

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 18.**

**Bueno ya saben que gracias a Thairis, aLdi, que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Historia:**

_El mostró saco una enorme lengua que agarro a Ana por el pie y la llevo hacia su hocico rápida mente._

_--- ¿JACK?_

_--- ¿Qué?_

_--- LO SIENTO._

_--- ¿QUE DICES?_

_---TE AMO. Dijo esta con lágrimas en los ojos y soltó la mano de Jack y este no pudo detenerla más y ai estaba viendo como el animal se deshacía de su primera al mango._

_---ANA NOOOOOOOOOO. Jack también lloro y le respondió--- TE AMO TAMBIEN._

Luego de esto el animal serró su hocico y se fue por debajo de la tierra los demás monstruos fueron derrotados pero no por Jack sino por los tripulantes.

Cuando estaban fuera de peligro se acercaron a Jack.

---No puede ser estaba aquí en mis manos fue mi culpa yo la deje ir ¿POR QUE ANA? NO ERA LA FORME ESA, NO LA ERA, POR QUE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

---Jack. Comento Gibs--- no fue tu culpa, fue su decisión yo lo vi , ella se soltó de ti.

---GIBS FUE MI CULPA ….. YO NO LA TOME LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE, COMPRENDE.

La mayoría de los tripulantes comprendían a Jack y se sentía destrozados pues Ana llevaba un gran tiempo trabajando con ellos y los demás solo estaban en silencio, Will estaba queriendo ocultar su tristeza, Elizabeth se veía como si nada hubiera pasado y con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Jack pues como todos ya saben estaba llorando, Gibs solo trataba de hallarle el lado positivo al problema y el perico de Cooton solo repetía lo mismo siempre que era "Ana no esta rhaa".

Mientras ellos estaban tristes menos Elizabeth, el animal estaba como en el otro lado de la región selvática estaba sin hacer movimiento una espada corta por la mitad al animal desafiante y Ana sale casi muerta por no poder respirar.

---Estoy viva…….. Si…….. Yo pude…. ¡Jack iré por ti y ve…veras que…….que no he muerto!

Ana se paro con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y se dedico a buscar un lugar de descanso para recobrar sus fuerzas y aguantar.

Mientras Ana buscaba un lugar segura Jack seguía inconsolable.

---hay nuevos planes buscaremos a Ana.

---Jack lamento desalentarte pero…….Ana ….. Esta muerta.

--- ¿Qué dijiste Gibs?

---Que Ana esta muerta capitan.

---Escúchenme bien Ana Maria NO esta muerta, esta rondando por una parte de esta maldita ISLA y si esta muerta me encargare de buscar su cuerpo para darle una sepultura decente y si a alguien no le paréese puede irse.

Todos callados se quedaron en el mismo lugar haciendo entender que no lo abandonarían.

---Muy bien hora de partir. Jack movió a su tripulación y salieron de la cueva, pero no por donde entraron sino buscaron una nueva salida pero al parecer no estaban seguros aun.

---Gibs ¿Qué es eso?

--- Al parecer capitán es………..am……..otro animal gigante.

---Gibs al parecer aquí todos los animales son más grandes que nosotros.

---bien dicho capitán.

--- ¿Gibs? Todos

---Si. Dijeron en corito.

---Corran.

Todos se dispersaron y corrieron por todos lados pero ellos estaban en todos lados. Jack, Will y Elizabeth iban juntos y Gibs se les unió por que había muchos caminos y se encontraron. Will tropezó y cayo era victima del raptor (que era de tamaño normal) y abrió su hocico para arrancarle la cabeza pero Jack lanzo su espada que callo directo en el hocico de este.

---O.O WOW gracias Jack.

---No agradezcas. Jack saco su espada de el ya cadáver de el animal.

---Jack mira. Gibs apunto en el animal y se le veía algo verde, Jack con las manos partió en dos al animal y para su sorpresa salio una llave color verde.

--- una de las llaves que dijo Dalma, SI solo faltan 9. Ahora Jack tenia las manos llenas de sangre y dijo:

--- vamos a buscar algún lago para quitarme la sangre no.

---Si. Coincidieron los 3.

Mientras caminaban iban observando a los animales raros de la selva (mas bien isla pero era la región selvática). Jack (con cuerpo de Ana) metió sus manos al agua para quitar la sangre, pero mientras se quitaba la sangre de manos y voltea de nuevo con sus amigos (a excepción de una acople) cuando volteo había unos nativos apuntando con arme en mano.

---OOOOOOOOO hola ¿Cómo están? Dijo Jack sabiendo que no era bueno eso de nativos en esta isla, los nativos los tomaron como "prisioneros" y los llevaron con ellos ya que en si no eran nativos exactamente sino "mayas" que acostumbraban tener prisioneros unos para el trabajo y otros para sacrificio (Que verán mas adelante que tipos de sacrificio).

Mientras ellos eran capturados Ana (con cuerpo de su capitán) ayo el refugio que ella "creía perfecto", se recostó en unas rocas y sintió un movimiento brusco rápido se levanto con espada en mano y contemplo a el gran cíclope que estaba frente a ella y diciendo a gritos.

---yo arrancar cabeza a enano. Ana trato de jugar con el diciendo.

---Tu tener que limpiar esa boca mas, ati apestar. Dijo Ana burlándose mucho de este.

---Yo mostrarte como quedar tu. El cíclope tomo uno de sus prisioneros y frente de Ana arranco la cabeza de este haciendo que la ya mencionada se llenara de sangre. Ante esto Ana abrió los ojos como plato y dijo:

---yo tener que irme por que no haber comido en un tiempo. En eso Ana camino hacia la la salida pero fue interrumpida por la mano que puso el cíclope y dijo:

---Yo tampoco comer en un buen tiempo, "Tu servir como comida".

---No, yo no servir como comida ya no tener mucha carne yo tener pellejo, tu buscar algo mas grande que yo. Con esto Ana le encajo la espada en la mano cosa que el ya mencionado no se esperaba y esta aprovecho para correr.

---Yo arrancarte cabeza, no importar cuanto perseguirte yo.

Ana ignoro el comentario de este por unos segundos pero el cíclope salio corriendo tras ella, que rápido la alcanzo y la tomo en su mano pero cuando le arrancaría la cabeza el ya mencionado volteo y miro al dinosaurio que exigía lo que traía en la mano.

--- oigan los 2 ya se que estoy bastante buena para los 2 pero comprendan que ninguno es mi tipo así que suéltame y deja seguir con mi camino.

El dinosaurio ataco al cíclope y este soltó a Ana y esta aprovecho para escapar.

---Wow en esta isla si que hay cosas raras ¿me pregunto si me saldrán mas cosas raras? Bueno yo creo que si. Con este comentario Ana siguió su camino para buscar a su resiente amor de su vida.

Mientras Ana buscaba Jack y los demás eran dirigidos a la aldea de los mayas. Hay a estos los llevaron hacia unas mujeres que tenían sangre en sus manos y los comenzaron a llenar de por todo el cuerpo (bueno a Jack ya que era mujer por las ropa) y así con sangre en todos lados fueron llevados hacia unas pirámides altas en donde estaban unos arriba con eso los subieron y ya arriba vieron a toda la gente que estaba abajo gritando.

Cuando estaban arriba Tomaron a un a Marck y lo acostaron en un palo mientras los mayas comenzaban su rito y los demás miraban. Con un cuchillo le abrieron l estomago, le sacaron el corazón y lo mostraron a los de abajo así todos gritaban de emoción y costaban la cabeza, la lanzaban hacia abajo, seguido de el cuerpo ya sin vida.

Así le hicieron con otros 2 y cuando pusieron a Gibs,Jack le dijo:

---Amigo mío Este no es tu fin, tú no morirás así.

---Jack ¿Cómo nos salvaremos de esta?

---lo haremos amigo mío.

Cuando lo recostaron pasó algo inesperado eclipse que cubrió por completo el sol, los tripulantes sabían que era pero los mayas querrían que era señal del dios que estaba saciado de la sangre por los sacrificios asi dijo el hombre que efectuaba los sacrificios:

---No se asusten hermanos míos el dios se ha llenado de los sacrificios nos ha mostrado su favor con esto. Asi pararon a Gibs y lo devolvieron con los demás.

---Señor ¿Qué hacemos con el resto?

---deshazte de ellos.

El hombre los bajo que bajaron corriendo y los llevo hacia un terreno grande y haci tomo la palabra mirando a Jack y a Will dijo:

---necesito un matador. El hombre le dio un cuchillo a un soldado y este corrió hacia el extremo del terreno y cuando ya estaba listo alzo las manos.

---miren. Siguió mirando a los ya mencionados y desato a Cortón, Marty , y otros tripulantes tomando la palabra de nuevo dijo:

---Si llegan a lis maizales de allá serán libres……… Corran……….. CORRAN. Seguido de esto los 4 corrieron mientras los demás soldados tiraban flechas y piedras para derribarlos y así sucedió de uno por una fueron cayendo y si vivían el soldado que había cruzado al principio con el cuchillo los atravesaba. (esa era una forma de diversión para los mayas).

Luego fue el turno de Printel, Regit (o algo así que se me olvido) y otros 2 mas y le dijeron lo mismo.---CORRAN. Los cuatro salieron corriendo y así hicieron lo mismo mientras Jack miraba desde el otro extremo como moría su amada tripulación así derribaron 1, 2 y solo quedaban Printel y el otro con una piedra tumbaron a los 2 y fallecieron en el intento de ser libres.

Luego soltaron a Jack, Elizabeth, Will, y Gibs diciéndoles lo mismo que a los demás---CORRAN. Los cuatro corrieron pero en zigzag y era mas difícil de ser atrapados. Corroen y corrían y una flecha atraviesa a Gibs.

---GIBS. Jack se para y va por el y continua tratando de salvar su vida, luego una piedra aplasta el pie de Will y Elizabeth también lo ayuda. Jack ve que Gibs puede morir y lo avienta hacia los maizales significando libertad y Elizabeth llega con Will así se van los 3 pero falta Jack, Jack corre y corre pero una flecha atraviesa un hombro de el y cae.

---AAAAAAAAA MALDICION. Va el soldado listo para darle fin a Sparrow con el cuchillo levantando una mano pero Sparrow tiene una idea, cuando lo quiere encajar en el pecho Jack detiene con su mano y lo encaja en la garganta de el soldado con esto Jack se pone de pie y corre hacia los maizales.

El líder (por así decirlo) va corriendo, hacia su soldado herido y le dice.

---vengare tu muerte. Tomando el cuchillo y llevándose a otros soldados atraviesan los maizales en busca del capitán Jack Sparrow.

Jack corre y corre pero su herida le impide hacerlo como el desea así se le ocurre algo sube a unos árboles y ahí se recuesta y los Mayas pasan y no lo ven pero Sparrow tiene que bajar ya que hay arriba hay peligro también.

Los mayas esperan a ver a su prisionero y lo ven por la selva corriendo y así lo siguen Sparrow es perseguido por una pantera y corre pos su vida, pero los mayas lo ven uno de ellos va tras el y brinca en el camino de Jack al mismo tiempo brinca la pantera y agarra a el soldado en vez de a Jack , cosa que aprovecha para huir.

Los demás lo siguen pero. Jack esta en problemas en frente de el hay una cascada y si no brinca lo mataran, los mayas aparecen y Jack decide brincar el líder dice:

---prefirió morir en el agua que en manos de nosotros. Jack sale del agua y los desafía con la mirada luego les dice:

---Soy Jack Sparrow el futuro rey de los piratas, el que no les tendrá miedo, esta es mi isla por que yo la desafió toda, si me quieren vengan por mi.

Los mayas no entienden que el es Jack ya que están viendo a una mujer decir eso pero no les importa.

---Saltemos. Manda el lider.

---Yo digo que bajemos y le radiemos. Al líder no le parece y con el cuchillo la mata y lo tira.

---Saltemos. Con eso salten los demás y Jack no lo puede creer

**Continuara………….. espero que les guste yo espero sus reviews.**


	19. encuentos inesperados ¿amorosos?

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 19**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

_Historia:_

_---Soy Jack Sparrow el futuro rey de los piratas, el que no les tendrá miedo, esta es mi isla por que yo la desafió toda, si me quieren vengan por mi._

_Los mayas no entienden que el es Jack ya que están viendo a una mujer decir eso pero no les importa._

---Saltemos. Manda el lider.

---Yo digo que bajemos y le radiemos. Al líder no le parece y con el cuchillo la mata y lo tira.

---Saltemos. Con eso salten los demás y Jack no lo puede creer, que se hayan atrevido a saltar solo por su persona así que toma acción y corre la mas que puede solo que la herida le impide.

Jack be un obstáculo en su camino "Una rama muy alta" así que se decide y brinca pero con los obstáculos de la isla cae en fango may alto mas que su persona así que se va hundiendo en el fango y esto le impide respirar así e lucha por vivir y cada rama que agarra no esta sostenida a nada se va hundiendo mas y mas hasta que sis manos se cubren cuando las alza.

Los mayas buscan a Jack claro que muchos ha muerto por haberse aventado de cabeza y eso provoca derrames o golpes haciendo que el cráneo se rompa. Pero el jefe o lider sigue en pie y unos 3 más y lo buscan.

Jack sigue luchando con el fango hasta que su mano toca unas ramas que están sujetas muy duras hacia los troncos y sale (con un buen disfraz pero aun sigue con su herida) así que arranca unas hojas de los árboles y las pone en la herida sin echarse atrás y decide acabar con los mayas así que hace los planes.

Mientras Jack se salva el pellejo Ana busca al portador de su cuerpo.

---JAAAAACCCCKKKK…………….JAAAAAAAACCCKKK¿En donde estas?

Pero Ana no oye respuesta por parte de el, pero eso no la detiene aunque le duele no escuchar a su capitán con su voz pero sigue adelante.

Ana esta agotada, hambrienta y triste así que descanse pero piensa---- cada vez que me siento me pasa algo, pero tengo hambre y mucha, bueno no me hará daño comer algo.

En eso una flecha atraviesa el lado izquierdo de su abdomen.

-------AAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDICION. Son los mayas Ana no se dejara así que corre con sus fuerzas y decide tomar acción.

Los mayas siguen aventando flechas y esta lo percibe así que brinca y hace un tipo matrix para esquivarlas aunque corra peligro de que atraviesen su corazón o su cabeza.

Con esto Ana saca su espada y la lanza matando a uno de ellos, Ana toma una piedra puntiaguda y la lanza dándole muerte al otro acompañante. Va y toma su espada y decide hacer armas para su seguridad. Toma una vara y hace arco con flechas lanzas y e incluso hace un tipo cerbatanas, sube a un árbol y be a los intrusas con el arco apunta a uno en el pecho pero por el movimiento de este no puede dejar la flecha así por así, espera un poco y la deja ir, dándole en el pie a este ellos la localizan pero ella no se hecha a correr sino que con su mismo espíritu de guerrera toma otra flecha y la lanza matando a el que en un principio no estaba afectado y deja al de la flecha en el pie ahí.

Ana va para matarlo pero estos teniendo territorio de la región selvática con su as bajo la manga Ana pisa una cuerda que deja ir una trampa con picos que ha hacia ella esta percatándose vuelve a hacer el tipo matriz y toma un cuchillo que el cadáver dejo y lo lanza en el corazón de el maya.

Ana se salvo pero por poco s muere.

Ana deja sangre en unos troncos y luego se esconde esperando a sus victimas. Los mayas cayeron en la trampa se dejan guiar por la sangre y Ana con las cerbatanas las llena de veneno de rana y las lanza hacia los enemigos estos muriendo por envenenamiento.

Ahora Jack tiene sus trampas y el líder lo be y con la lanza cruza su pecho por lado izquierdo este cayendo pero no muerto sino por dolor. Jack se incorpora de pie y el líder ba por el para matarlo pero Jack y sus trampas triunfan esta vez, el líder corre y Jack jala un hilo y van hacia el enemigo unos picos que lo clavan en las rocas que estaban tras de el y le dan fin. Jack corre y busca otro maravilloso plan y es cierto de el agua y se da un salto y ahí espera a ver a algún maya ya que esta acostumbrado a abrir los ojos en agua salada esta ya no le cala, Jack esta preparándose con una piedra picuda y hay va su siguiente victima.

El enemigo ronda y Jack también.

Ana esta en nos árboles localizando al enemigo y y con su arco y una flecha apunta hacia el cráneo y deja ir la flecha.

Jack sale de el agua y ataca, la flecha le da en el blanco y Jack también da en el blanco de repente Jack siente una presencia de alguien mas y be una sombra en los árboles.

Ana no lo puede creer esta viendo a Jack .

--- ¿Quién eres tu extraño de ala arriba?

--- ¿Quién crees?

--Ana.

---JACK. Ana baja y de la emoción se le tira en los brazos y caen los 2 al suelo.

---Ana no lo puedo creer estas viva y estas herida.

---igual tu estas herido deja te ayudo.

---vamos a buscar un refugio.

---si.

Van los 2 y no tan lejos be uno con sus amigos hay dentro, y se emocionas al verlos al igual que estos a ellos.

---Muchachos como los extrañe.

---nosotros ati también Ana. Con gusto le dan la bienvenida y atienden sus heridas y las de Jack también. Pero a Elizabeth no le agrada saber que Ana Maria esta salvo.

---Gibs ¿cuantos se salvaron? Pregunta Jack.

---Capitán quedamos unos 20 2n total.

---Muy bueno y tengo noticias, tengo la primer llave, así que saldremos de la selva e iremos a la siguiente ¿Quién esta con migo?

Todos hacen gestos positivos y Ana también, Elizabeth de mala gana pero lo hace.

**Continuara.**


	20. ¿Cual sera la siguiente reguion?

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 20**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Historia:**

_---Capitán quedamos unos 20 en total._

_---Muy bueno y tengo noticias, tengo la primer llave, así que saldremos de la selva e iremos a la siguiente región ¿Quién esta con migo?_

Todos hacen gestos positivos y Ana también, Elizabeth de mala gana pero lo hace, y Ana emocionada por que tienen la primer llave y solo faltan 9 mas y así se aleja pensando en que un poco mas de tiempo y estará en su cuerpo, Jack la sigue.

--- ¿Ana?

--- ¿Si Jack?

---Sabes estoy feliz, por unas horas estaba seguro de que estabas muerta, y pues….. Siendo franco me gusto oír lo que me dijiste antes de que ese animal te tragara y cuando te lo dije... no dude en decírtelo ni titubee para nada y estaba seguro de lo que decía por que lo dije con firmeza y muy seguro de mi mismo y………. Pues espero que tu y yo tengamos una relación mas estrecha. A Ana le impresiono que El capitán Jack Sparrow le estuviera diciendo eso así que Ana prosiguió:

---Jack, yo también me sentí como tu y pues me encantaría que nuestra relación de amistad se hiciera mas fuerte. Con esto Ana le da un fuerte abrazo a Jack y le dice nuevamente:

---Tengo que descansar para mañana en la mañana seguir.

--- Ana espera¿Cómo van tus heridas?

---Mucho mejor ¿y las tuyas?

---bien también.

---Ana am crees que podamos hablar un momento….

---Claro. Dijo esta añadiendo--- si estamos hablando.

---Ana a solas ...como ...afuera.

---Ho esta bien vamos nada nos pasara jeje. Diciendo esto salen los 2 pero no se percatan de que alguien los sigue y los vigila de cerca es Elizabeth que esta con un muy buen disfraz. Así los 2 platican y Elizabeth escuchando. Mientras estos platican, Gibs, habla con Will.

--- entonces crees que las llaves son muy poderosas.

---Will no lo creo…… lo se

--- pero si Jack y Ana hayan esas llaves ¿Qué es lo que hay adentro?

---Eso Will nadie lo sabe.

--- Entonses si no saben ¿Por qué vienen? Que tal si es algo malo.

---Will vinimos por que Dalma nos lo dijo, ella no nos haría algo así, Tia Dalma es nuestra amiga, protectora y es nuestra guiadora.

---Ho, entonces ustedes como piratas confían en ella.

---Creo que comienzas a entendernos Will.

Así platicaron mientras que Norrington aun atado trataba de robarse una naranja que estaba muy cerca de el. Pero un tripulante que siempre estaba callado y con nombre de Murdock lo veía así que Norrington dejo su propósito anterior y solo miraba hacia todos lados. Ana le presto mucha atención a la acción de Norrington así que se paro y le dijo a Jack que platicarían luego esta se dirigió hacia Norrington y tomo una hoja grande y allí puso fruta acercándosela al ya mencionado.

--- ¿Que¿por que...

---debes comer algo, mañana tenemos un viaje largo.

--- ¿Por qué me estas dando de comer?

---Porque aunque seas un cazador de piratas no te mereces esto, no le deseo la muerte en esta isla a Nadie.

---Sabes que esto no te ayudara a que yo cambie de opinión.

--- ¿Qué?

---Bueno si lo olvidaste te recordare recuerdas cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo serás mía.

---a eso si ya se que no cambiaras de opinión.

--- ¿entonces?

---no seré como tu Norrington. Con esto Ana se retiro y fue con Jack.

---Ana ¿Por qué le diste de comer a Norrington?

--- Jack aunque sea del bando malo no seria justo hacerle eso.

--- Ana.

---Que.

--- siempre haciendo lo correcto. Jack le da una sonrisa y Ana Maria se la devuelve diciendo:

---gracias.

---no hay de que.

---Buenas noches Jack.

---Buenas noches Ana.

Asi se retiran los 2.

Norrington se quedo pensando en las palabras de Ana y Elizabeth se quedo pensando en la dulce venganza.

A la mañana siguiente Ana despierta Y Jack esta al lado de ella.

---buenos dias, linda.

---AAAA, Jack me asustaste.

--- Ana Maria ¿Apoco estoy tan feo?

---No eso no es. Gibs interviene.

---Muy bien señores arriba. Todos se ponen de pie, incluyendo a Jack y Ana y Gibs añadiendo.

---iremos a la siguiente región, partamos.

Con estas palabras todos se ban, aunque en el camino hubo muchos problemas, primero cayeron a el fango, luego un espino saurio los persiguió por media hora, y otros problemillas menores.

Luego de cruzar todo eso los tripulantes llegaron hacia le región desértica.

---Wow, ya llegamos.

--- si... tripulantes revisen la zona.

---Si capitán. Dijeron. luego de revisar la zona dijeron.

---Zona despejada capitán.

Con esto fueron abanzando y vieron una pirámide muy alta y unas ruinas al lado de esta.

---Creo saber en donde esta la siguiente llave……….. Hay adentro, vamos. Fueron todos y se sintió un escalofrió que corría por todo su cuerpo, significado de los problemas empiezan.

Entraron Y cuando hablaban se escuchaba su eco.

---Muy bien es solo una pirámide revisen las tumbas si.

Los tripulantes sacaron las tumbas y una de ellas la abrieron y tenia un tipo de trampas, cuando esta toco suelo otra ráfaga de frió paso por sus cuerpos.

Abrieron esta y había muchas piezas de oro adentro cosa que no esperaban y se quedaron atónitos por ver tanto.

---Wow tanto oro alrededor de un muerto. Comento Gibs.

---No se dejen engañar y saquen al muerto puede que hay este la otra llave. Ana Luego, luego cubrió para que no se desviaran de su busqueda.

---si Ana. Dijeron en corito. Sacando al muerto no encontraron nada así que abrieron más y mas pero no había resultados positivos.

---Sepárense y si ven algo como una llave avisen. Opino Gibs.

Respuesta positiva por parte de todos.

Ana fue con Jack y los 2 no hallaron nada más que arena y arquitectura de egipcios.

Mientras que Jack y Ana buscaban, Elizabeth estaba viendo en unos cuartos y se paso al siguiente y miro uno lleno de tesoros, la tentación la mataba así que tomo unas muchas piezas de oro y bio un libro muy bonito forrado de oro con letras entendibles en su idioma lo tomo y dijo unas palabras de ese libro, después abrió una tumba y miro a la momia.

---uuuu que miedo seria haber vivido en ese tiempo.

Elizabeth se retiro y olvido su tipo morralito en donde tenía el oro, se dio media vuelta lo tomo y noto algo raro, la momia ya no estaba en su lugar de donde la había visto, Elizabeth se asusto un poco y se fue haciendo unos pasos para atrás y choco con algo, a Elizabeth le dio mucho miedo voltear por que ya sabia lo que podía ser en ese tiempo pensó en las sabias palabras de Dalma "_En esa isla lo raro es normal"_ Elizabeth volteo poco a poco y el ambiente se puso frió noto que sus dedos estaban paralizados, sus pies se movían pero ella no, en eso una mano la toco en el hombro derecho y Elizabeth volteo.

---AAAAAAAAAA LA MOMIA AAAAAAA. Elizabeth estaba biendo una momia y estaba frente a ella.

---Elizabeth Swann.

--- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

---CALLATE, llego tu hora mujer, haz lastimado a tu gente.

--- ¿Cómo sabes todo de mi?

---CALLATE ,te ...extirpare los ojos necesito unos y los tuyos son muy buenos, ahora quieta no te muevas.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDA AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

--- si gritas te arrancare la lengua tambien.

Elizabeth estaba muy asustada y palida.

**Continuara...**


	21. Roberto Cofresi

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 21**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y dejen les digo que:**

**Thairis tiene 2 historias: Por siempre te amare (tienen que leerla) y la fuerza del destino.**

**aLdi: secretos de tras del mar y un bestido 1 y 2, y mas que por el momento no recuerdo.**

**Rundi. La maga y el pirata, y la continuación de esta.**

**Gabriela yu: con la maldición del anillo de calavera (la tienes que leer)**

**Historia.**

_---AAAAAAAAAA LA MOMIA._

_---Elizabeth Swann._

_--- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_---CALLATE, llego tu hora mujer, haz lastimado a tu gente._

_--- ¿Cómo sabes todo de mi?_

_---CALLATE te extirpare los ojos necesito unos y los tuyos don muy buenos, ahora quieta no te muevas._

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

. La momia cayó y tras ella estaba Ana y Jack riéndose.

---JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Elizabeth debiste de ver tu cara.

---Si parecías una momia flaca y pálida, jajajajaja.

---oigan graciosos no fue divertido.

---para nosotros si jajajajajajaja.

---ya verán pude haber muerto... bueno lo bueno es que solo estaba los 2 y nadie mas me vio.

--- En eso te equivocas princesita. Salieron los demás tripulantes muertos de risa.

---JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Elizabeth estaba teniendo un mal día y sobre todo veía a Ana disfrutarlo y a Jack al lado de ella.

--- oigan eso no da risa pude haber muerto de miedo.

---Un poco mas y ocupabas una frazada, jajajajajajaja. Todos seguían riéndose de ella hasta que paso un rato y pararon por que les dolía el estomago de risa.

---muy bien amigos mañana seguiremos, ye se esta anocheciendo.

---si salgamos, Elizabeth puedes ir primero que tal si la momia te extirpa los ojo mientras nosotros estamos delante de ti.

--- y se puede saber ¿Quién es el que se le ocurrió esto?

---Me declaro culpable Elizabeth. Dijo Ana mientras agarraba a Jack.

--- Ana debo admitir que fue la mejor jugarreta en el mundo.

--- gracias, gracias.

Elizabeth estaba que ardía de rabia al ver que Ana le había echo eso, estaba con Jack y a todos les causo risa su broma.

---pasa Elizabeth. Esta paso al lado de Ana y esta la asusto de nuevo.

---Elizabeth la momia. Ana se la aventó.

---AAAAAAAAA déjame soy muy joven para no tener ojos.

---JAJAJAJAJA. De nuevo Elizabeth se había visto como una ridícula frente a todos y Ana se llevaba el crédito.

---Ana si que tienes cosas en mente, por ser una excelente bromista tendrás el privilegio de bueno no gozamos de privilegios, pero esto será recordado.dijo Gibs

--Mi Ana si que sabe todo. Comento Jack

Con esto se salieron de la pirámide aun riéndose de Elizabeth y diciéndole cosas hasta despues de un rato.

Habian levantado casas de campaña y por supuesto la de Ana y Jack estaba junta.

---Bueno a dormir mañana seguiremos.

---Si Capitán. Todos se introdujeron en las tiendas de campaña, y cuando estaban recostados Jack dijo en voz alta.

---Elizabeth ¿bienes con migo a dormir?

--- que, enserio dormiré con tigo y ¿Por qué decidiste dejarme dormir con tigo?

---Porque la momia te puede sacar los ojos mientras duermes. Asi hubo mas burlas para Elizabeth incluyendo a Will. Esta estallo de cólera sin dejarlo saber así que tomo el libro que habia tomado de aquel cuarto y leyo unas letras que no estaban en su idioma pero al final dijo el nombre de Ana . (Hechizo en que la momia se levanta y persigue a los nombrados y a sus compañeros)

A la mañana siguiente Jack y Ana estaban adentro en la piramide buscando la llave.

---creo que estará por acá.

Fueron y revisaron pero no había nada.

Luego vieron algo raro en si el cuarto del faraón donde estaba el ambiente mas frió que nada hay se adentraron y buscaron la llave y en eso el ambiente se pone frio helándole la sangre a ambos y están con una respiración agitada y algo que incomoda y que no esta del todo bien.

Jack sintió un brazo en el hombro.

---Ana no empieces no soy Elizabeth.

---j……..j……….Jack.

--- ¿Qué?

---N…..no soy yo.

---Ana no juegues.

--- pues no lo estoy haciendo.

---Ana estamos serios horita. Jack volteo y comprobó que no era Ana y volteo hacia atrás y no había nadie deteniéndola.

---A…..A…..Ana ayúdame.

---Ana tomo su espada y le corto la cabeza, pero este seguía vivo, pero así se fueron de allí para alertar a los demás.

---AAAAAAAAACORRRRRRRAAAAAAAAN LA MOMIA.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

---muchachos no jueguen no es momento de…………….. Todos atónitos al ver a la momia.

---CORRAN. Todos se dispersaron.

---le pado manesas. Diciendo (salgan amigos míos) esto salieron unos perros de anubis (no se su escritura exactamente bien) de las tumbas y siguieron a los demás estos tan bien dispersándose.

Ana y Jack se ocultan en unas ruinas algo caídas, están los 2 abrazados, se van haciendo para atrás y sienten una respiración en la cabeza los 2 voltean y hay esta el inmenso mostró frente ellos levanta a Jack por el cuello con una mano a y tira a Ana al suelo haciendo que se desmaye por que se pego en las piedras y a Jack lo presenta ante la momia y hay esta Jack casi muriéndose de miedo por ver a una momia verdadera.

--- pu dofra nen toro anio li my. (Te has portado mal al intentar escapar de mí).

--- Me gustaría platicar…….. Pero…….. No… entiendo tu idioma…. A…adiós. Jack se estaba metiendo con alguien que no debía así que cuando se dio media vuelta los perros de anubis estaban tras el.

---bueno quedarme un rato no me hará daño. Cuando termino de decir esto los guardianes de la momia trajeron a Murdock ante la ya mencionada.

---la pachinemu de pafar. (ocupo mucho de tu persona) Cuando lo tomo le extirpo los rasgos faciales como ojos nariz y boca y se los coloco en su rostro.

---le pumcha. (Mucho mejor)

Termino de decir esto y pudo ver a Murdock sin rostro asi que ordeno que lo mataran, luego de esto volteo y vio a Jack (usando cuerpo de Ana).

---lu lare purinanki. (tu eres perfecta y bella) Tomo Jack y lo llevo adentro en la pirámide con el y a Elizabeth tambien por que ella lo desperto.

---CHICOS AAAAAAAAYUDAAAAAAA.

---JACK. Ana apenas había despertado y vio a Jack en problemas añadiendo--- vamos tenemos que ayudar a nuestro capitán. Los perros de anubis se habían marchado con la momia así que estaban fuera de peligro los tripulantes del perla. Cuando todos estaban reunidos dijo Ana:

---Por Jack Sparrow. Gibs siguió

---Por Jack. Y así siguieron los demás.

Adentro Jack estaba siendo llevado de los cabellos por la momia correspondido por el nombre de Horus.

--- ¿a donde me llevas? Hey sueltame.

---popocucha. (Calmate)

---sueltame, ya.

---POPOPCUCHA. (CALMATE)

Diciendo esto lo sentó en una silla hecha de huesos humanos, y ahí lo ato con sogas.

---Sueltame.

---POPOCUCHA. (CALMATE) Con esto Jack se quedo callado como una tumba, pero aun asustado.

Afuera Ana y Los demás trataban de abrir las pirámides, con lo que podían.

---Vamos con ganas. Animo Will.

---Si. Todos levantaron unas rocas grandes para tumbar esa pared.

Ana estaba muy triste y al mismo tiempo enojada, por lo que le estaba pasando a Jack.

Todos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo y derribaron la puerta, que se escucho hasta donde estaba Horus y mando a que tomaran acción en la zona.

Todos los tripulantes entraron y se escondieron por escuchar los pasos de los perros de anubis así que también se prepararon, pero Ana recordó sus cerbatanas y sus flechas las saco y con las cerbatanas apunto hacia los guardianes de anubis, disparo pero había un pequeño problema, los guardianes de anubis estaban muertos, y fueron descubiertos.

---Ataquen. Todos los tripulantes salieron y con sus espadas cortaban a los guardianes y funcionaba los guardianes se desintegraban, pero había mas guardianes de anubis y eran mas fuertes.

Ana estaba con 2 y Will con otros 2 así que estaban bastante ocupados.

…………..

Con Jack , Horus le acercaba una copa..

---bared. (Beberlo). Horus le mostró la copa y contenía viseras de su compañero Murdock.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

---Jack. Escucho Ana, rápido haciendo unos movimientos rápidos y muy buenos degolló a los guardianes y corrió hacia donde ella creía, pero resulto salir en un cuarto donde había más guardianes de anubis comandados por Horus.

---A…………… Ana quería gritar de miedo pero no le salía el grito así que mejor corrió y estos fueron tras ella.

Mientras que a Jack lo obligaba Horus a tragarse las viseras Elizabeth estaba solo mirando, Horus se le acerco, y esta se le arrodillo como si fuera esclaba, y callo a sus pies.

Ana corría y corría pero no podía deshacerse de ellos hasta que un brazo salio y la tomo por la camiseta ocultándola de los guardianes, Ana creía que era Gibs o Will pero no era nadie que ella conociera.

---AA. ………. El extraño le tapo la boca y le dijo.

---no te preocupes soy de los tuyos, me llamo Roberto Cofresi(pirata verdadero), y tu has de ser "El Capitán Jack Sparrow". Al escuchar el nombre Ana abrió los ojos como platos, y Cofresi la dejo hablar.

---Tu eres Cofresi, yo ¿creí que habías muerto?, y si en cierto modo soy Jack Sparrow pero en mentalidad soy Ana Maria su primera al mando.

---Asdi que eres su primera al mando, he oído hablar mucho sobre su barco y sobre ti.

---Un momento ¿Si me crees?

---Claro que si, si estoy en esta isla que no crea eso. Entonces¿En donde esta Jack?

---El esta con la momia.

---Ok y supongo que lo quieres rescatar.

---exacto.

---bueno soy de su bando les ayudare.

Con esto Cofresi y Ana se dieron la mano y fueron en busca de ¿Cómo salvar a Jack?

Mientras que Jack estaba ya con las viseras en la boca vomitando de asco, cuando Horus obligo a Jack a que se las tragara dijo unas palabras en una tumba y salio una momia con el nombre a Amanrra y le extirpo los ojos s Jack.

---AAAAAAAAAA.

**Continuara…………**


	22. Amanrra y Horus

Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 22

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Clasificación: B- B15.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y dejen hago publicidad por que:**

**Thairis tiene 2 historias: Por siempre te amare (tienen que leerla) y la fuerza del destino.**

**aLdi: secretos de tras del mar y un vestido 1 y 2, y mas que por el momento no recuerdo.**

**Rundi. La maga y el pirata, y la continuación de esta.**

**Gabriela yu: con la maldición del anillo de calavera (la tienes que leer)**

**Historia.**

_---El esta con la momia._

_---Ok y supongo que lo quieres rescatar._

_---exacto._

_---bueno soy de su bando les ayudare._

_Con esto Cofresi y Ana se dieron la mano y fueron en busca de ¿Cómo salvar a Jack?_

_Mientras que Jack estaba ya con las viseras en la boca vomitando de asco, Cuando Horus obligo a Jack a que se las tragara dijo unas palabras en una tumba y salio una_

_Momia con el nombre de Amanrra que extirpo los ojos a Jack._

_---AAAAAAAAAA, _MALDITAAAA.

La momia sin duda era de sexo femenino y así que tomo posesión con los ojos de otra persona de su mismo sexo y especie.

Jack estaba tan asustado por que no tenia ojos y no se podía enterar de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Horus tomo a Jack por el cuello, lo levanto, lo tiro y cayó en un montón de piezas de oro.

---mapacha line. (Matéenla) Ordeno Horus a sus guardianes de anubis, y estos de inmediato fueron hacia con Jack.

Jack escuchaba pasos de algo grande y estaba seguro de que eran de los guardianes.

Mientras Cofresi y Ana se apuran a ir por Jack y hay esta lo ven como volteando por todos lados.

---Valla Jack esta desconcertado.

---Niña no creo que este desconcertado¿De que color son tus ojos?

---Negro¿Por qué?

---Pues mira bien quien esta usando tus ojos. Ana miro hacia Amanrra y vio sus ojos en ella.

---QUE JACK ESTA SIN………….

---shhhhhhh cállate o nos oirán, se que es raro pero, ven tengo un plan vamos niña.

--- Esta bien.

Amanrra esta viendo por fin después de tantos años puede ver al fin su reinado y a su "amado" príncipe.

Horus y Amanrra unen fuerzas y hacen que su reinado se levante con sus guardas y todo eso, y Elizabeth esta tan impactada que se les vuelve a caer de pie.

Uno de los guardianes de anubis esta a punto de partir a Jack en 2 pero Cofresi toma acción e interviene. Ana no puede creer que todo lo que escucho de Cofresi sea real, no podía creer la fuerza de el, la astucia y su lado siempre positivo por parte de el.

---Valla valla miren quien esta aquí los guardianes de anubis, los perdedores de la ultima vez.

Los guardianes miraron a Cofresi directamente en los ojos y se desintegraron. ¿Qué les hiciste?

--Nada linda es solo que yo ya e estado en esta situación, vamos por Jack.

----esta bien.

Los 2 van y recogen a Jack Cofresi toma la iniciativa.

--- Hey, amigo estas bien.

--- R…..Roberto Cofresi. Jack reconoció la voz del pirata y añadio--- Pero tú estabas muerto.

---eso creyó tu primera al mando…. Ana Maria, pero ya me explico su problema.

---Bueno…. entonces si sabes que soy Jack Sparrow.

---Si, pero tenemos que detener a esos montones de huesos caminantes están con migo chicos.

---Claro, pero una pregunta ¿Tendrá mi cuerpo los ojos de nuevo cuando la maldición sea destruida? Pregunto Ana preocupada.

---Claro que si, y espero verte con tu propio cuerpo, en persona eres mucho mas bonita que en los volantes de se busca y recompensa por quien te halle. A Ana le sonrojo esto y dijo.

---G………. Gracias.

---No hay de que todo por una linda mujer. Ana se puso roja y a Jack le preocupo, por que había escuchado que tenía muy buen resultado con las mujeres y Jack conocía bien a Ana.

---Bueno vamos, si quieres yo guió a Jack, tu podrás ir delante.

---Me dejas adelante por si sale algo por delante o por cortesía.

---No te dejo adelante por que siempre los guardianes de anubis atacan por de tras de uno y nunca por frente.

---OOOOOO Gracias y lo lamento.

---no te disculpes linda cualquiera puede pensar eso por parte de alguien que no conoce mucho. Es raro a Ana se le hace simpático Cofresi, es tan positivo que a Ana le agrade eso de el.

---muy bien por que no nos alejamos de aquí y buscamos a mi tripulación.

---buena idea Jack piensas muy bien.

--- Gracias Cofresi, me halagas.

Los 3 fueron y vieron algo que no gusto mucho, los hombres de Jack estaban perdiendo, y Will estaba clavado en la pared.---vamos tomen posesión, Ana de el derecho, Y Yo de el izquierdo.

---bien vamos.

---oigan ¿y yo que?

---Jack tu no podrás recuerdas, no tienes vista, será mejor que te quedes aquí.

---Si claro no hay problema.

Ana y Cofresi fueron en ayuda de los demás, mientras que Jack solo se espero de pie, pero Jack escucho pasos que iban hacia el, los mismos pasos que escucho así de fuerte, y pesados se sentían, Jack tomo su pistola, y comenzó a disparar hacia el enemigo que lo quería atrapar. Los guardianes de anubis que estaban atacando a Jack eran de carne y hueso así que la pistola si podía atravesarlos pero como no podía ver solo disparo hacia ningún lado. Los guardianes se burlaron de el y Jack escucho atentamente a los guardianes así que disparo y le dio a uno en el estomago y luego pereció.

Ana vio esto y le intereso ver a Jack esforzándose en vez de pedir ayuda, Ana estaba en una confusión tremenda, sentía atracción por Jack y mucha pero también algo nuevo empezó a crecer pero no por Jack sino por Cofresi, Ana estaba tan confundida que solo se dejo caer al suelo y pensar en la situación.

Pero Jack seguía en problemas el guardián cuando vio que Jack pudo darle muerte a uno de ellos le tiro un cuchillo y este escucho el sonido de el lanzamiento y esquivo Eso era algo bueno Jack estaba aprendiendo a escuchar muy bien y eso le ayudaba mucho pues podía encargarse de sus problemas el solo.

Cuando esquivo Jack se puso en el suelo y el guardián camino hacia delante con cuidado, pero Jack escucho esto y disparo en el pie.

---AAAAAAA. Jack escucho el grito y disparo hacia donde escuchaba y dio en el blanco.

Jack estaba aprendiendo y rápido eso le impresiono a Ana pues Jack no es de esos de poner atención.

Luego Ana recuerda que Su gente necesita ayuda y va rápido y desclava Will del lugar en donde se encontraba.

---Gracias Ana.

---Si, esta bien. Ana deja a Will y va a ayudar a sus compañeros y Jack también hace lo mismo.

**Continuara…..**


	23. fin del reinado egipcio

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 23**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews, y a los que leen. (Todos los que leen saben que es Thairis y aLdi)**

**Historia.**

_Cuando esquivo Jack se puso en el suelo y el guardián camino hacia delante con cuidado, pero Jack escucho esto y disparo en el pie._

_---AAAAAAA. Jack escucho el grito y disparo hacia donde escuchaba y dio en el blanco._

_Jack estaba aprendiendo y rápido eso le impresiono a Ana pues Jack no es de esos de poner atención._

Luego Ana recuerda que Su gente necesita ayuda y va rápido y desclava Will del lugar en donde se encontraba.

---Gracias Ana.

---Si, esta bien. Ana deja a Will y va a ayudar a sus compañeros y Jack también hace lo mismo.

Cofresi, Ana Maria y Jack se están luciendo en esa batalla pero no es el fin, necesitan vencer a Horus y a Amanrra.

Jack uso sus pistolas pero aun así corría con el riesgo de atravesar a alguien de su bando (Por así decirlo).

Jack hizo una excelente batalla claro con algunos rasguños al igual que Ana, pero Cofresi no había tenido ni un rasguño del enemigo es como si solo hubiera jugado con ellos.

Ana, Jack y los demás miraron a Cofresi muy asombrados pero este solo siguió caminando como si nada dicindo:

---vamos linda hay una vista que recuperar. Tomo a Ana por las muñecas y la yeba con el.

Jack sigue de cercas a Cofresi escuchando que no le dijera nada atrevido a su primera al mando.

Jack pensaba--- si Cofresi le dice algo a mi Ana lo detendré……. Pero espera ¿desde cuando me importa tanto Ana? O no será que……. Al fin estoy enamorado de ella y deberás la quiero...además siento algo raro como que no quiero que se le acerquen a ella…………… definitivamente si mi primera al mandó Ana Maria me sedujo.

Jack, se acoplo en la conversación y Ana solo le daba risa ya que Jack se veía aun algo desconcertado sin sus ojos.

Cuando llegaron Cofresi saco su espada y dijo:

---Vuelve a tu tumba Horus y tú Amanrra, devuelve los ojos de Ana. Ana se sentía alagada pero se puso tan roja cuando salio de la boca de Cofresi lo siguiente.--- esos ojos no se ven bien en esa cara, esos ojos le pertenecen a una mujer mas linda que tu.

Ana se sentia amada y respetada por un pirata de alto rango pero aun así había alguien mas en su corazón, el causante de que ella sonriera, el causante de que ella fuera fuerte, el causante de que Ana no muriera y el causante, que la amo primero que cualquier hombre y le abrio los ojos a lo bueno era nada mas y nada menos que Jack Sparrow.

Ana Maria estaba comprendiendo el juego del amor ella lo definió así.

---El amos es sufrido y te hace sufrir, el amor no se vanagloria el amor todo lo vence y lo cubre, el amor es un juego en donde no todos ganan y muchos sufren, el amor vence a los descorazonados, el amor te parte el alma, el amor hace que surjan problemas, el amor me ha dividido el corazón en 2 personas buenas en el alma, el amor me ha hecho algo que no era antes. Así se expreso Ana en su mente y con esto se quedo.

Jack saco sus armas y luego se acerco hacia los 2 muertos, Elizabeth estaba escondida en el lugar del bando de los buenos. Pero Jack disparo y casi da en un ojo que ere de el cuerpo que el tenia.

Ana estaba desconcertada pero vio algo maravilloso, otro libro también forrado de oro... Ana lo abrió y miro sin decir nada.

Horus se acerco a Jack y lo comenzó a enfrentar... saco unas espadas, cosa que Jack escucho al sonido del desembainamiento. Jack comprendió y corrió, pero Horus lo jalo de su prenda de vestir y allí lo comenzó a golpear.

---JACK. Ana leyó unas palabras del libro y se escucho algo misterioso. Tras Ana salio un faraón escorpión que se le inclino a esta, ya que Ana lo despertó de su largo sueño.

El escorpión toco a Ana y le dijo.

---Príncipe mío estoy a tus órdenes.

--- si estas a mis ordenes, acaba con ese montón de huesos caminante y procura que a la mujer no le pase nada en los ojos son de mi amiga.

---Si amo y príncipe mío. Ana estaba confundida pero luego de un rato comprendió. El hombre escorpión saco un látigo prendido de fuego y lo azotaba en el suelo.

Horus soltó a Jack y corrió pero el hombre escorpión, lo tomo por el pie y acerco hacia su látigo en llamas ya que esta tenia telas se prendió pero no murió ya que era inmortal.

---príncipe mío, diga las palabras de la pared de aya. Apunto hacia una pared y Ana fue pero tubo compañía……Amanrra estaba hay también lo trato de detener.

---AAAAAAAAAA-

Jack y Cofresi dijeron en voz alta.

---ANA. Los 2 se miraron con (bueno a excepción de Jack el solo volteo hacia donde estaba cofresi ya que no tenia ojos jeje) y dijeron al mismo tiempo.--- te salvare. Los 2 corrieron.

Amanrra saco un cuchillo y lo trato de clavar en el pecho de Ana, pero Ana estaba leyendo muy lentamente lo que le dijo el hombre escorpion.

Jack disparo y Amanrra se movió dándole la bala a Ana.

---AAAAAAAAA.

---ANA. Jack corrió hacia ella---- Ana, lo siento.

---no te preocupes.

Cofresi se enfureció al ver a la mujer que quería para el, herida así que miro fijamente a Amanrra y ataco.

Mientras Jack rasgaba una de su prenda y la ponía en donde salio sangre (claro con muchos trabajos). Cuando Ana podía volver a leer se puso de pie y leyó lo que le indicaron desde un principio.

Cuando Ana termino de leer la inmortalidad de Horus se fue y el hombre escorpión lo siguió quemando, perecio y en cuanto a Amanrra murió por acto de Cofresi.

Luego que la maldición termino los ojos de Ana volvieron a su lugar y Jack al fin pudo ver de nuevo.

--- Ana tus ojos……..e…….están de nuevo aquí. Jack se emociono al ver de nuevo a Ana fue y la abrazo y esta le devolvió el abrazo.

---Jack estas bien.

Cofresi al ver esto solo lo ignoro con mucho trabajo pero pensó en tomar delantera cuando ana tuviera su cuerpo y el sabía perfectamente como (Carisias, y besos. Cofresi pensaba hacerle caricias a Ana cuando esta volviera a su respectivo cuerpo así la ganaría, obviamente Cofresi no conocía a Ana, ni su pasado).

Jack y Ana estaban tan felices por que estaban bien.

---Jack estamos vivos.

---si afirmación positiva Ana………… pero.

--- ¿Pero que?

---no tenemos la llave.

---muchachos esperen. Gibs hablo y dijo--- se refieren a esta llave. Saco una llave color amarilla dorado.

---Si esa. Dijeron los 2 en coro.--- ¿En donde la encontraste?

--- Cuando destruí a un guardián de anubis salio de el y pues la tome.

---bien hecho Gibs, eres un héroe.

--gracias chicos.

---Con esto nos largamos del calor e iremos a otro lado.

--- ¿Cuál será la siguiente región?

---eso lo sabremos dentro de poco, larguémonos a descansar.

Con esto todos se van. Cuando estaban en tiendas Ana fue con Will.

---Hola ¿Cómo estas?

---bien gracias.

---vengo a ponerte otras vendas.

---Ho claro adelante.

Algo raro estaba pasando, dentro de Will estaba creciendo otra semilla de con el nombre de Ana Maria. Will la miro y este se puso rojo aunque estuviera con cuerpo de hombre.

Ana lo comenzó a sospechar y esto lo esperaba muy pronto pero no por parte de el sino por parte de Cofresi y Jack y asi su semblante se entristeció y dijo mentalmente.

---El amor hará barreras entre 3 amigos, el amor me traerá problemas, el amos es tan confuso el amor me rompe el alma en pedazos, el amor me hará llorar, y también los hará llorar.

A Ana le salio una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla.

**Continuara……..**


	24. El beso

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 24**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_Dentro de Will estaba creciendo otra semilla de con el nombre de Ana Maria. Will la miro y este se puso rojo aunque estuviera con cuerpo de hombre._

_Ana lo comenzó a sospechar y esto lo esperaba muy pronto pero no por parte de el sino por parte de Cofresi y Jack y asi su semblante se entristeció y dijo mentalmente._

_---El amor hará barreras entre 3 amigos, el amor me traerá problemas, el amos es tan confuso el amor me rompe el alma en pedazos, el amor me hará llorar, y también los hará llorar._

A Ana le salio una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla. Will al ver esto sin miedo pregunto:

--- ¿Ana¿Te pasa algo? Pregunto William algo sorprendido.

Ana se toco la mejilla y sintio la lagrima:

---Ho, lo siento Will no se de donde vino eso. Hizo una actuación y añadió--- ya esta listo…… me tengo que ir adiós. Ana salio corriendo de la tienda en donde estaba Will y se aparto un poco de su grupo. Jack noto esto y fue tras ella.

Ana cuando estaba apartada comenzó a llorar desoladamente:

---Por que a mí, por que a mí, si ellos se dieran cuenta de que me están lastimando, no lo harían tan difícil, mi corazón no aguantara con todo este peso que viene por delante.

---Ana.

--- ¡Jack!

--- ¿Por que lloras? Acaso ¿Te hicieron algo?

---No Jack no me hicieron nada gracias por preguntar.

--- ¿Te molesta que me quede aquí con tigo?

---No para nada……. siéntate. Acto que Jack hizo y solo miraba a Ana.

---Ana…. Lamento decirte que escuche todo lo que dijiste horita que estabas llorando.

---No importa, no desconfió de ti, no te importaría no tocar ese tema por horita.

---No para nada…………Ana…mm ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

--- claro adelante.

--- ¿Tu…… sientes algo por… Roberto Cofresi?

--- ………….n….no se, Jack, mi corazón esta muy dividido, y eso es un problema grande, por que…..veras yo no quiero que por mi culpa alguien quede desilusionado, no quiero que piensen que jugué con sus sentimientos.

---y ¿Sientes algo por……….mi?

---Jack te seré sincera…….. si siento algo por ti, y cada vez que estoy con tigo ese algo se va haciendo grande y me cuesta mas trabajo separarme de tu lado, hay beses que tengo ganas de solo…………………. No puedo decirte esto es muy inapropiado para decírselo a mi capitán.

---Ana, no me molestara lo que me digas, te tengo confianza.

---………..hay beses que tengo ganes de……… de……… de ser una mujer y………….y entregarte mí cuerpo, Claro mi pureza no por que como ya te dije cuando me………….

Jack callo a Ana poniendo su mano en la boca de esta y le dijo tiernamente.

---Ana……. Tu también me has cautivado, no se desde que cambiamos de cuerpo me intereso tu vida me lograste seducir sin decirme una palabra y sin tocarme, por así decirlo.

--- ¡Que!

Jack acerco un poco los labios a los de ella.

---Jack…. no lo hagas…….

---shh calla y solo sierra los ojos. Jack estaba rebelando su otro el hacia una mujer y cada vez mas y mas acercaba sus labios a los de Ana hacinado que la respiración de esta se agitara poco a poco e igual con su corazón. Cuando Jack escuchaba la respiración de su primera al mando, se comenzó a agitar también pero siguió. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de acercamiento, para Ana era el momento mas feliz de su vida, no quería que fuera interrumpido por nadie, ni por nada, pero por desgracia Elizabeth llego de imprevisto.

--- ¿Se puede saber que hacen los 2 aquí……..solos?

---disfrutando el paisaje. Disimulo Jack.

---miren los dos por si no se han dado cuenta, aquí solo hay arena, no hay nada que disfrutar.

---celosa princesita.

---celosa yo ¿Por qué?

---mira Elizabeth te sere sincera……… por que yo estoy con Jack y tu no y am….. Por que sabias que estábamos a punto de besarnos e intervenirte.

---te seré sincera…….. Perra arrastrada….. No, no estaba celosa.

---Que verdad.

---pero digo en serio.

---si, como digas, ahora si no te importa, Jack y yo queremos estar a solas.

--- ¿Eso es cierto Jack?

---si muy cierto, te importaría.

---…………… no. Elizabeth se retito de hay enfurecida, mientras que Jack volvía a lo que se dedicaba.

--- ¿en que estábamos linda?

Ana solo le dio una sonrisa a su capitán y Jack se iba acercando nuevamente lentamente, Ana comenzó de nuevo con la respiración acelerada y su corazón también.----- Jack,…… creo que…………podemos dejarlo….. Para……..luego.

--- como te dije, shh y sierra los ojos, y….déjate…llevar.

Ana pensaba--- _dios mío, dios mío mi capitán esta a punto de juntar sus labios con los mío estoy tan nerviosa que creo que lo besare mal, no concentrada tienes que concentrarte y besarlo bien sino no lo volverá a hacer._

Jack por fin dio el ultimo paso, fue el beso lleno de pasión, amor, ternura, Jack estaba muy concentrado y Ana no se podía mover, no podía creer que Jack la estuviera besando así tan bien y de nuevo sus pensamientos llegaron---- _Capitán Sparrow no besas nada mal, me podría quedar aquí por toda la noche._

Llego un momento en que Ana quería separar los labios pero Jack le detuvo las manos y la fue recostando en la arena, poco a poco, hasta estar completamente acostados ambos. Ana sudando un poco por que necesitaba aire pero aun así le gustaba y se dejaba llevar.

Jack sintió que necesitaba aire y separo sus labios de ella.

--- ¿Te gusto?

---………….

--- ¿Ana?

---…….. Ana estaba como paralizada sin moverse y con los ojos algo abiertos hasta que reacciono--- si………. Si me gusto¿Quién te enseño a…….

--- la experiencia linda.

---Ho.

---tu para ser la primera vez que tu quieras besar a alguien no estas mal, la practica te la daré yo ¿te paréese?

---Perfecto, cre………

Jack la volvió a besar y Ana esta vez no se paralizo, sino le respondió, como el a ella.

Mientras los dos estaban mas cerca que nunca alguien los vigilaba "Elizabeth"

---No puede ser Jack esta con esa……….. Arrastrada, ramera, creo que usare planes más fuertes.

Jack y Ana se quedaron dormidos hay y a la mañana siguiente se levantaron y fueron a la siguiente región.

Caminaron con pequeños problemas, como tormentas de arena, y arenas movedizas pero después de eso fueron hacia la siguiente región.

De caliente se paso a frió, exacto, las tundras.

Todos sacaron sus chalecos y se los colocaron aunque aun hacia frio.

--- ¿Ana¿Frió?

---Si

**Continuara…………….**


	25. clima frio cuerpo caliente

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 25**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Gracias por sus reviews que siempre están al pendiente de cada que publico un capitulo mas.**

**Historia:**

_De caliente se paso a frió, exacto, las tundras._

_Todos sacaron sus chalecos y se los colocaron aunque aun hacia frio._

_--- ¿Ana¿Frió?_

_---Si_, mucho. Dijo Ana y Jack la abrazo.

---mejor.

---Mucho mejor Gracias. Ana le dio una sonrisa tierna, y Jack se la devolvió sin pensarlo.

Elizabeth los miraba y cada que lo hacia ella se moria de rabia con ganas de matar a Ana Maria, pero ella no sabia que Cofresi sentía algo por Ana y Will apenas lo cultivaba e iba creciendo.

Otro que también veía todo era Cofresi y también le enojaba (claro no como Elizabeth ese enojo no era rencoroso solo le ponía celoso, Cofresi nunca deseaba la muerte a otros y mucho menos con Jack Sparrow) Cofresi solo miraba y estaba callado pero pensaba tomar acción cuando Ana tuviera su cuerpo.

Will también miraba pero el trataba de disimular para que sus sentimientos no salieran a flote, Will sabia que si eso pasaba podía ser que Jack se enojara con el.

Antes de hallar la tercera llave buscaron un establecimiento seguro y al parecer no había problemas, lo hallaron fácilmente, era un tipo cuevita como para capacidad de 30 personas algo grande.

Jack saco mucha ropa vieja, usada y la puso en el suelo, para que los demás aprovecharan, pero dejo otras ropas para Ana.

---linda toma.

--- ¿Qué es?

---ropa para que la pongas en el suelo y no te de frió.

---Pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

---yo estaré bien.

---no, toma, yo puedo con esta.

---Ana yo no lo acopo.

--- TOMA. Dijo algo enojada y subiendo la voz.

---No.

---OK entonces durmamos juntos.

--- ¿confías en mi?

---si y aparte no te creo capas de que te desnudes en el frió, yo no lo haría.

---jaja, bueno acepto dormir con tigo. Luego la miro directo a los ojos por un rato y añadió----- Muy bien a buscar la otra llave, recuerden que hay cosas raras aquí mantengan los ojos abiertos.

---SI CAPITAN. Dijeron todos con voz alta y fueron a buscar la llave numero 3, salieron de su refugio y fueron en grupo.

Jack iba adelante con Ana atrás de ellos estaba Cofresi y Elizabeth.

Luego iba Will y tras el Gibs y atrás otros tripulantes.

De repente se escucha un tipo rugido cerca de ellos. El ambiente se pone más frió pero sus cuerpos están un poco en calor por la preocupación.

Ana toma a Jack por el brazo y se le acurruca.

--- no te preocupes linda todo saldrá bien.

Mas adelante se topan con caminos diferentes y Jack ordena.

---dispénsense cubran todos los túneles.

---si.

---casi todos fueron de 2 en 2 por supuesto que Jack se fue con Ana, mientras que Cofresi tomo un camino con Will, y Elizabeth acompaño a Gibs.

En donde estaba Elizabeth y Gibs, estaba muy obscuro, pero por suerte Gibs llevaba antorchas con el.

---señorita swann, deje le digo que no tolerare ni un capricho de usted¿Me entiende?

---si Gibs. Murmurando dijo--- y yo tomare un plan para ti, otro obstáculo menos en mi vida, adiós Gibs hallare la forma de cortarte de mi vida.

Elizabeth estaba preparando algo maligno en contra del pobre Gibs.

Mientras Will y Cofresi conversaban:

---oye ¿chico?

--- ¿Si?

--- ¿Cómo conociste a Jack Sparrow y a su amigable compañera Ana Maria?

---bueno le ayude a recuperar su navío el perla y así nos conocimos y a Ana estaba en la tripulación de Jack.

---Y ¿Qué opinas de ella¿Crees que es linda?

---Mira a mí no se me hace linda pero tampoco fea……..

---No te creo, por que cuando te pregunte te pusiste mas rojo que la sangre.

---………….

---vamos estamos entre amigos, suelta la sopa, William, te diré que a mí se me gusta.

---………. Bueno puede que poco.

--- ¿Poco?

---bueno cada vez mas, si ya lo dije.

Mientras Ana y Jack platicaban:

---Sparrow ¿Qué harás cuando recuperes tu cuerpo?

---am no se, te podré besar sin verme a mí mismo, y serás mía, para siempre, así moriremos amándonos, y ¿Tu que aras?

---yo………… también te amare por siempre y me entregare ati, por primera vez a alguien que yo quiero.

---Entonces si me quieres.

---…………si.

--- ¿Mas que Cofresi?

--- pues si, a el no lo conozco muy bien.

---genial. Jack la abrazo con muchas fuerzas y añadió---justo lo que quería escuchar salir de tu boca.

--gracias.

Los 2 siguieron caminando pero escucharon pasos, y no de ellos.

---shhh ¿escuchaste eso?

---Si ¿Qué crees que sea?

---No se, pero hay que tener cuidado.

---deacuerdo.

Jack cargo su pistola y Ana también para atacar por si algo maligno los atacaba.

Ellos siguieron caminando como si nada, pero de repente escucharon un grito, al parecer voz de ambos sexos.

---Elizabeth y…….. ¿Quién iba con ella?... Los 2 pensaban hasta que.

--- GIBS. En cuanto terminaron dieron media vuelta pero un derrumbe comenzó.

---AAAAAAAAAa.

---AAAAAAA. Gritaron ambos, yéndose para el lado contrario y así quedaron atrapados.

---NO. Jack golpeo fuerte-------- no podremos salir de aquí.

--- calma Jack buscaremos otra salida.

--- AAAAA…….. Tienes razón,……….vamos. Los 2 se fueron y con forme caminaban escuchaban los gritos de los demas, hasta que escucharon uno inigualable.

----AAAAAAAAA. (Voz varonil).

---ROBERTO COFRESI. Dijeron los 2 en coro luego escucharon de nuevo ese rugido, que había escuchado.

---J……Jack, tengo miedo.

---no te preocupes linda, estaremos bien.

--- No.. no estaremos, oíste el grito de cofresi, se escucho como desesperación, si a el lo capturaron, o torturaron o no se que otra cosa, imaginate nosotros seremos presa fácil.

Ana comenzó a desesperarse.

---oye oye clámate. Jack se quito el chaleco y se lo puso añadiendo---- todo saldrá bien, yo estoy aquí con tigo, mientras estemos juntos todo saldrá bien, esta bien.

---si.

Algo gigante se les acerco y no era Humano.

Aguantaba, el frió, tenia sangre en su boca con un trozo de carne en su mano derecha, con ojos grandes, y era blanco y un pelaje aparte gris, que miraba a Ana y Jack.

---A………………… A Ana no le salía el grito, y Jack saco su pistola y disparo, pero nada le paso.

La cosa (era como un minotauro pero de la nieve y mas grande de lo que son) gigante los tomo a ambos y se fue acercando hacia un precipicio y hay los arrojo.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Jack saca su espada y la entierra en la nieve quedando colgado y ana agarrando de su pie.

**Continuara.**


	26. bajo cero

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo:**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Gracias por sus reviews que siempre están al pendiente de cada que publico un capitulo mas.**

**Historia:**

_---A………………… A Ana no le salía el grito, y Jack saco su pistola y disparo, pero nada le paso._

_La cosa gigante los tomo a ambos y se fue acercando hacia un precipicio y hay los arrojo._

_---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

_---AAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

Jack saco su espada y la encajo en la nieve quedando colgando y Ana agarrado de su pie.

---Ana ¿Estas bien?

---Si.

--- ¿Tienes tu espada?

---si.

--- esta bien sube por mi y encajala lo mas arriba que puedas.

---Esta bien.. Con esto Ana subió por el y encajo su espada en el hielo añadiendo.--- Jack lo hice.

---bien, hora subiré yo. Jack trato de subir pero lo único que consiguió fue bajarle los pantalones a Ana.

---AAAAAAAAA Jack eres un IDIOTA; súbeme los pantalones rápido que me estoy CONGELANDO.

--- si………..AAAAAAA.

--- ¿Ahora que?

---tengo que subirlos rápido si no lo hago mi parte sensible se congelara.

---Bueno apurare.

Jack trato se subir los pantalones de An pero un problema paso y Ana lo detecto.

---J…..Jack.

--- ¿Qué?

--- ¿Qué hay en el precipicio si caemos?

--- Nieve, pero, no creo estemos tan alto unos 200 metros.

--- Prepárate para gritar.

--- ¿Por qué?

La espada se comenzó a cuartear y se romper.

---AAAAAAAAAA.

---AAAAAAAAAA.

Los 2 fueron cayendo hasta llegar hasta abajó pero por suerte había mucha nieve y cayeron en eso y nada les paso.

--- ¿JACK?

---……….

--- ¿Jack di algo?

--- Auch.

--- ¿Estas bien?

---Si.

Jack se levanto fue hacia el sur, Ana fue tras de el pero iban caminando en nieve nivel alto y cuando pisaron cayeron en unos túneles.

---AAAAAAAAAANA.

---JAAAAAAAAAACK.

Los 2 fueron resbalándose por los túneles, haber en donde los llevaba.

Los 2 iban agarrados de la mano para no separarse y perderse.

Cuando un túnel los mando mas debajo de donde podían estar y donde el frió era mas cruel que nunca.

---Jack ¿estar bien?

--- ssss…..si ¿y tu?

---también, vamos a buscar algo para refugiarnos.

---Si.

Con esto fueron caminando sin buenos resultados.

Pero mientras Jack y Ana caminaban Will y Cofresi estaban casi en las mismas condiciones que las de Jack y Ana, nomás que eran acompañados de Elizabeth y Gibs iban juntos ya que el mimo mostró los atrapo.

---muy bien ellos nos tiraron aquí pero vieron que tenia sangre. Dijo Gibs.

---Si eso significa que hay que tener cuidado con esas cosas ala mejor puede que haya mas acá abajo y por eso nos lanzaron. Comento Cofresi.

---Tiene razón, no hay que separarnos.

Con esto fueron los 4 en busca de Jack y Ana o haber si encontraban la tercera llave.

Mientras que Jack y Ana ya se habían dado por vencido llevaban horas caminando en la nieve alta y no hallaban nada más, solo rocas.

---Jack, ya no puedo más, ya no siento mis pies. Ana se tiro a la nieve y Jack se regreso para estar con ella.

---Ana tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

---Jack , moriremos por las bajas temperaturas.

---No linda eso no pasara.

---puede pasar.

---oye que tal si vamos a aquellas rocas de allá y allí dormimos.

---Bueno.

Con eso fueron los 2 a las rocas y allí Jack se quito el chaleco y lo coloco en los hombros de Anay se acurruco en ella.

---Jack tapate.

---no linda tapate tu.

Ana se quito el chaleco que le había puesto Jack se lo puso a el.

---Pontéelo tú, yo tengo el mío aquí. Ana se acostó en la nieva y Jack fue y se acostó al lado de ella y puso su chaleco como un cobertor para que los 2 se taparan.

---gracias Jack no se que haría sin ti. Ana le dio un beso en la mejilla.

---no hay de que linda. Jack le dio otro beso pero en los labios y ahí se quedaron y durmieron por la noche.

Mientras que Gibs, Will, Cofresi y Elizabeth también se preparaban para dormir pero ellos hallaron por suerte madera para quemar y así darles calor a los 4.

Los 4 aun así tenían frió y estaban hechos bolita ahí dándose calor el uno al otro.

--- ¿creen que hallemos s Jack? Pregunto Elizabeth.

--si hay posibilidades y también a Ana con el. Dijo Roberto Cofres.

---Buenas noches amigos.

---Buenas noches. Se decían unos a otros mientras también se acurrucaban unos con otros.

A la mañana siguiente Jack se levanto y no ayo a Ana Maria en donde la había dejado, sin pensarlo 2 veces se levanto y trato de localizarla.

---ANA.

---……………

---ANA MARIA.

---……….. Jack por acá.

Jack fue corriendo y no podía creer lo que veía.

---A…..ana.

---ven Jack , metete, esta caliente al agua. Ana Maria había hallado un tipo laguito pero de hay salía agua caliente.

Jack estaba sorprendido por ver a Ana se pudiera decir semi desnuda pero no le importo se quito una que otra ropa (Claro aun tenia el cuerpo de Ana) y se metió, y ahí estaba muy a gusto eso lo tenia que admitir.

---Ana¿como lo hallaste?

--- Cuando estaba acostada sentía una corrientita de aire caliente me sentí atraída y seguí la corriente y lo halle¿Esta a gusto verdad?

--- si, muy a gusto y sobre todo con la mujer mas inteligente de el mundo se siente mejor. Jack abrazo a Ana Maria y le dijo.

---Ana Maria…… Cada día me seduces más y no por verte con mi cuerpo sino por que cada vez que te abrazo y te doy un beso veo tu cuerpo.

---y yo el tuyo. Ana fue la que esta vez le dio un beso a Ana Maria, en lo caliente y ellos 2 solos estaban muy a gusto y para ser sinceros no estaban con problemas de Elizabeth.

Pero mientras los 2 disfrutaban en el agua caliente no sospechaban que a unos pocos kilómetros de ellos estaban Cofresi, Gibs, Will, Elizabeth y algunos otros tripulantes que habían encontrado en el camino.

---oigan ¿Creen que Ana este muerta? Dijo Elizabeth y de repente todos la miraron sabiendo por que hacia esa pregunta y añadió--- digo por la temperatura baja que hay aquí.

--- si ella murió aquí es probable que Jack Sparrow también. Dijo Gibs dejando a una Elizabeth callada y sin hablar.

Los tripulantes de Jack iban caminando y bieron a 2 personas pero no reconocieron quienes.

Mientras que Ana y Jack se disfrutaban con besos, del uno al otro.

Conforme se fueron acercando Elizabeth, Cofresi, y Will se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a ambos queriéndose pero nada dijeron solo se pusieron algo celosos.

Elizabeth sentía ganas de matar a Ana y Cofresi solo no le gustaba aceptar que Jack fuera ganando pero lo bueno de Cofresi era que esos celos no lo llevarían a hacer algo malo como Elizabeth sino que solo se esforzaría un poco más. Mientras que Will, se puso colorado al ver esta escena algo explicita ya que ambos estaban algo desnudos.

--- Ana Maria ¿no creí que fueras tan atrevida?

--- R………….Roberto C…..Cofresi.

**Continuara……………..**


	27. berdades que duelen

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 27**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Gracias por sus reviews que siempre están al pendiente de cada que publico un capitulo mas.**

**Historia:**

_Mientras que Ana y Jack se disfrutaban con besos, del uno al otro._

_Conforme se fueron acercando Elizabeth, Cofresi, y Will se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a ambos queriéndose pero nada dijeron solo se pusieron algo celosos._

_--- Ana Maria ¿no creí que fueras tan atrevida?_

_--- R………….Roberto C…..Cofresi_

--- ¿Chicos? Jack abrió los ojos como plato y se salio del agua bastante rapido cosa que Ana también hizo por que no esperaban algo tan……. Tan así. Mientras que Jack interviene:

--- ¿Qué hacen aquí todos ustedes?

---- la pregunta es ¿Qué hacías con Ana Maria ahí adentro?

---………… pues………. Deja me cambio.

Gibs se preocupa un poco por Jack así que decide tomar una decisión.

Cuando Jack y Ana se cambian Gibs toma acción y toma a Jack con el y se apartan de los demás.

--- Jack se puede saber ¿Qué hacías con Ana Maria Tu primera al mando del barco del Perla Negra en ese lago semi desnudos?

---Calentándonos………..

---Los cuerpos con caricias y los labios con besos. Dijo Gibs interrumpiéndolo.

---…………….

---Jack por dios mira con quien te metes con alguien de tu menos edad y es tu primera al mando.

---No ella tiene la misma edad que yo y pues eso no importa que sea mi primera al mando.

---Jack….. Primero ella es menor que tú¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

---yo tengo31.

--- y ¿cuantos años tiene Ana Maria?

---Ella me dijo que teníamos la misma edad.

---Jack no entiendes, ella te mintió ella me dijo ase poco que tenia 21.

--- ¿Qué? Pero ella me dijo que………….

---Jack ella te mintió.

---……………… Con esto Jack se desilusiono por haber sacado una mentira de Ana al descubierto.

---Jack , te das cuenta estuviste semi desnudo con una persona menor……. Osea no adulta, recuerda que no se toma por menor de 18 para abajo recuerda que es de 23 para abajo por lo tanto tu te……… se pudiera decir te acostaste con ella¿Te das cuenta?

--- Eso, no…………..

---Jack piensa¿Si alguien descubre eso? te mandaran a la orca y recuerda que Norrington esta presente por aquí y eso no es todo recuerda como termino Jones por el amor, y me temo desirte que no es todo, antes de que le cuelguen por el cuello te torturaran por un tiempo de 9 años.

---…………………

---Jack respondeme unas preguntas y lamento las palabras que usare ¿lo hicieron?

--- ¿Qué?... ¿no entiendo la pregunta que me hiciste? Se mas especifico por dios.

--- Jack ¿ la marcaste ?

---………. No

---seguro.

---si. Jack se iba a retirar pero Gibs lo tomo del hombro.

---Jack.

--- ¿Qué?

--- Mírame a los ojos. Con mucho trabajo Jack miro a Gibs y este prosiguió.

---Jack aunque tengas el cuerpo de una mujer menor el que colgaran será ati, Jack júrame que no la marcaste.

---Si lo juro.

---júralo por tu padre.

---Gibs tu sabes que ese nombre ya no………….

---Juralo por tu padre.

---…………… yo no jurare por el.

---Entonces la marcaste.

--- NO.

---JURALO POR TU PADRE.

---NO.

--- ¿Por qué?

---POR QUE NO SE SI LO HICE CON ELLA. Gibs se queda callado mirando a este pero Jack sigue.

---Feliz estas contento, me sacaste la verdad no se si lo hice con ella, estas FELIZ.

---Jack……….

---déjame solo.

--- No quieres hablar con Ana.

---para que si ella me mintió.

Gibs se va y deja a Jack solo Ana lo be y va directo con el.

Va por detrás le tapa los ojos.

--- ¿Quién soy?

---Ana. Jack le quita las manos y le dice--- DEJAME SOLO ME PROMETISTE QUE ENTRE NOSOTROS NO HABRIA SECRETOS.

---Jack ¿estas bien?

---NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, VETE DEJAME SOLO y deja te digo que cuando tenga mi cuerpo TE LARGAS DE MI VIDA PARA SIEMPRE.

---Jack ¿de que hablas?

---LARGATE.

Ana se va de su lado algo triste por como Jack le habla así a ella.

Mientras el piensa.

---habré sido duro con ella………. Pero ella me mintió ahora me colgaran se que Norrington bio esto…….. Pero por otro lado siento algo por ella…………. Aaaaaaaa estoy confundido.

**Continuara………………….**


	28. avalancha ¡salvese quien pueda!

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 28.**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Hola¿Cómo están mis lectoras? Bueno espero que bien por, y espero que en sus historias vallan bien.**

**Historia:**

_--- ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? Gibs pregunto a Jack._

_--- yo tengo31._

_--- Ana Maria tiene 21, estuviste semi desnudo con una persona menor, te mandaran la orca y recuerda que Norrington esta presente por aquí._

_Cuando Jack platica con Ana Maria_

_---_

_---NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, VETE DEJAME SOLO y deja te digo que cuando tenga mi cuerpo TE LARGAS DE MI VIDA PARA SIEMPRE._

_Con esto Ana se va y lo deja solo._

Ana estaba muy triste por que Jack le había hablado de esa manera, así que fue con Gibs.

--- ¿Gibs?

--- ¿Qué quieres Ana?

--- de casualidad sabes ¿Qué tiene Jack en contra mía?

--- ¿Por qué crees que será? He no crees que será por que le mentiste.

--- ¿Yo le mentí?

---claro que si, recuerdas en cubierta me dijiste--- yo tengo 23 …………….no le digas a Jack me sacara de la tripulación por ser menor de edad.

---ha……………si ¿Pero eso que?

--- bueno Ana si eres menor de edad significa que el se acostó con una menor de edad.

---sigo sin entender por que esta enojado.

--- Al parecer no sabes la regla o si.

---no.

--- si un mayor como se pudiera decir…………… se acuesta con una menor es igual a una condena de 9 años de tortura y después de eso la orca o a la guillotina.

Ana se da cuenta que su mentira puede provocar la muerte de Jack y comenta.

---iré de nuevo con el y le diré que lo siento.

---Ana no le digas nada, si le dices se enojara mas con tigo y para que quieres eso tu no lo has visto enojado como yo.

---pero el me grito y lo vi enfurecido.

---Ana lo mejor será que no le hables y te apartes de el, cuando te grito estoy segura que fue una pequeña parte de cómo se enoja el.

---Gibs yo………..

---Ana recuerda que el coraje siega a las personas y Jack no es una excepción.

---………….. Me podrías decir ¿Cómo se veía Jack cuando estaba enojado al 100 por ciento?

---Bueno siéntate. Ana toma asiento y Gibs prosigue.

---Bueno cuando lo vi enojado al máximo fue cuando una mujerzuela llamada Morgan, mato a su padre el se enojo tanto que………

---Espera espera, eso ya me lo contó el pero de todas maneras gracias solo queda algo ¿Cómo haré que me perdone?

---Bueno solo aléjate de el ala mejor con el tiempo se le valla pasando.

---si gracias Gibs.

Con esto Ana se retira y desde la distancia mira a Jack solo hay sentado con cabeza abajo y se distinguían las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de el capitán Sparrow.

Mientras Jack no sabia que pensar una parte de su corazón le decía que fuera a disculparse con Ana pero la otra parte le decía que la hiciera sufrir.

Mientras Cofresi aprovecha a ir por Ana:

---Hola Ana Maria ¿Por qué tan triste?

---Cometí un error muy grabe.

--- ¿Se puede saber que……..

--- No. Dijo Ana sin dejar terminar a Cofresi y este quedo algo sorprendido y dijo:

---bueno, am ¿puedo estar contigo?

--- Claro. Hay los 2 comenzaron a platicar.

Jack de lo lejos vio esto y se ardió pensando erróneamente, pensando que ahora quería seducir a Cofresi ya que el se había enojado con ella.

Jack no aguanto mas y saco un grito uno muy grande, en ese grito salía coraje, rencor, enojo, desesperación.

--- ¿Qué trae ese ahora? Pregunto Cofresi algo confundido.

--- no se. Dijo Ana haciéndose la tonta.

El grito de Jack provoco una avalancha que hizo que todos corrieran hacia algún lado donde la avalancha no los alcanzara.

--- ¡JACK!

---Ana no vallas, te lastimaras. Dijo Cofresi tomándola de la mano pero esta se soltó la mano de Cofresi y le dijo.

---Esto paso por mi culpa lo tengo que ayudar. Ana fua corriendo a dirección que se encontraba Jack.

Cuando Will vio a Ana que iba para el lado de la avalancha salio corriendo tras ella y Elizabeth le pregunto:

--- ¿QUE HACES?

--- Boy por Ana.

Cofresi vio a Will correr hacia Ana Maria se dijo así mismo:

---esto me pasa por querer a una mujer.

Cofresi se echo a correr tras Ana con el propósito de alcanzarla.

Hai estaban los 4, Jack inmóvil por ver lo que provoco, Ana por ir tras el, Will y Cofresi para ir por Ana.

---JACK, CORRE. Ana lo tomo por la muñeca y lo jalo Jack la siguió.

Cuando Cofresi y Will llegaron hasta ella la tomaron de la muñeca también corrieron para salvarse a ellos t a ella.

Cuando estaban a mitad del camino la avalancha estaba casi pisándolos a los 4, siguieron corriendo pero por desgracia los alcanzo.

--- Capitán, Ana, Cofresi, Will. Gibs metió las pero no alcanzo a nadie.

Los 4 se fueron con todo y avalancha que esta se iba separando de Gibs, Elizabeth y Norrington (Claro el escondido contemplando todo).

---Elizabeth, pide por que estén bien los 4.

---Si como digas Gibs. Dijo sin importancia alguna.

Mientras que la avalancha paraba y los dejo muy enterrados.

Ana es la primera en salir de la nieve y de inmediato busca a Jack, Will y Cofresi.

---JAAAAAAAACK, COFRESI; WILL.

Will y Cofresi salieron al instante pero Jack no.

---Ana ¿Estas bien? Pregunto Will.

---Si.

--- ¿No te paso nada? Pregunto Cofresi.

---No, pero no se en donde esta Jack.

Ana escarbo muy hondo para buscarlo y efectivamente lo ayo. Ana lo tomo del brazo y este desperto.

---ANA.

--- Jack ¿Estas bien?

---Aléjate de mi, el hecho de que me ayas salvado no significa que te perdonare, por que me salvas para que me maten de nuevo.

---Jack yo quería hablar con tigo acerca de eso…………..

---NOOOOOO ALEJATE DE MÍ.

---Jack soy tu amiga, soy más que eso soy…………..

---Una amenaza, que me mintió y gracias a esa mentira tengo mas problemas, gracias a ti tengo tu cuerpo, gracias a ti, me torturaran, gracias a ti, estoy en esta isla, Barbosa tenia razón.

--- ¿De que hablas?

--- Tu eres………. Una…..una….. Una amenaza, una carga, hiciste que mi vida cayera en pedazos, la que me hace sufrir, la que me mintió, la provocara que me torturen 9 años y valla a la orca, eres la persona que mas odio en mi vida, eres mas peligrosa que Jones y su apestosa bestia, yo creo que ni Jones te aguantaría ati, eres, una de las mismas que he conocido, igual que Morgan, no pero, me estas matando el alma.

---Jack no sigas.

---CALLATE. SPLATH Jack le tira una cachetada a Ana y le dice.

--- sentiste mi fuerza pero no toda, no me hables, si no quieres que te haga algo peor. Ana sintió algo horrible y se aleja de Jack.

---Ana espera. Will y Cofres iban tras ella.

Jack se da cuenta de que le dio una cachetada a Ana, una que a el le dolió mas que a ella. _(Pensamiento)_

_---Ana se que te dolió pero, lo que me hiciste no fue poco, eso me dolió mas ati que a mí y creme que he perdido la confianza en ti, pero acaso ¿Es tan difícil perdonar a alguien que te a herido? La respuesta es si._

_(Pensamiento de Ana)_

_--- Jack se que te mentí pero no merezco esto, yo te sigo amando, pero tu ami no, es muy fácil perder el amor pero ganarlo cuesta mas. Jack perdóname, has estado en situaciones más difíciles y no te has enojado así, perdóname, me arrepiento de corazón lo que hice nunca pensé que llegara a pasar esto¿Por qué sufro con tigo si se supone que el amor es lindo. __Pero también es sufrido._

**Continuara…………..**


	29. el lago congelado

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 29**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_---Jack no sigas._

_---CALLATE. SPLATH Jack le tira una cachetada a Ana y le dice:_

_--- sentiste mi fuerza pero no toda, no me hables, si no quieres que te haga algo peor. Ana sintió algo horrible y se aleja de Jack._

_---Ana espera. Will y Cofres iban tras ella._

_Jack se da cuenta de que le dio una cachetada a Ana, una que a el le dolió mas que a ella._

Mientras Jack piensa en como trato a su primera al mando, Ana Maria esta con Cofresi y Will sacando todo lo que no puede sacar con Jack en este momento.

---Ana me podrías decir ¿Por qué Jack te hablo así? Pregunto Will algo desconcertado.

---solo te diré que fue por que mi mentira lo puede matar.

---Ana dinos ¿cual mentira le echaste? así te podremos ayudar. Dijo cofresi.

---prometen no decirle a nadie.

--- si lo prometemos.

---bueno…….. Es que yoooo soy menor de edad y yo nunca le dije a Jack eso ahora como el es mayor estuvo semi desnudo con migo y eso da valides a 9 años de tortura y al final lo mandaran a………….

---la orca o a la guillotina. Dijo Cofresi interrumpiendo a Ana Maria y añadió--- Pero Ana ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

---Yo no sabia que eso pasaría, si supiera eso, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

--- Ana no entiendo ¿Por qué son 9 años de tortura? Pregunto Will.

---Porque son los meses de embarazo creo que es por eso.

---ooooooooo. Se quedo pensando.

--- chicos ¿me ayudaran a obtener el perdón de Jack?

---mmmmmmmmmmm. Pensaron los 2 y dijeron luego al mismo tiempo---Si.

---Gracias. Dijo esta secándose las lágrimas.

De nuevo se incorporo de pie y cuando Will y Cofresi la tomaron de la mano sintió un alivio dentro de ella.

--- y ¿Cuál es el plan?

--- Este es el plan: estaremos contigo por todo el resto de la travesía para que a Jack le den celos. Dijo cofresi.

---valla que plan tan planeado ¿En cuanto lo formaron? Dijo Ana abriendo los ojos como plato.

---En menos de 5 minutos. Comento Will.

---Hay esta el por que ¿no tienen otro mas seguro?

--- si am podemos convencer a Jack de que te perdone.

---ese esta bueno también.

---ya se usaremos los 2 juntos. Dijo cofresi por que esta era una oportunidad mas para el.

---Hagan lo que quieran.

Los 3 se incorporaron a Jack.

---Muy bien iremos hacia donde nos trajo la avalancha hacia arriba.

--me parece bien. Comento Cofresi.

---Si. Dijeron Will y Ana Maria.

---Vamos.

Los 4 volvieron a ir hacia arriba siguieron y siguieron y pusieron el plan a funcionar, Will y Cofresi platicaban con Ana y esta les respondía.

Jack ante esto le intereso volteaba lo mas disimuladamente que pudiera, pero era inútil se podía ver los celos que Jack mostraba cuando veía a Ana platicar con otra persona que no fuera el y mucho mas hombre.

--- Muy bien creo que ya mero llegamos.

---Bien. Dijo Ana caminando aun hacia delante, de repente, se escucho una cuarteadora en el piso. Ana añadió---ho,ho Creo que mejor me regreso.

---No por aya es el camino iremos los 4 por aya. Dijo Jack.

---Pero Jack………

---Fue una orden no una sugerencia.

---Si capitan.

Los 4 se adentraron al lago congelado y aun se escuchaban las cuarteadoras en el piso pero cada vez mas intensas y largas.

---ya casi llegamos. Dijo Jack. Ana iba al frente y luego después de ella iba Jack después Will y al ultimo Cofresi.

Ana iba muy bien parecía que llegaría al final sin problemas aunque estuvieran a mitad del camino. De repente Ana se hunde en el hielo que no estaba bien sujeto.

---AAAAAAAA.

---ANAAA. Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

---Ustedes corran yo me encargo de ella. Dijo Jack.

Will y Cofresi corrieron hacia la orilla pero vieron que tenía problemas Jack , así que rápido tomaron acción y buscaron una cuerda o algo que sirviera como cuerda.

,ientras Jack ayudaba a Ana.

---Ana toma mi mano. Ana se estiro lo más que pudo.

---No puedo.

---Si si puedes, tómala. Ana se siguió estirando y Jack también---Un poco más Ana vamos. Ambos seguían estirándose--- Tu puedes. Ana dio un pequeño brinquito alcanzo la mano de Jack.---Bien hecho. Ahora Jack trato de subirla pero el Hielo se rompió de nuevo cayendo ambos al agua.

---AAAAAAA nademos hacia alla.

---S…..si.

Jack fue nadando y Ana tras el ya que ella iba mas lento por que llevaba mas tiempo en el agua y la sangre de ella se empezaba a congelar.

Jack noto esto y como era capitán aun de Ana se tenia que encargar de proteger a su tripulación, la tomo por la cadera y la llevo consigo hacia el otro lado.

Cada que Jack agarraba el hielo se rompía por que ya habían pisado de ese lado.

A Jack se le comenzó a congelar la sangre también pero no le importo y siguió nadando en ese momento Ana se le había soltado de donde la tomaba por que sus manos estaban entumidas.

---A…..Annnnn…….a. Jack la vio atrás ya inconsciente solo su espalda se podía ver pero no le importo y fue por ella. Cuando había llegado a ella sus labios estaban morados y su piel se comenzaba a pones blanca.

Cuando Jack la tomo la ato a su cintura con unas cosas que tenia allí y la subió a su espalda y continuo nadando.

Jack iba nadando y miraba tierra firme así que tomo sus fuerzas y se agarro de el hielo que estaba hay y se fue subiendo poco a poco cuando soltó a Ana ella aun inconsciente (y con cuerpo de Jack aun) Jack le quito los guantes y sus manos estaban moradas.

Jack se quito los guantes también y sus manos estaban algo moradas no tanto como las de Ana pero no le importo.

Jack le comenzó a dar aire presionando el pecho pero no respondía ella, asi que uso el método siguiente, respiración de boca a boca.

Desde el otro lado Will y Cofresi dijeron.

--- ¿Están bien?

--- Yo si pero Ana no esta inconsciente y no respira.

--- ¿Ocupas ayuda?

---si¿tienes algo que caliente entre sus pertenencias?

---Tenemos madera pero ya esta congelada.

Jack se dijo en su mente---Wow que ayuda me dan. Jack le tapo la nariz a Ana y le dio la respiración.

Jack se separo y no habia respuesta de Ana.

---esta bien……haber….1…..2….3…4….5…6…7…8. Jack le estaba presionando de nuevo en el pecho pero no había respuesta por parte de ella.

Jack volvió a la respiración.

---1………2……….3………..4………….5…………6………….7…………8 (contaba en su mente). Hasta que Ana tosió y saco agua de la boca.

---Ana ¿estas bien?

---……………Ana solo miraba hacia todas partes pero no le respondía a Jack.

--- ¿Ana estas bien?

---s…….si.

Jack la abrazo y Ana se puso muy feliz por sentir un abrazo por parte de el.

---Ana creí que habías muerto.

---Eso que importa, yo te metí en un problema mortal lo merezco y debí decirte eso nomás que lo olvide por completo, lo lamento yo merecía morir.

---No Ana lamento haberte tratado así, no quiero que te vallas cuando la maldición se rompa o la deshagamos.

---deberás.

---deberás……… Ana lamento haberte dicho todo eso que te dije hable sin pensar ¿me disculpas?

---Claro ¿y tu a mí?

---Si.

Jack le dio un beso a Ana en la mejilla y la tapa para que no le de frio.

**Continuara……….**


	30. El minotauro

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 30.**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_---No Ana lamento haberte tratado así, no quiero que te vallas cuando la maldición se rompa o la deshagamos._

_---deberás._

_---deberás……… Ana lamento haberte dicho todo eso que te dije hable sin pensar ¿me disculpas?_

_---Claro ¿y tu a mí?_

_---Si._

Jack le dio un beso a Ana en la mejilla.

Ana se sentía muy bien por que creyó que Jack duraría mas enojado con ella.

---Jack ……….me hiciste…………. falta mientras no…………. te hablaba,……. me ………….sentía como que si ……………. no tuviera una mitad de mi.

---igual yo, pero hora veras que no será así los 2 estaremos juntos saldremos juntos de esto.

--- ¿Pero?... ¿Qué haremos………..con tu problema……… ya sabes lo que paso?

--- Pues solo enfrentarlo.

---mmmmmmmm……. Me…. Gusta….. la idea… y…..yo te ayudare.

--- ¿tienes frió aun?

--- si pero tengo menos.

--- bueno aparte estuviste un buen rato en el agua helada. Jack la abrazo y trato de transmitirle el poco calor que tenia ya que el también se había mojado.

De el otro lado Cofresi Y Will pensaban otra cosa sobre Jack y Ana ya que estaban algo lejos:

---JACK DETENTE, NO LA EXTRAMGULES. Dijo Cofresi.

---Que dices.

---NO MATES A ANA MARIA, A AMBOS TODABIA NOS GUSTA.

---No estoy matando a Ana Maria, la estoy abrazando. Ambos se miraron y dijeron.

---oooooo.

---Idiotas que bueno que me dicen para ya no dejar que se acerquen a ella.

---no es tuya.

--- PUES………………….. Buen punto no es mía……….. Pues soy su capitán y el de ustedes también así es que me tienen que obedecer………menos tu cofresi ya que tu no cuentas.

---hey , yo quiero ser de tu tripulación como primer al mando.

---no puedes.

--- ¿Por qué no?

---Ana Maria lo es y no la cambiare.

--- bueno la convenzo.

--- ¿Cómo?

--- con cosas que no se supone que deba hacerle.

--- HEY RESPETA A TU PRIMERA AL MANDO.

---no te creas. Cofresi se hecho a reír.

---debiste ver tu cara de idiota. Dijo Will.

---Hey respeta a tu capitán.

---bueno bueno esta bien. Dijo Will muy serio.

Luego Cofresi y Will siguieron hablando y Jack le comento a Ana Maria:

---ignóralos, me ha dicho Gibs que cuando a los loquitos se les ignora se dejan de reír.

Cuando estos vieron que ambos no hacían caso pararon y solo miraban Jack ante esto le volvió a decir a Ana Maria.

---Vez Gibs si que es un maestro.

---Jajajajajaja, Jack no les digas locos por que creo que si se pone a los 3 tu sales como el mas loco, aparte respeta a Cofresi el es mi amigo.

---claro. Jack decía en su mente--- El es mi amigo. Remedando a Ana Maria y luego añadió--- ¿estas mejor?

---Si gracias, pero ¿Cómo cruzaremos al otro lado?

---bueno en eso estoy. Y vio algo que los salvaría.

---Jack mira. Esta misma apunto hacia arriba y Jack volteo miro un puente colgante.

---Ana eres un genio pero ¿por donde subiremos?

---no se pero del lado de Cofresi y Will la bajada esta segura, bueno se be las apariencias engañan.

---tienes razón………. Bueno vamos.

Una vez los 2 de pie (claro ambos utilizando cuerpos no pertenecientes a ellos y aun con frió y los dedos morados) fueron hacia atrás y miraron un tipo risco que los dirigía hacia el puente.

---no podremos Ana.

---claro que si. Ana Maria saco unas navajitas, las enterró y añadió--- ¿le gustaría acompañarme capitán Jack Sparrow?

---Será un placer linda. Jack de igual manera saco sus navajitas y las enterró así ambos comenzaron a escalar.

Ambos iban al mismo paso y ya casi llegaban al puente colgante.

---Ana cuidado ese pedazo no esta bien prensado.

Ana mira y de tan solo tocar el pedazo de nieve se cae.

---gracias Jack.

---no hay de que linda.

Los 2 ya habían llegado al puente estaban como a unos 10 metros de distancia al suelo algo alto.

---bien solo queda pasar, sin caerse, ya que es fácil de que caigas.

---Pero es un puente, has pasado miles de puentes así y no te ha pasado nada.

---tienes razón he pasado muchos………. Pero no han estado congelados del piso.

Jack mira al piso rápido y comprueba lo que Ana acaba de decir.

---buen punto Ana, bueno vamos, pero antes Jack la ata una cuerda a Ana en la cintura y luego el se ata el otro extremo y añade--- no nos iba a alcanzar para cruzar el rió así que la usaremos para esto.

---bien.

---si uno se tropieza o resbala que el otro lo ayude.

--- a si no que se caigan juntos.

--- A…………….. Buen punto…………. Vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a cruzar el puente de repente la madera comenzó a tronar.

---Jack será mejor que regresemos.

---si. Los 2 se dieron la vuelta y lo que vieron no les agrado era un minotauro de la nieve que estaba dispuesto a cortar las sogas que detenían al puente.

---Corre.

Jack y Ana corrieron hacia el lado de la madera tronadora pero el minotauro corto las sogas haciendo que estos quedaran colgando del puente.

--- ¿Estas bien?

--- si.

El minotauro vio que no cayeron a si que se retiro, de allí.

---si amigo vete por donde viniste por que no te tememos y te podemos ganar.

Luego el minotauro salio de nuevo y agarrando vuelo salto.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANA.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El minotauro que do colgando a unos pocos metros de ellos hacia arriba.

---Ana…………suéltate.

---1……………..2…………3. Ana se soltó y por suerte calleron encima de cofresi y Will.

--- mi querido William hasta que sirves de algo.

El joven hizo cara de pocos amigos por el comentario de Sparrow.

Después el Minotauro se soltó también y callo en frente de ellos.

---Ana.

---si Jack se lo que me quieres decir.

Ambos sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron en guardia de espaldas.

---Ana yo cuido tu trasero y tu cuidas el mío. (Este comentario queda ya que ambos tienen el cuerpo equivocado)

---Sparrow más bien yo cuido mi trasero y tú el tuyo.

---aaaaaaaa…….. Bien dicho.

El minotauro saco sus 2 sables y también se puso en posición de combate.

Jack ataco al minotauro pero este fue mas rápido esquivo al golpe de Jack y le dio un……..

**Continuara.**


	31. 3 llaves y quedan 7

**Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo: Parte 31**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_---Ana yo cuido tu trasero y tu cuidas el mío. (Este comentario queda ya que ambos tienen el cuerpo equivocado)_

_---Sparrow más bien yo cuido mi trasero y tú el tuyo._

_---aaaaaaaa…….. Bien dicho._

_El minotauro saco sus 2 sables y también se puso en posición de combate._

Jack ataco al minotauro pero este fue mas rápido esquivo al golpe de Jack y le dio un a probar la fuerza y el filo de su espada pero Jack también esquivo (El minotauro guarda una espada), luego de esto Ana Maria ataco al minotauro con su espada dirigiendo el filo boca abajo este también esquivo hizo lo mismo que, Ana en el aire esquivo también Jack se puso de pie y ataco la espalda el minotauro sintió la respiración de este, se volteo, Choco espada con Jack, Ana busco punto para atacar y también fue a ayudar a Jack, El minotauro escucho los pasos de Ana, detuve la espada que cruzaba con la de Jack con una mano y con la otro saco un sable parecido al que traía y cruzo espadas con Ana. Así el minotauro tenia las 2 manos ocupadas y hay cofresi tomo acción saco su espada y ataco filo abajo con la espada y directo a la cabeza del minotauro, este vio y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo a Ana y Jack por los lados y detuvo la el golpe de cofresi .

--- ¿Qué? Se dijo cofresi así mismo--- ¿Cómo hizo eso? Valla que tiene buena técnica.

El minotauro tomo la espada de cofresi por el filo y lo lanzo por los aires, ahora era el turno de Will que también desenvaina su espada y ataco en los pies, este vio, brinco y saco unas estrellas y la lanzo hacia la cara de Will, este trato de esquivarla pero ya estaba enterrada en su abdomen.

---AAAAAA CARAJO. William callo al suelo.

---WILL. Dijo Ana así que ataco de nuevo Ana saco sus otras 2 espadas y así las tenía: una espada en la mano derecha, la otra en la izquierda y la tercera espada la tenía puesta en su boca.

El minotauro se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre detener 3 espadas (claro era Ana pero con cuerpo de Jack). Mientras que Jack miro a Ana, Jack guardo su espada y saco 2 espadas samuráis que tenía una en cada mano.

El minotauro vio en total 5 espadas contra 2. Jack y Ana se dejaron ir al mismo tiempo y atacaron, Ana tenía a los lados de arriba cubiertos y la cabeza y Jack cubría los pies así que en cierta forma era imposible pasar algo así. El minotauro no sabia que hacer y se decidió por brincar. Brinco Y Ana rebano la cabeza con la espada que tenia en la boca, El cuerpo del minotauro se quedo en la nieve, Ana vio algo muy conocido en el minotauro.

---Jack ¡mira!. Ana apunto hacia el cuello y Jack vio la llave que la tenia el minotauro, se la quitaron y la guardaron bien.

---SI tenemos una llave más. Jack, Ana y cofresi estaban muy felices.

--- ¿Cuántas mas les faltan ¿pregunto cofresi algo entusiasmado.

--- 7 más. Dijo Ana Maria casi gritando.

---Si linda 7 mas y seremos los mismos. Respondió Jack igual que Ana.

---Si 7 llaves mas y serás mía. Comento cofresi en sus pensamientos.

Luego de esto los 3 se acordaron de William y fueron rápido en su ayuda, lo ayudaron a pararse y le vendaron la parte afectada claro no era muy grabe por que podía caminar aun.

Luego de este inoportuno momento volvieron a la caminata y a unos metros de hay Gibs ya los reconocía.

---CHICOS.

---Gibs. Dijeron los 4 emocionados y le dieron un fuerte abrazo al ya mencionado.

---Que alegría de verlos.

---nosotros también a ti.

---mmmmmmmm y al parecer ya están bien ambos tortolos sin mas problemas.

Ana y Jack se miraron por un momento y se sonrojaron un poco por el comentario de Gibs.

---bueno Gibs decidí no hacerle caso a ese problema acabo ya estoy en la mira de la armada de los mares. Luego de esto Jack abrazo a Ana y añadió.

---verdad que si linda.

---Si y decidí estar con el en las buenas y en las malas.

Ambos estaban muy felices y Elizabeth veía esto de lejos y le ardía de colera ver a Ana estar con Jack.

Pero mientras los protagonistas planeaban el viaje, Norrington estaba muy bien escondido de ellos y tomaba nota de lo que pasaba en el día.

Mientras Jack dice su triunfo de la otra llave.

--- muy bien Jack así se hace.

--- De hecho Ana Maria la consiguió.

---bien hecho Ana Maria.

Luego de esto se prepararon para la siguiente región, siguieron caminando y siguieron caminando aun con problemas algo grandes en estatura pero no pesados.

En fin ellos siguieron y siguieron hasta llegar a la siguiente región o siguiente lugar en donde se encontraba la lleve ya que eran lugares y no regiones esta vez.

Estaban en el hielo y Cofresi hallo una cueva profunda.

---hay encontré algo, al parecer una cueva ¿bajamos?

---claro, Dalma dijo que podían estar en todas pastes. Soltaron unas cuerdas y fueron bajando de uno por uno.

Cuando estaban abajo en tierra firme notaron que en la cueva había agua que era salada así que podía haber peligro marino y quien sabe que otras cosas mas.

Ana fue caminando.

---ANA CUIDADO. Jack la detuvo antes de que pisara lo que le traería problemas.

Jack con su espada le pego al suelo y salio sangre, un tentáculo que esperaba presas como descuidadas como Ana.

---gracias Jack.

--- te contare todas cuando tengamos nuestros cuerpos.

--- claro.

Fueron caminando y el hambre comenzó en el estomago de Jack.

--- wow, que hambre cambiaria a mi madre por una botella de ron.

---vamos Jack no seas malo con tu madre.

---bueno la cambiaria por una pasa.

---hay Jack nunca cambiaras. Jack para de caminar.

--- Jack ¿Qué te pasa?

---c……..creo que ellos si tiene hambre y mucha. Ana miro y contemplo a los enormes cocodrilos que estaban a unos milímetros de ellos. Jack dice:

---no se muevan escuche que son ciegos y solo escuchan a la perfección.

Un cocodrilo devoro a un tripulante y este ni se había movido.

---bueno Jack escuchaste mas, a correr,AAAAAAAAAAAA.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

---AAAAAAAAAAAA. Asi se escuchaban todos los vivientes, Cofresi callo al suelo y el animal lo jalo de pie.

---COFRESI

El Cocodrilo lo llevo a las profundidades del agua salada.

**Continuara……………….**


	32. trajerias pasan

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 32.**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_---no se muevan escuche que son ciegos y solo escuchan a la perfección._

_Un cocodrilo devoro a un tripulante y este ni se había movido._

_---bueno Jack escuchaste mal, a correr, AAAAAAAAAAAA._

_---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

---AAAAAAAAAAAA. Así se escuchaban todos los vivientes, Cofresi callo al suelo y el animal lo jalo de pie.

---COFRESI

El Cocodrilo lo llevo a las profundidades del agua salada.

Ana se tiro al agua en busca de este.

---ANA no vallas sola yo te acompaño. Luego de esto Jack también se tiro al agua.

Cuando estaban abajo Ana y Jack vieron a Cofresi luchando por vivir encajándole al animal su pequeña navajita.

Jack y Ana fueron en su ayuda, pero Cofresi ya estaba sangrando así que atrajo a más cocodrilos casi del mismo tamaño que el que tenía a cofresi.

Jack y Ana rodeados de peligro pero no dejaron a Cofresi solo, fueron en su ayuda.

Ana se fue por la derecha y Jack por la izquierda así no fueran tantos para ambos.

Con Ana había 2 que la seguían, y con Jack había 3 que lo seguían.

Ana se metió en unas piedras esperando a que no cupieran pero le fue pero ya que adentro de las piedras había otra cosa mas peligrosa que unos cocodrilos Ana sintió algo en su espalda y mejor se salio de hay por donde entro y vio a los cocodrilos de nuevo así que se hecho a nadar con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras que Jack ya estaba al lado de Cofresi en su ayuda, saca su espada y la entierra en el ojo del animal, este lo soltó y Jack lo tomo por la espalda y lo llevo a la superficie. Cuando Jack lo dejo el estaba a punto de subirse pero uno de los animales lo ahogo de nuevo bajo el agua.

---AAAAAAA……………

Mientras Ana estaba tratando de tomar aire pero estos le impedían sus pulmones estaban apunto re reventar se comenzó a pones algo desesperada, pero con la ayuda de Will que también se tiro al agua al ver que Ana no salía le ayudo con la carga para que esta tomara aire e igual hizo con Jack.

Cuando Ana pudo respirar tomo mucho aire y bajo de nuevo para ayudar a William, acto igual el de Jack.

Hay estaban los 3 Will aun algo herido por el encuentro con el minotauro pero podía aguantar mas que un simple enterron de estrella.

Los animales se les dejaron ir y estos nadaron hacia arriba haciendo que chocaran todos estos pero no era suficiente Ana y Will estaban en tierra firme ya Jack de nuevo apunto de subir es jalado por un cocodrilo antes irse abajo dijo a Ana:

--- Gibs agarra a Ana. Luego de esto Gibs tomo a Ana y no la suelta.

---JACK…………….SUELTAME…………..JACK.

---lo siento Ana Jack lo mando.

---I QUE SUELTAAAAAME.

---No Jack me mataría si te be en el agua.

---JACK…………SUELTAMEEEEEEEE. Ana le da un golpe a Gibs en el estomago pero cuando Ana iba a saltar ya era tarde, en el agua comenzó a verse sangre bastante sangre ante esto Ana se quedo atónita.

---J-Jack.

---Ana vente para acá.

---JACK. Ana rompe en llantos y añade--- ¿Por qué……….Jack…..POR QUE?

Ana se tira desconsoladamente al piso.

---Ana vente para acá.

---NO.

Gibs la levanta y se la lleva cargando.

---OYE BAJAME………….SUELTAME.

---Eso no se lo permitiré.

Así Gibs se la lleva hasta alejarla de donde ocurrió la tragedia.

Cuando están fuera de peligro Ana se encarga de la pierna de Cofresi.

--- ¿te sientes mejor? Dijo esta sin emoción alguna.

--- Si, mucho mejor, gracias Ana.

---si. Ana le dio la espalda y se acurruco en unas piedras, Cofresi sintió su tristeza así que la miro a los ojos y y esta se echo a llorar de nuevo.

---por que Cofresi, esto no tiene que acabar así, yo necesito a Jack.

---Ana todo el mundo muere, Jack también pero el murió mas joven que algunos otros.

---No, sigo sin entender, el no tenia que morir, si yo lo hubiera ayudado, el estaría aquí.

---Hay linda, no te eches la culpa por algo que tú no hiciste.

---si tienes razón………… no hice nada para ayudarlo.

---pero tu querías saltar, no es tu culpa.

---debí haber estado con el, le prometí estar con el en las buenas y en las malas.

--- Ya linda. Cofresi le paso la mano por los hombros y la abrazo.

---gracias. Dijo Ana.

---Deja te seco las lagrimas, eso no es de mujeres, cuando una mujer llora se be horrible. Cofresi le seco las lágrimas y le levanto la cara y la miro esta tenia los ojos quebradizos y añadió--- así te vez mejor.

Ana se aguanto las ganas de llorar y así se fue quedando dormida.

A la media noche Ana había despertado con la ilusión de que el estuviera con ella al lado, despertó de a golpe pero no ayo a nadie esto la hizo ponerse triste.

Ana decidió salir a caminar, pero sin que fuera descubierta, con cuidado fue saliendo hasta que ya estaba afuera de la cuevita.

Ana camino aun con los ojos en lagrimas y en media noche no se veía bien así que decidió parase y sentarse.

Cuando se sentó Ana no se contuvo se acordó de Jack que volvió a llorar sus ojos estaban muy hinchados de tanto que había llorado pero ella sentía la necesidad de seguir.

Cofresi se despertó y no vio a Ana a su lado se asusto tanto que decidió ir a buscarla sin esperar a que se aclarara un poco.

Mientras cofresi buscaba a Ana, esta misma estaba aventando piedras a agua solo para matar tiempo. De repente una piedra no se escucha que aya tocado el agua.

---J-Jack.

Ana va caminando hacia el agua de poco a poco.

---Jack ¿eres tú?

Ana veía una sombra pero cuando menos lo pensó estaba a solo milímetros de la cara de una enorme anaconda la anaconda la miraba fijamente a los ojos y Ana al animal, Ana estaba sudando en frio y estaba paralizada.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Ana Se dio media vuelta pero esta la tomo y la comenzó a asfixiar.

--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Cofresi:---ANA.

Continuara…………..


	33. ¡JACK!

Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo: parte 33

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_---J-Jack._

_Ana va caminando hacia el agua de poco a poco._

_---Jack ¿eres tú?_

_Ana veía una sombra pero cuando menos lo pensó estaba a solo milímetros de la cara de una enorme anaconda la anaconda la miraba fijamente a los ojos y Ana al animal._

_---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

_Ana Se dio media vuelta pero esta la tomo y la comenzó a asfixiar._

_--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._

_Cofresi: ---ANA._

---AAAAAAAAAAAA.

---HAY BOY ANA.

---AAAAAAAAAAAAA……………….. Ana dejo de gritar por que el aire se le estaba yendo, y se comenzó a tornar en un color algo morado.

De repente Cofresi aparece y be a Ana en problemas avienta su espada al animal. Y le rebana la cabeza.

---Ana ¿estas bien?

---…………………. No habya respuesta por parte de Ana.

--- ¿ANA¿ANA?

---………………… aun sin respuesta.

---ANA, RESPONDE. Cofresi le comenzó a presionar el pecho pero aun no había respuesta por parte de Ana. Cofresi le comenzó a dar respiración de boca a boca pero aun no había respuesta de ella.

---ANAAAAAAAAAAAA. Cofresi comenzó a golpear el pecho de Ana barias beses con fuerzas pero no pasaba nada.

---a-na…………….AAAAAAANAAAAAAAA. cofresi pego tan fuerte que saco aire y tosio.

--- CUFF; CUFF.

---ANA¡ANA!

---CUFF¿Cofresi?

--- ¿Estas bien?

---S….si gracias.

---oye Cofresi se suponía que la cuidarías, mientras que todos me suponían muerto.

---J….JACK. Ana olvido su dolor y fue rápido y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y añadio---CREEI QUE TE HABIA PERDIDO. Luego de esto le dio un enorme beso en la boca. Cuando se rompió el beso Jack también la abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo.

---igual yo preciosa te extrañe mucho linda.

---Jack, espera, espera. Interrumpió cofresi el momento--- MIERDA LE GANASTE A TODOS ESOS ANIMALES.

---Si, no fue fácil, pero todo por el amor. Jack miro a Ana y este le noto los ojos inchados a Ana.

---linda ¿Lloraste en mi ausencia?

---SI. Ana volvió al llanto.

--Este bien preciosa llora todo lo que quieras, te hace bien, te saca todo lo que te molesta dentro.

---JACK creí que no te volvería ver jamás.

---Por eso te quiero más. Jack se la llevo a done estaban todos los demás y sin hacer ruido (claro ya habían causado mucho ruido) se metieron a la cueva Jack recostó a Ana y se acostó al lado de ella. Ana lo miro detenidamente a los ojos y miro mucha seguridad con el como si nada le pasaría a su lado.

Jack abrazo a Ana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

---Duerme y descansa linda.

---igualmente Jack………….. Te quiero.

---…………y yo a ti.

Así se durmieron ambos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente Jack despertó y Ana estaba a su lado despierta mirándolo.

---Hola.

---Hola. Ana le dio un beso y añadió--- ¿Crees sigamos vivos?

---Si, tú me das fuerzas y yo a ti te las daré.

--- ¡Jack! Dijo Elizabeth muy emocionada y añadió---- WOW QUE ALEGRIA, No sabes cuanto te extrañe. Dijo empujando a Ana Maria y le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que Jack no se lo esperaba y no le agrado mucho ya que Ana Maria estaba presente.

---Elizabeth quitate, no fue para tanto, solo estuve ausente por unas horas.

---Supongo que se te hará exagerado lo que Ana Maria hizo.

--- ¿Qué hizo?

---Lloro en cuanto vio sangre en el agua.

--- ¿de veras Ana?

---Si, creí que no te volvería a ver.

---QUE, COSA TAN MAS…………… interesante nadie había derramado lagrimas por mi nunca.

Ana se esperaba una burla pero vio que Jack valoraba lo bueno y hacia para un lado lo malo.

Jack abrazo a Ana y le dio un beso muy grande en ese beso se demostraba todo, lo que el no podía demostrar con palabras hacia Ana.  
Elizabeth estaba ardiendo de rabia y trato de interrumpir el momento.

---Jack recuerda que corremos peligro aquí. Jack dejo de besar a Ana y le dijo:

---Bueno yo veo a todos muy despreocupados, y si pasa algo se saben defender, ahora Elizabeth no te importa si me dejas un rato con mi propio cuerpo.

Elizabeht a esto se quedo boquiabierta y se retiro. Cuando ya no estaba ella Jack volvió nuevamente al beso de unos segundos atrás y así siguió por un buen tiempo solo se despegaban para tomar aire.

Cuando paso un rato ya estaban enterados de la llegada de Jack , todos le hacia preguntas, mientras que Ana solo lo miraba de lejos Elizabeth se acerca a ella y le dice:

--- ¿te crees vencedora?

--- ¿Qué?

---si te crees vencedora solo por que Jack te ha besado.

---bueno me siento mas cerca que tu, a ti te falta mucho por cruzar en el camino, yo ya estoy llegando a la meta, recuerda que yo estuve con en contacto físico con el por un buen rato tómalo en tus cálculos, te falta aun mucho mas de lo que piensas.

--- NO Ana Maria estoy mas cerca de lo que piensas, recuerda que Jack solo quiere una cosa, y tú sabes que es.

---te refieres por la edad si puede que seas mayor de edad y que puedas hacer lo que se llama "Sexo" pero el no te hará caso, y mucho menos por lo que le has hecho, de dejarlo en los tentáculos del Kraken.

Elizabeth se queda callada y sabe que Ana Maria tiene mucha razón y sabe que le costara el perdón de Jack.

**Continuara……..**


	34. el nido

**Tu cuerpo es tu cuerpo: Parte 3 4**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_--- NO Ana Maria estoy mas cerca de lo que piensas, recuerda que Jack solo quiere una cosa, y tú sabes que es._

_---te refieres por la edad si puede que seas mayor de edad y que puedas hacer lo que se llama "Sexo" pero el no te hará caso, y mucho menos por lo que le has hecho, de dejarlo en los tentáculos del Kraken._

_Elizabeth se queda callada y sabe que Ana Maria tiene mucha razón y sabe que le costara el perdón de Jack._

Mientras ambas discuten, Jack llama a todos los tripulantes que no están cerca del, Ana Maria y Elizabeth van rápido.

---Atención todos, esta cueva es extremadamente peligrosa, no sabemos con que nos enfrentamos, recuerden que Dalma nos dijo que hubiéramos cuidado.

---Jack ¿Cómo que peligros enfrentamos?

---pues esta noche que acaba de pasar fui atacado por una serpiente enorme, al parecer Anaconda.

Todos se quedan paralizados al escuchar la palabra "ANACONDA".

--- Jack debemos de salir de aquí, las Anacondas no son amigables. Opino Gibs.

---Bueno están a tiempo quien se quiera retirar se puede ir pero tengan cuidado por que la isla es traicionera.

Nadie se va ni siquiera el que dijo el comentario.

---muy bien, en marcha, hay que ser cuidadosos tenemos que encontrar la otra llave

Todos siguen a Jack, Ana Maria lo alcanza.

--- Jack¿crees que tengamos bastantes problemas aquí en la cueva?

---no se linda, pero………deja te digo que con Elizabeth ya es un problema enorme, hasta abecés creo que es mas peligrosa que las anacondas.

---jajaja, eso si. Ana Maria muere de risa y disfruta que Jack hable así de Elizabeth.

---Jajaja, por que siempre que hablo de Elizabeth tengo la razón. Jack puso su mano en los hombros de Ana Maria y así se fueron caminando.

Elizabeth los veía de lejos y eso le ardía hasta los huesos.

Mientras tanto el ambiente se comenzó a poner algo frió y tenso, todos en un momento se quedaron sin hablar solo caminaban hacia donde Jack los dirigiera.

Jack camino y unas ramas se rompieron, reacción de Jack fue pararse a inspeccionar el lugar.

---ALTO.

--- ¿Por qué nos paramos? Pregunto William.

---que no ves se rompieron unas ramas y no hay ramas por donde estamos caminando. Dijo Ana Maria también sospechando.

---…………………

---Aquí hay algo raro.

--- ¿Por qué? Pregunto esta vez Gibs.

---pues por que en esta cueva no hay árboles……… bueno yo no he visto ninguno, entonces ¿de donde salieron las ramas?

Cuando Jack termina su comentario todos piensan y suena lógico, lo que acaba de decir Jack.

---Caminaremos con cuidado.

Fueron avanzando y se toparon mas adelante con algo extraño.

---¡Miren¡.

--- ¿Eso es un……….un nido? Pregunto Elizabeth.

Jack se acerco y comprobó.

---Si es un nido, lo mejor será que nos alejemos de aquí, este nido es muy grande y siempre que hay un nido la madre esta cercas.

Ana se acerco y dijo.

---Jack la llave, esta en el nido.

Jack miro una llave color paja.

---tienes razón, yo ríe.

---No Jack, recuerda la madre siempre esta cerca del nido, que tal si nos esta vigilando.

---Nada pasara.

Jack se fue acercando al nido mas y estaba apunto de tomar la llave cuando sale del nido una anaconda.

El animal le hacia una mirada penetrante a Jack llena de puro enojo.

----ajh,ajh,ajh. Jack comenzó sudar al igual que Ana cuando estaba frente a una.

---Jack , corre.

---no necesito la lleve.

El animal rodeo a Jack , y lo comenzó a oler.

---Ana be por la derecha y agarra la llave mientras a mí me olfatea.

--- Esta bien. Ana se fue acercando por la derecha y Elizabeth aprovecho la oportunidad.

Ana estaba adentro del nido y estaba a centímetros de tomar la llave, Elizabeth aventó una piedra al nido y le pego a un huevo, la anaconda vio a Ana adentro y esta pensó que iba a tomar un huevo y la miro al igual que miraba a Jack.

---Ana.

---ajh,ajh,ajh.

Jack se movió para que dejara de mirar a Ana y esta se enojo más asi que tomo a Jack y lo comenzó a enrollar en su cuerpo.

---No. Ana tomo un huevo e hizo ruido para que la escuchara y efectivamente la miro y el animal miro a Ana con el huevo en la mano. La anaconda dejo a Jack y fue con Ana la rodeo.

---Jack toma la llave.

--- ¿pero Ana……..

---no me hará daño si me estrangula el huevo se romperá.

Jack no tomo la llave sino saco su pistola y apunto en la cabeza del animal y disparo.

El animal callo.

--- ¿Jack?

---Te iba a matar, tomemos la llave y larguémonos de aquí.

Jack tomo la llave.

--- Jack mira.

Jack miro y no le agrado mucho.

---ho, ho, creo que 5 anacondas son mas carga que una.

Ana disparo a una y murió pero la otra ataco a Ana abrió el hocico y estaba dispuesto a darle una mordida con esos dientes filosos capasas de penetrar la carne con facilidad.

---ANA. Will miro esto y se lanzo hacia donde estaba Ana, y este recibió el impacto de la mordida.

---AAA.

---WILLIAM. Ana se impresiono.

---WILL. Jack disparo matando a otra y añadió--- van 2 y quedan 3.

---William…………

---Ana espero que vivas.

---no, no viviré, viviremos. Ana cargo a William mientras que los demás entretenían a las anacondas.

Ana miro una planta por hay y fue y la olio y era laudano.

Ana Arranco un poco y la unto en el área afectada.

---AAAAAAAAAA.

---Will se que duele pero estate quieto, así no te curaras.

---DEJA hay no toques.

.Ana unto rápido y luego se quito la camiseta (como traía el cuerpo de Jack podía hacerlo sin ningún problema) para ponérsela como venda a Will.

Cuando termino, también habían terminado los tripulantes de matar a las anacondas (bueno eso creían).

Todos fueron con Ana y Will.

--- Ana ¿Cómo esta?

---bien, le unte laudano.

--- ¿de donde lo sacaste?

---de aya. Apunto y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde esta apunto.

Gibs tomo un poco alio.

---si es laudano. Gibs comenzó a tomar no para calmar el dolor sino para usarlo como droga hay que admitirlo Gibs si era adicto a la droga.

Paso media hora y Jack se acerco a Gibs.

--- Jack tengo algo que decirte.

--- ¿Qué es?

---veo gente muerta que nos sigue.

Jack miro a Gibs y le dijo.

--- ¡Que!

---veo gente muerta.

Jack miro a Gibs y lo miro ya drogado.

--- estas idiota Gibs, tu eres el único que los vez por que ya te drogaste.

---no estoy drogado.

---si Gibs abecés pasa.

Jack escucho otro ruido, miro hacia la derecha y bio una sombra que se movio con mucha rapidez, volteo a la izquierda y miro también lo mismo.

---Ana ¿bistés eso?

Ana miro y vio lo mismo.

---Si.

**Continuara.**


	35. los refuerzos

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: parte 35**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_Jack escucho otro ruido, miro hacia la derecha y bio una sombra que se movio con mucha rapidez, volteo a la izquierda y miro también lo mismo._

_---Ana ¿bistés eso?_

_Ana miro y vio lo mismo._

_---Si_ me pregunto ¿Qué será? Ana dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a ver.

---Ana recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato.

--- pues este gato morirá.

---Ana ¡Espera! Jack la alcanzo y le dijo--- en ese caso que este gato también muera.

---jaja, sabia que no te resistirías……. Vamos.

--- ¡Esperen! Jack y Ana voltean y Cofresi los alcanza y añade--- no pienso dejar a Ana sola con tigo Jack ya vi que aprovechas todas las oportunidades.

---jaja, pues apurate por que boy ganando en la carrera.

---jaja, pues apurate por que boy ganando en la carrera. Dijo remedando y añadió---Muy gracioso Jack Sparrow pero yo creo que vas corriendo pero en sentido contrario.

---Estoy mas cerca de lo que crees.

Estas palabras le traen a Ana la pelea verbal con Elizabeth.

---bueno dejen de pelear por tonterías, vamos a ver que eran esas sombras.

---Si, bien pensado Ana. Jack fue tras ella y se puso a la derecha y Cofresi a la izquierda. Ana solo los miro y sintió un rozon por ahí.

---Muy bien par de depravados ¿QUIEN FUE? Dijo Ana. Mientras que ambos reían.

---Jajajajaja, no te diremos jajajaja.

--- ¿no me dirán?

---No jajaja.

---muy bien a los 2 les tocara castigo.

--- ¿Cuál será? Dijo Jack riéndose.

---yo creo que será el de pegarnos con unas hojas jajaja. Ambos se reían mientras que Ana preparaba su puño. Cuando se preparo física y mentalmente primero la hablo a Jack.

Antes de golpearlo le dijo--- Jack el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor.

---jaja si linda jajaja. Cuando volteo Ana le dio un golpe en la cara.

---AAAAAAAAA mi nariz.

---Cofresi.

---si. Ana le dio una patada

---AAAAAAAAAA EN EL DERECHO. Ambos estaban retorciéndose y Ana esta vez se rió.

---Jajajajaja les dije que el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor, jajaja.

---si Ana estoy con tigo. Opino Jack.

--- ¿Qué?

---dije que estoy con tigo.

--- ¿por que?

---por que cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo te cobrare todas.

---OOOOOOOOOOO, mejor ya no te hago nada.

---opino lo mismo, por que contando todo llevas como unas 2 días.

--- ¿Qué por que tanto?

---por que me mentiste con tu edad.

---bueno en eso tienes razón soy menor de edad para hacerle…………….

---no Ana de todos modos ya hemos estado en contacto muy cercano.

--- ¿Por qué me ganas en mi propia trampa?

---Pirata.

--- nunca confiare en ti.

---Ana recuerda mi lema, soy deshonesto y un deshonesto será siempre será un deshonesto y si confías en los honestos jamás predecirás si van a hacer algo increíblemente entupido.

---Si Jack, eso si. Ana abrazo a Jack y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Cofresi al ver esto dijo.

---falto yo.

---no.

--- ¿Por qué? O dios Jack me va ganando.

---no no es por eso por que se vera extraño que un hombre bese en la mejilla a otro.

---OOOOOOOOOO claro en eso tienes razón, me esperare. Y ¿Cuántas llaves llevan?

---llevamos 4 faltan 6.

----ya mero eres mía.

---y mía.

---oigan ay que cambiar de tema esto me incomoda.

---pues acostúmbrate por que cuando tengas tu cuerpo será todavía mas.

--- ¿Por qué a mí? Mientras platicaban las sombras salieron de nuevo.

---Miren, por aya.

---Vamos.

Los 3 siguieron a la sombra hasta que la acorralaron.

---Hola, soy………

---Ana Maria.

--- ¿Cómo…………..

---se tu nombre, te escuche platicar con tus compañeros en fin yo soy Dairij, rey de los gitanos.

---pues yo no veo a tu reinado. Dijo cofresi algo extrañado.

Dairij hizo un gesto con la boca y les dijo:

---síganme les enseñare mi pueblo.

Los 3 fueron tras el y tras caminar por un rato Dairij los llevo a una comunidad.

---WOW. Dijeron los 3 con los ojos como platos.

--- ¿todos son gitanos? Pregunto Ana.

---si, es mi pueblo gitano, vengan pásense.

Dairij los llevo a una casita en donde estaban unas personas que claro las presento.

---muy bien ella de allá es Yesennia, el es Dorian, y ella es mi hija Mirka.

La joven Mirka (personajes gitanos creados por Thairis)se acerco y miro a Ana al parecer la inspeccionaba de todos lados.

---Jack. Jack respondió.

--- Mirka.

--- ¿te conozco?

---claro que nos conocemos Jack que acaso no te acuerdas de mi. (Creyó que no la conocían ya que Ana tenia su cuerpo)

---Bueno es que es una larga historia.

Jack y Mirka se sentaron y Jack le contó todo a Mirka(amigos de infancia)

---OOOOOOOo entonces la persona que usa tu cuerpo se llama Ana Maria, aquel es Cofresi y tu con el cuerpo de tu primera al mando pero eres Jack por dentro.

---Exacto.

---oooooooooo oye iré a conocer a esa tal Ana Maria, mi padre quiere hablar con tigo.

---seguro.

Mirka se para y va con Ana Maria.

---hola Ana Maria.

---Hola Mirka, al parecer Jack ya te contó todo.

---bueno Jack y yo nos conocemos de infancia.

---oooooooo eso explica todo.

---si y dime Ana Maria ¿Cuál es tu edad?

--- tengo 21 años ¿y tu?

---yo tengo 20 años somos casi de la misma edad.

---si tienes razón.

---Entonces Mirka ¿ te gusta Jack?

--- ¿Por qué esa pregunta? Acaso a ti te gusta. Dijo Mirka haciendo caer a Ana en su propia trampa cosa que Ana no esperaba.

---bueno…………..a mí………….n……..no ¿Cómo crees?

---bueno por que estas roja, y por que tartamudeaste.

---bueno puede que un poco. Mirka la mira no muy convencida de lo que Ana le había dicho.

---bueno si me gusta ¿pero tu nunca me respondiste?

---bueno a mí me gustaba en tiempo pasado hoy solo lo beo como un muy buen amigo.

---ooooooooooooo.

Mientras ambas platicaban Jack salio de la casita y informo a Ana.

---Ana tenemos fuerzas.

--- ¿Por qué?

---El padre de Mirka y su pueblo se han unido con nosotros y vendrán con nosotros.

--- ¿Qué? Dijeron Mirka y Ana Maria.

**Continuara.**


	36. el lago, ¿ardiendo?

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 36**

**_Hola bueno les diré que antes de comenzar Gracias por loe reviews que me hacen muy feliz a mí gracias por su apoyo (Thairis gracias de veras a ti que nunca me has dejado)._**

**_Bueno vamos a continuar._**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_Mientras ambas platicaban Jack salio de la casita y informo a Ana._

_---Ana tenemos fuerzas._

_--- ¿Por qué?_

_---El padre de Mirka y su pueblo se han unido con nosotros y vendrán con nosotros._

_--- ¿Qué? Dijeron Mirka y Ana Maria._

---Si, Mirka tu padre y yo hemos unido fuerzas, así que nada nos parara.

--- ¿Pero¿Qué le ofreciste a mi padre para que aceptara ayudarte?

--- oro.

--- ¿Qué oro? Pregunto Mirka algo desconcertada.

---Si oro.

--- ¿Cuánto te pidió?

---El 20 por ciento de mis ganancias que están en mi amado Prela Negra.

--- ¿a cuanto equivale?

---valla, valla al parecer Mirka no es nada despistada, eres igual que tu padre las mismas preguntas que me has hecho tu me las hizo el.

--- vamos no cambies de tema dime por favor a ¿cuanto equivale?

--- te daré una pista, tu pueblo se podría mantener por unos 10 años incluyendo a las futuras generaciones.

---Wow¿Cuánto oro tendrás en tus bodegas?

---Solo el necesario.

---Si ya veo.

---Valla Jack al fin compartes tus tesoros con alguien me paréese que ya estas desesperado con mi cuerpo. Rió Ana

---usted jovencita………

---recuerda que soy tu primera al mando no soy jovencita. Dijo Ana defendiéndose e interrumpiendo a Jack.

---Escúchame muchachita tu si eres jovencita ya que eres menor de edad.

---Por 2 años Jack……….

---Ana, por 2 años puedo estar en tortura y mi cabeza podría rodar al suelo. Comento Jack interrumpiendo igual a Ana.

--- ¿Por qué dices que podría tu cabeza rodar? Pregunto Mirka , aunque estaba casi segura de por que ese comentario, cosa que Jack había olvidado la presencia de Mirka y de todos en su alrededor.

---Por que no le di de comer en una semana y eso va contra las reglas por que es menor de edad. Ana Maria solo lo miro.

---Jajajaja Jack tu esperas que la joven princesa crea eso. Grito Cofresi.

--- Bueno………..

--- ¿Jack? Dijo Mirka.

--- ¿Qué?

---Ana Maria y tú lo………………..

---si, no es necesario que digas.

---oooooooo comprendo.

---…………

---………….silencio por parte da Jack y Ana ya que les daba un poco de vergüenza hablar de esos temas con otras personas.

---no se preocupen no diré nada.

----………….. Ambos seguían es silencio hasta que Ana rompió el hielo.

---gracias Mirka.

---No hay de que, los amigos y amigas de Jack Sparrow son mis amigos también. Mirka le extendió la mano a Ana.

---igual digo yo. Ana le tomo la mano a Mirka y las dos la estrecharon.

En eso sale Dairij con unos anuncios para su gente.

---muy bien quiero que todos empaquen todo, nos iremos con el capitán Jack Sparrow, Ana Maria su primera al mando y Roberto Cofresi……….. Empaquen partiremos en la mañana para estar con la tripulación de Jack en la tarde así que empaquen solo sus armas.

---Si. En seguida todos comenzaron a empacar mas que sus campañas sus armas ya que estaban en la isla de ovan.

Mientras tanto Mirka les ofreció una tiendita a Jack, otra a Ana Maria y la otra a Cofresi.

---Si desean tomar un baño aya esta el la cascada, claro con lago atrás de esos árboles no se preocupen esta muy cubierto nadie los vera y hay esta fuera de peligro.

---bien gracias.

Pasaron unas horas y Jack salio para tomarse un baño pero al parecer alguien le había ganado el lago.

---Hola.

---Jack.

--- creí que a Ana Maria no le gustaba tomar baños en ríos ya que le traen malos recuerdos.

--- jaja, no me hagas reír.

---Tienes razón me estaré aquí sentadito hasta que salgas tu.

---Como digas Jack Sparrow.

Mientras Jack se sentó en la orillita y miraba a Ana Maria desde hay Ana también lo miraba.

En un momento Ana Maria le dio la espalda a Jack por que fue hacia donde estaba la cascada para quitarse lo que se había untado en el cabello. Cuento estaba en la cascada aun estaba de espaldas Jack se quito la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y se introdujo al agua con mucho cuidado para no ser escuchado por su presa (Ana Maria).

Mientras Jack se acercaba a Ana esta seguía aseando su cuerpo (más bien el de Jack).

Ana Maria comenzó a sentir unas manos que tocaban su espalda.

--- ¿Quién es?

--- ¿Quién crees?

---………. Jack. Jack la volteo al lado que se encontraba el y quedaron de frente. Lentamente Jack comenzó a besarle las mejillas. A Ana Maria se le comenzó a acelerar la respiración.

----ajh,ajh, Jack.

--- ¿Qué?

---no creo que sea el momento para esto, tengo que descansar para mañana….

---Relajate, nada te pasara.

---Jack recuerda la edad ajh, ajh, puedes estar en problemas por……… Jack le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo.

---Que importa le que pase, ya nos vieron.

---y que tal si no.

--- pues nos vieron.

--- ¿no te enojaras si nos ven?

---No, el amor tiene que salir por todos lados. Así Jack continuo dándole caricias a su primera al mando. Ana Maria se sentía algo rara entregando su cuerpo a su propio capitán, pero la tentación era más grande que eso.

---- te sientes tensa aun, suelta tus músculos déjalos caer al agua, no sostengas nada yo lo sostendré.

---Jack yo….

---haz lo que t digo.

Ana Maria solo lo miro no estando tan segura de lo que le decía su capitán.

---Confía en mí¿Cuándo te he dado rezones para que no confíes en mi?

---no me las has dado.

---entonces confía en mi, te sentirás mejor, ya lo veras.

Ana poco a poco comenzó a relajar los músculos y dejo caer todo el peso en Jack.

---eso, así. Le decía Jack.

Lentamente Jack comenzó a besarle el cuello, ante esto Ana comenzó a poner los músculos algo duros para impedir lo que estaba pasando.

---sh, calma.

---Jack no puedo.

---claro que puedes inténtalo de nuevo.

---esta bien.

Ana solto de nuevo su peso en los brazos de Jack y cuando Jack sintió el momento adecuado comenzó a darle besos nuevamente en el cuello.

----AJH, AJH, AJH.

---clámate.

Mientras cofresi fue al rió a decirle unas cosas a Ana.

---oye an……………. Cofresi sintió hielo el alma al ver que Ana Maria estaba con Jack.

Ambos no escucharon ya que Jack estaba concentrado en otra cosa y Ana también.

**Continuara………………..**


	37. el peligro ronda en la zona

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 37.**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

----_AJH, AJH, AJH._

_---clámate._

_Mientras cofresi fue al rió a decirle unas cosas a Ana._

_---oye An……………. Cofresi sintió hielo el alma al ver que Ana Maria estaba con Jack._

Ambos no escucharon ya que Jack estaba concentrado en otra cosa y Ana también.

Cofresi se fue lo mas rápido que pudo ya que no le gustaba ver que Ana estuviera con el (ese "el" es Jack Sparrow aunque este convertido en mujer).Ana se estaba sintiendo a gusto en los brazos de Jack, cosa rara ya que ella casi no le gustaba mostrarle sus sentimientos a su pareja, ya que ella era muy seca para mostrar sentimientos pero al parecer con Jack se había enseñado a demostrarlos. (Bueno ella al igual que Jack ya habia tenido pareja pero por motivos algo impropios por parte de los amantes tuvieron que dejarlos).

Cofresi se fue a su tienda de campaña, ya que quería olvidara escena que había visto entre Jack y la mujer que lo hacia mirar el mundo diferente.

Mientras Mirka buscaba a Jack para darle rumbo y posiciones.

---oye Jack, esta e………….

También vio lo que estaba pasando y decidió irse para dejarlos solos y en voz baja dijo.

---bueno luego te digo Sparrow, disfruta el momento. Diciendo esto Mirka se va.

Mientras tanto Dairij estaba poniendo rumbos y viendo las zonas de peligro.

Mirka entra.

---Hola papa¿Iremos por donde me has dicho?

---no lo se, ya que en la oscuridad salen las bestias que queremos evitar.

---Pero iremos en la mañana.

---si puede que vallamos en la mañana pero, recuerda que en esta cueva casi todo el tiempo es oscuridad.

---- entonces ¿Cómo pasaste con Jack?

---prendí unas antorchas.

--- ¿Por que no prendes mas?

---por que necesitamos guardar lo que nos sirva para otras cosas que de verdad sean necesarias.

---OOOOOOOOO.

---bueno…. Hija ¿le has informado a Jack su posición?

---no.

--- se puede saber el por que.

---bueno el y su compañera están en el agua y están des……….

---si muy bien hija, para la otra procura omitir las cosas de menos importancia.

---Esta bien papa, boy a arreglar mis cosas.

---muy bien hija adelante.

Mientras Mirka y Dairij hacen planes Ana sigue algo tensa asi que para a Jack, y le pregunta.

---Jack ¿no creo que sea un momento para hacer esto?

--- no ¿Por qué no?¿acaso no te gusto, por que puedo cambiar la tecnica y puedo………

---Jack……….. No es eso, es solo que no quiero que nadie nos vea. (Muy tarde reacciono Ana Maria después que Cofresi y Mirka los vieron).

---pero ¿Por qué no?

---Por que…

---vamos eres libre de expresarte.

---por que quiero que sea algo en privado, me sentiría algo extraña, que alguien nos estuviera viendo el………….. Como se puede decir………. El momento tan especial para ti y para mí.

---te entiendo linda, yo también espero que sea tan importante como yo lo veo.

--- gracias por comprenderme.

---salgamos de aquí, y vallamos a la tienda de campaña.

---yyy ¿para que?

---dijiste que quería que fuera en privado, bueno será en privado, no te preocupes a mí también me gusta en privado.

---Jack………. Creo que no has comprendido.

---pero si fue lo que dijiste tu.

---Si Jack lo dije yo pero quiero que sea cuando tenga mi cuerpo, yo quiero sentir tu brazos, tus manos, tu cuerpo, no el mío, yo quiero ver tu cuerpo, no el mío, yo quiero ser la mujer de antes para tener al hombre de antes.

--- Que bueno que me dices, entiendo ya, si eso es lo que deseas, esperaremos para eso.

---gracias Jack por entender.

--- no hay de que.

--- ¡Jack¿No estas molesto?

---claro que no linda me quedare un rato mas con tigo. Ana le da una sonrisa y este lógico le devuelve la sonrisa.

Cuando están afuera, Ana se va a su tiendita, y Jack a la suya para ponerse sus prendas.

Mientras Ana se bestia Mirka le habla.

---Ana ¿eres tú?

---si espera un poco. Ana se pone una camiseta rápida y los pantalones típicos que usaba Jack.---ya, hora si.

---Ana tu posición será al lado de Jack en el lado derecho del grupo.

---muy bien, iré a ponerme la ropa bien.

--- esta bien, mientras yo le aviso a Jack.

---hecho. Con esto Ana se mete a su tienda, pero ai esta alguien que no esperaba.

---Si gritas o haces algo que me descubra termino con tu vida. Ante esto Ana se queda solo algo asustada.

---Comodoro James Norrington ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

--- que, que quiero………….Mira Mujer, quiero que estés advertida. Norrington la tomo por el cuello y comienza a hacer fuerza y le dijo--- ya tengo planes para ti y tu cuerpo, linda.

---No respiro.

---Que bueno por que si yo fuera tu me acecino, te doy acciones: Inciso:

A)te bienes con migo desde horita.

B)Te mato y me llevo tu cabeza.

C)tienes tu cuerpo, e iré por ti y después de hay, te torturo como no he torturado a ninguna mujer.

---No puedes, matarme. Norrington deja de apretar el cuello y esta cae al suelo.

---Explícate.

---Por que si lo haces horita Jack te encontrara y torturara tu cuerpo más de lo que piensas torturarme. Dice aun en el suelo.

---valla, valla, si que eres inteligente, pero adivina que. Norrington con su pie comienza a apretar el cuello de nuevo y añade--- yo pienso tortúrate tan horrible que, tu misma te mataras por no aguantar. Norrington toma una botella de ron bacía y levanta a Ana--- esto que te haré será una milésima de probadita de lo que vivirás con migo, toma en tus cuantas, que mientras mas llaves tengas mas cerca estaré yo, y mas cerca estará tu tortura, y sere tu terror, no podras dormir a causa de mi nombre, en tus sueños estare yo.……….. a y una pregunta.

---……………… ¿Qué? .Norrington se pone una capucha que tapa su rostro.

---se que dirás que fui yo pero así Jack de momento no sabrá.

---no sabrá ¿Qué?

Norrington le quebré la botella de ron en la cara haciendo que el resultado sea fatal, la sangre sale por la frente, nariz, y boca de Ana

---AAAAAAAA

Jack escucha esto y sale de su tienda y be a Ana llena de sangre y también be a aquel hombre encapuchado ahorcando aun a Ana.

---OYE YA BASTA.

---recuerda mis palabras. Dijo en el oído de Ana Norrington.

Jack saca su pistola y dispara, pero lo único que consigue es darle en el hombro.

---ANA. JAck corre hacia ella y esta alterada dice.

---Norrington…………..AJH……………era el…………AJH……me………

---Sh, tranquila, nada te pasara. Dijo Jack tratando de calmarla un poco--- MIRKA TRAE DE AGUA.

---Si Jack.

---y vendas también.

---si.

Jack mira a Ana, puede mirar en los ojos de esta mucho miedo, como si la amenaza fuera de muerte dolorosa.

---Jack no quiero morir.

---no morirás linda, yo soy tu protector.

De lo lejos Norrington be la s reacciones de cada uno.

Continuara.

Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo. Adios.


	38. Jack cara a cara con Norrington

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 38.**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_Jack mira a Ana, puede mirar en los ojos de esta mucho miedo, como si la amenaza fuera una muerte dolorosa._

_---Jack no quiero morir._

_---no morirás linda, yo soy tu protector._

_De lo lejos Norrington be las reacciones de cada uno._

Dairij sale y be esto y ordena a sus hombres que hagan una guardia bastante fuerte, claro estos de inmediato lo hacen.

Mientras Mirka le ha llevado el agua a Jack.

---Jack ¿Qué le paso?

---Norrington ¿lo recuerdas?

---Claro que lo recuerdo.

--- Pues fue el quien le hizo esto.

--- ¿Cómo se pudo meter si yo estaba con ella?

---no lo se, lo único que se es que el es peligroso. Jack comenzó ponerle unos pañuelos mojados y presiono para que la sangre parara de salir, pero las heridas eran muy profundas y la sangre salía de montones.

---Mirka necesito que traigas algo para cerrar esta herida.

---horita mismo te lo traigo.

---Gracias. Al poco tiempo Mirka llega con una aguja (claro más antigua) y un hilo.

---Jack ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

---Te boy a coser, las heridas.

---Jack eso duele.

---Me dolerá mas si te veo desangrar y que mueras en frente de mi.

---Jack creo que tengo desinfectante con mi padre.

---lo pudieras traer.

---si. Mirka va rápido, busca el desinfectante y lo aya y se retira y se lo entrega a Jack en las manos.

---gracias Mirka.

---Si.

---Ana estate quieta.

--- ¿Dolera?

--- te hecharia mentiras si te dijera que no.

Jack deja caer el desinfectante en las heridas.

---Jack ya basta, no pongas demasiado.

--- no te preocupes se lo que hago.

Así estuvo Jack dejando caer liquido en las heridas se Ana Maria, hasta que cuando termino tubo que serrar las heridas.

---Jack, NO.

---linda se que te duele pero esto te ayudara, llevas mucho tiempo derramando sangre. Jack comenzó a pones en la aguja el hilo que serraría la herida y luego comenzó a coser.

---JACK.

---MIRKA, DETENLA.

---si Jack. Mirka la sostuvo para que Jack le pudiera serrar la herida.

---JACK.

---Sh calma, esto acabara pronto. Ana trato de guardar silencio pero abecés salía unos que otros Gritos de dolor.

Cuando Jack termino de coser la llevo a su tiendita y ahí Mirka le dio zábila para que la cicatriz se desvaneciera con el tiempo.

---Jack me retiro.

---adelante. Mirka salio y los dejo solos. Mientras Jack ponía zábila, en las cicatrices.

---Gracias.

--- no me agradezcas, soy tu capitán y tu protector, es mi deber. Ana se le acurruco un poco a Jack y este solo le tomaba el cabello y lo acariciaba.

---creeo que hubiera sido mejor que muriera.

--- ¿Por qué esa reacción tan negativa?

---me dijo que seria una pequeña probada de lo que me haría cuando tuviera mi cuerpo, y aparte yo se que me matara lo con los instrumentos mas dolorosos que tenga o como se le ocurra.

---todo lo que el te haga el se lo devolveré el doble, con mis propias manos.

---Gracias.

--- ¿Por qué?

---por quererme así como soy, por quererme con mis defectos, por defenderme y sentirme segura a tu lado y por arriesgar tu vida por mi.

---No la e arriesgado.

---el que me defiendas es como arriesgar tu vida por mi.

Jack mira a Ana con mucha ternura.

Norrington trato de escuchar pero la guardia gitana era muy fuerte así que se le ocurrió una idea.

Norrington aventó unas piedras cerca de donde se encontraba el pero se oculto muy bien y unos de los guardas con capucha fue y Norrington le tapo la boca t le reventó el cuello dándole muerte, así que el se disfrazo como el guarda y salio con los demás y les dijo que no había problemas, estos cayeron en la trampa.

Mientras se acercaba a la tienda de Jack y Ana Maria y escucho una parte muy importante.

---Ana pero que tal si trata de hacer descendencia con tigo.

---Jack recuerda que yo no sirvo para hacer descendencia.

---Pero Ana que tal si abusa de ti por diversión.

---tratare de que no lo haga.

---así morirás.

---es mejor morir a que ese asco de hombre me toque

Norrington estaba escuchando todo y eso le dolía y al mismo tiempo le enojaba.

Norrington cada vez que escuchaba a Ana burlarse de el le daba mas planes para saber que hacer con ella en el futuro. El se dijo en voz baja.

---Ana Maria eres mujer muerta, ya eres mía, ni tu amado Jack Sparrow, ni tu amada tripulación podrá contra mi, ni la armada inglesa, ya veras todo lo que se me puede hacer con una alma.

En eso Jack salio un poco fue a traerle alimento a Ana, pero Norringron , no le hizo otra visita a Ana ya que lo descubrirían.

Mientras Cofresi estaba pensando en la escena que había visto, entre Jack y Ana Maria, esa escena no lo dejaba a gusto solo lo imaginaba y lo volvía a imaginar, estaba perdiendo y tenía que ponerse alerta para que Jack no le ganara su premio.

Mientras Jack miraba a Norrington (claro con su disfraz creyendo que era de su bando).

---oye tu. Norrington se asusto al escuchar que Jack se dirigía a el pero se calmo lo mas que pudo.

---si.

--- ¿Qué haces tan cerca de mi campaña?

--- estoy alerta como me lo ordeno Dairij.

---Ho, gracias amigo no se que haría sin ti y tus compañeros.

--- si no tienes que agradecerme nada.

Jack se metió a la campaña y le mostró a su primera al mando lo que le había traído.

--- ¿se te antoja?

---claro.

Jack le puso su comida al lado y se acostó a su lado. De repente.

---AAAAA.

--- ¿Qué paso? Ana hizo su plato para un lado.

---me rehusó a comer.

--- ¿te duele cuando abres la boca?

--- si también cuando mastico y paso.

---pero tienes que comer, si no, no tendrás energías para mañana.

---no me importa, me duele.

---…………… yo te ayudo.

---no así esta bien. Jack tomo el tenedor y puso algo de pollo en este.

---vamos abre la boca.

--- pero……..

---pero nada abre la boca.

---no te rendirás ¿cierto?

---muy cierto. Ana abrió la boca un poco, y Jack le dio lo que le había puesto en el tenedor.

---mastica y trágala. Ana se paso la comida y le dijo.

---Jack la palabra "traga"se usa para los animales.

---ooooooo bueno……….trágalo tu.

---cómelo.

---ooooo esta bien, cómelo.

---Jack me dolió. Jack le hecho una mirada algo de molesto y esta dijo de nuevo---- esta bien, esta bien. Ana Maria abrió la boca y Jack le dio de nuevo alimento.

Mientras ellos jugaban Mirka entro a la tienda.

---Jack, AJH, AJH.

--- ¿QUE PASO?

---Norrington……….

Al escuchar el nombre de Norrigton Jack abrazo a Ana un poco y Mirka prosiguió.

--- Norrington dejo un mensaje.

--- ¿En donde esta?

---aquí lo tengo.

--- ¿me lo podrías mostrar?

---clara, aquí esta.

Mirka le entrego el mensaje.

Mensaje:

Estoy mas cerca de lo que crees. Espero que este en mi cama pronto. Vigilo sus pasos y movimientos.

Jack, rompió el papel en muchos pedazos y se enojo bastante, salio de su tiendita y miro hacia todos lados.

--- MALDITO INGLES, HIJO DE……….. SE QUE ESTAS CERCA Y SE QUE ME ESTAS OYENDO, PIENSA 2 VECES ANTES DE QUE TE ACERQUES A ANA... NO SEAS COBASDE SAAAAAL Y MUESTRATE.

---…………….. Norrington no respondio.

---AAAAAAAAAAA MALDITO TE BOY A CAZAR, Y LLEBARE TU CABEZA A TORTUGA Y HAY LA EXIBIRE, ME OYEEES, NO TE ACERQUES A ANA MARIA.

Ana sintió algo de miedo ya que ella recordaba sus palabras.

Jack se introdujo de nuevo a la tienda y hay abrazo a Ana Maria.

Mirka se asusto también ya que no había visto a Jack enojarse tanto.

De repente se escucho una voz.

---Jack Sparrow, me querías, ver, estoy afuera.

Jack escucho esto y salio y hay lo miro aun con las cicatrices que el le había dejado de cuando lo torturo.

---Creo que escuchaste mis palabras.

---las escuche bien, no te preocupes, no es necesario que las repitas.

---entonces por que mostraste tu cara.

---vamos a platicar, CRES QUE ERES EL UNICO QUE ME PUEDES DECIR LO QUE HARAS CON MIGO, YO TAMBIEN TENGO ALGO PARA TI CAPITAN JACK SPARROW…………… BOY A ATRAPAR A ESA MALDITA MUJER, ME OYES, Y TU TAMBIEN ESCUCHA ANA MARIA. Ana Maria escuchaba todo desde la campaña mientras que Norrington prosiguió.

--- LA BOY A MATAR HORRIBLE, COMO NO TE IMAGINAS, SU DOLOR LO SENTIRAS TU, YO CREO QUE SERA LA CABEZA DE TU PRIMERA AL MANDO LA QUE ESTARA DE EXIVICION EN PORT ROYAL, Y SU CUERPO LO COLGARE COMO ADBERTENCIA PARA TODO AQUEL QUE QUIERA DESAFIARME.

---BASTA YA.

--- recuerda Jack tu también estas en sentencia ya que abusaste de una menor.

---……………….. asi que te enteraste.

---claro que me entere, tu vida y la de tu novia están en la cuerda y yo me encargare de moverles esa cuerda para que caigan ambos.

---CALLATE. Jack saco su pistola y disparo hacia el, pero nada paso.

---lo lamento Jack tengo protección abajo. Con eso Norrington se fue de nuevo.

**Continuara…………**


	39. musculos inmovibles

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 39.**

**_Hola aviso importante: boy a estar fuera por 3 semanas así que ala mejor no oigan de mí en un buen rato pero prometo que cuando llegue dejare reviews y leeré sus historias._**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_--- LA BOY A MATAR HORRIBLE, COMO NO TE IMAGINAS, SU DOLOR LO SENTIRAS TU, YO CREO QUE SERA LA CABEZA DE TU PRIMERA AL MANDO LA QUE ESTARA DE EXIVICION EN PORT ROYAL, Y SU CUERPO LO COLGARE COMO ADBERTENCIA PARA TODO AQUEL QUE QUIERA DESAFIARME._

_---CALLATE. Jack saco su pistola y disparo hacia el, pero nada paso._

_---lo lamento Jack tengo protección abajo. Con eso Norrington se fue de nuevo._

Ana salio de la campañita y miro a Jack molesto, como nunca, así que se acerco a el.

---Jack… vamos adentro, no te preocupes.

---…………. Jack no le dio respuesta a Ana Maria.

--- ¿Jack?

---……AAAAAAAAAAAAA. Jack solo grito y tomo a Ana Maria de la mano y la introdujo en la tienda con el.

---Jack, te lo suplico calmate.

---QUE ME CALME; ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? SI EL TE QUIERE TORTURAR.

---Jack escucha…………

---NO tu escucha-Jack la tomo por los brazos--- ¡Ana mírame! -Ana Maria lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver dolor por lo que Norrington le había dicho y Jack continúo--- Ana Maria que no vez no te quiero perder- Ana escucho muy tiernas esas palabras de Jack--- no me lo perdonaría que mueras en manos de la armada inglesa, yo se lo que Norrington es capaz, el si te torturara, el con esas palabras no juega.

Ana miro que Jack derramo una lagrima que corrió por su mejilla y miro en lo mas profundo un dolor que era inigualable al que ella hubiera mirado.

---Jack… te agradezco profundamente que quieres protegerme.

---pero.

---pero si el me atrapa no quiero que te sientas culpable, la culpabilidad te podría llevar a los extremos de el suicidio, y yo tampoco me perdonaría que te quitaras la vida por mi culpa también.

Dairij llega:

---Hola espero que te sientas mejor Ana Maria.

---si gracias.

---Bueno al parecer por las situaciones que acaban de pasar, tendremos que partir de inmediato, solo guarden sus cosas.

---Bien, estaremos en un rato.

----que bueno eso era lo que quería oír por parte de ambos. Dairij se retira y Mirka se acerca a ambos.

---Hola, Jack, Hola, Ana.

---Hola. Dicen ambos en coro.

--- espero que estés mejor.

---si gracias si estoy mejor claro me duele todavía pero si lo olvido se me quita un poco mas el dolor.

--- que bueno.

---Jack me preguntaba ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de tu tripulacion?

---no tanto solo a unos 3 horas de camino… Claro si estos no se han ido de el lugar.

---ooooo bueno, era todo…adiós.

---adiós. Ana miro a Jack y le dijo.

--- entonces recogemos ya.

--- a que te refieres con: "recogemos", me suena a ambos

---bueno Jack te boy a ayudar.

---claro que no, yo recogeré solo, tu estas mal.

---pero…..

---pero nada be con Mirka. Con esto Ana fue con Mirka y ahí se sentó molesta por que Jack no le permitió ayudarle.

Con forme pasaron lasa horas Jack estaba listo con las cosas de Ana Maria y claro con las suyas también. Fue con Dairij.

---Dairij estoy listo al igual que Ana Maria.

---Muy bien daré la orden de que se acomoden como lo planeamos si recuerdas tu posición ¿o no?

---Claro.

---muy bien.

---ATENCION A SUS LUGARES.

En menos de 1 minuto todos los gitanos estaba acomodados, Jack y Ana Maria se integraron a sus lugares y Dairij continuo:

---avancemos.

Todos fueron, por el camino ya establecido, pero en los planes siempre tiene que haber problemas y Norrington estaba hay aun con el traje de gitano muy bien disfrasado.

En donde Jack había establecido el rumbo había un derrumbe.

---oooo Dios, Dairij ¿Qué otro rumbo podemos tomar?

---bueno hay otro rumbo pero esta muy peligroso.

---muéstrame el mapa. En seguida Dairij saco el mapa y apunto en un lugar donde se veía mucha agua.

---es por aquí.

---muy bien iremos.

Mirka interviene.

---pero Jack por hay es……..

---asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Mirka se quedo callada estando segura que el siempre cumple sus palabras.

---adelante.

Todos tomaron el lugar que les toco de nuevo y fueron caminando, el ambiente se puso en total oscuridad así que Jack prendió unas antorchas, para dar luz a los demás.

Ana iba al lado de Jack y comenzó a sentir algo raro.

---Jack siento algo extraño. Jack volteo y miro agua que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

--- vamos.

Fueron introduciéndose al agua y Mirka sintió que algo se movía en el agua.

---Jack senti que algo se movió.

---paso rápido. Todos hicieron lo que les ordeno Jack y salieron de agua lo más pronto posible.

Ana iba muy atenta hacia los lados y miro algo que la puso muy feliz.

---Jack mira. Ana apunto hacia la derecha y miro otra llave.

---Que extraño aquí en la cueva ya habíamos encontrado una.

Dairij interrumpio:

---hay un problema con esa mugrosa llave.

--- ¿Cual? Preguntaron Ana, Mirka, Jack y Cofresi.

---miren hacia abajo.

Los 4 miraron y vieron problemas enormes, era un tipo de nido pero hay estaban todas las Anacondas enormes y había fácilmente mas que la cantidad de gitanos.

---no podemos dejar la llave. Dijo Ana recordando de nuevo las palabras de Norrington: si tu no vuelves a tu cuerpo el tomara tu lugar.

---yo boy. Dijo Jack.

---No, yo iré, Jack tu ocupas cuidar de Ana Maria.

---No iras. Dijo Ana Maria

Mirka ato unas sogas de un extremo y luego la lanzo hacia el otro extremo atándolo a unas piedras que sobresalían de la agujero claro para no caer de la soga que había atado, se ato una a la cintura y también la ato a las cuerdas y se dispuso a pasar por hay.

---MIRKA NO. Jack quiso detenerla.

---Ya es tarde… yo también quiero ayudarlos a que recuperen su cuerpo.

Norrington aprovecho la oportunidad y saco su pistola se aparto de el grupo y de lo oscuro apuntaba hacia la soga que Mirka tenia para cruzar el agujero, Norrington jalo el gatillo y dio en donde queria.

---AAAAAAAAA.

---Mirka. Esta callo hacia el agua con anacondas y estas sintieron la presencia de algo raro que no era una de su especie. Cuando Mirka salio de agua solo miraba a las anacondas moverse para un lado y para otro, así que sus músculos comenzaron a quedarse inmóviles.

Jack sin pensarlo 2 veces se tiro al agua por su amiga Mirka Mientras que Ana desobedecía e iba por la llave que estaba cercas de ella.

Cuendo Jack se tiro al agua Dairij apuntaba hacia una de ellas pero este fue atacado por un mas que estaba fuera de su "nido" por así decirlo.

Ana estaba apunto de alcanzar la llave pero su mente no la dejaba en paz por que siempre estaban presentes las palabras de Norrington. Una desconcentrada Ana Maria se veía y no era necesario preguntarle ya que no podía esconderlo.

Mientras Jack tomaba a Mirka pero las anacondas les complicaron las cosas bastante.

---AJH, AJH.

Jack saco su pistola i quiso disparar pero el animal con la mirada tan fuerte logro paralizar sus músculos.

El animal enrosco a Mirka y a Jack y comenzó a estrangular.

**Continuara…………..**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten.**


	40. la tentacion

**Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo: parte 40.**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_Jack saco su pistola y quiso disparar pero el animal con la mirada tan fuerte logro paralizar sus músculos._

_El animal enrosco a Mirka y a Jack y comenzó a estrangular._

Ana Maria al ver esto tubo que decidir entre la llave o Jack y Mirka, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces abandono la llave y tomo el rifle de Dairij y apunto en el cráneo del animal, estando nerviosa y preocupada por que ella no era de tener buena puntería y preocuparse por darle a Mirka, o a Jack y no al animal.

Así que inhalo aire y jalo el gatillo saliendo la bala y yendo hacia donde ella había apuntado.

La bala iba muy rápido así que llego a su destino que fue nada más que nada menos que al cráneo del animal.

El animal ya sin vida y claro sin mostrar fuerzas soltó a Jack y a Mirka, luego Ana lanzo una soga para que ambos subieran pero con tan mala suerte cuando Ana estaba jalando la cuerda esta se rompió y Ana resbalo también al agua. Al ver esto Jack fue por ella y Mirka aprovecho para subir y ayudar a ambos. Mirka hizo una triple cuerda para que subieran y así lo hicieron claro con problemas, por parte de las anacondas pero aun así subieron Ana tomo la llave ya que estaba muy cercas de ella aprovechando.

Mirka rodó un barril hasta el agua del nido de las anacondas luego de eso Jack con su rifle jalo el gatillo dándole al barril y haciendo una explosión enorme dándoles muerte a los animales que solo se escuchaba sus sonidos de desesperación por no poder hacer nada.

---Jajaja mueran, eso les para por no tener manos jaja. Decía Jack riéndose al ver como se iban quemando.

Ana Maria y Mirka solo miraron a Jack con los ojos abiertos como plato, este al darse cuanta de lo que había dicho se calmo.

---ja…ja, digo que bien que estemos todos bien y salvo, y de tener la otra llave, mas en la lista, tenemos 4 llaves.

---si eso es- Ana Maria cambio su cara al recordar Norrington y sus palabras y termino de decir muy triste y nerviosa- genial.

---vamos Ana Maria- alentó Mirka dándole una palmada en la espalda y diciendo- Animo ustedes le podrán ganar a ese Norrington.

Mirka les dio una mirada de total confianza y de amiga claro, ya que eso eran.

Mientras Cofresi miraba a Ana Maria y a Mirka (bueno el cuerpo de Ana Maria).

Cofresi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba siendo tentado por la carne de 2 bellas jóvenes, pero era tan grande la tentación que las seguía mirando.

Ana Maria ante esto pudo notar que estaba mirando de una forma indecente a su cuerpo así que los alejo de hay tanto a su cuerpo como a su amiga Mirka.

Mientras Cofresi vio que Ana había descubierto lo que hacia, de inmediato se sonrojo y volteo disimuladamente hacia otro lado salvando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Ana Maria fue con el y le dijo molesta:

---Oye ¿Qué te pasa?

---La verdad no se de que hablas linda.

---La verdad no se de que hablas lindura--- copeo Ana Maria a Cofresi—te vi que mirabas a mi cuerpo y al de Mirka con deseos diferentes pervertidos.

---……..

----vayamos a un lugar retirado. Ana se lo llevo apartándolo para que Jack no fuera a escuchar la conversación y que no se enojara.

---muy bien Si o no mirabas a mi cuerpo y al de Mirka pervertidamente.

----…..AJH… te seré sincero linda, la verdad si.

---y se debe ¿A?

---A que ya no aguanto Ana Maria.

---Se mas especifico.

---Jack te tiene ati, y siempre están juntos platican, y te abraza incluso te besa, por eso, ya no aguanto hay veces que tengo ganas de……… olvídalo solo olvídalo.

A Ana Maria se le comenzó a pasar lo enojado y de cierto modo lo comenzó a comprender.

---tienes ganas ¿de que?

--- olvídalo Ana Maria.

--- ¿de que? Tienes ganas Roberto.

Roberto Cofreci la tomo de la cintura.

--- Tengo ganas de, esto, y no me importa que vea a un hombre se que es Ana Maria por dentro. Cofresi le dio un beso en los labios cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Ana Maria y no se esperaba así que se quedo inmóvil ante la reacción de su amigo Cofresi.

---Oye Ana te iba a preguntar si………….. Jack se quedo inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como plato sentía que la sangre le comenzaba a hervir, sentía los ojos calientes y comenzaron a tornarse de color rojo y llego en un mal momento para el colmo de Ana Maria, ella miro a Jack y Cofresi también así que la soltó. Ana Maria fue con Jack y este la miro a ella.

---Jack no te enojes……… déjame te explico…….

---no me expliques nada una imagen vale mas que mil palabras.

---pero no fue mi culpa, yo no quería eso…………….

---Ana Maria tu no me expliques nada¿Explícame tu? --- apunto con el dedo índice a Cofresi y clavando su mirada en el.

---Jack …. Lo lamento, no fue la culpa de Ana Maria no quiero que te enojes con ella, fui yo la que la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

---sabiendo que ella es mi mujer.

---a…a….. Si.

Jack saco su pistola y apuntándole a el la cargo.

---sabes que si jalo el gatillo tu vida termina.

---Jack no lo hagas.

---Jack escucha se que lo merezco en cierto modo pero, no puedes hacerlo.

---te doy 10 segundos para que me convenzas, si no.

---Jack BASTA.

---bueno por que, soy tu amigo y tu no matas a tus amigos.

---te quedan 5 segundos de vida piensa bien.

---a.. a…a--- Cofresi no sabia como llegarle al corazón a su amigo.

---3….2….1….

---Jack NO.

---PARLEY.

--- ¿Qué?

---parley.

---al diablo con el codigo.

---si me matas no te queda el destierro.

Jack bajo su pistola y tomo a Ana Maria y dio media vuelta llevándosela a ella.

---Tu y yo tenemos que hablar linda.

Jack la introdujo a la campaña que había puesto ya que se quedarían a dormir por esa noche y esperar a que se recuperaran.

---Ana Maria me puedes explicar ¿Qué paso?

---Si.

Ana Maria le contó todo a Jack y este fue escuchando atentamente a la muchacha morena.

---eso fue todo.

---si.

---segura.

---si.

---bueno te prohíbo que te acerques a el.

---pero Jack………

---El te miro con ojos y pensamientos pervertidos…………. no permitiría ver a la mujer que amo en la cama de otro. Jack le dio un beso en la mejilla y agrego--- no lo permitiría, primero me arranco en corazón, antes de ver esa escena, no sabes el daño que me haría ver eso, seria como el siguiente Davey Jones.

Ana Maria se compadeció de el y lo abrazo muy fuerte dándole un beso lleno de pasión, amor y desesperación. Cuando ana Maria separo sus labios de los de Jack le dijo:

---jamas seria capas de lastimar, aun hombre así y mucho menos al que amo, y al que me amo primero que todos.

---Ana yo…

---Sh…guarda silencio, tengo algo que es tuyo.

--- ¿Qué…. Ana Maria le puso su dedo en los labios.

--- ya veras.

Ana Maria fue tumbando a Jack hasta que quedaron completamente acostados uno sobre del otro. La respiración de ambos se acelero.

---Jack, puede ser que me arrepienta de esto pero te lo mereces. Lentamente Ana Maria le comenzó a besar el cuello, desabrochándole 2 botones de la camiseta.

Mientras el comodoro Norringron veía lo que sucedía en la casa de campaña de ambos, estaba pasando algo que ni el se lo imaginaba que iba a pasar.

Adentro Jack estaba muy sonrojado y con respiración agitada, pero el recordó unas palabras de Ana Maria.

---Ana alto.

Ana Maria lo miro, desconcertada.

---Quiero que esto suceda cuando estemos en nuestros respectivos cuerpos.

---pero tu querías…

---considéralo como un regalo de mi parte.

--- ¿estas segura?

---totalmente, quiero que ambos estemos a gusto esa noche.

---Gracias por comprender Jack.

---No hay de que agradecer linda.

**Continuara…………**


	41. La muerte de Dairij

**Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo: Parte 41**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Historia:**

_--- ¿estas seguro?_

_---totalmente, quiero que ambos estemos a gusto esa noche._

_---Gracias por comprender Jack._

_---No hay de que agradecer linda._

--- Buenas noches Jack.

---buenas noches linda.

Lentamente Jack fue acercándose a Ana y esta lo sentía también sintió cuando, su capitán la comenzó a abrazar, y así poco a poco se comenzaron a dormir.

Norrington era espectador de esto y veía que las cosas entra los 2 piratas se ponía cada vez mas notable y ya casi ni podían disimular.

Pero lo curioso era que Norrington no estaba solo, el escucha una espada desenvainarse tras el y miro lentamente para ver de quien se trataba.

--- A princesa gitana Mirka, no sabes que espiar es falta de respeto.

---cállate que era exactamente lo que hacías tu, espiabas a Jack Sparrow y a Ana Maria.

--- ¿Piensas matarme?

---… se quedo sin hablar solo lo miraba.

---creo que no, después de todo ¿Qué diría tu padre si supiera que acecinaste a alguien a sangre fría?

---cállate, que tu quieres hacer lo mismo con Ana Maria, la quieres matar a sangre fría.

--- No, no la pienso matar a sangre fría, la pienso torturar, y si tu te entrometes te iras con ella, y pienso hacerte que veas como la torturo para que te des una idea de lo que te tocara ati, te juro que si no te largas le arrancaré a aquella pirata las uñas de una por una y tu miraras.

Mirka bajo la espada y y se quedo en ese mismo lugar.

---Piensas torturarme también.

---si le dices a alguien que me encontraste, espiando a esos 2 te llevare con migo, me entiendes.

---Si.

---muy bien, eso es todo. Cuando le dio la espalda a Mirka, esta saco su pistola y disparo a Norrington. Haciendo que todos se despertaran

---lo siento querida al igual que Jack de traicionera pero tengo protección debajo de mis prendas de vestir, traidora ahora que te parece si yo hago esto. Norrington dio media vuelta, desenvainando su espada y clavándola del hombro en la pared.

---AAAAAAAAAA MALDITO.

Ana escucho eso:

---JACK MIRKA.

---SI LO ESCUCHE.

Jack salio y contemplo la esena.

---ANA QUEDATE HAY DENTRO.

Norrington escucho a Jack:

---SI ANA QUEDATE ADENTRO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ESTAMPE OTRA BITELLA EN LA CARA JAJAJAJA.

Ana se quedo adentro al escuchar esa voz.

---NORRINGTON DEJA A MIRKA LIBRE.

---ELLA comenzo.

---Y yo terminaré, déjala, tu pelea es aquí con migo, no con Ana Maria, no con Mirka no con nadie sino con migo así que déjala libre.

---Como órdenes Capitán Jack Sparrow. Al instante Norrington la desclavo de la espada poniendo su pie en el estomago de esta y haciendo fuerza aci que salio disparada contra Jack y este la sostiene.

Sale Dairij.

---MIRKA HIJA. Va corriendo hacia ella y se la lleva.

---no tan rápido Dairij, sangre por sangre. James Norrington dispara a Dairij y la bala le atraviesa el corazón haciendo que caiga desplomado y Mirka en sus brazos.

---DAIRIJ. Jack dejo de mirar a Norrington y fue a ver la herida de este.

---recuerda Jack que no te extrañe que encuentres a Ana María un día así

---MALDITO. Jack desenvaino su espada dispuesto a rebanar a Norrington.

---A..A…A.: Norrington apunto la pistola hacia donde estaba Ana Maria Jack paro---así esta mejor, nos veremos muy pronto Jack Sparrow.

Norrington se va.

---Si nos veremos pronto gusano.

Otros gitanos se llevaron a Mirka pero a Dairij no se le puede hacer nada es caso perdido.

---Dairij.

---Jack, cuida a mi pueblo y al tuyo Mirka sabe lo que tiene que hacer si yo moría, dile que la….la…. La amo.

---pero Dairij usted no morirá, usted tiene futuro todavía.

---Creeo Jack que mi mapa termina aquí. Dairij Muere y la sangre va sobre de Jack este con los pantalones ensangrentados.

---no…no…NOOOOOOOOO- En eso Jack recuerda---No te extrañe ver un día a Ana Maria asi.

---Ana. Jack no sabe que hacer si ir con Ana por que corre peligro o si quedarse hay velar a su amigo Dairij o ir a ver a Mirka.

---Ana puedes salir.

Ana Maria asoma la cabeza y be e Jack.

---ven linda. Jack le abre los brazos y Ana Maria va con Jack.

Al llegar Ana Maria be a Dairij muerto.

---Jack…..el…estas…

---Si.

---y Mirka? Ya sabe esto?

---supongo que si y no. Jack da ordenes---HOY NO NOS QUEDAREMOS A DESCANSAR EL CAMPAMENTO DE MIS TRIPULACION ESTA CERCA.

Dejen hay sus cosas y retiremonos solo traigan sus armas.

---Si Jack.

Llega cofresi.

---Jack ¿Qué hay de Mirka?

---esperaremos a que le cosan la herida y luego nos iremos.

Pasaron las horas y Mirka sale con una venda en el hombro, y al ver a su padre muerto unas lágrimas salieron sin poder disimular ante los demás.

Ana Maria la mira y va con ella, y Mirka la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Ana maria siente en ese abrazo, dolor, hueco por dentro de ella y un vació que acaba de dejar su padre en Mirka.

--- ¿Por que tenia que morir mi padre?

---por que Norrington nos quiere hacer sufrir no hay nada que podamos hacer, mas que vengarnos por la muerte de tu padre, te prometo que con mis propias manos lo vengare yo.

---gracias Ana Maria.

---No me agradezcas nada "Reina de los Gitanos"

--- ¿Qué?

Ana Maria se le arrodillo y así copearon los demás la acción de Ana Maria que ella misma añadió:

---Al morir tu padre has ascendido a ser reina de los gitanos Mirka ahora ellos están a tus ordenes, tu representas a todos los gitanos y ellos se enteraran por que serás una muy buna reina con leyes y normas justas.

---gracias Ana Maria: Mi primer regla sera ayudar a estos justos piratas a recuperar lo que es suyo, osea sus respectivos cuerpos y nos uniremos a ellos para acabar con la East India Training Company ¿Están con migo?

---SI. Dijeron todos gozosos e impacientes por ayudar los piratas y Mirka agrego:

---Este es el tiempo de que los piratas y los gitanos unan fuerzas nuestras razas no son tan diferentes, lo que queremos es libertad tanto piratas como gitanos lo desean, no es asi.

---SI. Ana Maria, Jack Sparrow y Roverto Cofresi se unieron a los gritos.

---bueno hay que seguir para hallarnos con nuestros aleados.

Jack esta ves los guiaba a todos ya que era el que sabía por donde andaban pero antes de llegar Ana Maria va corriendo con Jack muy feliz.

---JACK, JACK.

--- ¿Qué paso linda?

---mira. Ana Maria mostró que no eran 4 llaves sino 5.

--- ¿Qué¿Pero¿Cómo?

---nuestros calculos estaban mal recuerdas que guarde una en mis pertenencias era la le quitamos al nido de Anaconda¿recuerdas?

---…ooooo Si lo recuerdo¿pero que tonto, entonces llevamos 5 eso quiere decir que nos faltan 5 mas, Siiiiiii.

Jack abrazo a Ana Maria.

---SI solo 5 mas y seremos otra vez nosotros mismos.

Pero su alegria fue interrumpida por que vieron a sus compañeros, Gibas, Coton, Will, Elizabeth y otros 5 tripulantes muy heridos como si algo los hubiera atacado.

---GIBS. Jack corrió hacia el--- Gibs ¿Qué paso?

---Jack. Gibs abrio los ojos y miro a Ana Maria---AAAAAAAA alejarte de mi.

---Que pero Gibs soy yo, Jack.

---Alejate.

---Gibs ¿Qué te pasa?

---Ana Maria¿eres tu?

---si ¿Qué paso?

---aléjate de Jack te va a matar?

---pero si Jack estuvo todo el tiempo con migo como pudo…..

---NO yo se lo que vi.

---Si el sabe lo que bio. Salio una vos que se escuchaba eco por todo su alrededor.

---Jack, Norrington.

---linda no es Norrington.

---si Ana Maria no soy Norrington.

--- ¿Quién eres¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

---Estoy mas cerca de lo que creen, y los estoy vigilando, estoy ansioso de….Sangre.

---Sal no te tenemos miedo.

---Jack lindo para la próxima no nos incluyas a todos si, solo habla por ti mismo.

El agua comenzó a burbujear, y a hacerse una figura de cuerpo humano hasta que su color y todo índico que era una replica exacta de Ana Maria.

--- ¿Qué? Jack ¿como hiciste eso? Que has estado haciendo con mi cuerpo?

---linda te juro que nada.

Luego la figura se torno en el cuerpo de Jack.

--- y ¿tu que has estado haciendo con mi cuerpo?

---nada.

--- ¿Qué eres?--- pregunto Jack a la figura que reflejaba su cuerpo.

--- ¿Qué eres?---repetía lo mismo que Jack, pero este comenzó a acercarse a Jack y Jack a este.

---Jack no Ana Maria le dio un golpe en la cabeza y este se desplomo y se desmayo mientras que la extraña figura se retiro al agua.

---Alejémonos de aquí.

Cuando todos se alejaron levantaron de nuevo tiendas de campar pero esta vez Ana Maria dejo a Jack solo por que ella se había ido a platicar con Mirka.

Mientras Jack dormía la extraña figura se introdujo en su tienda de campar y lentamente fue cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta que lo consiguió lo cubrió todo y se fue metiendo en su interior.

Jack se levanto siendo controlado por el extraño ser que se apodero de el y se fue acercando hacia donde estaba Ana Maria y Mirka.

--- ¿Jack?--- Dijeron ambas sorprendidas.

Jack se fue acercando lentamente a ellas y dijo al fin quien lo controlaba.

--- Ana Maria necesito hablar con tigo.

---Mirka me esperarías un momento.

---claro tomate tu tiempo.

Quien controlaba a Jack se la llevo a su tienda de campar y cuando estaban ambos en la tienda lña tomo bruscamente por la cintura y la beso.

---Jack dijiste que….

---olvida lo que dije. Le dio otro beso desesperadamente hasta que el ser comenzó a salirse de control haciendo que Jack lastimara a Ana Maria eso Ana lo pudo sentir y rápido se alejo de el.

---Jack me lastimaste.

---ho lo lamento linda ¿la herida es profunda?

---No.

---lo lamento, ven no hemos terminado aun.

Ana se acerco poco a poco por desconfianza y otra vez comenzó a salirse de control el ser que controlaba a Jack pero esta vez no la dejo que se retirara la siguió besando hasta que también se fue apoderando de el cuerpo de Ana Maria poco a poco y esta lo podía sentir, hasta que la consumió toda y dejo el cuerpo de Jack , sin recordar nada y se fue al de Ana Maria esta se desespero pero era muy tarde ya.

Continuara…….


	42. De regreso al Perla Negra

**Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo: Parte 42**

**Clasificación: B- B15**

**Genero: comedia, acción, aventura, romance.**

**Mara- Fer: eres bienvenida en esta historia espero que te guste.**

**Historia:**

El cuerpo de Jack había quedado como si eso fuera un sueño para su memoria.

Mientras en el Cuerpo de Ana Maria se realizaba una transformación ya que la piel del cuerpo en que Ana Maria se encontraba (el cuerpo de Jack) se comenzó a poner un color de piel algo más oscuro que se pego a su cuello. Pero Mirka entro y la transformación ya estaba completa así que ni cuenta se dio de que Ana Maria había sido atacada por el extraño ser de hace unas horas.

--- Ana Maria ¿estas bien?

---Si nunca me he sentido mejor.

---o bueno mañana nos vemos.

---Si mañana será otro día.

Mirka se retiro mientras que el extraño ser utilizaba el cuerpo de Ana Maria y le mostraba las ventajas que tenia de estar aleado con el así que la saco afuera y la hizo que se retirara de el campamento y Norrington que estaba hay husmeando la siguió.

Mientras Ana Maria podía tener aun la misma voz pero el ser le mostró su lado bueno Ana Maria podía hacer las cosas con tanta facilidad que ella comenzó a decir dentro de si misma y para el ser que la controlaba.

---hey de donde ¿viene este poder? Pero me gusta se siente bien me hace sentir con mucha fuerza se siente cómodo me agrada. Pero Norrington observo que Ana Maria podía hacer todo eso y percibió que algo no estaba bien con ella así que se dio media vuelta pero era tarde el cuerpo de Jack ya estaba tras el claro siendo controlado por Ana Maria y el extraño ser dándole el poder necesario para vencerlo.

--- valla, valla miren quien estaba husmeando.

---Aléjate de mi mujer. Dijo algo nervioso ya que su mirada no era la misma.

---Te daré una lección para que aprendas a no estar husmeando en lo que no te importa.

---Recuerda lo que le haré a tu cuerpo si me haces algo.

---mmmmmm, gracias por recordar te matare ahora mismo. Ana Maria lo levanto por el cuello y lo lanzo hacia las rocas con una fuerza superable a la de Jack. Ana Maria masacro a Norrington y estaba apunto de morir pero Jack llego y con todas las fuerzas que tenia le dio un golpe a Ana Maria en la cabeza que se desplomo en cuento lo recibió.

--- ¿Jack¿Por qué la detuviste?

---por que ella no es Ana Maria y yo te matare a ti no ella, y te matare en el tiempo adecuado para que no le tengas resentimiento a el cuerpo de Ana Maria.

--- pero…..

---CALLATE. Sin decirle nada mas Jack ato a Norrington y se lo llevo de rehén con el y a Ana Maria también se la llevo.

En el campamento Jack les dijo a todos lo que había visto hacer a Ana Maria así que la sometieron a pruebas. Los gitanos le dijeron a Jack que tenia que salir y este con muchos trabajos lo hizo.

Cuando Ana Maria era sometida a pruebas como las siguientes:

Actividad Antes después

Elasticidad 0 +50

Fuerza 10.20 20.40

Agilidad Media excelente

Capacidad mental Normal excelente

Cuando terminaron la miraron algo extrañada.

---Ana Maria ¿segura que estas bien?

---claro nunca me había sentido mejor.

--- ¿tomaste algo……….

---No todo esta bien en mí.

---bueno eso es lo que nos preocupa.

--- ¿Por qué?

---Ana Maria estos potenciales son perfectos y antes tenías unos buenos.

---Entonces no están felices por que goce de salud perfecta.

---No, no es eso nos alegra pero……..

---Pero nada yo estoy bien no hay nada dentro de mi que me haga el mal pregúntenle a cualquiera.

---le preguntamos a Norrington.

----menos a ese.

--- ¿Por que a el n………

--- por que el les dirá mentiras

--- bueno sus heridas van a que el no diría mentiras.

--- escuchen el fue quien mato a Dairij, el fue quien hirió a Mirka, el me ha hecho sufrir, le creerían mas a el que a mí.

---bueno Ana es que alguien te vio que si estabas matando a Norrington.

--- ¿Quién fue?

---Jack …por eso tenemos dudas.

---No puedo creer que le crean más a nuestro enemigo que a mí. Ana estaba muy enojada aunque fuera la verdad.

---Ana tenemos pruebas de que tu…….

--- DEJENME EN PAZ. Ana salio muy enojada y se alejo bastante del campamento y se fue. Jack fue tras ella.

---Quien los necesita, yo se que estoy bien aunque esto este dentro de mi pero no me esta perjudicando mas bien me esta ayudando. Se decía ella misma hasta que Jack la alcanzo.

---ANA.

---QUE.

---no te vallas ellos solo te quieren ayudar.

---TU LES DIJISTE CIERTO.

---No yo no dije nada.

---Tú pagaras.

---Ana yo no….. Ana lo levanto por el cuello y lo comenzó a golpear al igual que a Norrington.

---ANA, NO DETENTE.

---CALLATE. Ana Continúo y luego lo lanzo por los aires y lo miro por unos segundos y miro como había dejado a Jack.

---AJH AHJ ¿Qué he hecho?

--- Tu , tu no eres Ana, y si eres ana ¿Qué te pasa?

--- Jack es el.

--- ¿Quién?

---El extraño ser esta dentro de mi el me dio fuerza el me dio todo y yo acepte darle un lugar donde quedarse, no puedo dejar que el se quede aquí casi te mato.

Ana Maria se comenzó a tocar detrás del cuello y después de comprobar se extirpo con fuerzas al extraño ser aunque le produjera bastante dolor.

---AAAAAAAAA.

El extraño ser comenzaba a separarse poco a poco de la piel de Ana Maria y cuando se lo quito del rostro se lo comenzó a quitar del pecho y comenzaba a darle un dolor inmenso a ella pero no lo quería en su cuerpo así que dio mas fuerza que la que el ser tenia y le comenzaba a doler cada vez mas ya que se pegaba mas a su cuerpo en el abdomen estaba muy pegado a su piel que abecés unos pedazos de piel se iban con el ser pero eso a Ana no le importaba seguía adelante por que llevaba mas de medio cuerpo no quería lastimar a Jack de nuevo como esta vez, le dolía mas ver a Jack así que el dolor que le estaba provocando en estos instantes.

Ana Maria trataba de quitársela pero los pedazos que arrancaba abecés se volvían a pegar y Jack al ver esto se le unió y le ayudo esto implicaba que a el también se pasaran partes del ser a el ya mencionado.

---Ana estamos juntos hasta el final.

--- ¡Jack! Me alegra saber que no tengas resentimiento por lo de hace un rato.

---linda se que no eras tu, entre tu y yo no hay resentimientos, cuando cometamos errores será como si nunca hubiera pasado.

---eso mismo digo yo.

Mientras ambos se animaban uno a otro el extraño ser iba controlando los pies de Ana Maria y la iba llevando hacia el agua y esto la preocupo demasiado ya que ella sabía los peligros que había allí dentro del agua.

---Jack ayuda.

Jack pensó por unos segundos y se le ocurrió algo Jack ato a Ana Maria a una cuerda y cuando el ser la arrastro al agua ella se desespero y aun mas al ver que había un enorme animal bajo el agua con el hocico abierto casi para devorarla.

Jack la jalo en el momento correcto y Ana Maria salio sin aquel ser.

---Ana ¿estas bien?

----Si creo, el ser ya no esta con migo.

---Si se be.

---Jack tenemos que irnos de esta cueva.

---si estoy con tigo, Mirka me dijo que ella sabia una salida y que no estamos lejos como a unos 2 kilómetros.

---Y ¿A que región saldremos?

---me parece ser que no saldremos a selva.

--- ¿Qué? con los de taparrabo.

---Si esos.

Jack miro a Ana Maria.

---Oye el extraño ser no te quito los pantalones.

---No eso es lo bueno.

Ambos se fueron al campamento y allí Ana Maria se puso otra camiseta.

Mientras que la noche seguía todos dormían pero Dalma les dio un mensaje a Jack, Ana, Mirka, Will, y Cofresi diciéndoles que las 5 llaves restantes no se encontraban en la isla sino que 1 la tenía Davy Jones, la segunda capitán Seo Feng , la tercera se encontraba en Tortuga, la cuarta en isla cruces y la quinta en Port Royal.

Los 5 se despiertan:

---Oigan Dalma me envió un mensaje por sueño.

Todos dijeron lo mismo.

Tenemos que salir de la isla.

---Si muy buena sugerencia.

---Dalma me dio la salida que nos llevara hacia el "Perla Negra" de regreso

---Bueno tú nos guías.

Jack despertó a todos y continuaron el camino ya que la salida era unas simples vueltas y estaban en el Perla de regreso.

Cuando Jack contemplo su amado barco subió bastante emocionado y tras el todos los demás incluyendo Elizabeth Swann que en un tiempo no había causado problemas.

Cuando estaban listos para ir de nuevo al mar el Perla se fue sin problemas.

Cuando Jack estaba en su cabina estaba en su cama bastante a gusto descansando al fin en su amado Perla. Tocan la puerta.

--- ¿Quién?

---soy yo Jack, Ana.

---ooooo pásate linda.

Ana Maria pasa y mira a Jack acabado en la cama.

--- huí nunca creí ver al capitán Jack Sparrow derrotado.

---no lo estoy, solo recupero fuerzas para todas las siguientes llaves.

----mmmmmm yo creo que me estas mintiendo.

----mmmmmm yo creo que no.

Ana Maria le dio un beso a Jack en la mejilla pero el le impidió irse ya que la tumbo a la cama con el.

---Oye jaja suéltame.

---No lo creo.

Jack la besaba sin que la dejara respirar.

---Jack basta.

---No jajaja.

---vamos.

Ambos estaban semi desnudos y Elizabeth entro sin tocar la puerta.

--- Elizabeth.

**Continuara…….**


	43. El dolor de estar encinta

**Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo: parte 43**

**Historia:**

Ambos estaban semi desnudos y Elizabeth entro sin tocar la puerta.

--- Elizabeth. Dijo Ana Maria y la miro--- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo muy enojada.

--Si Elizabeth explícate ¿Por qué entraste a la cabina de tu capitan sin tocar la puerta eee?

---…Elizabeth nada dijo solo lanzaba una mirada de odio a Ana Maria cosa que Jack noto y se paro de la cama y se pudo enfrente de ella.

--- ¿Por qué miras así a Ana Maria? Eee ella nada te ha hecho si le piensas hacer algo que sea cuando todos estemos viendo no aproveches cuando este sola.

---Eso no me dan ganas de hacer y mucho menos a ella.

--- ¿celosa?

--- Yo de ella ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

--- ¿Por qué? ja y todavía preguntas deja te respondo la pregunta que acabas de hacer… por que no me da asco de besar a ella y ati si, y por que amo a ella y ati no.

---Se que por dentro me deseas Jack.

---Síguete mintiendo si eso te hace un poco más feliz pues hazlo pero no cambio a Ana Maria por nada.

---Eso lo veremos Jack eso lo veremos.

---Elizabeth, ya que no estas celosa ni nada de eso Jack y yo necesitamos estar solos entiendes, ósea que no necesitamos verte de hecho Jack y yo queremos que estés fuera no dentro , y aparte no me agradan las orgías ¿ati Jack?

--- Te apoyo Ana Maria las orgías me dan asco, así que Elizabeth un triangulo amoroso no nos agrada adiós que te valla bien. Jack empujo a Elizabeth hacia fuera y le serró a la puerta con seguro.

---Ya.

---Wow Jack que dureza tienes.

---Elizabeth era mi amiga nomás que ha cambiado mucho y creo que estoy mejor sin ella que cerca de ella después de todo ella me entrego al kraken.

---Si entiendo lo que sientes.

---Ahora en ¿Que estábamos tú y yo linda? Mmmm a si ya lo recordé. Jack fue de nuevo a la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello a su amada mujer (bueno era su cuerpo pero no le importaba). A Ana Maria le gustaba seguirle el juego a Jack pero no al grado de hacer el amor ya que ambos querían tener sus respectivos cuerpos para sentir lo que toda pareja siente.

Ambos estaban gozando el momento pero de repente:

---TOC, TOC, TOC Jack abre es importante.

---Ana Linda vas tú.

---si. Ana Se paro y abrió la puerta y era Gibs y este determino que había llegado en mal momento.

---ooo estaban acopados por que me puedo ir.

---Gibs ya estas aquí ¿Qué ocurre?

---Nos acercamos a Port Royal.

--- Esta bien Gibs gracias ¿En cuanto tiempo llegamos?

---En 2 horas.

---Muy bien Jack tenemos 1:30 horas de diversión.

---Si igual digo yo. Ambos se miraron y después pusieron su mirada en Gibs que no se retiraba y solo miraba a ambos.

---mmmm Gibs.

---Si Ana.

--- ¿Qué haces?

---vigilo de que nadie los moleste.

---Gibs. Dijo Jack.

---Si capitán.

---Ana y yo necesitamos estar solos.

Gibs movió la cabeza haciendo gesto positivo pero no se movió.

---Sin personas.

Gibs hizo lo mismo.

--- ire al grano ya que no entiendes, Gibs.

---Si capitán.

---Vete.

---Oooo si que tonto bueno am ya me boy adiós.

---Linda cierra la puerta con seguro quieres.

Ana serró la puerta y fue de nuevo hacia con Jack y esta vez ella comenzó a besar el cuello de Jack al igual que el se lo había hecho a ella pero ella paro.

---Ana.

---Si Jack.

---Como capitán te ordeno que no pare de hacer eso.

---Si que sabes como usar tu poder de capitán.

--- si eso ya lo se.

---Bueno seré buena tripulante y te ha re caso.

---me gustaría que dijeras lo mismo para trapear.

---Eso es otra cosa.

Así estaban ambos pero afuera Cofresi se acerco a Mirka.

---Hola ¿necesitas acompañante?

---Adelante.

---Y que haces aquí.

---Este lugar del barco me agrada ya que la brisa se siente genial y esta solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

--- ooo si te entiendo, sabes Jack se enojo con migo.

--- ¿Por qué?

---Mira a Ana Maria con ojos que no debía, ojos que deseaban otra cosa más que simplemente amistad.

---y Ana Maria le dijo.

---No ella lo quiso guardar pero después de eso la bese y Jack hizo su aparición

y yo dije la verdad no quería que Jack se enojara con Ana Maria por que ella no tuvo la culpa.

---y después de eso.

---Jack me prohibió acercarme a Ana Maria.

---pero si te gusta.

---No me la tengo que sacar de la mente por que Ana Maria y Jack son el uno para el otro seria injusto que los separara uno del otro, a mí me llegara mi mujer que sienta lo mismo por mi, a mí me llegara mi tiempo.

---Yo nunca me e enamorado… bueno cuando era niña Jack me gustaba ya que el y yo somos amigos desde la infancia y el me gustaba cuando era niña por que siempre me decía "mi mariposa errante" ya que el sabia que era gitana.

Así empezaron a platicar mientras Jack y Ana Maria seguían en la cabina de Jack, Ana Maria estaba dormida y Jack estaba encima de ella acariciando su pecho.

JAck despertó a Ana Maria con unos murmullos y unos besos.

---Linda ya despierta llegaremos como en media hora levántate para cambiarnos.

--- mmmmm Jack.

--- Si.

---soñé que estaba embarazada y que ambos éramos ya los mismos con nuestros respectivos cuerpos… pero se que nunca podré tener hijos si yo tuviera uno lo querría mucho seria como mi tesoro me haría muy feliz y seria mas feliz si tu fueras su papa.

---veo que te gustaría tener un hijo y veo que lo deseas.

---Si me emociona la idea de ser madre y de que mi hijo me llore por que quiere que su madre lo cargue y que le diga frases bonitas, que el bebe sonría por que su madre lo atiende… pero como veras estoy encinta eso solo pasara en sueños.

---Si en sueños. Jack se sintió muy mal al escuchar a Ana Maria así por que ella lo deseaba tanto que Jack se compadecía de ella.

Ana Maria lo quiso olvidar pero rompió en llanto.

---Jack nunca podré tener un hijo, eso es lo pero una mujer que no puede tener hijos es como si no fuera una mujer, las mujeres sirven para tener hijos entonces por que yo no puedo.

---No linda no llores, Ana linda no llores las lagrimas en nada te ayudaran.

---Jack quiero un hijo, lo deseo con toda mi alma por que, por que yo por que me toco esta maldición a mí.

---Ana mírame.

Ana lo miro con lágrimas que aun salina de los ojos y Jack se las limpio y continúo---te prometo que te daré un hijo te lo prometo te doy mi palabra.

---Jack pero ¿como lo harás?

--- ya veras.

Jack le beso la frente y le dijo.

---cambiate linda estamos a punto de llegar a Port Royal.

---Esta bien Jack.

Luego de eso ambos se cambiaron y salieron de la cabina y los tripulantes disimularon todo lo que habían escuchado y se pusieron a hacer sus tareas.

Mientras Port Royal llegaba y Jack ordeno que el, Cofresi, Mirka, Ana Maria, Elizabeth y Will bajarían por la llave y los de más se quedarían a cuidar el barco si era atacado por la armada inglesa.

Mientras que Norrington se había desatado y había bajado en Port Royal para seguirlos.

Cuando estaban todos abajo un hombre que había un niño al lado de el ya de color moreno por estar tanto en el sol se acerco a Jack.

---Señorita es un chelín por amarrar su barco al muelle y su nombre.

---Aquí vamos de nuevo. Jack saco esta vez 10 chelines y se los dejo en el libro---que le parecen 10 chelines y olvidamos el nombre de todos nosotros.

---…Bienvenidas a Port Royal señores.

Ana Maria le dijo:

---Wow como….

---la vez que me vine en tu bote ese mismo hombre llego y me dijo lo mismo.

---ooooo interesante.

Mientras se adentraban a Port Royal tenían que cambiarse de ropas y ponerse ropas que los distinguiera como ciudadanos nobles eso no fue problema ya que Will tenia amigos que les podían dar trajes de ciudadanos.

Mientras los llevaban miraron un montón de ropa para ambos sexos.

---Escojan lo que quieran.

Todos se comenzaron a cambiar pero Jack tenia un problema solo miraba los vestidos.

--- ¿Qué pasa Jack?

---Yo soy hombre y no se me poner vestidos ni se caminar con esos que les llamas tacones parecería pollo espinado al caminar con ellos.

---Bien aquí vamos. Ana Maria se quito las botas y se puso unos tacones mira como se hace. Ana Maria comenzó a caminar con tacones y eso llamo la atención de uno de los amigos de Will y solo lo miro Ana y Jack notaron eso.

---Bueno Ana así me dijo Will que caminaban las mujeres aprendí rápido.

Ahora el trabajador miro a Will muy extrañado.

---Am puedo explicarlo.

---ahora es tu turno Jack. Jack tomo los tacones y se los puso.

---Jack tienes toda la rozan pareces pollo espinado.

--- ¿Qué hago?

---pues te tendrás que acostumbrar.

---Ana otra cosa.

---Que.

---me cambias.

---haber vamos para acá. Ana tomo un vestido blanco y un corset y se lo comenzó a poner a Jack y luego lo comenzó a apretar.

---AA…………… Ana las mujeres no respiran.

---menos apretado. Ana desapretó y luego puso el vestido en Jack.

---Ana ¿Cómo aguantas tanto? Tengo calor quitare esto.

---Jack cállate eso es un vestido y te acostumbraras.

---muy bien ya estas ahora ponte a caminar para que te acostumbres.

--- ¿Qué?

**Continuara……..**


	44. apuñalando el corazon

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 44**

**Historia:**

--- ¿Qué?

---Si vamos ponte a caminar para que te acostumbres, si no lo haces nos descubrirán y nunca volveremos a nuestros respectivos cuerpos.

---Muy bien, muy bien tú ganas. Jack estaba muy desconcertado sobre como caminar con tacones ya que nunca lo había hecho.

---Recuerda Jack las mujeres movemos la cadera un poco al caminar.

---Si linda. Esta vez comenzó a caminar pero lo único que conseguía era irse de boca al suelo o torcerse los pies, pero con más práctica lo comenzó a dominar un poquito, ya que aun su caminado era raro.

Ana Maria noto esto así que fue a que se sujetara de sus hombros.--- bien Jack esta vez caminaras como yo lo hago. Ana le tomo la cadera a Jack esta añadió---Muy bien cada que yo de un paso tu lo harás con el mismo pie que yo y como yo me mueva tendrás que hacerlo tu¿esta bien?

--- me parece perfecto.

Con cuidado Ana Maria dio un paso hacia adelante y Jack le siguió con el mismo pie como ella se lo había dicho. Ana Maria al ver que lo dominaba comenzó a apresurar el paso a velocidad normal, Jack tuvo que seguirla al mismo paso así que también aumento el paso a la misma velocidad de ella.

---Jack lo estas haciendo muy bien.

---Si mírame estoy pareciendo una señorita elegante.

---Jack ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

---ooo no lo digo por tu cuerpo es por otra cosa jeje. Ana con eso lo dejo solo y el pudo caminar como una mujer se pudiera decir normal.

---Ana lo estoy haciendo y solo, mira.

---Si Jack muy bien… ahora otra cosa ¿Sabes bailar vals?

---No… ni idea.

---Muy bien para de caminar. En cuanto le dijo Jack así lo izo mientras que Ana Maria se acercaba y le tomaba la cintura y le dijo a este.

---Muy bien ahora tómame tu de el hombro y después de eso tomaras mi mano.

Jack le tomo el hombro y luego tomo la mano de esta.

---Solo sigue mis pasos. Y a donde yo valla tu iras, es como el esgrima si el contrincante se hace para adelante tu te haces para atrás, si solo que el vals es lento, con música y el propósito no es de matar a alguien sino de que la pareja se divierta o pase un momento agradable ¿alguna duda?

---Si ¿A que te refieres con… la pareja?

---En los vals casi siempre las parejas, los prometidos, esposos baila.

---Entonces solo bailare vals con tigo, no me gusta nadie de allí.

---Mira si alguien me pide que si puede bailar con tigo tendré que aceptar vamos en paz entendiste ¿cierto?

---Si.

Esta vez Ana Maria le enseño a Jack a bailar vals que lo domino muy rápido ya que no era difícil de aprender.

Paso el tiempo y Ana Maria se tuvo que retirar para cambiarse ya que se acercaba la hora del pequeño evento en la casa del gobernador Swann.

---muy bien Jack me boy tengo que hacer algo con tu apariencia para que parezca de persona buena.

---intenta lo que quieras nunca podrás hacerle nada a mi trenzado del cabello ni de la barba.

---Jack recuerda que soy una mujer y que puedo con todo tipo de cabello hasta con el tuyo.

---jaja tengo que verte arreglada claro con mi cuerpo.

---Eso lo veremos Jack , eso lo veremos. Se dijo para si misma Ana Maria y con una sonoriza de oreja a oreja saco su espada y enfrente de Jack corto el trenzado, rastas y le redujo el tamaño a cabello hasta que llegara un poco mas arriba del hombro, y por ultimo con una daga corto aquella barba trenzada.

Jack al mirar esto ni saquera parpadeo, ni re3acciono hasta el final.

--- ¿Qué has hecho con mi estilo de cabello?

--- te dije que las mujeres se hacían cargo de todo hasta de tu cabello, aparte hago esto por recuperar nuestros cuerpos.

--- ¿pero por que mi cabello y mis barba?

---no te preocupes Jack crecerá.

Jack no sabía como reaccionar pero luego le dijo a Ana Maria.

---Ana Maria, Linda.

--- ¿Qué quieres? No me digas que sigues llorando por lo de tu cabello. Ana Maria rio y le dio la espalda para cambiarse de camiseta.

--- Ho claro que no, después de todo los cambios favorecen a todos ¿no crees?

----creo que comprendes. Ana Maria sin voltearlo a ver seguía cambiándose hasta que escucho una espada desenvainarse, ella se subió el pantalón y miro lentamente hacia donde estaba Jack y cuando por fin estaban e frente ambos Jack corto el cabello de su primera al mando dejándole un reducido de hasta el hombro, Ana Maria solo abrió los ojos como plato y le reclamo.

--- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?---le dijo muy angustiada y casi gritando.

---Ho linda no recuerdas que dijiste que un cambo favorece a todos además te veías mas gorda con el cabello largo.

---Jack mira lo que has hecho, eso no era necesario.

---calma linda con el tiempo crecerá igual que mi barba y mi bigote.

Ana Maria tomo aire que lo inhalo por la nariz y lo exhalo por la boca y luego se preparo para responderle a su amado capitán.

---Jack---dijo con una sonrisa.

---Si linda.

---sabias que eres un idiota---dijo aun con la sonrisa en la boca.

--aaa si eso lo sabia desde hace uuuuuuuu desde que te contrate.

Ana Maria le hecho una mirada a Jack bastante penetrante y de enojo, pero Jack n se dejaría le respondía con la misma mirada luego Ana Maria se fue acercando lentamente a el y esta hacia lo mismo hasta que estaban frente a frente Ana Maria levanto el brazo con puño apretado y le soltó el golpe en la cara pero este, lo detuvo y lentamente le fue bajando el brazo poco a poco hasta que la soltó con toda la seguridad de que ella no le haría nada y dirigió su mano hacia el cuello de Ana Maria pasándola por detrás besándola apasionadamente para bajarle el enojo a aquella mujer que tanto amaba y así fue ella le respondió aquel beso y comenzó a deshacer su puño y a tomarlo por los hombros adhiriéndola mas hacia ella. El beso se corto y después de eso Ana Maria miro a su alrededor todo el cabello que se habían cortado ambos y le dio una leve sonrisa a Jack diciéndola.

--- perdóname no sabia lo que hacia, después de todo parecía pintura con el cabello largo siempre casi un retrato, a todos nos favorece un cambio de vez en cuando.

---si lo mismo pienso yo.

Ana Maria se fue a terminar de arreglar, dejando a Jack solo pero la cosa era que Ana Maria no estaba sola en aquel cuarto estaba Elizabeth y esperaba precisamente a aquella mujer convertida en el hombre que ella amaba.

Ana Maria sin darse cuenta aun serró la puerta.

--- Hola Ana Maria--- Al fin ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en aquel cuarto---tanto sin tratarnos tu y yo si que Jack este presente.

---Elizabeth Swann ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi?

---jaja no me hagas reír no eres nada importante como para que quiera algo de ti solo vengo a platicar.

--- Que sea rápido no tengo tu tiempo---le dijo muy seco a Elizabeth

--- Te has puesto a pensar en ¿Que harás cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo?

--- ¿a que te refieres? Me dices que no tengo predicho lo que haré con mi futuro, tu sabes bien que estaré con mi capitán para siempre y que el me ama y yo a el.

---bien que sabes como hacer que sufra cierto el solo pensar de que en los brazos de Jack esta otra que no soy yo al igual que en su cama…Pero deja te digo algo yo también se llevarme con ese mismo juego.

---no permitiré que una persona que no vale la pena me lastime se que Jack no se fijara en ti por nada del mundo.

---- se que se fijara en mi por una simple razón--- aquella mujer hizo una pausa y la miro de arriba hacia abajo y continuo--- ¿Qué pasara cuando a Jack se le haga monótono hacer simple el amor y que tu no le des un hijo?--- A Ana Maria le dolieron mucho esas palabras y Elizabeth lo sabia, es como si estuviera recibiendo muchos cuchillazos en el cuerpo y Elizabeth continuo--- creo que cuando sepa que una mujer no es mujer si no da hijos te dejara y vendrá con migo.

---Escucha Elizabeth Jack no es así, el me ama por lo que soy no por……

---No me hagas reír tu y yo sabemos que Jack si quiere una descendencia.

---Si eso si lo se pero una descendencia echada a perder no creo.

---por eso mismo vera que no sirves, estas echada a perder por dentro, no eres una mujer completa ni una mitad... yo me he preguntado ¿Por qué dios trae al mundo a las mujeres como tu que no pueden procrear? Solo están aquí estorbando y tu estas en la lista de estorbos.

---… Ana Maria no le respondió ya que le estaba doliendo las palabras de Elizabeth.

---Es mas ¿Qué tienes tu que no tenga yo? Estoy más completa que tu yo le daré descendencia a Jack.

---púdrete vete al diablo. Le dijo la primera al mando con lagrimas de amargura… era cierto Elizabeth le estaba amargando la vida.

---Ana Maria ¿Que harás cuando me veas cargando a un hijo con el apellido de Sparrow?

---Cállate no sigas. Ana Maria se tapo los oídos para ya no escuchar pero esta le amargaba aun más la vida.

---Y escucharas como aquel niño pide mis brazos y tu ocuparas otro lugar en la vida de Jack y yo ocupare en tuyo.

----CALLATE. Aquel grito fue tan fuerte que hasta Jack pudo escuchar eso y tomo acción y fue hacia donde estaba Ana Maria.

---ANA abre la puerta ¿Qué pasa¿Quién esta hay? ANA.

Elizabeth fue y puso seguro ya que Ana Maria se desahogaba a lágrimas y Elizabeth le seguía dando cuchillazos más fuertes cada vez.

Jack estaba desesperado así que fue a extremos de tratar de tumbar la puerta.

Mientras Elizabeth toma ventaja.

---A pobre Ana Maria es una mujer encinta, bueno lo bueno es que yo no soy eso yo si tengo un propósito en la vida y si tendré un hijo con el hombre que amo mejor ríndete jamás me ganaras.

Jack al fin pudo tumbar la puerta con ayuda de Mirka y Cofresi y miro a Elizabeth.

---Elizabeth ¿Que haces aquí? Le dijo muy molesto.

---o nada Elizabeth se retiro muy satisfecha por tener un punto a su favor al hacer amargura a la muchacha y por hacerla creer que todo lo que le dijo era cierto hasta el grado de decirse ella misma así.

---Ana Maria ¿Estas bien?

---No, no estoy bien, esto muy mal estoy incompleta estoy podrida por dentro, no sirvo para nada.

--- ¿de que hablas? Eso no es cierto tu sirves mucho me haces feliz y mucho.

---No mientes tu quieres una descendencia y ¿como la tendrás ¿ si yo estoy podrida por dentro.

Jack le dolió mucho escuchar que Ana Maria dijera la verdad sobre que el quería una descendencia no sabia como responderle.

---Ana eso no es cierto yo no quiero descendencia, eso es una locura. Le decía tartamudeando y sin saber que mas decirle.

---No es cierto ¿Por qué me mientes? Te conozco muy bien tu quieres un hijo y yo no te lo puedo dar, soy un estorbo en el mundo, es mas soy un asco de mujer por que no sirva para nada.

--- ¡QUE! Ana tu no eres eso, y no te estoy mintiendo te lo digo de corazón se que te duele esta situación que estas pasando pero si lloras dejas que alguien que no vale la pena te amargue la vida, también a mí me duele ver eso, no me gusta verte sufrir… además recuerda lo que te prometí, si lo recuerdas cierto.

---Si, pero… me ha lastimado mas de lo que puedo aguantar.

---y ¿dejas que te vea llorar? Vamos la que debería de estar llorando es ella por que no tiene lo que quiere…a mí. Jack no podía hacer que Ana Maria le diera una sonrisa de nuevo pero pensó en mejor quitarle la sonrisa a Elizabetrh de una manera buena.

Jack le levanto la cara a Ana Maria y la beso apasionadamente y Ana Maria le respondía de una manera normal ya que no sabia lo que Jack se tenia entre dientes.

Jack hizo que Elizabeth hiciera exactamente lo que quería de tener una sonrisa marcada en la cara paso una mirada de odio y dolor. El capitán Sparrow seguía besando a su primera al mando , pero cada vez con mas pasión, amor y ganas y Elizabeth se retorcía de dolor al ver a Jack besar a otra mujer que no fuera ella, y que la considerara mas que ella.

Jack cortó el beso y la volvió a mirar y también consiguió lo que queria aquella muchacha le dio una sonrisa y Jack procedió a secarle las lágrimas que aún estaban en sus mejillas. Ana Maria le pregunto a Jack.

--- ¿Por qué me anas tanto si no te merezco?

---Por que mi mente y corazón me dicen que te ame, te bese, te quiera y que tu si me mereces al igual que yo a ti.

---Jack yo también te amo y mucho daría todo por ti.

---yo creeo que es suficiente con lo que me das… me haz hecho ser el hombre mas feliz de todo el mundo y sufres por que no me puedes dar un hijo…. Creo que ninguna mujer haría ni hará esa nunca mas que tu. Ana Maria y Jack se volvieron a besar de nuevo y eso le había subido el ánimo a la muchacha.

----creeo Ana Maria que sera mejor que te arregles para ir aya yo ya quiero demostrarte mi cariño y sera muy pronto.

---Si igual yo Jack.

**Continuara……..**


	45. la 6ta llave

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: parte 45**

**Hola muchas gracias por los reviews que me mandan me gustan mucho.**

**Bienvenida a Invader-Criss y eres bienvenida, no importa si te uniste tarde pero lo importante es que disfrutes de la lectura.**

**Historia:**

Ana Maria serró la puerta cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera en su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse.

Mientras afuera del cuarto Jack fue con Elizabeth:

---Oye Elizabeth.

---SI Jack precioso.

---primero no me digas precioso por que no quiero nada con tigo, y ni me agradas, segundo ¿Por que le hiciste eso a Ana Maria?

---la verdad tenia muchas ganas de hacerle eso desde que ella es tu centro de atención.

---Eres una mujer mala, que tu eres la podrida por dentro.

---Creme que pensaras diferente dentro de poco. Se dijo para si misma y se retiro de Jack y solo miraba hacia donde estaba su presa Ana Maria.

Mientras paso como alrededor de 45 minutos y Ana Maria salio bastante arreglada hasta parecía que ni siquiera era el cuerpo de Jack sino el de una persona se pudiera decir normal.

Elizabeth miro a Ana Maria y se moría de rabia al ver que ella se llevaba toda la atención tanto de Jack como de William también y de los demás.

---Ana si que te vez bien, en verdad sabes hacer milagros.

---…Gracias Jack.

Jack le hizo un gesto positivo y luego se dirigió hacia todos los demás.

---bueno…Vamos a encontrar esa maldita llave ¿Qué les parece?

---opino lo mismo.

Mientras Norrington observaba todo desde afuera el se dirigió hacia la casa del gobernador Swan también colándose en donde estaban ellos pudo conseguir una ropa elegante y así entrar sin ningún problema a la casa del Gobernador Swann, para explicarles el plan y la situación que Jack estaba pasando y darles a saber un plan que el había desarrollado mientras havia viajado con los tripulantes del Perla Negra.

Cuando estaban en la entrada todos inhalaron mucho aire y luego lo exhalaron.

Jack tomo la palabra.

---muy bien así esta el plan… Yo vengo con Ana Maria, Roberto Cofresi y Mirka vienen acompañados, que William venga solo y Elizabeth tu date media vuelta y vete así no nos descubrirán.

---piensas que te haré caso.

--- Soy el capitán muchacha y lo que digo se hace.

---aja y ¿Quien dijo que soy de tu deforme tripulación? Aparte aquí en Port Royal soy la hija del gobernador tenga mucho mas poder que tu.

Jack y Elizabeth se miraron con odio por unos minutos hasta que Jack tomo la palabra.

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que no vallas adentro?

--- quiero estar acompañada esta noche ...creo que sabes lo que quiero.

William intervino.

---esta bien Elizabeth podemos irnos.

--- ¿Qué?

---Bueno quieres estar acompañada yo te acompaño y ya que nunca especificaste quien era esto tiene valides.

---William tu quédate…….

Ana Maria esta vez la enfrento.

---creo que William tiene razón ya que nunca especificaste a quien quería como compañía así que esa propuesta que William sugirió tiene valides.

---Tú cállate mal nacida.

---bueno soy una mal nacida feliz que tiene algo que tu no puedes tener.

Elizabeth se quedo muy sorprendida con la reacción de Ana Maria y eso dio oportunidad para que William se la llevara hacia su escondite y hay la encerró en un cuarto y así la dejo.

Mientras que en la casa del gobernador Swann, los 4 estaba adentro y hay Jack tuvo que soportar muchas pruebas:

resistencia al alcohol ya que en la fiesta había bastante.

Bailar con todos los que lo invitaban.

Soportar los tacones toda la noche.

No decir palabras altisonantes y hablas correctamente.

Aguantar el querer matar a todos los que en tiempo pasado lo habían querido arrancar del mundo.

Esas eran las 5 pruebas más difíciles para Jack, pero mientras barios hombres bailaban con Jack , Ana Maria se fue a curiosear y a ver si encontraba la llave.

Mientras que Jack estaba mareado de tantas vueltas que daba al bailar vals, y cofresi y Mirka los miraban de otra parte y se morían de la risa al verlo mareado.

Mirka noto que Ana Maria no estaba cerca de hay así es que fue a buscarla.

Cuando Mirka caminaba por los pasillos de la casa de el gobernador Swann miro a barios hombres hay entre ellos Norrington, ella se asusto mucho pero mantuvo la calma y cuando paso comprobó lo que Norrington decía y era un plan a parecer en contra de alguien o algo.

Mirka se fue retirando de hay pero alguien le tomo la espalda.

---No tan rápido princesa gitana. Mirka se le helo la sangre y sabia que no era alguien con buenas intenciones y miro hacia atrás y comprobó.

---Beckett

---no ¿usted que quiere aquí señorita Dairij?

--- creo que me esta confundiendo ¿no se ni quien es esa Dairij?

---muy buna su actuación pero---se le acerco a el oído y continuo---Norrington me ha dicho todo… vallase de mi vista si no quiere salir lastimada mucho antes de que el plan se ponga en marcha.

Mirka no dudo y se fue muy rápido de con Beckett tratando de disimular lo mas posible.

Mientras Ana Maria seguía curioseando en uno de los cuartos del gobernador Swann

Ana Maria estaba revisando uno de lo cajones de el gobernador y eureka encontró una llave color oro.

En cuanto Ana Maria la tomo se fue escondiendo la llave y acercándose a la puerta pero Norrington la miro y esta abrió los ojos como plato, se puso pálida y sus manos comenzaron a sudarse.

--- Ana Maria ¿hasta que se me hace verte?---miro aquella llave que aun no estaba bien oculta---bienes por tu tesoro de porquería de llave, bueno solo por que así tendrás tu cuerpo no le diré a nadie---Ana Maria no le quitaba la vista de encima y este lo noto--- veo que desarrollaste un temor grande por mi… pon atención si no quieres que nadie sepa que estas aquí solo vete a la sala se vals o te haré caminar por sal , arrancándote la primera capa de piel de tus pies.

Ana Maria al igual que Mirka no lo pensó 2 beses y se fue en cuanto escucha las amenazas, mientras que Norrington disfrutaba como aquella mujer le tenia pavor.

Cuando Ana Maria estaba en la sala de baile discretamente tomo a Jack y le dijo lo sucedido.

--- ¿Qué? Norrington esta aquí.

---Si y al parecer esta desarrollando un plan.

--- ¿Qué tipo de plan?

--- yo que se.

Mirka llego y también alarmo a Cofresi y a Jack, Jack tomo la palabra:

---esta bien, haber si entendí, Norrington esta aquí esta desarrollando un plan al igual que Beckett. Ambas mujeres movieron la cabeza haciendo un gesto positivo--- Esta bien será mejor que nos esfumemos de aquí si no queremos que se descubra mas de nosotros, aparte me estoy mareando de tantas vueltas que aquellos torpes de dan.

---Me parece bien.

Los cuatro se fueron saliendo como la humedad de poco a poco hasta que estaban afuera.

Pero alguien mas estaba allí adentro y era Elizabeth Swann con un muy buen disfraz para que no fuera reconocida por su padre, y así acercarse a Norrington discretamente y así conversar con el de algo que le interesaría.

---Comodoro Norrington ¿no se si tenga tiempo para hablar con usted?

---Elizabeth….

---Sh disimule.

---o por supuesto señorita por acá.

Norrirgton se la llevo a otra parte de la casa donde estaba solo y nadie iría.

---Muy bien Elizabeth ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

---Quiero que me diga el plan que desarrollo contra aquella mujer con el nombre de Ana Maria.

---lamentablemente usted también esta en ese plan señorita Swann.

--- ¿Qué plan?

---Pienso acabar con todos aquellos que se distinguen por piratas, incluyendo a usted ya que ha viajado con Jack Sparrow. Pero no pienso que los hombres mueran no sino mandare a tomar a todas las mujeres distinguidas como piratas para hacer un alto con nuestros amigos los piratas.

---valla al grano y dígame el plan.

---muy bien, me encargare de arrancar de este mundo a todas las dichosas piratas y gitanas así es que si quiere empezar para mostrarle a lo que sus amigas vivirán.

---No usted no entiende, mire usted odia a Jack Sparrow y a su odiosa primera al mando Ana Maria ¿cierto?

---cierto.

---y yo también bueno, no odio a Jack, pero queremos que Ana Maria tenga una lección que la deje marcada para toda la vida.

--- mmmm me gusta como suena eso.

--- la propongo algo, bueno al grano vengo aquí para hacer un pacto con usted comodoro Norrington, y podemos tomar unas ventajas a nuestro favor.

---La escucho con toda la atención que pueda prestarle a una dama.

---mire Ana Maria desea con toda el alma quedar embarazada y dar descendencia por parte de Jack, si, pero ella es estéril, asi que……

---te entiendo quieres que le ataquemos el corazon con todo lo que tengamos.

---Exacto.

---pero ¿esto que tiene que ver con que le pase el castigo a usted?

Así estaban las cosas en la casa del gobernador un plan que era para no merecer el perdón de nadie.

Bueno Jack les dijo a Mirka y a Cofresi que el y Ana Maria estaría caminando por la playa así que es como si les hubiera dicho que les daba la noche a ambos para que se divirtieran. Cofresi le respondió.

---Muchas gracias Jack ten por seguro que lo haremos.

Ana Maria fue la que hablo.

---yo creo que si aparte ambos juegan buena pareja---Esto hizo que ambos se pusieran mas rojos que los jitomates maduros.

---Ana vamos.

---jaja miren sus caras jaja están mas rojos que nada ¿verdad Jack?

---jajaja si.

Cofre si defendió a ambos.

---no se tu Mirka pero que yo sepa Jack Sparrow y Ana Maria quieren esas llaves para que se demuestren cuanto se quieren.

Ambos pararon de reír y ahora ellos eran los que estaban más rojos que un jitomate maduro. Esta vez Mirka y Cofresi fueron los que se rieron por ver lo rojos que estaba ambos.

---Jajaja miren esta vez sus caras más rojos nosotros.

Jack y Ana Maria se miraron la cara y comprobaron que era cierto así es que ambos también se rieron de sus colores en la cara.

Cuando pararon ambas parejas tomaron su camino, Cofresi y Mirka se adentraron a una taberna para tomar algo de alcohol.

Mientras Jack y Ana Maria decidieron irse a la playa a caminar ya que la noche en la playa era muy bonita ya que las cientos de estrellas se dejaban ver con un resplandor impresionante.

El capitán Sparrow y Ana Maria fueron a cambiarse de ropa antes de irse a la playa y cuando estaban en la pequeña cabañita vieron a William ya dormido y cansado así que mejor decidieron cambiarse pronto e irse de la cabaña para dejarlo dormir

Jack se puso la ropa que le correspondía y Ana Maria hizo igual solo que esta vez sin barba y cabello largo, o y sin rastas, bueno y Jack con el cabello cortado.

Cuando estaban en la playa Jack se quito las botas al igual que Ana Maria y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla donde el agua del mar les tocaba los pies, hay estuvieron caminando, jugando y tomando un poco de ron.

Cuando ambos estaban agotados se fueron a sentar a la arena con unas 2 botellas de ron una para cada uno y hay platicaron.

---Jack hoy a sido un día grandioso ¿no crees?

---si linda sobre todo por que tienes la otra llave mañana nos preparamos para zarpar hacia Tortuga, sirve que tomamos provisiones.

--- ¿Cómo que provisiones?

---como, ron, comida tu sabes lo normal.

---Si--- le dijo con una sonrisa ---Jack…te amo, no se que haría sin ti.

----igual yo te amo con todo mi corazón y te juro que te amare en esta vida que me queda.

---si…igual yo.

Ambos se dieron un beso lleno de amor, pasión y deseo, mientras que eran vigilados por nada más y nada menos que Elizabeth Swann que por dentro se quemaba sentía el alma pesada, pero estaba dispuesta a aguantar ya que su plan estaría en función en cuanto el capitán Jack Sparrow y Ana Maria volvieran sus respectivos cuerpos, y con ayuda de la armada inglesa, Elizabeth estaba 100 por ciento segura de que ella saldría victoriosa y con Jack al lado de ella.

--- Ya veras Ana Maria que la que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor, Jack será mío y te dolerá bastante ya que ni la muerte te haría olvidarlo. Se decía para si misma Elizabeth para que no fuera descubierta por ambos piratas.

Mientras Cofresi y Mirka tomaban en una taberna y al mismo tiempo platicaban.

---Mirka nunca conocí a una mujer que le gustara el alcohol… bueno aparte de Ana Maria, pero Ana Maria no me corresponde---se entristeció --- este corazón me esta matando por su culpa Jack no me habla y Ana Maria tampoco pero no es por que ella no quiera, Jack se lo impide…Jack tiene miedo de perder a Ana Maria y por un lado lo comprendo por que una mujer como ella no es fácil de encontrar en este inmenso mundo a una compañera que te comprenda al 100 por ciento.

---Ya la encontraras como tu dices en este inmenso mundo hay para todos y todas por eso dios nos dio diferentes gustos a todos para que escogiéramos entre la variedad que el ha puesto.

---si tienes razón. Cofresi sonrío y luego le sirvió mas ron a su baso al igual que al de Mirka.

En eso llega un hombre alto sin camiseta y con un tatuaje de dragón que abarcaba toda su espalda. Se acerco a la mesa de ambos.

---Roberto Cofresi… creí que estabas muerto en esa isla nadie sale vivo, nos mentiste.

---Claro que no, yo soy hombre de palabra.

---un pirata hombre de palabra, jaja no me hagas reír nadie sale vivo de esa isla ni siquiera el propio Davey Jones viviría en esa porquería de isla.

--- Pues yo si, Ayton que insinúas, que soy un mentiroso.

--- ¿Ayton¿Quién es el Cofresi?

--- Ayton es un compañero mio, bueno conocido más que compañero.

Ayton intervino

---Escucha Cofresi no sigas con esta locura.

---no miento.

Mirka intervino.

---El no miente yo estuve con el en la isla.

---jajaja una mujer salio con vida de la isla no sigan con esto---Ayton tomo a Cofresi por el cuello y saco su sable---sabes muy bien lo que le hacemos a los mentirosos---Ayton estaba dispuesto a cortarle el cuello a Cofresi y se iba haciendo una gran muchedumbre de personas, en eso Ana Maria y Jack hacen su intervención, Ana Maria saca su pistola y dispara hacia unos vidrios para que el ruido atraiga a la bola de chismosos.

---Es suficiente Ayton, déjalo libre el dice la verdad.

---oooo no Jack Sparrow y Ana Maria.

---Si muy bien que nos reconociste, por que Roberto Cofresi no miente ambos estuvimos hay y salimos con vida.

---Santo dios, Ana Maria y el idiota de Sparrow salieron con vida.

---HEY NO SOY UN IDIOTA, IDIOTA.

---Si Jack Sparrow.

---Solo procuren no bolver a encontrarnos o tengan por seguro que les ira peor.

Dijo Jack apuntando con su pistola cargada y con el dedo donde estaba en gatillo.

Ayton soltó a Cofresi y se marcho de aquel lugar bastante confundido.

---Cofresi ¿estas bien?---Ana Maria fue y le extendió la mano.

---a…si gracias---Cofresi la tomo y esta le ayudo a levantarse, después Jack intervino.

---muy bien que bueno que estés bien… ahora será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí tenemos que descansar para mañana zarpar hacia tortuga y encontrar la maldita llave.

---Si.

---O si casi lo olvido---Jack aparto un poco a Cofresi de con Mirka y Ana Maria---esto no significa que aun le puedas hablar a MI primera al mando.

---eso no es justo Jack... Ana Maria no es tuya me da derecho a hablarle.

---Mira Cofresi te ahorraras problemas si mejor no le hablas, es mejor que me tengas como amigo que como enemigo sino puedo ser mas que el simple "capitán Jack Sparrow" ¿savy?---Jack lo miro y vio bastante rabia en los ojos de aquel hombre--- ¿me quieres golpear?...adelante hazlo.

---Jack tú no me dices que hacer---Cofresi reclamo y Jack bastante serio solo escuchaba las palabras de este--- le hablare a Ana Maria cuando quiera, no tienes derecho a quitármela, el hecho de que te guste no significa que a mí no, es mas que tal si dejas que ella decida con quien se queda ¿seria justo no?

Jack se guardo silencio por un rato pensando hasta que se le ocurrio.

----PASS---- Jack le tiro un golpe en la cara a Cofresi derrumbándolo y sacándole sangre de la nariz.

---JACK---Dijo Ana Maria muy sorprendida.

---Cofresi---Mirka grito.

---Escucha Cofresi, aléjate de Ana Maria no me hagas enojar mas de lo que ya estoy con tigo---Jack serró el puño de su mano con fuerzas y todos los huesos de se mano tronaron--- será mejor que no vea tu rastro cerca de ella---se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda---Ana Maria salgamos de aquí linda.

Ana Maria lo siguió pero antes de salir de la taberna Cofresi se le lanzo a Jack ,le dio media vuelta quedando de frente a el y también le soltó un golpe que a Jack le sangro la frente gracias a añillo que traía en los dedo.

---mm--- lo miro con unos ojos que se tornaron algo rojos--- has abierto la cara de Ana Maria---cofresi miro a Ana Maria---tu te lo buscaste.

Jack le dio un golpe en la cara de nuevo a Cofresi y este reacciono diferente, Cofresi tumbo a Jack al suelo y cómenos a patear su espalda.

Mirka y Ana Maria solo miraban bastante asustadas.

Jack se logro poner de pie y le dio un golpe en el estomago sofocándolo y así este se fue al suelo y Jack se le puso en cima y estaba dispuesto a cortarle la garganta.

---Te mereces la muerte--- le decía enseñándole los dientes llenos de sangre a causa de los golpes por parte de este.

---Jack no---Ana Maria fue y lo tomo por la espalda esto aprovecho Cofresi para levantarse y saco su espada para atravesar a Jack pero Mirka hizo lo mismo lo tomo por la espalda.

---COFRESI ERES UN COBARDE, MALDITO DEPRAVADO, BUELVE A VER A ANA MARIA ASI Y CLAVO A LA PARED.

---ESO NO SERA POSIBLE POR QUE YO TE MANDARE A LA ORCA PRIMERO.

Ana Maria fue retirando a Jack poco a poco y Mirka hacia lo mismo con Cofresi hasta que se quitaron la vista el uno del otro.

---Jack ¿estas loco? Como vas a ponerte a golpear a todo hombre que me mira con ojos que no son apropiados.

---Si lo tengo que hacer lo haré.

---Jack. ..Júzgalos de locos el echo de que me miren así no significa que me estén quitando la ropa o que yo me enamore de ellos.

---pero Ana eso me moleste que tal si ellos ya están casados y viéndote así, no seria justo ni para su pobre esposa.

---Jack el aunque me miren y aunque me digan cosas, yo te amo a ti no te cambiaria por un hombre cualquiera, eres muy especial para mi y te repito cientos de veces te amo.

---Yo también te amo por eso mi deber es protegerte.

---mi amor un día de estos por andar golpeando a cada hombre que mires te van a matar no te tendrán piedad te arrancarían el pellejo o simplemente de un balazo te quitan la vida… prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.

---ajh……..muy bien Ana te lo prometo linda.

Mientras Cofresi trataba de soltarse de Mirka.

---Cofresi clámate.

---NO ESE ANIMAL ME HIZO QUEDAR EN RIDICULO FRENTE A TODA ESA GENTE.

---Cofresi clámate.

---Suéltame por favor.

--- ¿Para que quieres que te suelte?

---boy a acabar con ese maldito.

---Jack Sparrow en mi amigo y también no me gusto que te golpeara pero el ama a Ana es normal que se sienta así con deseos de proteger a la mujer que ama comprende, y no debiste de golpearlo, fue grosero de tu parte.

---AAAA……. Suéltame.

Mirka lo soltó pero antes de que se echara a correr para ir por Jack, Mirka le dio un golpe en la cabeza y este se desmayo.

---lo lamento Cofresi es por el bien de ambos.

Mientras Ana Maria y Jack se habían marchado hacia la cabañita que según eso Elizabeth había durado todo ese rato hay encerrada pero la verdad era que había visto todo desde el baile hasta la pelea entre ambos hombres y eso le tomaría muchas ventajas a su favor y a la de la armada inglesa.

**CONTINUARA…….**


	46. la casa encantada

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 46**

**Hola estoy muy feliz la tercera película fue muy buena, y es bastante obvio que superara al hombre araña no creen bueno espero sus comentarios.**

**Historia:**

Ana Maria estaba recargada en Jack:

--- linda permíteme, boy con Elizabeth Swaan.

--- ¿para que?

---ocupo hablar con ella.

---muy bien yo espero aquí.

Jack se paro y se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde estaba Elizabeth encerrada y dando un fuerte suspiro se armo de valor y abrió la puerta.

A Elizabeth se le hizo raro ver a Jack abrir la puerta que después este la serró para que nadie viera ni escuchara nada de lo que le iba a decir.

---Jack Sparrow ¿Qué sorpresa verte por aquí¿Te hartaste de estar con Ana Maria o quieres que te complazca yo?

---ninguna de las 2 cosas Elizabeth, ya te lo he dicho me das asco el solo pensar que compartiría mi cuarto con tigo me eriza la piel.

---sigue mintiéndote Jack, ya veraz que tendré lo que quiero y tu sabes muy bien que es.

---Elizabeth Swann, te digo desde horita que ni por que estuviera borracho me acostaría con un pedazo de mujer como tu.

---te digo algo esa expresión de pedazo de mujer no encaja con migo, yo si puedo darte lo que tu quieres y no lo niegues ---se fue acercando a el y este solo quedándose en su mismo lugar hasta que llego a estar de el lado de Jack susurrándole en la oreja lo siguiente--- Yo te puedo dar un hijo y yo puedo darte una familia, te puedo hacer ser padre…cosa que Ana Maria no puede… el solo pensar que estas emocionando a Ana Maria cada vez que hagan el amor y tu mintiéndole diciendo que le darás un hijo, creía que las parejas no se mentían.

Jack nada dijo solo pensaba en lo que Elizabeth le decía.

---no me digas Jack Sparrow que no quieres un hijo.

---si quiero uno, pero no uno tuyo, yo le daré un hijo a Ana Maria.

--- y se puede saber ¿Cómo lo harás?

---Eso es cosa que no te incumbe a ti Elizabeth, ya veras que Ana Maria tendrá un hijo y será mío---Jack comenzó hacer sufrir a Elizabeth--- la única que se debe de preocupar eres tu por que ¿Quién quisiera tenerte a ti como su mujer? E ¿Quién?

O ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a dejar todo por ti? No creo que William lo haga ya… es mas ¿Quién te puede amar más que cuando yo estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ti y tú en cambio me dejaste en bandeja de oro servido al Kraken? E, Respondeme ¿Quién¿Quién Elizabeth?

Una lágrima salia de los ojos de Elizabeth, en ese momento se sentía miserable.

---Puede que un hombre que me ame.

---Lo dudo mucho, si aquel hombre te da lo que William te dio… lo que yo estaba dispuesto a dar por ti cuando te amaba, pero si en cambio tu le das lo mismo que nos distes a mí y a William que ¿sabes que fue?--- ella lo miraba muy encolerizada---bueno no me quieres decir pues te lo diré nos diste una bazofia de amor, basura, eso el lo que nos diste, te digo no creo que un hombre , jamás de la vida por ti.

---Jack, te estas perdiendo de lo que yo te puedo dar.

--- No…no Elizabeth no me pierdo de nada mas bien gano mucho más con mi amada Ana Maria.

Elizabeth se seco las lágrimas que salieron y torno su rostro serio.

--- cambiaras de parecer cuando yo este esperando un hijo tuyo.

Ya que Elizabeth estaba cerca de Jack esta sin pena aunque el cuerpo fuera de Ana Maria, Elizabeth beso a Jack que este luego, luego se quito y recordó la traición de ella.

---No vuelvas a hacer eso te advierto.

Jack toco la puerta y Ana Maria le abrió la puerta este saliendo.

---buenas noches Elizabeth. Serró la puerta.

---Buenas noches Jack. Dijo Elizabeth aunque este no le escuchara.

Afuera Mirka llego con Cofresi este aun desmayado por el golpe de parte de esta misma.

---Mirka ¿Qué paso?

---no se alarmen yo misma le pegue en la cabeza.

---pero ¿Por qué?

---insistía en pelear con Jack.

---ooo.

---si ooo.

Ana Maria le ayudo.

---deja te ayudo a que lo lleves a la cama.

---Ana Maria aléjate de el yo le ayudo.

---Jack no empieces.

---aléjate linda ya te lo dije, sigo molesto con el pero no le haré nada Mirka estará viendo.

---Bueno esta bien.

Jack le ayudo a Mirka y en cuanto lo dejo en la cama se retiro y Mirka hizo lo mismo y durmieron para agarrar fuerzas para mañana irse directo a tortuga y encontrar la siguiente llave.

Así paso la noche muy rápido por supuesto Jack durmiendo al lado de Ana Maria.

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos estaban despiertos le abrieron la puerta a Elizabeth y se dispusieron a retirarse al perla negra.

Salieron de la cabañita y se fueron yendo hacia el puerto en donde se encontraba el perla negra.

Cuando llegaron a perla negra Jack dio órdenes que muy rápido fueron acatadas por sus tripulantes.

Paso alrededor de 1 hora y el majestuoso perla negra ya estaba zarpando y poniendo rumbo hacia Tortuga.

Ana Maria se encargo del timón, Cofresi la miro sola y fue con ella, Jack lo percibió bastante rápido.

---Hola Ana Maria.

---Roberto Cofresi vete sabes bien que Jack se enojara si te be aquí.

--- que se moleste, estoy listo para ese tonto y……---Cofresi se hizo para atrás y choco con alguien a el le preocupaba que fuera quien pensaba así que lentamente volteo y exactamente era quien pensaba que era… Jack Sparrow.

---decías Cofresi "ese tonto y" ¿que mas?

---a…..a.. Hola…J…Jack.

---no respondiste lo que te pregunte "ese tonto ¿Qué?

--- ese tonto y… y.

---Jack basta, recuerda lo que me prometiste ayer.

---calma Ana Maria no le haré daño a la nenita.

---oye ¿Qué dijiste?

---Nenita ¿te molesta?

---claro que si soy un hombre eso te queda a ti ya que tu cuerpo es el de una mujer.

---no insultes al cuerpo de Ana Maria, Roberto no querrás que te gane como ayer ¿o si?

---no me ganaste nos separaron Jack, quieres ver quien le gana a quien.

Ana Maria se preocupo por Jack ya que este los dientes le rechinaban.

---Jack acuérdate de la promesa que me hiciste ayer.

--- tienes razón Ana Maria--- la miro y le beso la frente--- no peleare con tigo debo respetar lo que le prometí a la mujer que amo.

---creo que es un truco para no pelear conmigo, sabes que pierdes.

---no peleo con mmm hombres que no sirven para nada que nomás vienen al mundo a hacer estorbo.

---Jack

---Que, no me mires así Ana Maria tengo la razón, el capitán Jack Sparrow nunca miente.

---para todo hay una primera vez Jack.

---si estoy con tigo Cofresi, para todo hay una primera vez, y creo que esta vez en tu primera vez que los hombres te verán perder.

---jaja no me hagas reír, todos aquí saben que yo te gano.

---larguémonos de hache Ana Maria, no quiero romper esa promesa.

Jack la aparto de Cofresi y se la llevo a su cabina.

---Jack, muchas gracias por no golpearlo de nuevo ahora se que si tomas en cuanta lo que me prometes y aparte se que es difícil para ti aguantar todo lo que te dice.

--si pero algún día las pagara.

--- No metas en tu corazón cosas que no son buenas, como odiar a un pirata, es de los nuestros.

Jack no respondió a esto solo se acostó en la cama para descansar.

---Se que entendiste eso Jack---fue, se acostó a su lado y beso su frente---te amo.

---gracias Ana, no se que haría sin ti, tal vez seguiría como antes, tal vez solo usaría a las mujeres, para satisfacer mis necesidades, como lo que hice con Sccarlet y la otra mujer… gracias por enseñarme el mejor camino de tantos que había abiertos para mi.

Ya la tarde había caído en las aguas y ellos por supuesto ya habían llegado a Tortuga, ya estaban tocando tierra firme los tripulantes de Jack que claro dio órdenes.

---Atención, necesito las provisiones que acostumbramos comprar, mientras ustedes consiguen eso, yo iré a buscar la llave muy bien, entendido.

---Si capitán. Dijeron todos en coro.

Cofresi decidió apartarse de Jack y de Ana Maria y se fue a su lugar favorito las tabernas para beber ron, jugar póquer y cosas por el estilo. Mirka lo acompaño ya que a ella también le gustaba todo eso.

Mientras Jack fue a buscar la llave y sabia exactamente donde estaba, a su lado estaba Ana Maria, William y Gibs.

---Capitán ¿a donde va?

---a buscar la llave maestre Gibs.

--- ¿sabe donde esta o quien la tiene?

---por supuesto que si, esta en aquel lugar abandonado en esa casa, o mansión no lo se dicen que hay cosas raras en esa mansión.

--- Jack ¿y tu crees eso?---pregunto Ana Maria.

---por supuesto que si, acabamos de salir de una isla loca donde hay momias vivientes, dinosaurios, anacondas y un Norrington demente, por supuesto que creo.

---am buen punto ese.

La casa no estaba lejos de ellos ya que tortuga era pequeña así que en menos de 10 minutos ya estaban en las afueras de la mansión.

---yo opino que el maestre Gibs entre primero--- Dijo Jack ya que la mansión se veía bastante asustado y sin poder ocultar su miedo ya que se ocultaba tras de Ana Maria.

--- ¿Qué? Ni loco capitán, no ha oído el que el capitán siempre protege a sus tripulantes.

---saquéense de aquí ambos son unos miedosos, yo entrare. Dijo Ana Maria antes de que se fuera Jack le dijo:

---Ana Maria cuídate de la mano peluda.

--- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

---la mano peluda.

Ana Maria no aguantaba la risa---jajajaja Jack eso no existe y como que "la mano peluda tuviera que tener cuerpo y cabeza ¿no crees?

---Bueno cuídate recuerdo que mama siempre me decía que tuviera cuidado con la mano peluda.

--- Jack eso te lo decía para que no te portaras mal, no existe tal mano peluda.

---Bueno si iré con tigo, se que tienes miedo.

--- ¿DE QUE?

---aaaaa pues de el Charro Ponciano.

--- ¿El que?

---Charro Ponciano es un hombre que captura mujeres,,, espera un minuto la mujer en este caso soy yo, NO el charro Ponciano viene por mi.

---Jack no vendrá ese charro Ponciano por nadie, entiendes entremos a esa casa por la llave.

---muy bien pero no digas que no te advertí.

---si Jack como tu digas.

Gibs se les unió y William también el joven al igual que Ana Maria sin miedo.

Los 4 iban adentrándose y Ana Maria toco la puerta que fue abierta por si sola.

---bistés eso Ana Maria.

---El aire Jack.

Los 4 entraron e igual que la puerta se abrió sola se serró solo.

---- Y…. Supongo que fue el aire también que coincidencia que cuando entramos se sierra ¿No crees?

---vamos nada pasara, son coincidencias que suceden.

---No dirás eso cuando las armaduras se muevan por si solas, tu reflejos hagan algo que tu no haces y las pinturas te miren.

---eso no pasara.

Los 4 seguían adentrándose que el ambiente se comenzó a poner frió un la piel se le erizaba a Jack y a Gibs.

---Maestre Gibs siento algo raro ¿savy?

---si igual yo.

--- Ana Maria se fue yendo con William a un cuarto, mientras que Gibs y Jack se quedaban solos.

---ANA, WILLIAM, Jack al parecer estamos solos.

---NOOOOOOO ¿Que haremos?

---calma Jack nada pasara.

Jack fue caminando hacia delante y vio una sala de comida.

---Gibs hay ventajas de quedarnos solos, no crees.

Jack estaba a punto de morder aquel pescado cocido que estaba en frente de el, pero el pescado se comenzó a elevar por los aires dándole unas cachetadas a Jack el pescado.

---Auch fijate Gibs, tu no eres Gibs ….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GIBS.

---que sucede Jack por que te asustas….OOOO.

Luego el pescado aun en los aires comenzó a acercarse a Gibs, este corrió pero el pescado lo seguía.

Mientras que Jack esta bez se burlaba de el pero no sospechaba que un chorizo con vida propia lo comenzó a atar de los pies hasta que estaba todo atado.

---AAAAAAAAAA ANAAAAAAAA.

Ana Maria en la lejanía escucho perfectamente al igual que William y fueron es busca de ambos.

Mientras aun con Jack el chorizo lo tenía atado y a Gibs esta vez lo perseguían 5 pescados.

Ambos asustados sin saber que hacer.

**Continuara………**


	47. otra llave mas

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 47**

**Historia:**

Ana Maria llego lo más pronto posible y miro la escena envés de que se asustara al igual que Jack y Gibs se echo a reír.

---Jajajaja un chorizo va venciendo al capitán Sparrow.

---Oye no te rías este chorizo me esta apretando mis pulmones no me deja respirar.

William ayudo a Jack y Ana rebano los pescados voladores que seguían a Gibs.

---Uf un poco mas y me tenían en la mira.

---Si ¿Qué extraño¿Cómo paso eso?

Jack estaba listo para tomar la palabra y decir su versión.

---Ana Maria fue la mano peluda ella las controlo.

---Jack…. No existe esa tal mano peluda.

---bueno Ana le tengo miedo.

---mas te vale que te la quites de la mente o sino yo lo are.

---Muy bien lo intentare.

De repente mas pescados se elevaron por los aires y cachetearon a Ana Maria, Jack, Will y Gibs , Ana Maria confundida aun por eso pero se hecho a correr al igual que sus 3 compañeros, iban corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión y encontraron una puerta.

---Por hay---dijo William metiéndose y cerrándole a la puerta cuando sus compañeros estaban con el.

--- Eso fue raro---Dijo Ana Maria pero aun no tenia miedo.

---Es que fue..---Ana Maria lo miro sabiendo lo que diría y mejor cambo de opinión---fue la hechura del espacio.

Ana Maria no le encontraba sentido a lo que había dicho Jack así que solo lo dejo hay y comenzó a buscar ya que el cuarto era una biblioteca, Ana Maria y William Turner buscaron desacomodando los libros al como cayera mientras que Gibs solo se asomaba en cada estante y Jack bueno el estaba solo caminando por los pasillos algo nervioso pensando aun en la mano peluda.

Pero Mientras Jack caminaba miro una mesa donde había un libro que les interesaría a todos los que estaban en el cuarto ese libro era de la East India Training Company ya que tenia su sello y al parecer estaba firmado por personas de la armada inglesa.

---oigan vengan para acá rápido.

Los 3 fueron al llamado de Jack:

--- ¿Qué pasa? ---Pregunto Gibs.

---Miren---Jack mostró el libro de la East India Training Company y bueno se quedaron atónitos, impresionados, las preguntas eran ¿Qué hacia un libro de la armada inglesa hay en la mansión y mucho mas en Tortuga¿Quién de la armada visitaría Tortuga y con que propósito? Muchas preguntas surgían en la mente de ellos---Muy bien es raro ¿no lo creen?

---Si mucho--- William Turner estaba deacuerdo con Jack ---pero hemos venido a buscar la llave no ha confundirnos con la entupida armada inglesa.

---Eso si--- dijo Ana Maria dándole la menos importancia posible al libro---encontremos esa llave.

Jack aun con dudas abrió a la mitad y quedo aun mas atónito al ver lo que sus ojos miraban eran unos dibujos exactos de Maria, Mirka y otras mujeres piratas o de origen gitano

---Ana Maria mira esto.

Ana Maria fue y miro lo que Jack le mostró eso si le saco mas dudas.

---La persona que hubiera poseído ese libro vino muy recientemente a tortuga, y el libro no es viejo al parecer nuevo de estos años en que vivimos---Dijo la muchacha muy impresionada.

---Si tienes razón será mejor que nos lo llevemos y lo examinemos en el perla.

--muy bien.

Jack tomo el libro y lo le dio vueltas a las paginas había muchas cosas que eran recientes.

Mientras William buscaba en los libros desacomodándolos al la hora me mover uno un estante de libros se desplazo para otro lado dejando ver una puerta que trataba de ser ocultada.

--- Jack, Ana, Gibs miren esto.

Los 3 fueron de nuevo, el estante se movía a la hora de que William movía el libro.

---Creo que la llave estará por hay---Dijo Gibs

---Si igual yo--- comento William.

Ana Maria fue la primera en entrar detrás de ella iba Jack luego Gibs y por ultimo William.

A la hora de que los 4 estaban de lado donde estaba oculto el estante se movido a su lugar que había estado.

---NO DETENGANLO---Grito Jack pero era muy tarde--- Ana Maria si esto no te convence no se que lo hará.

---Muy bien Capitán lo acepto es raro pero no siento miedo aun.

--- tu los has dicho "AUN" mas tarde lo tendrás.

Fueron caminando y había unas antorchas encendidas así que las tomaron para iluminarse el camino.

Fueron caminando y hay estaba la llave que estaban buscando.

---La llave---Dijo Ana Maria muy emocionada fue corriendo a tomarla y en cuanto esta la tenia en sus manos.

---Muy bien Ana Maria ---dijo Jack.

---Pero las paredes se movieron de lugar dejando a Ana Maria separada del grupo y sin antorcha.

---JACK NO----Golpeo las paredes---MALDITA SEA.

Mientras JAck del otro lado:

---ANA MARIA que esperan ayúdenme a mover la pared.

---Eso será imposible Jack, esto es un laberinto con paredes movibles la única manera de encontrar a Ana Maria será por un milagro, estoy segura de que ella buscara el camino para salir eso tendremos que hacer.

---NO la tenemos que encontrar ella es…. Es… mi primera al mando no la puedo perder.

Mientras Ana Maria estaba desesperada, Golpeando la pared sin ningún resultado positivo para ella o para Jack.

Así que se armo de valor y camino desafiando al laberinto.

---O genial que mas me falta la famosa mano peluda de la que tanto habla y teme el capitán.

Mientras al parecer el laberinto les había dejado una salida muy fácil a Jack, Will y Gibs que salieron sin ningun problema William y Gibs pero Jack se quedo adentro.

---Que esperas Jack sal antes de que se mueva esto.

---No buscare a Ana Maria no seria justo dejarla sola.

---Mientras ustedes traten de salir de esta maldita casa, los alcanzare cuando recupere a Ana Maria.

---Si…. Y Jack.

---Si Gibs.

--Cuídate y no hagas ni intentes nada entupido.

Jack le respondió con una sonrisa y se fue dejándolos solos y las paredes moviéndose de nuevo dejando a Jack sin encerrado.

Mientras el corría gritando.

---ANA…. ANA MARIA….ANA MARIA….Si ME ESCUCHAS DI ALGO.

Ana Maria lo escuchaba.

---JACK ¿Dónde ESTAS?

---Por un camino muy enredoso ¿Tienes la llave aun?

---SI.

Luego las paredes se movieron de nuevo.

---Ana.--- JAck se asomo y no era Ana era la peor pesadilla de Jack "la mano peluda" que salía por un agujero tomando a Jack del cuello.

---AAAAAAAA ANA LA MANO PELUDA SI EXISTE.

Ana Maria escucho muy claro eso pero a ella le apareció alguien pero que la mano peluda.

---AAAAAAAAAAAA……

Aqueo hombre la aventó a la pared.

---Hola Ana es bueno saber que tienes mi libro en tus manos.

Ana Maria estaba pálida, fría como un muerto no podía creer que el estuviera hay.

--- Calma no te haré te mentiría si te digo que no te haré daño y si te portas bien será menos doloroso.

El hombre la dejo hablar al fin retirando su mano de la boca de Ana Maria.

---James Norrington ¿Qué quiere de mi?

---Me comienzas a conocer, ocupo algo tuyo muchacha, no te muevas, será menos doloroso---Dijo sacando una daga y colocándola en la oreja derecha--- la ocupo como evidencia para que Sparrow se lo tome por cierto y mire que no miento.

---NO aléjate de mi--- Ana Maria saco su daga y le abrió la cara a Norrington por la parte derecha del cachete.

----AAAA MALDITA puedes correr pero no esconderte muchacha.

Ana Maria corría aterrada Norrington la estaba alcanzando las paredes se movieron y a Jack lo soltó la mano peluda ya que se movió la pared con el también.

Pero Ana Maria corría aunque las paredes se movieran pero Norrington al parecer conocía el laberinto como si fuera la palma de su mano Ana Maria dio la vuelta y apareció Norrington en frente de ella.

---AAAAAAAAA

---creíste que te escaparías fácilmente de mi eee muchacha ven ya te dije que no te dolerá tanto si no te mueves.

Ana Maria le soltó un Golpe y se echo a correr de nuevo.

---MALDITA ARPIA.

Ana Maria corrió aun mas pero las paredes se movieron dejándola sin salida la única salida era al frente y hay estaba Norrongton.

---JAJAJA patética mujer que eres--- dijo sacando de nueva su daga y juntándola con la pared haciendo ruido.

Ana Maria no sabia que hacer estaba asustada cada vez que miraba a ese hombre la mente se le cerraba dejándola indefensa y sin ideas para atacar y defenderse.

Norringron de nuevo cara a cara a unos pasos de ella con muchas fuerzas tomo la daga y se disponía a enterrar la en el pecho, pero esta se agacho y paso por debajo de sus pies. Norrington enterró la Daga en la pierna derecha.

---AAAAAAAAAAAA. Una espada clavo a Norrington de la camiseta.

---Recordare mejorar mi puntería.

---MALDITO SPARROW TE MATARE TAMBIEN.

---si lo tomare en cuenta también, pero lo mejor será irme de aquí antes de que nos dejen sin salida estas paredes movibles.

Norrington miro a Jack con mucho odio estaba logrando separarse de la pared pero estas se movieron de nuevo quedando Jack y Ana Maria de un lado y Norrington de otro.

---JAJAJAJA LOS 2 SON MIS TITERES NO PUEDEN ESCAPAR DE MI, SOY SU TORMENTO.

Eso ambos lo escucharon muy claro pero Jack le quito importancia y se enfoco en la herida de la pierna de Ana Maria.

---valla mujer si que eres importante en esta vida, ese maniático te quiere a toda costa, pero no te preocupes mientras estés con migo yo te protegeré, cuésteme lo que me cueste.

---Gracias Jack en verdad que eres mi protector, haces cosas que no debes de hacer por mi.

--- linda soy tu capitán y tu amante no me arrepiento de nada, por ti hasta la vida doy, hasta me entrego a carne viva a la armada real por ti.

--- sabias que esas palabras hacen que te ame más.

--- No pero ahora que ya lo se te lo diré todos los días para que me ames con todo el corazón, el alma, con toda la mente y con todo tu ser.

---Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, mente, ser y en cada sueño tu estas presente, no dejo de pensar en ti.

Jack le dio una enorme sonrisa y acto seguido el beso con mucho amor, como si estuviera sacando cada vez más cuanto la ama mediante los besos que le daba cada vez las manos estaban mas presentes en caricias y deseaban volver a sus respectivos cuerpos para mostrarse todo el amor el uno al otro.

Las paredes se movían pero ellos no.

---No hay señal de Norrington.

---Que bueno ala mejor una pared lo aplasto a la hora de moverse.

---Jajaja si puede ser.

Mientras, las paredes se seguían moviendo, hasta que la salida estaba frente de ellos.

---Ana Maria ¡Mira!

---La salida.

---pero tu herida….

---eso no importa vamos salgamos de este espanto.

Jack le ayudo a Ana Maria a caminar hasta la salida cuando estaban apunto de llegar las paredes se volvieron a mover pero esta vez, Jack saco a Ana Maria.

---NO Jack.

La pared se estaba serrando solo quedaba muy poco, pero Jack no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, sino que se lanzo para salir y la pared le aplasto el pie.

---JACK.

Jack respiro---Estoy bien---saco el aire.

---deja te ayudo.

Ana Maria izo fuerzas en la pared para que se moviera pero no daba resultado, ella seguía intentando no quería que Jack se quedara hay para siempre y mucho menos sufriendo.

---Ana será mejor…. Que esperemos…. A que… la pared se mueva de nuevo.

---NO quien sabe lo que te pueda pasar.

---Ana confía en mi, nada me pasara, es cuestión de esperar.

---NO---Esta siguió intentando pero no daba resultado nada.

Pasó alrededor de 15 minutos y Ana Maria seguía intentando hasta que no pudo más.

---Esperaremos entonces---Dijo Jack tratando de ocultar el dolor sentido---ven acuéstate aquí---Ana Maria no muy convencida del todo fue y se acostó en su abdomen---Eso así--- la verdad era que Jack no quería preocupar a Ana Maria pero cada cierto tiempo la puerta se serraba en lo mínimo pero le causaba un dolor terrible eso a Jack.

--- Jack ¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar?

---No es mucho preciosa solo el debido.

--- ¿te duele mucho?

---No.

Ana Maria volteo a su alrededor y miro unos libros madera y barias cosas así que fue las tomo y las incrusto en el orificio de las paredes movibles haciendo que dejara de moverse la pared.

---Esa fue una buena idea.

---Gracias.

Ana Maria fue haciendo que Jack se recostara hasta quedar en el suelo, ella arriba de el, besándole los labios y el mentón.

---Paso alrededor de 3 horas y al parecer la pared se havia dejado de mover con lo que Ana Maria había puesto, a la 4ta hora la pared se abrió dejando el pie de Jack libre bueno algo morado por falta de circulación pero estaría bien.

---Mira eso tenemos que llegar a perla lo más rápido posible--- le dijo Ana Maria algo preocupada.

---no te preocupes Ana Maria--- la miro--- a mi padre una vez se le quedo el pie en una situación parecida duro alrededor de medio día hay y cuando se lo sacaron el pensó que se le tendría que mochar pero no volvió a caminar hasta corría y hacia piruetas por el aire igual que antes.

--- si pero recuerda que no todos somos iguales.

---Mi padre, mi sangre.

---Bueno si tú dices.

Ambos trataron de buscar la salida de la mansión esta vez pero era muy enredosa la mansión.

Llegaron a estar en un cuarto con una cama, ventanas y como un cuarto normal.

---Tengo una idea---dijo Jack. Tomo un martillo y comenzó a pegarle a la ventana y el vidrio se rompió fácilmente.

---tenemos una salida preciosa, después de usted My lady.

---Gracias Jack.

Cuando Ana Maria salio Jack siguió así que salio lo mas rápido posible para que nada raro fuera a pasar.

Ambos fuera de la mancion estaban triunfantes tenían la otra llave una menos ósea 3 mas por encontrar.

Ambos se fueron triunfantes al perla de nuevo que por cierto todos estaban hay esperando y Gibs y William estaban hay muy felices de ver a su capitán y a su primera al mando a salvo.

---Hola a todos---dijo Jack---listos para zarpar a isla cruces.

---Si capitán.

---Bueno que esperan rápido no perdamos tiempo.

Todos hicieron lo que tenían que hacer mientras que Jack llevaba a Ana Maria a su cabina y le atendía la pierna mejor lavándola con agua y vendándola ya que la herida no era mortal Ana Maria no se preocupaba, luego ella atendía la herida de Jack.

---Gracias Ana.

---no agradezcas nada es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti con todo lo que me has ayudado tu.

Mientras el Perla Negra estaba de nuevo en el agua rumbo hacia isla cruces.

Cofresi conversaba con Gibs.

---Entonces ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que Ana Maria me preste atención?

---Mira muchacho Jack te a advertido barias veces y creo que es cierto que será mejor que lo tengas como amigo que como enemigo.

Pero Cofresi miro algo que le quito a Ana Maria de la mente sin prestarle atención a las palabras de gibs.

---Si gracias Gibs luego te veo---Se fue siguiendo a esa persona con la mirada y luego con los pasos se fue acercando a ella.

---princesa Mirka.

---o Hola Roberto---Mirka estaba algo indispuesta así que se puso otra camiseta encima de la que tenia lo mas rápido posible--- ¿se te ofrece algo?

--- solo quiero charlar.

Se fue acercando a ella.

---empareja la puerta si quieres.

Cofresi la emparejo y siguió acercándose a ella.

Mirka no sentía miedo ni tampoco se sentía incomoda el que el se fuera acercando a el hasta ella hizo lo mismo.

Ambos estaban de frente y Roberto comenzó a tocar el cabello largo de Mirka y esta tocaba también el cabello de Cofresi.

Luego Mirka se fue pegando al pecho de este y su respiración fue

Aumentando al igual que sus latidos de ambos estaban ya mas cercas y Cofresi comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Mirka , ella serraba los ojos y sentía las caricias, aun con los ojos cerrados Cofresi le dio un beso, era un beso lleno de amor y una gran pasión una pasión parecida al de un gitano salvaje, ardiente, lleno de aventuras e historias y sobre todo un gitano lleno de amor y esperando a recibir y dar amor.

Cofresi separo sus labios de los de Mirka y quedaron en silencio pero luego Mirka rompió el hielo.

---Jamás creí que llegaría el día que me besaras y sintiera tu amor, no creí que dejarías de pensar en Ana Maria y no la culpo ella es una muchacha bonita todo lo que quiere lo tiene o lo consigue.

---Me di cuenta de que es el mismo espíritu rebelde pero en otro cuerpo, no importa que no sea el de una pirata.

---Los gitanos y los piratas no somos tan diferentes nuestros mundos son los mismos y luchamos por la misma causa: libertad.

---Si tienes razón.

Mirka beso de nuevo a Cofresi esta vez las caricias estuvieron presentes. En eso Jack pasó y miro así que abrió la puerta:

---Si no quedas con Ana Maria tienes que quedar con alguien de este barco. Dijo Jack explotando de enojo.

**CONTINUARA………**


	48. el intercambio

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: parte 48:**

**Historia:**

---Bueno si no quedas con Ana Maria a fuerzas tienes que quedar con alguien de este barco. Dijo Jack explotando de enojo.

Mirka no comprendía el porque la reacción de Jack tan molesto así que eso le molesto un poco a ella.

---Jack ¿Por qué te molesta que Roberto y yo sintamos cierta atracción el uno al otro? He ¿Por qué? El hecho de que Ana Maria y tú estén como pareja no significa que nosotros no podamos.

---Si… Mirka tiene razón---Dijo Cofresi apoyando.

---Tu Cállate o escucho una palabra mas de tu boca y TE REVIENTO TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA OCICO---grito Jack molesto.

---se llama boca Jack--- respondió Cofresi de nuevo.

---muy bien te lo buscaste tu.

---Vamos capitán Jack Sparrow no te tengo miedo.

Mirka interfirió.

---NO ninguno peleara… estoy harta de que siempre se deseen lo malo el uno al otro… estoy harta de sus peleas infantiles están pero que unos niños…Aparte Jack mi pregunta no la has contestado ¿Por qué te molesta…

----Por que, jaja, POR QUE, por que mira, el estaba intentando conquistar a MI mujer y vio que no pudo ya que ella me eligió a mí, así que de urgido se viene para jugar con tus sentimientos o solo por unas horas de placer con tigo.

---Eso no es cier…..

---Aun no termino--- dijo Jack haciendo entender a Cofresi que era el momento de quedarse callado por completo y esperar a que terminara , Jack continuo---Mirka eres mi mejor amiga, compañera, incluso eres como una hermana para mi, mi hermana menor, no me sentiría bien el ver que un hombre jugara con tus sentimientos estas muy chica para que eso te pase, no lo quisiera, entiende que Cofresi solo quiere algo y tu sabes bien que es…quien sabe que hubiera pasado si yo no llego ¿Qué estuvieras haciendo con el horita? De seguro algo bastante íntimo con el… bueno es lo que yo pienso y mmm espero que comprendas el mensaje.

Mirka guardo silencio, reflexiono y se dio cuanta que Jack tenia puntos a su favor era cierto eso así que la duda comenzó a crecer por dentro de Mirka hasta que decidió romper el hielo.

---Jack tiene razón, estabas bastante obsesionado con Ana Maria y de repente llegas, me besas y me tocas la cara¿Por qué¿Por qué te fijaste en mí hasta que te diste cuanta que Ana Maria ama a Jack con toda su alma y todo su ser?

Cofresi estaba listo para hablar, defenderse y probar que el no quería solo placer de Mirka sino algo mas, compartir su vida con ella.

---Bueno Mirka… Jack… si analizamos es cierto que se be así pero… tu Jack no hables de mi si no me conoces aun, no sabes lo que hay dentro de mi --- a Jack le enfurecieron estas palabras que su respiración se escuchaba cuando estaban en silencio, incluso sus puños los endureció al máximo haciendo que el tornadero de los huesos de la mano se oyeran, pero Cofresi siguió--- Y Mirka luchare por demostrarte que te amo y no miento…Hay algo en ti que me llamo la atención.

Jack hablo desaprobando esto.

---NO eso jamás, no dejare que toques de nuevo a Mirka, solo la quieres para otra cosa y no me digas que no te conozco si, si te conozco más que bien, desde que estabas tras de Ana Maria comencé a examinar tu forma de ser y todo, así que no apruebo eso.

---Jack vamos---Dijo Mirka---dale una oportunidad… confía en el.

---No puedo confiar en el y mucho menos en esto te estaría arriesgando a ti.

---Bueno si no confías en el confía en mi.

---Ajh---se llevo la mano a la nuca y lo pensó por unos segundos--- ¿estas segura de esto?

---Si por completo.

---bueno, confiare en ti---Cofresi y Mirka se tomaron de las manos aliviados de que Jack le permitiera la relación entre ambos--- pero con cuidado con eso de que a la semana escuche eso de " Jack estoy embarazada".

---No te preocupes Jack todo este bajo control---Dijo Cofresi dándole una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano como en son de paz.

Jack lo miro rencoroso con mucho odio, pero tomo la mono de Cofresi y la apretó con muchas fuerzas---Esto no significa que tu y yo hayamos resuelto nuestros problemas… yo veo que Mirka llora por tu culpa y… te mato---Jack dejo de apretar la mano, salio lo mas apresurado posible de el cuarto ya que su pie le causaba dolor aun y se fue con Ana Maria.

En cuanto entro se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Ana Maria ya que ella ya estaba acostada, y lógico Ana Maria percibió que algo estaba mal, así que fue hacia el , llegando por detrás y le toco la espalda con la mano derecha recorriendo hasta llegar a su hombro.

--- Mi amor ¿Qué pasa¿Te encuentras bien?

---No, no estoy beso a Mirka.

---ooo y eso ¿te molesta?

---Si, por que no se si la quiera solo para tener un rato de placer con ella, no se te hace raro que después de que vio de que tu me preferiste se fue con Mirka como de rayo.

--- Bueno si pero… dale una oportunidad todos la merecemos aparte… el amor tiene que llegar a todos alguna vez, y creo que le toco a Mirka y a Cofresi.

---Ajh, no se Ana, algo dentro de mi me dice que el no es un buen hombre.

---Es por que Mirka te preocupa por eso no lo sientes seguro, confía en mi.

--- Pero….

---Sh, relájate, deja que Mirka sea feliz además ella también ocupa el calor de un hombre, al igual que yo lo tenga cuando mi cuerpo este con migo…relájate, sierra los ojos---Ana Maria comenzó relajarlo poco a poco, hasta que quedo acostado en la cama y quedo dormido por completo.

---descansa Jack mañana nos espera un día agitado, solo un poco mas de tiempo y las llaves serán nuestras al igual que nuestros cuerpos --- dijo en voz baja y de igual manera Ana Maria se quedo dormida.

Mientras Cofresi, se esforzaba al máximo por demostrarle a Mirka que el la amaba.

---Mirka tienes que dormir, estas bastante agotada por Tortuga.

---Si y ¿tu no?--- dijo con sarcasmo--- por que tu y yo estuvimos en donde mismo.

---Bueno también… es más… que tal si ambos dormimos y punto.

---Muy bien, buenas noches--- Mirka se despidió de el con un beso bastante apasionado ya que sus cabinas eran separadas.

---Buenas noches mi princesa gitana---Cofresi respondió al beso de Mirka y también se dirigió a su cabina.

A la mañana siguiente estaban a una hora de llegar a isla cruces que ya se podía ver, Gibs estaba en el timos ya que Jack estaba muy acurrucado al lado de Ana Maria que ambos dormían.

Gibs entro para despertar a Jack pero al entrar vio a Ana Maria hay, si despertaba a Jack despertaba a la muchacha así que mejor los dejo dormir a ambos cerrando la puerta con cuidado y yéndose a manejar el timón.

Pero William ya no era el mismo de antes, el siempre estaba serio ya, ya no aguantaba ninguna broma, y se enojaba de cualquier cosa.

Elizabeth lo miro y se acerco a el.

---Hola ¿me puedo sentar?

---si adelante---dijo sin tomarle ni una pizca de importancia a lo que Elizabeth dijera.

---Gracias por tratarme bien.

--- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? E te diste cuanta de que Jack no te quiere a ti.

---si y quiere mas a Ana y no lo entiendo.

---Bueno yo si hasta lo envidio, Ana Maria en inteligente, ardiente, esta bonita, besa bastante bien , sabe todo acerca de barcos, piratas, bueno sigamos, es fiel no deja a Jack por nada, sabe esgrima como profesional y bueno las caricias que da no se diga, lo digo ya que me e fijado en que Jack las desea y cuando se las da las disfruta mas que su entupida botella de ron, como ya dije Ana Maria tiene todo eso bueno pero tu tienes todo lo negativo de ella, bueno puede ser que seas bonita pero no te sirve de nada si no haces tu nombre a respetar de una manera aprobable así como ella lo hizo.

---Ósea que también estas embobado con esa, arpía.

---No le llames arpía Elizabeth, si te escucha ella o Jack estas muerta, y no, no pienso quitarle a Jack su tesoro tan valioso y preciado para el seria algo muy cruel de mi parte mejor me consigo a una igual, casi igual o mejor, aunque no creo, mujeres como ella no son fáciles de hallar, así que con permiso señorita Swann.

A Elizabeth le ardieron estas palabras de pies a cabeza, y William lo noto y se fue satisfecho logrando lo que quería enfurecerla a ella.

Ya estaban llegando y Gibs esta vez fue a despertar a su capitán y a su primera al mando, Gibs entro sin tocar y miro que ya estaban despiertos. Lo que el capitán y Ana Maria estaban haciendo le puso algo rojo de la cara a Gibs.

--- o lo lamento capitán, Ana Maria, no sabia que estaban bueno despiertos los venia a despertar por que estamos a punto de llegar a isla cruces.

Jack se abrocho la camiseta para que no mostrara nada indecente del cuerpo de Ana Maria hacia Gibs.

---Muchas gracias Gibs, y para la próxima procura tocar la puerta.

---Si capitán lo haré.--- Gibs se retiro serrando la puerta.

Jack pensó y miro a Ana Maria.

---No puedo creer que esta vez hayamos llegado un poco mas lejos que de costumbre.

--- es que… yo tengo la necesidad ya de hacerte una entrega total en cuerpo y alma.

---Si, lo… se igual yo, pero tenemos que ser fuertes no falta mucho 3 llaves mas y ya.

Cuando el Perla Negra estaba ya tocando tierra todos bajaron y se pusieron a buscar.

Cofresi platicaba con Mirka.

---Pienso que esta llave será fácil de encontrar….isla cruces no es muy grande.

---Si igual yo, además no nos hará daño caminar un poco, anoche me canse.

---si igual yo.

Jack al escuchar esto volteo lo mas rápido posible y miro a los 2 con ojos asesinos.

Mirka lo noto asustándose un poco abriendo los ojos como plato y respondiendo:

---Era una broma Jack en serio no hicimos nada.

Jack se le acerco más a Mirka y no paraba de mirarla con ojos de acecino al igual que a Roberto Cofresi.

---Enserio Jack, no miento, no hicimos nada.

---Eso lo veremos si hicieron algo tu propio cuerpo lo demostrara, esperare eso de 1 mes o 2, y los resultados finales se verán en 9 meses.

Mirka se puso bastante nerviosa por como Jack la miraba que era una mirada acecina y aun mas a Cofresi.

Jack los dejo de mirar y siguió caminando para encontrar la llave que buscaba.

Mirka se fue apartando de Jack igual que Cofresi.

Ana Maria lo noto y lentamente se fue acercando a ellos, hasta que estaba al tope de ellos.

---Mirka ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? E acaso hicieron lo que pienso.

--- am no como crees apenas nos conocemos.

---yo no estaría tan segura, llevan meses conociéndose, y bueno ya que Jack y yo no estuvimos en muchas ocasiones con ustedes no se pudiera decir como se han portado.

---Mira Ana no hicimos nada, seria bastante apresurado, quedar embarazada.

---Hay algo en ti que me dice que no estas siendo honesta pero bueno todos se equivocan---Dijo con una sonrisa ante ella---ojala yo pudiera quedar embarazada, pero bueno, y Jack tiene razón se descubrirán las respuestas en unos meses.

---Ana si te digo algo le comentarías a Jack, o te molestarías tu cuando yo este con alguien en relación intima.

Ana Maria le dio una sonrisa

--- para nada es tu vida el amor llega a todos y creo que te llego a ti mas bien estoy muy feliz por eso.

---Muchas gracias Ana.

---no agradezcas sabes que tienes una amiga que te apoyara.

Ana Maria se retiro de ella y fue hacia con Jack.

Mientras Jack y Ana Maria buscaban en aquel lugar donde estaba la campana y las ruinas y los demás buscaban afuera.

Jack miraba las ruinas con cierta curiosidad ya que había pedazos que se veían sobrepuestos.

Ana Maria centraba su atención en la campana ya que había pedazos cuarteados y había algo para ella que no quedaba con una campana.

De repente de las aguas salio el holandés errante, dirigido por nada mas y nada menos que el temido Davy Jones.

---Adelante malditos marineros tráiganme a Jack Sparrow y a su devota compañera ---

Claro Jones sabia el cambio de cuerpos de ambos y haría un trato con la muchacha así que Jones traía la llave que ambos necesitaban en su pecho al igual que la otra y la apretaba con fuerzas.

Jack sin darse cuenta comenzó a derrumbar los pedazos sobrepuestos y Ana Maria comenzó a trepar por la cuerda para llegar a la campana y buscar la llave.

Mientras los tripulantes de Jack escarbaban profundamente por que la llave podía estar enterrada había muchas posibilidades.

Ana Maria estaba ya dentro de la campana y comenzó a pegarle con fuerzas y pedazos se comenzaron a descarapelar otros a caer y así.

Las escorias de Jones estaban asechando esperando a que uno de ellos encontrara la llave.

Jack ya tenia barios hoyos en la pared sin resultado pero por uno de los hoyos se asomo y miro algo que no quedaba de los arbustos algo se movía algo color verde así que miro por unos minutos y era una escoria de Jones "escondida" de ellos.

Jack saco su pistola y disparo cayendo exactamente en la frente, que es el conocido "tiro de gracia".

Jack iba a dar la orden de atacar hacia las escorias de Jones cuando Ana Maria grito a todos.

---Hey encontré la llave---El eco que se hacia ya que estaba dentro de la campana fue para que las escorias de Jones la escucharan claramente y salieron a atacar.

Jack estaba listo para dar órdenes.

--- SOBRE ELLOS. Todos sacaron su pistola y dispararon primero luego desenvainaron sus espadas y se desato una sangrienta lucha.

Ana Maria escucho esto y estaba dispuesta a bajar lo mas rápido posible pero una de las escorias de Jones disparo cortando la cuerda de donde la campana se sujetaba cayendo a toda velocidad con Ana Maria adentro.

---Ana---Jack lanzo una cuerda quedando en medio de la campana esto lo aprovecho Ana Maria para tomar la cuerda que Jack había lanzado y no caer dentro de la campana y con la campana.

La campana les callo a 3 tripulantes de Jones. Mientras que otros subían las escaleras para atrapar a Jack, este desenvaino su espada y comenzó a pelear.

Ana Maria agarrada de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas para no caer apuntaba hacia una de las escorias de Jones que luchaba con Jack, pero como ya se menciono Ana Maria no era buena para puntería de pistola, pero estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo, cuando estaba apunto de jalar el gatillo, aquella escoria con cabeza de anguila asusto a la joven pirata.

---AAAAAAAAA.

Jack volteo lo más pronto posible y esto le hizo que fuera golpeado por las escorias que lo amenazaban. Recibió un golpe en el estomago sacándole todo el aire y atándolo de manos.

Mientras que a Ana Maria aquel cabeza de anguila corto la cuerda, ella callo de estomago provocándole que se sofocara al igual que Jack y otras escorias la ataron de manos.

---Tenemos lo que Jones nos encargo, llevémoslos.

Todos dejaron de pelar, el capitán Jack Sparrow y Ana Maria estaban desubicados, pero ambos saben que las escorias de Jones son malas noticias así que tratan de safarse o idear un plan pero son controlados con golpes en el estomago, cara y espalda. Esto provocándoles dolor a ambos en las partes ya mencionadas.

Ambos jóvenes son puestos frente Jones.

---La muchacha se viene con migo y ustedes controlen al capitán Jack Sparrow.

Davey Jones toma a Ana Maria del brazo apretándoselo pero ella se mantiene fuerte ante la presencia de el y no piensa dejar que se salga con la suya.

Jack se altera al ver que se la lleva a su cabina.

---Ana NO….----Es golpeado en el estomago por las escorias encargadas de vigilarlo y cae de rodillas al suelo.

---Jack---Ana Maria golpea a Jones y va corriendo hacia su capitán, pero Jones se recupera bastante rápido y la toma la estampa en la pared y la ahorca del cuello dejándola con muy poco aire para respirar.

---Te advierto desde ahora que si haces algo estupido muchacha, no seré piadoso y usare golpes contigo, y no te imaginas que golpes utilizo. dijo soltándole el cuello.

Ana Maria le echaba una mirada acecina a Jones y solo se le ocurrió lanzarle un escupitajo en la carea:

---Imbecil, no te has dado cuenta de que tú no eres mi capitán, no sigo tus órdenes sino las de Jack.

---si de eso ya me di cuenta---- serró el puño lo mas apretado posible y le lanzo un fuerte golpe en la cara desplomándose en el suelo. Jack se desespero y solo se movía ya que no podía escapar todos le apuntaban con una espada y pistola.

---no quiero que digas que no te advertí.

Ana Maria lo miro de nuevo con toda la rabia que le podía mostrar y que podía reflejar en su cara, y al escupir al suelo lanzo la sangre mezclada con la saliva muestra de que Jones la podía lastimar fácilmente.

---o te lastime---Jones le volvió a pegarle en la cara pero esta ves con su pata de palo dándole en la nariz y sangrando también.

Jones se la lleva arrastras a su cabina y a Ana Maria no le parece la idea.

---Suéltame, escoria babosa me das asco eres mas resbalosa que la misma lama que se acumula en tu barco---Ana Maria le daba guerra a Jones hasta que le metió orto golpe y se quedo en silencio.

----hasta que te callas la boca… presta atención se que quieres algo que yo tengo.---

Jones le mostró la llave a Ana Maria sacándola de el mismo lugar donde tenía la llave de el cofre de su corazón--- la quieres cierto.---Ana Maria le movió la cara y haciendo gesto positivo--- te propongo un intercambio de cosas.

--- ¿Qué cosas exactamente?

--- Bueno que tal si tu me das esa brújula y el real de Jack Sparrow.

Ana Maria pensaba que no se trataría de una decisión difícil pero estaba entre la espada y la pared.

---YO… no se tendrías que decirle a Jack son sus cosa y…

----Creí que darías todo por estas llaves y por demostrarle tu amor a tu querido capitán, pero ya vi que el amor que sientes por el es solo una capa de mugre que se quitara fácilmente.

---ESO NO ES CIERTO… yo amo a Jack Sparrow con TODO MI SER.

---entonces no entiendo ¿Por qué estas insegura de hacer el cambio? Si el te ama no se enojara con tigo.

Davey Jones estaba tentando a la muchacha pero aun así Ana Maria estaba indecisa, tenia sus dudas y confundida.

---….YO…yo acepto el intercambio.

---muy bien muchacha---Jones entrego la llave a la muchacha y acto seguido coloco su pistola apuntándole en la cabeza.

--- ¿para que me apuntas con eso?

---por si te quieres pasar de lista con migo.

Ana Maria arranco el real que Jack poseía y luego se quito la brújula entregándosela a Jones, que este en el instante dejo de apuntarle con la pistola y la saco de la cabina.

Al estar afuera tanto Ana Maria como Jack Sparrow ambos fueron obligados a caminar por la plancha y hacer que nadaran de nuevo hasta isla cruces donde sus tripulantes esperaban por ellos.

Al llegar a tierra firme de isla cruces Jack pregunto al instante a su primera al mando.

---y bien…

--- ¿Qué?

--- ¿Qué quería?---Jack aun no se daba cuenta de que faltaba su pieza real y su brújula.

--- le cambie tu… tu… tu brújula y tu pieza real por la llave que ocupábamos.

Jack abrió los ojos como plato--- ¿Qué tu que?

---creme Jack que no fue fácil por favor no te enojes con migo.

Jack guardo silencio por unos minutos sin dirigirle la palabra y a Ana Maria que le preocupaba esto ya que no era normal en el.

Jack le dio una sonrisa y paso a decir---Yo no me molestaría con tigo por eso, me e dado cuenta que tu vales mas que esas 2 cosas y que lo hiciste por que deberás me amas.

---Jack ¿pero….

---Sh esas cosas no me importan ya lo que me importa es que tu estas protegida a mi lado y ¿sabes lo que significa?

---….no.

---solo nos falta una llave mas y tendremos nuestros cuerpos y al fin te demostrare cuanto te amo mi vida.

Ana Maria al escuchar esto comprobó 2 cosas, que Jack si la amaba y que deberás era todo para el así que la muchacha le dio un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso.

---lista para ir a Singapur.

---completamente.

Ambos miraron la puesta de sol y se dieron un beso lleno de amor y felicidad.

**Continuara….**


	49. una visita inesperada

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo:**

**Hola bueno lamento tardar en mi respuesta pero en verdad en México no hay historia de la mano peluda aLdi la puedes hacer como tu quieras o manejarla como tu quieras, yo la puse por que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente jeje.  
Historia:**

Jack y Ana Maria sentados en la arena y de repente Gibs llega corriendo y be que ambos se encuentran bien.

---Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Jack mira a su segundo al mando.

--- ¿se encuentra bien capitán¿Jones lo ha lastimado?

---no para nada.

--- y ¿a ti Ana¿Te lastimaron?

--- bueno un poco pero no es nada, con una dormida estaré como nueva.

---maestre Gibs ponga rumbo hacia Singapur, la ultima llave nos espera.

---Capitan ¿Tiene la llave de Jones¿Qué le dio a….---Gibs miro que el cuerpo de Jack no tenia su real.---Jack le distes tu real a Jones.

---Si.

Mientras Gibs quedaba impresionado por que Jack había accedido a darle el real de las aguas salen las escorias de Jones que van a la isla cruces en busca de algo. Pasan por el lado de Jack y Ana Maria sin hacerles daño alguno.

Sino solo fueron a quitarle el ojo de madera al portador de este.

Y de la misma manera como salieron se metieron a las profundidades y cuando estuvieron en el holandés errante le entregaron el real a Jones que esta vez poseía 2 y le faltarían 7 para completar lo que el quería.

Cuando El holandés errante se sumergió de nuevo en las profundidades todos quedaron aliviados de que estuvieran con vida y sanos.

Mirka y Cofresi fueron corriendo a ver si su capitán Jack y su primera al mando Ana Maria.

---Jack, Ana---grito Mirka de emoción al ver que ambos estaban bien, cuando se acerco lo suficiente a ambos se lanzo sobre los dos, provocando risas por parte de los 3.

Mientras que Cofresi se acercaba estaba parado al lado de Jack y Ana Maria.

Luego de todos los lugares se fueron acercando todos los tripulantes del perla bastante emocionados al verlos a todos bien.

Jack tomo la palabra y procedió a decir:

---Bueno ya que estamos todos con vida que les parece si vamos a Singapur por la ultima llave.

---Si--- dijeron sus tripulantes apoyándolo a el y a Ana Maria.

---Jack Navío al este---dijo Mirka algo extrañada por que aquel navío se le hacia familiar.

Jack miro hacia el lado indicado y era cierto un navío pero no veía si era enemigo ya que estaba bastante lejos así que saco su telescopio y miro el barco.

---mmmm Mirka creo que te dará gusto el que veas esto---Dijo Jack dándole el telescopio.

---mmm bien---Mirka estaba ansiosa por saber quien era así que miro por el telescopio y su rostro cambio a una sonrisa grande.

--- Son gitanos--- Dijo emocionada--- ¿me pregunto quien será?

---Eso lo descubrirás hasta que ellos estén mas cerca---le dijo Cofresi a Mirka.

Todos estaban con armas en mano por si era algún truco sucio de piratas o de la armada real.

Cuándo el navío se fue acercando más Mirka volvió a ver por el telescopio, esta vez estaba más emocionada que la primera.

---Es el "AMARIS"---dijo gritando el nombre de navío---Dinorah esta hay.

--- ¿Quién?--- pregunto el joven Turner con curiosidad.

---Dinorah es una amiga mía desde infancia, gitana por supuesto.

---O entonces ¿No corremos peligro con ella?

---No para nada --- dijo y volvió a mirar por el telescopio—me pregunto ¿Para que me estará buscando?

Jack ordenada a sus tripulantes aun:

---Aun no bajen las armas no sabemos si esa tal Dinorah va en verdad arriba, recuerden que nos buscan por todos lados y puede ser una perfecta emboscada.

Todos apuntaron hacia el Amaris cargando las pistolas que tenían.

Mirka estaba esperando a que aquel inmenso navío tocara tierra ya quería ver si en verdad Dinorah estaba bien.

Callo la tarde y el Amaris estaba ya tocando tierra.

Mirka se acerco al barco y esperaba que se tratara de Dinorah.

Del inmenso navío sale una mujer de cabello negro, unos 20 años aproximadamente ojos color negro también. Bestia una camisa sencilla color hueso con un chaleco color negro, que sus pantalones también negros con botas largas. También tenia adornos en el pelo casi todos eran trenzados.

Su piel era algo obscura debido al sol, sus uñas eran algo largas y sus ojos reflejaban todas sus emociones.

---Dinorah---Mirka corrió y abrazo a su amada amiga---me alegra ver que estés bien.

Dinorah también abrazo a su amiga---Gracias reina Mirka igual a mí.

Jack al ver que no había problema ordeno a sus hombres.

---Bajen sus armas, estamos en confianza---dijo dándole una gran sonrisa a Dinorah---Hola soy el capitán Jack Sparrow---dijo extendiéndole la mano---o si con el cuerpo de mi primera al mando Ana Maria.

Dinorah tomo la mano de Jack.

----Mucho gusto Jack Sparrow soy Dinorah capitana del Amaris.

Luego Ana Maria se acerco a ella y tambien le extendio la mano.

---Yo soy Ana Maria… También con el cuerpo de mi capitán.

---Mucho gusto Ana Maria.

Luego todos fueron presentándose hasta que llego el turno de Will.

El muchacho algo colorado de la cara se acerco a ella.

---yo… soy Turner.

---O mucho gusto.

---No digo soy William Turner.

---o mucho gusta William Turner---Dinorah estaba algo nerviosa con el así que decidió cortar la platica---o yo ya me boy iré con la reina Mirka.

---Mucho gusto---William se armo de valor y le dijo---nos vemos luego Dinorah.

La muchacha le dio una sonrisa a Will.

---Eso seria genial---Y diciendo esto se alejo de William.

Mientras Ana Maria estaba en el Perla descansando para mañana.

Jack estaba conociendo a los gitanos.

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

--- ¿Quién?

Nadie respondió.

--- ¿Quién es?

La misma respuesta.

Ana Maria se paro y abrió la puerta y no miro a nadie.

Serró la puerta y volvieron a tocar de nuevo.

--- ¿Quién es?---esta vez dijo con voz fuerte.

Ana Maria ignoro eso y se fue a acostar de nuevo.

Cuando estaba cayendo en el sueño los toquidos de puerta se escucharon de nuevo.

Ana Maria esta vez solo volteo a la puerta y se paro sin hacer ruido acercándose a la puerta esperando a que cuando tocaran abrirla y ver quien era el gracioso que no le permitía dormir.

Aquellos toquidos se escucharon y Ana Maria aprovecho para abrir la puerta diciendo.

---te atrape… QUE--- No había nadie, esto le helo el cuerpo por completo.

Se dispuso a asomarse más y miro que alguien corrió hacia la bodega.

Ana Maria inhalo aire y luego lo exhalo y siguió a aquella persona.

Bajo las escaleras y con una lámpara en la mano derecha y con su pistola en la izquierda.

Ana Maria volvió a ver a aquella persona esta vez correr para arriba de nuevo ella lo siguió corriendo y estaba en la cabina de Jack.

Ella abrio la puerta de la cabina de Jack y la serró con seguro para que no escapara quien fuera.

Ana Maria miro a un niño sentado en la cama de Jack, estaba algo confundida, pero se fue acercando a el hasta que estaba de frente de el, su cara no era notable ya que estaba con la cabeza abajo.

---Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

---El niño no le respondió nada.

---estas perdido, o alguien te hizo algo.

El niño le respondió moviendo la cabeza en respuesta de no.

---Soy Ana Maria ¿y tú?

---Soy Alex.

--- ¿Cuántos años tienes Alex?

---6 ¿y tu?

---yo tengo 21 años.

--- Y ¿Qué haces en este barco tu sola?

---Soy primera al mando de este barco Alex.

---Dime por que me dices que te llamas Ana Maria si tu cuerpo es de un hombre.

---Por que tengo una maldición en mí o algo así, este Alex es el cuerpo de mi capitán y el capitán tiene mi cuerpo.

--- dime ¿Eres madre?

Ana Maria le dolió mucho esta pregunta de Alex pero fue honesta y le respondió.

--No y nunca lo podré ser.

--- ¿tu quieres tu cuerpo de vuelta?

---si lo deseo.

El pequeño toco a Ana Maria en el rostro y lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a volver con ella.

El niño miro la verdadera cara de Ana Maria y se impresiono al ver su cara.

Igual Ana Maria estaba impresionada por la fuerza sobrenatural que el niño poseía.

Cuando su cuerpo estaba de vuelta con ella se miro en un espejo e impresionada miro al niño.

--- ¿Quién eres tu?

---Soy una persona condenada al igual que tu.

--- ¿de donde bienes?

---No te preocupes nos volveremos a ver cuando Norrington nos tenga a ambos.

---¿Qué?---Ana Maria abrió los ojos como plato--- Norrington es un idiota el no nos tomara ni a ti ni a mí---Ana Maria abrazo a Alex ---Alex no lo ves somos piratas se que eres un niño muy fuerte.

Alex miro a Ana Maria y le dijo---Ana Maria como me hubiera encantado que tu fueras mi madre---Ana Maria miro de nuevo a y Alex a los ojos mientras que el procedía--- Ana Maria tu eres masa fuerte que yo llevar por todos los días de tu vida el saber que no serás madre… eso da mas fuerzas que la mía---Dijo Alex viendo como Ana Maria se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas--- me boy.

---Alex ¿Quién eres tu?

---ya te dije quien soy nos veremos pronto.

Alex se quita un collar que hace que ya no este en la habitación con Ana Maria dejándola sola y pensativa de repente a los 3 segundos que esta sola vuelve a tener el cuerpo de su capitán que esto le deprime mas y decide irse a dormir.

Pero mientras Will y Dinorah caminan por la orilla de la playa mirando más que nada el mar tan inmenso.

--- El mar es hermoso ¿no crees Dinorah?

---si es tan poderoso, sabio, no se hay veces que siento que el mar nos puede escuchar como si tuviera vida propia.

---Calypso nos escucha es por eso que piensas eso.

---pero Calipso no es la diosa recuerda que fue encerrada en cuerpo humano.

---si lo se pero eso no significa que no nos escuche.

Ambos se miran y de repente William besa a Dinorah sin pensar lo que hace solo se deja llevar por su hermosa cara y Dinorah se deja llevar por el beso.

Cuando ambos saben lo que haces se separan muy sonrojados.

---Lo lamento Dinorah no fue mi intencion.

---si igual yo---ambos quedaron callados.

Pero mientras ambos se conosian Jack entro a su cabina donde miro a Ana Maria sentada entonando una cancion.

---_The king an his men_

_stole the queen from her bead _

_and bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours_

_and by the powers_

_where we will well roam._

_Yo ho haul together,_

_hoist the colors high _

_Heve ho, thives and beggars_

_never say we die._

Jack estaba impresionado al escuchar a su primera al mando cantar con tanta mlancolia.

---Ana Pare de cantar eso.

Ana Maria lo miro a los ojos y le demostro su tristesa mediante ellos.

**Continuara...**

Escuchen si tiene añguna falta de hortografia lo siento es que tengo un problema: me cancelaron microsoft wor y todos los programas haora escrivo en uno que no me corrige mis faltas espero tener de nuevo mictosoft word.


	50. minutos de felicidad

**Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo: Parte 50.**

**Hola miren perdón por la tardanza es que como habida comentado Microsoft Word no lo tengo asi es que descargue un nuevo programa para escribir y aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**El programa se llama Abiword y al parecer es un muy buen programa bueno a mi me esta gustando y al fin este si tiene correctores ortográficos.**

**Le agradezco a Thairis que me estuvo ayudando desde que supo este problema que tenia al igual que a aLdi.**

**A si por cierto me dijo "Cocorumbi" que ella esta escribiendo mas historias pero que no ha podido subirlas a fanfiction por que ha tenido muchos problemas.**

**Historia:**

Jack se preocupo en cuanto miro que algo no estaba bien con su primera al mando asi es que la abrazo y se puso al lado de ella.

---Ana ¿te encuentras bien¿alguien te hizo algo malo?

Ana Maria con una voz temblorosa le respondió a su capitán.

---Jack un niño estuvo aquí, con migo.

--- ¿Que? Explicate linda me estoy confundiendo.

---El niño... su nombre era Alex y... y ... y el me toco la cara y mi cuerpo era el mio otra vez.

---Ana de seguro fue un sueño.

---No Jack eso no fue un sueño, yo se lo que veo, acaso me juzgas de loca.

---No por supuesto que no solo digo que hay unos sueños que son tan reales que lo sientes como si hubiera pasado en la vida real.

---No Jack ese niño sabia mi nombre, sabia que no puedo ser madre y me dijo " soy una persona condenada al igual que tu" o algo asi, pero, el punto es que me dijo también "Cuando Norrington nos tenga a ambos"

---Ana ¿como pudo haber pasado alguien si hay vigilancia?

---Yo que se, lo único que si se, es que el fue real y me dio mi cuerpo por unos minutos mientras el estaba aquí por que cuando se fue tu cuerpo regreso a mi de nuevo .

---Pero mi pregunta es ¿por donde entro?

---Bueno que tal si Tia Dalma le ayudo; ella usa su magia.

--- No eso no pudo pasar.

---Coincidencias pasan Jack.

---No.

---Entonases ¿como explicas que me visitara a mi de tantas mujeres de la misma raza pirata en este inmenso mundo?

---Coincidencias pa...---Jack se dio cuenta de que su respuesta era la misma que su primera al mando le habia dado hace segundos---Yo que se a mi para que me preguntas.

---por que tengo razón no, "coincidencias pasan" , eso es lo que tu ibas a decir.

---si pero cambie de opinión.

---Jack te digo la verdad.

---ajh, si Ana si te creo, si hemos visto muertos vivientes por que no apariciones de niños---dijo abrazando a su primera al mando.

---Gracias Jack, gracias por creer en mi--- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

---Duerme linda yo me quedare aquí a vigilar de que nada ni nadie te moleste , tienes que descansar por que mañana , rumbo a Singapur---Jack la obligo a acostarse y a dormir en la cama mientras que el vigilaba a el alrededor de ella.

Mientras afuera Dinorah llega de tras de Mirka:

---hola reina Mirka ¿me puedo sentar?

---adelante.

Dinorah se sienta al lado de Mirka:

---Oye tu que llevas mas tiempo conociendo a ese tal William Turner ¿Es un buen hombre?

---o si si que lo es , es caballeroso , te respeta y aparte su lenguaje es el de todo un caballero ¿por que?

---Es que hoy... ambos... nos dimos un beso.

---Wow eso si que es rápido en el primer día y te besaste con alguien.

--Mirka no es alguien simplemente , es nuestro compañero; es mas, que me dices de tu relación con Roberto Cofresi.

Cuando escucho el nombre Mirka se sonrojo, los cachetes los tenia como unos ji tomates maduros.

---vamos eso es personal.

---mmm y ¿por que Jack sabe?

---esta bien te contare, que deja te digo que no es tan larga; mira es que una vez cuando yo estaba en mi cabina llego el y bueno simplemente paso el me dio un beso muy ... no se como describirlo pero desde hay ambos tenemos relación de pareja se pudiera decir.

---hay reina Mirka eso es lo que te falta, tu ocupas a un hombre a tu lado y opino que el es perfecto para ti.

---de veras crees tu.

---si es todo un hombre.

---Muchas gracias Dinorah.

Ambas amigas se dieron un abrazo significado de que ambas se apoyan al 100 por ciento.

Mientras que Elizabeth escucho toda la platica de ambas chicas y esto le encolerizaba el saber que Jack no la ama sino a Ana Maria y también saber que Will ya piensa en otra mujer que no es ella.

---Me las pagaran malditas la que rie al ultimo rie mejor---estas palabras, significan mas problemas para las chicas y claro para sus amantes también.

Mientras Ana Maria estaba durmiendo y Jack la cuidaba.

Jack miraba a su primera al mando agotada y por eso el seguía despierto.

Pero de repente Jack comenzó a sentir sueño los ojos le pesaban y se le serraron los ojos.

solo pasaron 5 minutos para que volviera a despertar y cuando abrio los ojos miro a aquel niño del que Ana le habia dicho. El niño estaba al lado de Ana Maria al parecer le estaba tocando la cara levemente. Jack al ver esto se paro lo mas rápido posible , tomo al niño del brazo y lo empujo hacia atras.

---Oye que te crees Ana Maria esta dormida, esta cansada ¿que quieres?

El niño toco a Jack de la cara al igual que como habia hecho con Ana Maria y su cuerpo regreso con el , Jack lo sentina por que comenzó a ver que el cabello que le colgaba era el que el tenia rastas y adornos extravagantes, asi es que se miro en un espejo y comprobó. Ana Maria tenia razón.

El niño fue con Ana Maria y la movió un poco haciendo que se despertara ella se impresiono al ver a Alex de nuevo hay .

---Alex ¿ que ha...

Alex le puso su dedo en los labios significando que guardara silencio. Alex de nuevo a toco a Ana Maria y esta tenia su cuerpo.

---toma mi mano--- Le dijo Alex y Ana Maria lo hizo sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Acto seguido la puso en frente de Jack, ambos con sus respectivos cuerpos. Alex tomo la mano de Jack y luego hizo que ambos se agarraran las manos.

---- ¿Asi quieren ser ustedes?

---...si pero Alex ¿Quien eres tu¿De donde bienes?---Ana Maria seguida con esa curiosidad.

---Yo soy Alex como ya saben ambos, y no estoy usando magia mala, este anillo me hace estar aquí---Alex les mosto el anillo que tenia en sus dedos.

---¿Quien te lo dio? y ¿por que es que puedes hacernos que tengamos nuestros cuerpos?

--- bueno, puedo hacer que ambos tengan sus cuerpos y también tengo el anillo por que una amiga mia me lo dio su nombre es Esmeralda.

---Alex pero ¿por que viniste con nosotros?

--- Ya te dije Ana Maria por que ambos estamos condenados por Norrington, el hara una masacre enorme con todos aquellos que se distingan por piratas y gitanos---Jack estaba impresionado con ese tal Alex---aparte vengo con tigo por que a ti es a la que Norrington quiere.

---pero Alex...

---te he respondido todas las preguntas que querías saber.

---Alex espera---le dijo Jack---¿Como te podre agradecer todo lo que has hecho por nosotros?

--- Jack... no puedes, llegaras muy tarde.

---¿Que? no te comprendo.

---Bueno lo sabras muy pronto yo ya me tengo que ir me espera Esmeralda---Con eso Alex se quito el anillo y se fue desapareciendo como la neblina.

pasaron 5 minutos desde que Alex se esfumo de la cabina de Jack y de repente ambos empezaron a perder sus respectivos cuerpos teniendo Jack el de Ana y Ana el de Jack.

---Jack... vi tu cara.

---y yo la tuya linda.

---esperaba que eso pasara cuando tengamos las 10 llaves pero, el "Alex" nos ayudo.

---si lo se y por eso también te debo una disculpa ti, por que sinceramente no estaba del todo convencido de lo que me habías dicho tu y bueno perdoname por desconfiar de ti.

Ana Maria le dio una sonrisa:

---No tienes por que disculparte hasta a mi se me aria difícil de creerte si a ti te hubiera pasado eso.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para zarpar tanto el "Perla Negra" como el "Amaris" asi que emprendieron camino hacia Singapur los dominios de Seo Feng el lord pirata de el mar del sur de china, listos todos para enfrentarlo a el.

El camino era un poco largo y difícil pero estaban dispuestos a hacerlo por la ultima llave.

Mientras que William habida aceptado viajar en el Amaris como un primer al mando.

Jack platicaba con Mirka, Ana Maria y Gibbs pero Cofresi no habia entrado a la cabina ya que aun el y Jack no tenia muy buena relación.

---Muy bien ¿Quien ira con Seo Feng? --- pregunto Gibs intrigado por escuchar una respuesta.

---Yo, Ana Maria y Mirka Dairij---le respondió Jack.

---y ¿Cual sera nuestro trabajo?

--- Mira, Will, Cofresi, tu, Marty y Coton estaran en la parte de abajo asegurándose de darnos lo necesario o por si las cosas empeoran sera su momento de intervenir esta bien esta misión es importante estamos a unos cuantos pasos de ganar.

---Si, Jack tiene razón.

Con eso todos se fueron saliendo y Jack estaba sentado en su cama ya que en este momento se le venia muchas cosas a la mente cuando todos salieron Ana Maria fue la ultima, ella serrando la puerta y quedándose adentro con su capitán. Jack aun no se daba cuanta de que Ana maria estaba hay hasta que los pasos de Ana Maria la delataron.

---Ho Ana Maria creí que habías salido con todos.

---No, no tengo muchas ganas de estar afuera.

Jack le dio una sonrisa a Ana Maria:

---Excusas.

---Me estas diciendo que me quiero quedar aquí con tigo.

---si.

Ana Maria le avento una botella de ron que este la atrapo sin problemas. Pero estaba confundido asi que miro a Ana Maria.

---¿Te gustaría tomarte un trago con migo?---Ana Maria saco otra botella de ron y se la enseño.

---am claro no veo por que no.

---Genial---la muchacha destapo su botella y se fue a sentar al lado de Jack

Mientras que Mirka y Cofresi estaban en cubierta apartados de los tripulantes conversando.

---Y ¿crees que Jack siga molesto con tigo?

---No lo se pero sigo teniendo distancia con el por si las dudas.

---comienzale a hablar, Jack es un buen amigo y un buen hombre.

---Lo se solo ... quiero tener la oportunidad correcta para hablarle.

Cofresi le acariciaba el cabello a Mirka y esta le respondía con dulces besos.

---Te amo Mirka Dairij.

---Y yo a ti Roberto Cofresi.

Ambos se volvieron a unir con un tierno beso.

Mientras que William estaba caminando por la cubierta del Amaris y Dinorah miro esto.

---Nathan encargate de el timón.

---Si capitana.

Aquel hombre tomo el timón mientras que Dinorah seguía a William y lo miro sentado mirando hacia el mar.

---Hola William.

---Dinorah, sientate.

Dinorah tomo asiento.

---¿Que haces?

---Me gusta miran el mar por la noche.

---O ...si es bonito a mi me gusta observarlo también.

---Si es muy hermoso.

---...y ¿Que haces tu William? o mas bien ¿A que te dedicas?

---bueno antes tenia mi trabajo de Armero pero sin darme cuanta ahora soy un pirata.

---Y ¿No te gusta eso?

---La verdad no se me siento algo confundido acerca de si seguir siendo pirata.

---Pero mira los piratas son libres pueden navegar por los 7 mares sin ningún problema.

---Bueno eso si.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Hasta que William quiso romper el hielo.

---Y ¿Como es que nos encontraron?

---No fue fácil , bueno cuando fuimos con Tia Dalma ella nos dio todos los datos que necesitábamos para encontrarlos y nos dijo en donde los podríamos encontrar.

---mmm, que te parece cuando ocupamos ayuda Dalma siempre nos ayuda a nosotros; todos tienen diferentes problemas pero acudimos a la misma ayuda.

---Si es que Dalma es muy sabia ella merase respeto.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos se sentían atraídos el uno al otro era inevitable para William no mirar a una muchacha como Dinorah, aparte estaría dejando ir una oportunidad muy buena y de aquí a que hayara a otra mujer como Dinorah.

Lentamente William se fue acercando a ella al igual que ella a el la respiración de ambos era agitada pero no estaban dispuestos a parar.

Ambos se unieron con un beso lleno de un gran Amor que se tenían mutuamente, Dinorah con las manos en la espalda de William y William con una de sus manos en la espalda de Dinorah y la otra el la cabeza acariciándole el cabello.

Dinorah se separo de William muy nerviosa ella estaba apunto de irse pero William le tomo la mano evitando que se fuera; William se paro, la acerco mas a el y le volvio a besar el cuello lentamente y apasionadamente y claro Dinorah no podía irse ya que ella también sentía su atraccion por William.

Luego lentamente Dinorah también le respondía con besos llenos de amor y pasión ambos estaban enamorados fue como "Amor a primera vista"

Pero alguien los estaba observando nada mas que nada menos que Elizabeth. Ella estaba lista para hacer intervención entra ambos.

---William Turner---llego corriendo provocando que ambos se separaran lo mas rápido posible y claro William estaba impresionado por esa aparición de Elizabeth---- ¿Quien es tu amiga mi amor?

William se le helo la sangre al escuchar esas palabras de Elizabeth.

---Ella Elizabeth es Dinorah.

Dinora no podía creer que William estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos bueno eso era lo que Elizabeth quería hacer que pensara y lo estaba logrando.

--- Creeo William que eres como los demas hombres que juegan con las mujeres---Dinorah derramo una lágrima y se fue a su cabina.

---NO DINORAH ESPERA---No la pudo detener---MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO---William le dio un empujón leve y fue a buscar a Dinorah.

**Continuara...**


	51. La ultima llave

**Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo :parte 51**

**Lamento tardar tanto pero es que estoy teniendo tiempos dificiles, mis disculpas tratare de actualizar mas seguido**

**Historia:**

William sin pensarlo 2 veces fue tras Dinorah el no quería que ella pensara mal de el.

---Dinorah abreme la puerta.

---vete William no quiero hablar contigo dejame sola.

---Deja te explico que paso aya afuera no es lo que parece, Elizabeth no es mi amante ni es nada mio, bueno lo fue en el pasado pero ya no mas, ella solo quiere causar dolor en todos, quiere causar disputas entre tu y yo entre Ana Maria y Jack entre Mirka y Roberto Cofresi.

--- ¿Como se que no mientes y que solo lo haces para cubrirte?

---Preguntale a Mirka , a Jack a Ana Maria, todos en el perla negra saben que Elizabeth es peligrosa mentirosa y falsa, ella fue quien mando a Jack a los territorios de Davey Jones, o en otras palabras ella le dio muerte al capitán Jack Sparrow.

Dinorah no podía creerlo Elizabeth en verdad, por lo que William le habia dicho en esos minutos era mala y no sabia aun los detalles de esa tal Elizabeth.

William no miro que le fuera a abrir la puerta, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse como un derrotado, pero Dinorah abrio la puerta cuando este estaba apunto de marcharse.

---tu historia se escucha convincente para mi.

---y si escuchas a los demas te juro que sera mas convincente aun para ti.

---pero no entiendo ¿por que ella hizo...

--- por que ella quiere arruinar la vida de todos.

---Lo lamento William pero esque ella, crei que tu eras el que jugaba con migo pero...

----si entiendo yo también hubiera reaccionado asi.

Ambos se dieron una sonrisa sellando paz entre ambos de nuevo.

Mientras, paso la noche y era un nuevo día en ambos navíos al parecer todo iba normal desde el plan que harían en Singapur hasta la navegación que llevaban ya que no se habían tropezado con problemas en el camino mientras que todos divisaban ya Singapur, claro esta estaba escondido de la armada real para no ser descubiertos, era como un escondite para los piratas aliados y amigos de Seo Feng, al parecer no habia nada fuera de lo normal todo estaba tranquilo en Singapur.

Todos se preparaban para llegada a Singapur.

Jack comenzo.

---como ya lo dije: Ana Maria, Mirka y yo iremos con, Seo Feng.

Gibbs aporto un comentario.

---Jack no estoy muy convencido de eso, Ana Maria no puede ir.

---Explicate "maestre Gibs"

---recuerde capitán, que Seo Feng lo odia, por lo tanto si ve su presencia pudiera lastimar a Ana Maria.

Jack sabia que era cierto lo que Gibs habia dicho pero Ana Maria se molesto por eso y opino.

---Jack , como crees que yo me dejaría de un IDIOTA como Seo Feng, aparte esta bastante babo...

----Si Ana te entiendo no es necesario que seas tan explicita con tus palabras, pero Gibs tiene razon...jaja sabia que de algo serviría pelearme con ese clavito después de todo, muy bien cambio de planes, Ana Maria se queda aquí en el perla y Roberto Cofresi viene con nosotros.

---¡QUE! No puedes excluirme de esto, Jack yo...

---Linda tu corres peligro haya afuera , solo quiero lo mejor para ti, asi es que se buena niña y quedate aquí... haslo por mi ¿si?

----NO, yo quiero ayudar.

---vamos no seas malcriada.

---...muy bien yo me quedo aquí.

----eso quería escuchar linda.

---Si, salganse de este cuarto antes de que cambie de opinión.

---jaja no me hagas reír tenemos que preparar todo aquí.

--- Te odio Jack---Dijo Ana Maria con un tono bromista, haciendo entender a todos que todo lo que habia dicho no era enserio.

---Si y yo a ti---le respondió a Jack con el mismo tono que ella le habia hecho.

----Bueno, puedo escuchar el plan que haran.

---Claro.

Todos se comenzaron a preparar, pero mientras estos se preparan, el Amaris sigue los pasos del perla.

Ambos barcos don poderosos e imploran temor a toda gente que los bea.

Dinorah esta en el timón dirigiendo su navío pero algo le quita su mirada de el rumbo que deben seguir y es William Turner, aquel hombre a logrado que Dinorah le preste atención y que se distraiga de el rumbo un poco.

Pero William lo nota asi es que se dirige hacia ella, haciendo que Dinorah se ponga muy nerviosa.

William llega sin decir nada solo se pone detrás de Dinorah y le toma las manos moviendo el timón hacia la derecha.

---bueno al parecer la señorita Dinorah quiere una muerte segura para todos nosotros.

---- ¿QUE? No... para nada.

---ala mejor ocupas que te enseñe a manejar el timón.

---no te preocupes no nomas tu sabes manejar el timón hay mas personas que le puedo pedir ayuda.

William apretó las manos y ambos comenzaron a manejar el timón, ambos eran uno solo.

Pero mientras William y Dinorah manejaban el timón el Comodoro Norrington tenia una charla con Cuttler Backett y Merced.

Norrington empezó.

---caballeros tenemos todo a nuestro favor, el gobernador Swann, esta de nuestro lado, al igual que la Armada real inglesa y unos aleados de el bando enemigo en nuestro favor, bueno mas que nada ese aleado es de los nuestros y sabe muy bien donde encontrar lo que buscamos.

Backett tomo la palabra.

---- y ¿quien es ese aleado?

---Ese aleado sera el que nos proporcionara todos los instrumentos que necesitemos para nuestros planes.

Le toco el turno a Merced.

---Si Comodoro Norrington eso lo comprendemos bien pero ¿Quien es el aleado? Diganos su nombre.

---caballeros tengo al honor de presentarles a nuestro compañero el capitan "Finegan"---Finegan entro a la sala

Backett y Merced estaban impresionados al escuchar aquel nombre que no se sabia nada de el en años no podían creerlo Finegan su compañero.

---Comodoro Norrington me opongo ante este hombre.

---Tranquilo Backett el juro lealtad y yo creo en su voto, usted y Merced también tienen que es nuestro compañero.

Finegan tomo la palabra.

---Creei que me darían una bienvenida mas amistosa, después de todo soy su compañero.

Merced tomo la palabra.

---un minuto Comodoro , tengo una pregunta Capitán Finegan ¿Por que se ha unido a nosotros si pensamos acabar con su raza?

Finegan dio una mirada acecina a Merced pero le respondió a su pregunta.

---Por que al igual que el comodoro Norrington, esa maldita mujer, esa arpía, la maldigo en donde quiera que se encuentre.

---Esa arpía ¿es?---Pregunto Merced

---...Ana Maria ---Dijo Finegan.

--- ¿Motivo por el que usted maldiga a esa mujer?

---Esa es información que no puedo compartirle aun a ustedes, entre ella y yo las cosas no seran muy buenas, si la vuelvo a ver, al igual que a ese maldito Capitan Jack Sparrow.

Norrington tomo la palabra para calmar un poco el ambiente y no actuar cuando demasiado temprano.

---caballeros, Finegan nos proporcionara el material necesario...pueden retirarse.

---¿Que es el material necesario?

---ustedes saben, latigos,torniquete,mascaras de berguenza---Esto que Nombro Norrington le recordo cuando Jack lo tenia preso y lo torturaba con instrumentos iguales, pero el sabia que le tocaria la venganza a Ana Maria----Pinzas, ustedes saben...caballeros pueden retirarse luego seguiremos hablando de eso y Finegan cuando nos podras traer los instrumentos.

Finegan miro a Norrington y le dijo.

---De inmediato.

Mientras Norrington y su grupo hacían planes Jack Sparrow, Roberto Cofresi y Mirka Dairij, estaban ciendo guiados por los canales para que fueran a ber a Seo Feng, y respecto a Gibs, Coton,Leech (tripulante), Dinorah, Marty y Hadras estaban regados en puntos claves de la zona escondidos.

Mientras Ana Maria estaba en el Perla en la cabina de Jack la pobre mujer estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

Pensaba en que estarían haciendo sus compañeros mientras que ella estaba sentada. Pero algo la hizo pensar.

---Jack dijo que no quería que Seo Feng me viera,... pero si me salgo y no dejo que Seo Feng bea mi presencia, eso nunca lo dijo, aparte antes ni caso le hacia a Jack.

Ana Maria fue saliendo lentamente para no ser descubierta por los que la cuidaban pero ella tenia un plan en mente.

Mientras Cofresi, Mirka, y Jack estaba adentrándose en la casa de vapor de Seo feng que claro era natural encontrarlo hay.

Esta vez no les quitaban la ropa hasta dejarlos casi en interiores sino que esta vez la seguridad era mas alta, a ambos sexos les revisaban de pies a cabeza tocando en el costado , piernas y estomago.

No encontraron ninguna arma en los 3 asi que pasaron con menos problemas y ganando un poco mas de confianza de los hombres.

Los 3 fueron llevados ante Seo Feng este miro a las 2 mujeres que acompañaban a Cofresi.

--- Roberto Cofrei, Ana Maria y... usted señorita ¿es?

---Mirka Dairij.

---Mirka Dairij reina de los gitanos, bueno bienvenidos los 3 a Singapur ¿a que se debe la visita de 2 hermosas mujeres y un hombre como usted?

---Seo Feng---Dijo Jack actuando lo mas normal posible y sin hacer ademanes como le eran de costumbre--- me inclino ante su presencia pidiendo como una simple Mujer algo que usted posee.

---¿Que es lo que quieres Ana Maria? Robarme mas oro.

----No de hecho te traigo el pago que te tome---Jack avento una bolsa de oro que tenia, al pareces la bolsa estaba gorda bien llena de dinero---Le pido la llave que usted posee , la llave que posse desde hace años.

---Te refiereas a la llave de la caja de Pandora.

jack no sabia de lo que hablaba pero Seo Feng no era de esos que tenia llaves para cada aventura.

---Si esa.

--- Y ¿para que si necesitarias 9 llaves mas?

---Informacion inconfidencial.

Seo Feng quedo impactado esa llave no tenia valor para el asi es que llamo a unos hombres ordenando que le trajera esa llave por la que la joven replicaba y asi fue la tenia guardada en un cofre pequeño y ligero.

Seo Feng abrio el cofre y le mostró la llave. Esa llave si era la que Jack buscaba era igual que las que Jack ya tenia. Jack estaba listo para tomarla pero Seo Feng se lo impidió.

---Espera un momento Ana Maria ¿A que se debe el honor de que vengas sin Jack Sparrow? e después de todo el es tu capitán.

---No me menciones mas su nombre, Jack y yo tuvimos unos problemas ya no soy nada de el.

---Ni siquiera...

---Que no entiende, nada es ..."NADA"

---Bueno en ese caso toma la llave, si no le hablas a ese Jack Sparrow y no eres nada de el tomala, no hay problema, pero hay algo que me intriga preciosa.

--- adelante lo escucho.

--- ¿Por que el perla negra esta aya afuera si no eres nada de Jack?

Los 3 quedaron paralizados no esperaban eso pero Mirka se le ocurrió una idea genial.

---Por que Ana Maria le robo el Perla a Jack Sparrow , ahora ella es la capitana del Perla y Roberto Cofresi el su primero al mando y yo su servidora soy su segunda al mando.

---¿eso es cierto preciosa?---Seo Feng miro a Ana Maria.

---Si es muy cierto.

---bueno toma la llave antes de que cambie de opinión.

Jack tomo la llave acto seguido le hizo una reverencia.

---gracias Seo Feng.

Jack, Mirka, y Cofresi se dieron media vuelta y se apartaron de Seo Feng, saliendo de los baños de vapor.

Mientras todos h sus hombres miraron a Seo Feng muy extrañados cuando este ordeno.

---Ese Jack Sparrow nunca aprenderá---Seo Feng se le tornaron los ojos algo rojos debido a su alta presión que tenia y mirando a todos sus hombres ordeno---Matenlos , no dejen a uno solo vivo.

Todos sus hombres salieron de los baños de vapor con sus armas dejando algo desprevenidos a Jack, Mirka y Cofresi.

Jack ordeno a sus hombres:

---ATAQUEN.

Todos sus hombres sacaron sus rifles y dispararon hacia los hombres de Seo Feng, eso lo escucho muy bien Ana Maria, asi es que saco su espada dispuesta a atacar a quien la quisiera lastimar.

Seo Feng salio dispuesto a tomar a aquel traidor correspondido con el nombre de Jack Sparrow, sacando su sable y rebanando los puestos para acercarse mas rápido a Jack Sparrow.

Jack miro esto asi es que desenvaino su espada y apunto a Seo Feng.

---Maldito Sparrow, te voy a rebanar.

---Creo que estas equivocado... e intentarlo si puedes.

Jack y Seo Feng cruzaron su espada haciendo una X y haciendo que ambos se molestaran mas de lo que estaban y comenzó la sanguinaria batalla entre ambos capitanes , una batalla que seria hasta que uno quedara vivo y el otro muriera.

Mientras Ana Maria se encargaba de unos hombres de Seo Feng. ella habia acabado con cada hombre que le habia desafiado y cada uno de este estaba muerto en los pies de esta joven pirata.

Ana Maria miraba como Jack no podría con Seo Feng aparte que el cuerpo de una mujer no era tan fuerte como el de el asi que fue rápido a ayudarle.

Mientras Seo Feng ya habia desarmado a Jack , el pobre capitán del Perla estaba en el suelo recibiendo unas patadas por parte de su contrincante.

---Di tus plegarias Jack Sparrow.

Ana Maria llego y cruzo su espada con el sable de Seo Feng.

---Cereo que las plegarias las diras tu.

---Ana Maria que sorpresa, al parecer quieres morir con tu capitán, eso si que es ser fiel, o quieres saludar a tu madre.

---SALUDALA TU.

Esto Molesto mucho a Seo Feng asi es que desenvaino su segundo sable uno en cada mano.

---Asustada señorita Cortez.

---Ni un poco----Ana Maria desenvaino un segundo y un tercer sable también uno en cada mano y el tercero se lo colocaba en la boca, dejando algo impresionado a Seo Feng dispuesta provocarle pavor ---Te dare una ultima oportunidad---le dijo con dificultades por la espada que tenia en la boca.

----Ni pienses que me asustas Ana Maria.

Seo Feng Comenzo Cruzando su sable con la espada de Ana Maria formando esa famosa X de nuevo, pero Ana Maria tenia otro plan bajo la manga su otra mano que estaba libre la aprovecho para atacar por debajo, Seo Feng lo esquivo, retrocediendo unos pasos y aprovechar para llevarla a otro lugar mas digno para su batalla.

Ana Maria lo siguió y la habia llevado a una trampa ya que ambos estaba en en un buen pedazo de circulo , mientras que unos hombres de Seo Feng prendían fuego a su alrededor siendo imposible salir.

---ciaste linda, estas sola.

---CLARO QUE ELLA NO ESTA SOLA SEO FENG---Jack aparecio de el fuego todo mojar era una forma de hacer que el fuego no le quemara la ropa Jack. Entro con su espada y con una pistola en la izquierda.

---Mire eso, bueno les dire algo yo tampoco estoy solo---De el fuego salieron sus 2 concubinas, y 10 hombres mas---rindanse somos 13 contra 2.

--- Te equivocas Seo Feng somos 6 contra 13--- también Mirka Dairij, Roberto Cofresi, William Turner y Dinorah, fueron a apoyar a sus compañeros.

---Seguimos siendo mas.

Jack disparo a uno de sus hombre dándole muerte , ya que le habia hecho tiro de gracia.

---bueno es uno menos.

---Mal, mal Jack Sparrow.

Una guerra sanguinaria comenzó dentro de ese circulo de fuego, todos corriendo el riesgo de morir.

Ana Maria y Jack se encargaban de las 2 concubinas de Seo Feng , ya que este estaba parado mirando la pelea.

Mientras que Will, Mirka, Cofresi y Dinorah peleaban con los demas.

A Jack lo desarmaron era algo difícil para el ya que el cuerpo de Ana Maria era mucho mas débil que el de el.

Una de las concubinas le dio un Cross (Golpe de puño) y seguido de una patada que lo avento cayendo hacia el suelo.  
Aquella concubina tomo la espada de Jack y la apunto en el pecho de este, dispuesta a atravesarlo, la mujer agarro vuelo para incrustar la espada en el pecho.

---¡JACK!---Ana Maria se distrajo esto le produjo un golpe en la cara haciendo que también callera al suelo.

La mujer hizo el trabajo muy difícil para Ana Maria le impidió que le ayudara a su capitan asi que estaba solo.

Jack le corrian gotas de sudor y sentía un gran miedo a morir.

Cuando la mujer se abalanzo sobre Jack para acabarlo, Cofresi llego y puso su cuerpo como protección asi que a este se le incrusto en el hombro haciendo que la sangre le y el cuerpo fueran directo a Jack.

Jack se sentía destrozado al ver que el hombre que odiaba se hubiera sacrificado por el.

Mirka no podía creer que toda esa sangre le perteneciera a el a Cofresi.

Mirka acabo con sus contrincantes y fue rapido a ver como estaba Roberto.

Mientras Jack no lo podía creer, asi es que se incorporo, tomo aquella espada y pido una a Ana Maria, esta le lanzo la que tenia en la mano Izquierda y luego la que tenia en la boca se la paso a la mano libre.

Mientras Mirka proteguia a Cofresi y Dinorah, William, Jack Y Ana Maria se encargaban de los problemáticos y bueno Seo Feng miraba aun la batalla muy interesado en aquellas 6 personas que estaban enfrentando a el y a sus hombres.

Ana Maria tumbo a una de las concubinas a suelo y le dio muerte rápida, mientras que Jack , tenia a la otra encima pero Ana Maria llego y le dio la muerte rápida, ambos estaban desocupados con el camino libre hacia Seo Feng, asi que ambos fueron tras el.

Mientras Mirka Dairij derramaba lágrimas de preocupación por Roberto, su color de piel se estaba tornando palida y la sangre seguía saliendo de la herida, salian chorros y chorros de sangre.

Jack se detubo por unos instantes y se dio media buelta fue hacia donde estaban Cofresi y Mirka , tomo a Cofresi y lo puso en su espalda.

---Tu be y pelea, yo me encargare de el.

---Pero Jack Ana Maria, peleara sola.

---yo me lo llevo----William esta vez se puso a Cofresi en su espalga y tapo su herida---ustedes ayuden a Dinorah y, tu Jack no dejes a Ana Maria sola esta en problemas, recuerda Seo Feng es un oponente difícil pare ella, tiene muchas trucos bajo la manga ayudale a Ana Maria corre peligro.

---Pero...---Mirka tenia dudas.

---Mirka ... Roberto Cofresi estara bien yo y otros hombres nos encargaremos de el, ustedes tienen que luchar para vivir.

---bien---Mirka tomo su espada con las 2 manos apretando muy molesta por lo que habia sucedido, no tenia la intención de acecinar a nadie pero ellos la obligaban a hacerlo.

Mientras Ana Maria estaba en el suelo algo cansada , Seo Feng le tiraba golpes muy furtes con su arma y esta los paraba pero cada vez era mas difícil para ella pararlo la fuerza que tenia era inmensa.

---Hey, pontee con migo ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Seo Feng dejo a Ana Maria.

---Quieres morir por ella.

---Impresioname.

Seo feng blandió su espada y le tiro un golpe lateral.

Jack lo esquivo pero era cierto tenia mucha fuerza , mientras Ana Maria se incorporaba e iba al lado de Jack a defenderlo y a apoyarlo.

---ya te dije Seo Feng, el no esta solo ni yo tampoco, ambos estamos juntos en esto y ambos moriremos o viviremos.

---A que lindo pero dejenme les digo que eso a mi no me importa.

Jack saco un plan.

---Ana Maria corre en circulo al rededor de el yo are lo mismo.

Ambos comenzaron a correr uno para un lado y el otro para el otro lado al rededor de el haciendo que el se confundiera bastante.

---Eso no les servirá de mucho---Seo Feng saco su pistola cargandola y disparo rosando el hombro de Jack pero este no se detuvo continuo con su treta.

---Ana Maria no dejes de correr y hazlo lo mas rápido que puedas.

---Muy bien.

Ambos aumentaron su velocidad bastante haciendo la confucion aun mas para Seo Feng, Luego Jack dio un brinco hacia arriba y dirigiéndose hacia Seo Feng estaba dispuesto a penetrarle el pecho.

Seo Feng miro a Jack y cubrio con su espada cruzándola con la de Jack mientras que con la otra que tenia la puso verticalmente y estaba dispuesto a enterrarla en el estomago, Jack lo noto y movió su cuerpo hacia la izquierda aprovechando a herir la espalda un poco.

Mientras Ana Maria miraba como los pies los tenia descubiertos y se lanzo sobre ellos.

Seo Feng se hallaba en aprietos pero simplemente dio un salto y en el aire y paro los golpes de ambos, también aprovecho a dar un medio giro en al aire, hiriendo a Jack de el costado y a Ana Maria de la espalda.

la sangre salio por las partes afectadas de ambos.

Ana Maria sintio como la sangre corría por su espalda al igual que Jack por su costado y su estomago.

**CONTINUARA...**


	52. Todos cometemos errores

**Mi cuerpo es tu cuerpo: Parte 52**

**Hola este es un capi corto, pero les prometo que tiene mucha emocion la verdad el capi solo biene dando una pausa, espero que les guste.**

**Historia:**

Ana Maria sentía como la sangre corría por su espalda y Jack también sentía eso pero en el la sangre salia por el costado y recorría su estomago.

---AAAAA IMBECIL---Le grito muy enojada Ana Maria a Seo Feng.

Jack simplemente cuando estaba de pie , miro su herida era mas grande de lo que el creía y la sangre le resbalaba por su pierna deslizándose suavemente hasta el suelo provocando que el capitán del perla fuera directo al suelo.

Mientras que Mirka y Dinorah habían sido sacadas de el circulo de fuego pelando afuera con sus oponentes.

Mirka tenia muchos pensamientos en la batalla--- Espero que Roberto este bien, también espero que Ana Maria y Jack estén ganando.

Dentro del circulo de fuego Ana Maria seguía resistiendo a Seo Feng cada golpe que daba este lord Pirata era mas fuerte pero ella aun tenia bastantes fuerzas para seguir peleando.

Ana Maria con sus 2 espadas que las tenia en forma de X y en medio estaba la de Seo Feng que el hombre aplicaba fuerza que hacia que la muchacha se fuera resbalando sin tener apoyo alguno en el suelo, pero quería sacar toda su fuerza habia algo que le impedía eso y era Jack el hombre no se ponía de pie, su pecho aun se levantaba y por la boca tomaba el aire sacándolo por donde mismo.

---¡Jack!.. ¿QUE HACES? levantate, necesito tu ayuda no puedo sola con el, haz tu mayor esfuerzo, te necesito aquí a mi lago---Le decía Ana Maria que aun seguía reteniendo aquel golpe Mientras que Seo Feng aplicaba fuerza haciéndola que fuera hacia el fuego.

A solo estar a unos pasos de llegar y quemarse, la joven puso su mayor fuerza que pudo haciendo que Seo Feng parara pero este aun tenia la ventaja.

Ana Maria esperaba que algo bueno pasara y al parecer fue asi, el cielo se comenzó a serrar y a tronar, la lluvia estaba cerca solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la tormenta cayera y asi fue no basto mas de 5 minutos y el agua comenzó a caer asi desapareciendo el fuego que estaba detrás de Ana Maria.

La muchacha al ver que el fuego se hacia en cenizas; bajo su nivel de fuerza siendo arrastrada por Feng hasta que un muro se le interpuso quedando con mas problemas aun, ya que el hombre hacia mas fuerza cada vez y ella sentía como su cuerpo se iba comprimiendo.

---JACK, COBARDE PONTE DE PIE; NO FUE PARA TANTO ESO QUE TE HIZO.

Jack escucha claramente eso y le dolió mucho que saliera de la boca de Ana Maria pero esto le ayudo a incorporarse de pie e ir a ayudar a su Primera al mando.

--- ¡NO SOY UN COBARDE Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE!---Grito el Pirata llendo hacia donde se encontraba Seo Feng tomando sus espadas y se dispuso a clavarlas en Seo Feng.

---Mal Jack Sparrow, muy mal---Seo Feng soltó su sable golpeando a Ana Maria y esta quedando algo desconcertada, mientras que Feng esperaba a que Jack se acercara lo suficiente.

Cuándo Jack e estaba apunto de llegar puso su espadas en posición horizontal con el filo apuntando a Seo Feng, el hombre tenia un plan ya y lo puso en marcha.  
Seo Feng se agacho perforando las espadas a la muchacha quedando Jack paralizado por haber hecho eso. Seo Feng paso por debajo de Jack poniéndose de pie mirando la espalda de Jack y este dando un abenton con muchas fuerzas asi las filosas espadas atravesaron por completo a Ana Maria quedando enterradas en la pared.

---...---Ana Maria no podía decir nada, cada espada habia atravesado un hombro de la joven.

Jack seguía paralizado el solo pensar que estaba destruyendo a su primera al mando, la mujer de su vida.

---Ana... yo, yo no quería...

--- Lo se Jack, todos cometemos estupideces---le dijo la joven pirata.

Jack aun no lo podía creer, pero tenia que hacer algo no dejarla hay clavada asi que saco las espadas de el muro pero sus espadas quedaron incrustadas en el cuerpo de la joven , en cuanto Jack la dejo de detener Ana Maria fue directo al suelo cayendo en su propio charco de sangre y que aun salia mas y mas de las heridas.

**CONTINUARA...**


	53. La brujeria

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo 53:**

**Historia:**

Seo Feng miraba aquella ecena:

---Jajaja Jack sparrow el pirata mas idiota de este mundo, imbécil mira lo que acabas de hacer , has atravesado a tu primera al mando, eres un completo estúpido, imbécil e idiota jaja.

---Ana... perdoname, yo, no quería que esto pasara---Dijo el capitán del perla agachando la cabeza apretando las espadas que tenia en las manos y derramando lágrimas de enojo, dolos y angustia.

---Jack, no dejes vencerte... acabalo, yo confío en ti.

---Ana pero tu...

---Yo estare bien mientras mas rápido lo derrotes mas rápido podremos ir al perla--- DijoAna Maria haciendo su mayor esfuerzo levanto un brazo y lo agarro de la camiseta que tenia acercándolo hacia ella---No dejes que me muera tanto que luchamos para que termine asi , yo te amo... y te sigo amando no importa... lo ... que... pase entre tu y yo---Seguido de esto Ana Maria beso a su capitán dejándolo libre---Matalo---Ana Maria le entrego las espadas que ella estaba utilizando.

Jack se puso de pie tomando las espadas de Ana Maria.

----Ha Jack Sparrow se enojo por que clavo a su amada mujer que pena, y que estúpido eres, para que eso pasara, ni siquiera el pirata mas imbécil aria eso, ooo espera tu eres el imbécil jaja.

---Callate...---Dijo Jack aun con la cabeza abajo---Eso fue una maldita trampa tuya, y yo...yo ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TE BURLES MAS DE MI O DE ANA!

Seo Feng miro a Jack muy extrañado por primera vez beia un enojo muy marcado en el capitán Sparrow aunque fuera la cara de Ana Maria mediante sus ojos que penetraban todo miraba al capitán Jack Sparrow con una furia que desataría en el mismo Seo Feng.

---Quieres volver a cometer estupideces como la que acabas de cometer.

---Claro que no, esta vez no cometeré estupideces, esta vez matare al correcto idiota y lo estoy viendo.

---Bueno al fin tendré una pelea digna y un oponente digno también.

---Lo fui desde el principio, por que fui paciente pero esta vez te matare.

---jaja tratas de cubrir tu maldita cobardía que poco hombre eres.

---El poco hombre eres tu, dejaste que atravesara a una mujer todo por tus asquerosos planes.

Seo Feng fue corriendo hacia Jack listo para comenzar la pelea este le tiro un golpe por la derecha Jack lo esquivo y con su otra espada se fue a su cuello con toda la intención de degollarlo pero Feng dio unos pasos para atras la espada rosando su cuello haciendo que sangre saliera provocando un leve dolor en el oponente de Jack.

Seo Feng se toco el cuello y al mirar su mano miro su propia sangre.

Jack Sparrow dio una sonrisa maliciosa al ver que habia conseguido lo que quería.

--- ¿Por que sonríes? no fue nada esta herida ni profunda es.

---No entiendes cierto, te desangraras por hay si no te cubres.

---No me desangrare---Feng fue corriendo hacia donde estabaJack pasando sus espadas por el costado donde estaba Jack arrancándole un pedazo de camiseta y asi se la puso en la herido que Jack le habia hecho en el cuello---ya viste, no moriré te matare.

---No lo creo.

Seo Feng se comenzó a debilitar por la herida pero miro a Ana Maria aun tirada en el suelo ella hacia todo lo posible por ponerse de pie pero le era imposible.

---Bueno si no te puedo matar a ti...---Seo Feng fue hacia donde estaba Ana Maria poniendo sus 2 sables hacia ella dispuesto a degollarla.

Ana Maria miro todas las intenciones de Feng sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato al ver que no tenia escapatoria.

Pero Jack llego y puso su cuerpo como escudo asi las espadas se clavaron en Jack.

---¡Jack!---Dijo la muchacha con muchos trabajos.

---No te preocupes Ana Maria no me ha hecho nada.

---No es cierto , esos sables se te clavaron a ti.

---mira bien Ana---Jack se saco un gran pedazo de madera que cubria todo su pecho y abdomen aquel pedazo de madera se miraba afectado por el sable de Seo Feng.

---Apartarte Sparrow o te atravieso junto con ella.

---Que dices---Jack se volvió a colocar el pedazo de madera en su pecho y abdomen mientras tomaba otro y lo colocaba en su espalda---No me destruirás.

Seo Feng volvió a atacar y puso sus sables hacia el los pies clavando por completo a Jack al lado de Ana Maria en la pared.

----AAAAAAAA.

---Sera tu fin, Ana Maria te vera morir y cuando te de muerte la voy a matar a ella también---Seo Feng le quito a Jack su protección de madera y puso su sable hacia su corazón---Muere Sparrow---Feg iba a darle muerte pero algo lo detuvo y fue una bala que fue directo al cerebelo de Feng, y la otra a su pecho.

Ambas balas fueron de Mirka y Dinorah ambas muchachas acabaron a Seo Feng.

Mirka corrió hacia ambos personajes heridos.

---Dios que les ha hecho...Dinorah llevate a Jack yo me llevo a Ana.

---Si.

Ambos fueron llevados hacia el perla, para tratar de salvarlos.

Cuando llegaron Jack fue llevado al Perla y Ana al Amaris. Todos los tripulantes estaban atónitos al ver a estas 2 personas asi.

Mirka ordeno en el Amaris:

---Rápido quiero que cierren estas heridas lo mas pronto posible.

Gibs se encargo de Jack en el Perla, Cofresi estaba ya fuera de peligro de morir asi que William se encargo de dirigir el perla en la ausencia de Jack. Tomo las 10 llaves y las puso sobre la mesa las observo y penso.

---¿quien sabra donde encajan estas llaves?...---William no sabia que pero una idea se le bino a la mente---¡Tia Dalma!.

Salio corriendo a cubierta y dio ordenes.

---ambos navíos iremos al rio , le haremos una visita a Tia Dalma.

---Si.

Ambos navíos pusieron marcha hacia donde se habia indicado mientras que Mirka estaba afuera de la cabina de Cofresi, indecisa. No sabia si tocar la puerta o si solamente lo iba a visitar mas al rato cuando estuviera segura de que estuviera despierto.

Pero al fin se decidió.

Mirka toco la puerta.

---Pasen.

Mirka estaba feliz , estaba despierto Cofresi y paso a la cabina.

Roberto al ver le dio una sonrisa.

---Mirka estas viva.

---yo si pero por desgracia, Jack y Ana Maria están muy heridos, Jack tiene 2 heridas en las piernas y Ana Maria tiene 2 espadas incrustadas en los hombros.

---O supongo que Jack defendió a Ana Maria, por lo que Feng le hizo.

---Bueno si pero Feng no incrusto las espadas en Ana Maria fue, Jack pero sin propósito alguno de hacérselo, callo en una treta de Seo Feng.

----...---Cofresi no sabia que decir---Supongo que eso molesto mucho a Jack.

---Si Jack logro hacerle una herida en el cuello pero Seo Feng es muy fuerte aun para ambos.

---si entiendo.

Mirka y Roberto se dieron un beso.

En el camino ambos navíos se habían parado para tomar provisiones (comida, ron, agua) .

William dio ordenes de que debían comprar mientras Gibs trasladaba a Ana Maria al Perla a la cabina de Jack.

Cuando Gibs abrio la puerta el capitán del perla estaba despierto.

---Jack creí que estabas dormido aun...necesitas descansar.

---Si lo se pero no puedo justamente iba a ir a ver como estaba Ana Maria.

---Bueno al parecer ella esta bien sus heridas astan sanando lento pero de una forma segura.

----Gibs ponla en mi cama ,yo la estare vigilando.

---Muy bien capitán----Gibs la puso en la cama y Jack la tapo con las sabanas---Me retiro capitán...A si capitán mientras esta ausente, el joven William esta dando ordenes ¿quiere retomar su puesto ya?

---No aun no, tengo que cuidar a Ana Maria... Por cierto Gibs ¿como esta Roberto Cofresi?

---El esta bien, su herida ha sido curada y cocida.

---...Muchas gracias Gibs.

---Si capitán, me retiro---Gibs salio de la cabina de Jack, mientras el capitán del perla se acerco a Ana Maria y comenzó a acariciar su cara con mucha delicadeza.

---No te preocupes linda solo un poco mas de tiempo y seremos los mismos de antes.

Jack le dio un beso en la frente acto seguido se alejo de ella y miro hacia donde habia trazado la ruta William Turner.--- El rio de Tia Dalma, bueno supongo que ella ha de saber en donde encajan estas malditas llaves.

Jack saco una botella de ron , destapándola y bebiendo su contenido el liquido cada vez que pasaba por su garganta le daba esa sensación de quemadura y al mismo tiempo de tomar mas.

---...Como me encanta el ron no se que aria sin ti.

---Positivamente Jack sparrow morirías.

Jack miro hacia su derecha y era nada mas y nada menos que Norringron.

---Imbécil como te metiste en esta nave---Jack saco su espada atravesando a Norrington pero nada paso--- ¿QUE?

---lamento informarte que no me podrás hacer nada mis maestros de la magia me han traído hasta haca en una forma inmortal y mortal a la vez ya que me estas viendo.

--- vete al grano ¿que quieres?

--- solo vengo a ver a tu linda mujer, esta herida ¿Que le haces por las noches?

---Eso a ti no te importa a ti... LARGATE.

---Quisiera verla en su cuerpo--- Dijo Norrington ignorando a Jack y saco una botella pequeña que contenía liquido dentro.

---Oye no te...

---Si te atreves a hacerme algo esta daga le atravesara el corazón.

Norrington miro el liquido que tenia dentro y se lo dio a beber a la joven que aun dormía profundamente, de repente Ana Maria comenzó a tener su cuerpo y Jack el que le correspondía.

--- ANA.

---Te lo advierto Jack la atravieso...aparte esta maldita cosa no dura mas de 20 minutos, solo la quiero ver.

Norrington le acariciaba la cara suavemente y miraba mucho su cuerpo.

---Oye no mires a mi mujer con morbo.

--- ¿Tu mujer? no veo tu nombre escrito en ningún lado.

---Deja de mirarla morbosamente, o que, no te sobra con todas las rameras que tienes en Port Royal.

---...---Norrington no le respondió a esto simplemente acariciaba a Ana Maria luego le dio la espalda a la muchacha, y sin que Jack se diera cuanta le arranco cabello a la joven poniéndola en un bolsillo.

---Jack estas herido también dime ¿ Ana Maria te odia?

----eso quisieras tu.

Norrington se acerco a Jack lentamente mirando como objetivo su cabello también.

---Jack, Jack, Jack--- Dijo Norrington tomando de la botella de ron----cuando entenderás que a mi nadie me gana ni siquiera tu.

---y tu cuando entenderás que no tienes que ser presumido, te voy a matar ya veras.

------si di lo que quieras.

Norrington se acerco a Ana Maria de nuevo.

---lo admito Jack es muy bonita si yo fuera tu ya la hubiera convertido en mi mujer.

---Deseas ser yo es eso.

---la verdad te envidio pero no sera por mucho tiempo mi plan no a caido aun.

---supongo que todos te juegan de loco.

---Piensa lo que quieras.

Norrington se acerco a Jack.

---También a ti te matare si no dejas de ser una piedra en mi camino.

---pues la verdad no sere una piedra---Le dijo el capitan del perla.

---me gusta oír que cooperes Jack.

---sere una maldita muralla en tu camino.

De repente Norrington golpeo a Jack asi logrando arrancar cabello de este, mucho cabello al igual que el de Ana Maria habia sido mucho claro ella no lo habia sentido estaba en sueño profundo

---Al fin tengo lo que quiero.

---Mi cabello, lo pondrás en un pedestal o que.

---NO---Norrington saco el cabello de Ana Maria y se lo mostró---tu cabello y el de ella son útiles Jack.

---Maldito como te atrevistes a...

---A que...bueno te revelare existe la brujería Jack, hay muchos tipos de brujería.

---Atrevete y te mato.

---Es lo único que siempre dices tu.

Norrington miro que ambos bolvian a cambiar de cuerpo.

---Sera mejor que me valla---Con eso Norrington desaparecido de la cabina de Jack.

Jack miro a su alrededor y con muchas fuerzas golpeo la pared.

---Maldito Norrington, pudrete en el infierno.

Jack estaba muy preocupado sabia que Norrington tenia razón que tal si hacia brujería con su mujer con Ana Maria.

Mientras Norrington estaba de vuelta con sus maestros magos.

---Tengo lo que ocupan señores.

Norrington enseño cada pedazo de cabello que habia conseguido.

---¿esto es suficiente?

---Esto nos alcanzara como para todo un año de brujería con esa mujer y con el mentado pitara.

---y entonases ¿que haran?

---Bueno le podemos dar advertencias a la muchacha.

--- ¿que brujerías haran?

--- has escuchado que la mente es mas poderosa que muchas cosas.

---Si... por que.

---Bueno cuando esta duerma sera el momento oportuno para mandarle pesadillas a la joven eso la hara que este loca.

---Horita la muchacha esta durmiendo y esta mal herida.

Los 2 maestros se fueron directo hacia un espejo común y corriente, en ese espejo colocaron un cabello de Ana Maria y en otro espejo un cabello de Jack luego hicieron lo que tenían que hacer lanzaron unos hechizos hacia el odjeto inanimado y en menos de un segundo se podía mirar la posición de Ana Maria y la posición de Jack.

---muy bien si esta dormida es el momento oportuno.

Ellos tomaron una muy pequeña porción de cabello de Ana Maria y comenzaron a sumergirlo en propia sangre pirata , acto seguido, aquellos magos tomaron de la sangre de Norrington y la colocaron en donde estaba el cabello de Ana Maria.

---Espera unos segundos la muchacha comenzara con pesadillas.

---¿Que tipo de pesadillas caballeros?

--- Bueno los mayores miedos de la muchacha se beran en ellos.

--- ¿pero no entiendo?

---Bueno la secuencia es asi, el sueño de la joven empieza perfectamente bien, normal luego aquel sueño se comienza a hacer una pesadilla empieza a perder todo lo que es valioso para ella.

---...Eso es perfecto.

En aquel espejo reflector la joven comenzó a moverse y gotas de sudor tenia en su frente, la joven estaba desesperada se movía por la cama con muchos trabajos ya que sus heridas se lo impedian pero aun asi hablaba inconsientemente.

Jack miro la reaccion de Ana Maria.

---Ana...ANA ¿QUE TE PASA?

Norrington estaba complacido.

---Funciona.

**CONTINUARA...**


	54. La caja de Pandora

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 53**

**Hola perdón por la demora lo que pasa es que e tenido tiempos difíciles y no me ha dado tiempo de actualizar.**

**Historia:**

Aquel hechizo estaba teniendo éxito, Norrington estaba complacido al ver como la joven se retorcía en la cama de desesperación, también le gustaba ver a Jack Sparrow preocupado por no saber que hacer.

Norrington tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como ambos piratas sufrían, y sus brujos también lo disfrutaban veian como sus hechizos cauzaban dolor ,no solo en el que tenia el hechizo sino también en amigos, familiares u otra persona cercanas a ellas.

Jack dejo a Ana Maria sola y fue por ayuda... Esta claro que todo lo que Jack hiciera se reflejaba en el espejo de Norrington y sabia su posición y hacia donde se dirigían Jack Sparrow y sus hombres.

Jack llego a cubierta alterado, desesperado y asustado.

----Hey ayuda porfavor no se que hacer.

--- ¿que pasa Jack?---Pregunto Gibs.

---Es Ana Maria algo le pasa.

---¿Que le puede pasar si estas tu hay?

----Yo que se.

---Vamos.

Ambos fueron al cuarto y Gibs comprovo que Jack no mentía. Ana Maria se retorcía por el hechizo que estaba haciendo efecto en lo mas silencioso de ella,sus sueños.

Gibs se acerco a ella.

---Jack detenla sus heridas no ha sanado se pueden abrir por tanta brusquedad.

---Muy bien---Jack detuvo a su primera al mando mientras Gibs se acercaba a ella con cuidado.

Gibs le abría los ojos pero en estos solo se miraba blanco la pupila estaba perdida.

---Jack ...es grave.

---Bueno trata de despertarla.

---¿Como?

---No se, hechale agua, sacudela un poco hablale.

---No haslo tu.

---Muy bien daten tu el cuerpo.

Gibs detuvo el cuerpo de Ana Maria mientras que Jack le hablaba a Ana Maria.

---Ana Maria despierta---La joven no daba respuesta entonces que Jack comenzó a sacudirla un poco, pero aun no tenia respuestas.

---Gibs ¿que hago? no despierta.

---Jack...no te gustara mi sugerencia.

---vamos cualquier idea tuya siempre es buena y da resultado.

----Jack dale una cachetada puede ser que despierte.

----¡QUE! estas loco yo no le heria eso a Ana Maria por nada del mundo.

----Bueno alguna otra idea.

----...---Jack puso su mente a pensar pero nada se le venia a la mente---No , no tengo ideas.

---Bueno ¿Que prefieres que siga sufriendo o despertarla con una cachetada?

---Esta bien lo are.

Jack con mucho trabajo alzo la mano,y le dio una cachetada , serrando los ojos.

Ana Maria despertó muy alterada, abrio los ojos muy asustada.

Jack miraba como las gotas de sudor corrían por la frente de la joven mientras que también veia como los ojos se le hacían quebradizos y como las lágrimas salian de sus ojos y corrían por su mejilla.

Jack tomo la palabra.

---Ana ¿Que paso?

---...---No habia respuesta por Ana Maria.

---Capitán me retiro de aquí si ocupa algo estare afuera.

--- Si Gracias Gibs.

El segundo al mando salio de la cabina de Jack y fue a ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

En la cabina de Jack habia un silencio total nadie hablaba solo Jack miraba a Ana Maria y Ana Maria lloraba en silencio.

Jack rompió el hielo.

---¿Que paso linda¿Por que lloras?

---Jack tube una pesadilla.

---Pero las pesadillas no se hacen realidad ¿Por que lloras solo fue un mal sueño?

---Pero en ese sueño estabas tu.

---Bueno tu estas en muchos de mis sueños y no por eso lloro.

---Jack estoy segura que en tus sueños no me acecina en frente de ti.

---...---Jack miro a Ana Maria algo preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

---¿Que?

---Yo soñé que ambos teníamos nuestros cuerpos pero que Norrington estaba hay asechando y el te tenia atado de manos haciendo añicos tu espalda obligándome a mirar como te iba quitando la vida, que te azotaba al suelo tenias un pañuelo en la boca asi que no podías hablar, tus gritos se quedaban dentro de ti, y luego que el tomaba su daga y la enterraba en tu garganta... te dejo a ti hay y lentamente se diriguio hacia a mi, y solo se acercaba dando unas vueltas a mi alrededor , llendo con tigo de nuevo y cortándote los dedos mientras que caian al lado de ti... y extirpándote los ojos con furia...Después ordeno a uno de sus hombres que te pusiera de pie ...y... cuando este lo hizo...---Ana Maria no podía seguir contando.

---si entiendo fue una pesadilla... Horrible pesadilla, pero no te preocupes linda estoy bien, estoy aquí y te prometo que no dejare que nada me pase ni a ti mientras tenga vida.

---Pero no entiendo ¿Por que soñé eso nunca lo e hecho?

--- yo se por que----Jack estaba dispuesto a contarle todo a Ana Maria desde que Norrington tomo cabello de ambos y le confeso que existía la brujería---- es por que----Jack penso antes de decirle a Ana --- paso por que antes de que durmieras teníamos un mal momento y eso fue lo que se te quedo en la mente.

---Estas seguro.

---Por completo.

Ana Maria quedo calmada con la respuesta de Jack.

El joven William entro a la cabina de el capitán del perla.

---Jack.

---Dime William.

---tomamos provisiones para ambos navíos y bueno ya que tienes las 10 llaves pense ir con Tia Dalma para que nos dijera en donde encajan las llaves.

---Si que el rumbo continúe hacia el pantano de Dalma.

---Bien Jack.

---Por cierto William, sigue con el trabajo yo estare aquí con Ana Maria.

---Muy bien Jack, me retiro---William salio de la cabina de Jack dejándolos solos de nuevo.

---Muy bien Ana yo creo que tienes que dormir un poco, el pantano de Dalma esta algo retirado de aquí como a medio algo asi.

Mientras Norrington estaba complacido al saber las posiciones de Jack Sparrow.

---Preparen las naves saldremos a mar abierto...ya es hora de poner nuestros planes en marcha dile a Finegan que prepare su navío también nos acompañara.

---Si Señor---Los soldados se retiraron de la cabina de Norrington para avisar los nuevos planes.

Mientras Mirka estaba en la cabina en donde se encontraba Roberto.

---Supongo que Jack cuidara a Ana Maria y yo a ti.

--- me parece bien no sera aburrido el viaje con tigo aquí a mi lado.

---si eso supuse que dirías...a si por cierto al parecer Jack estaba preguntando como te encontrabas.

---Espero que el ya no este molesto con migo, la verdad me arrepentí desde hace tiempo, lo que hice.

---De seguro el ya lo olvido, tampoco creo que no este agradecido por lo que hiciste por el.

---Tienes razón.

Ambos se dieron un beso demostrando cuanto se querían, ni uno ni el otro quería estar separado , sentían un alivio al estar juntos. Roberto olvidaba su dolor de sus heridas y Mirka olvidaba sus problemas y los malos momentos que habia pasado en tiempo pasado.

El beso fue cortado por Roberto.

---Te amo Mirka Dairij.

---Y yo a ti Roberto...nada me separara de ti.

---Mirka yo quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

---eso también quiero yo.

Mientras ambos platicaban William conducía el Perla y Dinorah el Amaris, ambos no solo se seguiany con la mirada se podían decir todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Todo en el ambiente estaba bien excepto por una persona que quemaba de rabia al ver a todos que la olvidaron por completo y era nada mas que nada menos que Elizabeth Swann. ardiendo de rabia la ver como todos estaban como si nada pasara en su alrededor. Pero lo que mas le dolía a Elizabeth Swann era ver que William no se le acercaba ya, ella sabia que el ya no pensaba en ella, al igual que Jack el centro de atención de ambos barones ya no era ella sino otra mujer eso le dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa en todo el mundo. tenia que actuar rápido si quería que sus planes funcionaran con el y con el Comodoro Norrington.

En estos momentos tanto Norrington como Elizabeth deseaban lo mismo, vengarse de quienes los han lastimado en el pasado.

En estos momentos Norrington , Finegan, Mercer y Beckett encabezaban un mismo navío los 4 con un odio extremo que se reflejaba en sus miradas con un mismo objetivo.

Mientras en el Perla Negra y el Amaris todos estaban ya bastante cerca de los pantanos de Dalma., todos podían sentir ya las vibras de Tia Dalma.

Jack solo sentía un cosquilleo , el solo recordar el pasado que habia tenido con ella, eso le daba malos recuerdos pero luego pensaba en la amistad que tenia lo ponía un poco mas seguro.

Gibs toca la puerta de su cabina.

---pasen---al abrirse la puerta be a susegundo al mando---o Gibs eres tu ¿que pasa?

---Bueno capitán estamos acercándonos hacia los pantanos de Dalma en una cuestión de horas mas y llegamos.

---Si lo se, esa mujer se siente en todos nosotros, Gibs---Jack simplemente hizo una cara de desagrado.

---¿le pasa algo capitán? por que algo me dice que no tiene muchas ganas de ver a Tia Dalma, bueno yo digo que le debería de dar gusto con el pasado que tuvo con ella...

----Gibs calla, no digas nada de lo que sucedió a Ana aunque ella ya lo sepa pero las personas se sienten incomodas cuando se habla de eso.

---o si lo lamento capitán lo lamento.

---No no tienes que lamentar nada Gibs a todos nos sucede.

---Bueno capitán usted sabra a que horas despertar a Ana Maria.

---Ella hace rato estaba despierta, de hecho estebamos platicando.

---o muy bien capitán, me retiro.

---Espera Gibs antes de que te retires... ¿Mirka como esta? y ¿Cofresi?

---ambos están bien supongo que igual que tu y Ana Maria peleándose.

---Jajaja no sabia que eramos tan parecidos.

---Bueno esta vez si me retiro capitán.

---adelante Gibs.

Gibs sale de cabina mientras que Jack se queda en la cabina mirando a su primera al mando dormir, Jack se acerca a ella y le acaricia.

---¿Quien iba a decir que tu y yo nos amaramos tanto algún día? tu y yo ni en pintura nos podíamos ver y ahora estamos atrapados yo con tu cuerpo y tu con el mio---Jack no dejaba de acariciar a Ana Maria--- nuestro destino era estar juntos el uno al otro te amo---Jack unio sus labios con los de su amada mujer lo que hizo que este despertara y le continuara con el beso.

De el mismo modo estaba Mirka y Cofresi, ambos uniendo sus labios y ambos siendo uno solo por lo que sentían el uno al otro.

Cofresi ya estaba mucho mejor su herida estaba sanando mas rápido de lo que pensaba Mirka.

Ambos se separan y se miran a los ojos.

--- Nunca pense que encontrarla a la mujer de mi vida y mira llegaste tu.

---y lo mas curioso es que ambos estuvimos por mucho tiempo en la isla y nunca nos vinos.

---si tienes razón preciosa.

--- tu conoces a esa tal Tia Dalma, por que yo nomas la e escuchado pero nunca la e visto.

---Bueno ella es de piel morena, tiene rastras en su cabello y usa un vestido ya algo gastado---dijo Cofresi haciendo una pequeña pausa y continuando---Ella es muy sabia y de seguro ella conocerá tu nombre , el de tu padre y conocerá tu vida.

---- eso si que es interesante y dime ¿Jack la conoce bien?

---Bueno eso no te lo puedo responder ya que bueno a Jack lo habia escuchado bastante pero no lo habia conocido en persona.

---ooo... con la descripción que me has dado me ciento con curiosidad por conocer a Tia Dalma.

Cofresi le dio una sonrisa a Mirka y continuaron uniendo sus labios y amándose.

Mientras Mirka y Cofresi se demostraban su amor mutuo, Jack seguia envenenando a Ana Maria con cada beso que le daba a la joven.

---Jack estamos por llegar con Tia Dalma sera mejor que pares.

---mmmmmmm...No... no parare.

---oye no seas asi, o quieres que alguien se entere de nuestros asuntos intimos.

---Bueno, no.

---Capitán Jack sparrow en unos instantes llegamos.

Jack complació con la petición que Ana Maria le pedía y paro.

--- gracias Jack.

---No agradezcas nada...solo un poco mas y seras mia.

Ana Maria le dio una sonrisa a su capitán dándole a entender que ella cumpliría con lo que le habia dicho.

---Supongo que eso es un si.

Pasaron unas horas mas y el Perla y el Amaris estaban anclados ya todos bajando en botes adentrándose hacia los pantanos de Tia Dalma.

El ambiente se torno silencioso por parte de todos los tripulantes ya que Tia Dalma era una mujer de seriedad.

Cuando divisaron la choza de Tia Dalma solo Jack, Ana Maria, Gibs, Mirka, Cofresi, William y Dinorah se dirigieron a la Choza de Dalma.

Jack entro y Dalma con una sonrisa.

---Jack Sparrow veo que consiguieron las llaves.

Mirka se impresiono al escuchar eso ni siquiera habían dicho nada y ella ya sabia el propósito de el por que estaban hay.

---Si .

---Y les costaron las llaves mira como viene tu primera al mando.

---Si eso venia también a decirte , tienes una cura para ella y para Cofresi y para mi.

---Por supuesto que si, sabia que vendrían asi la mayoría.

Tia Dalma les dio una bebida a todos los heridos.

La bebida era de color amarillenta con un sabor amargo, que picaba la garganta bastante.

---Con eso las heridas se serraran y esteran como nuevos.

---si gracias Dalma...ahora dime...

--- los candados de tus llaves se encuentran en los dominios de Davey Jones, si quieres encontrar la caja de Pandora.

--- ¿QUE¿Quien es esa panzona?

---"Pandora "Jack PANDORA.

---o bueno ¿que sabes de ella?

---Pandora era una diosa pagana; ella tenia una caja llena de virtudes; pero por su inmensa curiosidad las dejo escapar; haciendo que fueran debiles ante los mortales, de esa forma los seres humanos pueden tenerlas o no, segun su criterio. Pero la Esperanza se quedo dentro de la caja, por eso es el sentimiento que todos los seres humanos poseen; y nunca carecen de ella.

--- Espera un momento repite lo que has dicho, que no entendí.

---Jack aunque te vuelva a decir la historia no le, entenderías en tu mente siempre hay dudas.

---Bueno eso si pero en donde ban o que.

---para eso ire con tigo este viaje es algo peligroso y ocuparas ayuda.

---que lastima que ya no cabes en el Perla ni el Amaris bueno pudieras ir en la bodega donde guardo las botellas de ron.

---por eso dormiré en tu cabina y tu conducirás el Perla.

---Ana Maria duerme ayi y yo también duermo ayi.

---eso no es problema Jack, Ana Maria puede dormir yo la vigilo y tu conduces el Perla.

---No habra forma de que te fueras por otro lado que no fuera en mi cabina.

---No, además tengo que cuidar a esta niña---Tia Dalma miro a Ana Maria se dirigió hacia ella ---quien sabe lo que le quieras hacer a esta pobre niña en la noche.

---Si pero ella también esta descuerdo en eso.

---cierra la boca Jack yo cuidare a esta pobre criatura.

---Am Tia Dalma---Ana Maria la miro---acepto que me cuide gracias ...pero no me diga criatura me hace sentir como algo asi como lo que es Davey Jones una escoria.

A Tia Dalma le vinieron a la mente muchas cosas de su pasado.

---Bien, no te dire criatura ya que tienes razón te dire Anita.

--- una pregunta.

---Adelante .

---¿Por que se esta comportando tan cariñosa con migo? digo ese no es su rama de ser cariñosa o si.

---aunque no lo creas yo si muestro cariño, bastante como para terminar asi.

---pero ¿Por que ahora?

---sera por que Norrington te tiene en la mira a ti, y todas las mujeres que sean reconocidas como piratas o gitanas---

Todos estaban algo impresionados---y bueno no me querrás contar de esa extraña pesadilla que tuviste ala mejor yo te doy respuestas de tus dudas---Le dijo Tia Dalma a Ana Maria mirando a Jack haciéndole saber que Dalma sabia lo que Jack le guardaba a Ana Maria.

Mientras Ana Maria estaba asustada.

---¿Como sabe usted eso?...eso nomas yo...

---Lo se... eso es muy tuyo y de Jack, pero esto es algo serio niña Norrington tiene diabólicos planes en manos y sobre todo para nosotros las mujeres.

---Pero no entiendo...

---Dame tu mano, igual tu Dinorah y Mirka den me sus manos.

Las 3 pusieron las manos en donde Dalma les habia indicado. y esta les mostraba claramente lo que pasaría si no hacían algo.

Ana Maria Mirka y Dinorah estaba alteradas por lo que veían.

_"Chorros de sangre salir de el cuerpo de las muchachas con 5 azotes por dia" claramente se miraba a Dinorah atada de pies y manos con unas cuerdas la persona que le golpeaba era Mercer que la ponía al pueblo dando unas advertencias y cuando terminaban de mostrarla unos soldados la inmovilizaban en en esa famosa silla inmovilizadora esa que consiste en sentar a la presa y de la silla salen unos picos donde la inmovilizan de las muñecas y de los pies por esos picos que atravesaban la piel._

_Luego se miraba a Mirka que Beckett era el que estaba a cargo de ella , le arrancaba a Mirka las uñas con unas pinzas donde los gritos se podían escuchar claramente, también se veia como la espalda la tenia hecha añicos, aquel látigo tenia unos picos que le rasgaban la piel a la muchacha le salia sangre por muchas partes del cuerpo._

_ Enseguida se miraba a Ana Maria Norrington a su lado y se miraba a 4 hombres 2 de ellos tomaban las manos de de la joven y los otros 2 la iban clavando en la pared enterrando el clavo y dejándola inmovilizada, los gritos eran evidentes. La muchacha tenia heridas en la boca que le sangraban con frecuencia y le raspaban la garganta, Norrington miraba a la muchacha dejándole caer cera a los labios sellandoselos para que no hablara._

_Pero eso no era lo peor las 3 miraban a todas las mujeres que eran torturadas por soldados , la sangre siempre salia de todas partes._

_Se miraba a los niños también siendo azotados por los soldados._

Ana Maria quito la mano de la mesa.

---BASTA.

Jack estaba asustado por la reacción de Ana Maria.

---Si no lo detienen sera eso lo que les pasaraDijo Tia Dalma

**CONTINUARA...**


	55. El fin del mundo

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo :parte 55**

**Historia:**

Ana Maria estaba dispuesta a acabar con el tormento que tenia en su corazón.

---Tia Dalma ¿que tenemos que hacer para que no sea ese nuestro futuro?

---Para empezar, de una forma u otra tienen que detener a Norrington, Mercer, Beckett y su ejercito.

---Pero ¿En donde se encuentra Norrington en estos momentos?

---Bueno el esta en busca de ti, Mirka y Dinorah asi que a de estar siguiendo su rastro, tenemos que marcharnos e ir de nuevo al fin del mundo.

Jack se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra le traían malos recuerdos sobretodo cuando peleaba con sus múltiples Jacks por un cacahuate.

Dalma miro la cara de todos los tripulantes, estos demostraban miedo, nadie debía de tomar como burla los dominios de Davey Jones y mucho menos ir hay era peligroso ese lugar y las maneras de regresar eran de1 por ciento a favor y el 99 por ciento en contra era bastante peligroso para todos estar hay.

---Tenemos que partir si no queremos que Norrington llegue primero que nosotros a los dominios de Jones---dijo Tia Dalma comenzando a hacer movimiento en los tripulantes.

Lo que nadie sabia ni siquiera la pitonesa de Dalma era que Norrington habia escuchado toda la conversación mediante el espejo reflector.

Norrington comenzó a dar ordenes.

---Sigan al maldito Sparrow y sus hombres locos, nos introduciremos a los dominios de Davey Jones.

---Si capitán.

Aquel hombre fue y y les informo las ordenes que Norrington habia dado y todos comenzaron a poner marcha hacia donde se dirigiera el Perla y el Amaris.

Mientras en Port Royal todos los ciudadanos eran obligados a trabajar, los armeros tenían que portarle armas a la armada real, otros obreros hacían mas grandes las paredes y mas gruesas y asi cada ciudadano con diferentes trabajos.

También la protección era mas fuerte ya que llegaban inmensas flotas navales de la armada inglesa.

Pero mientras en Port Royal todos eran obligados a trabajar en el Perla todos se estaban mejorando de salud ya que las pócimas de Dalma estaban curando las heridas, y esto incrementaba el trabajo en el perla todos estaban mas activos que antes asi que el viaje seria mas corto.

También era lo mismo en el Amaris todos trabajando y armándose de pies a cabeza para enfrentas los dominios de Jones.

En el Perla Jack sparrow estaba en el timón dirigiendo su navío. Tia Dalma estaba mirando hacia el océano poniendo su mente en otra cosa que no era el trabajo que tenia que hacer en el Perla.

Ana Maria noto esto y se acerco a ella.

---Tia Dalma ...¿te encuentras bien?

---Si estoy bien Anita es solo que mi mente no esta aquí con migo, si no nos apresuramos las fuerzas negativas llegaran y nos atacaran por la espalda.

---Si...entiendo ¿Que tengo que hacer?

---lo único que tienes que hacer es no perder la calma, eso el lo que quiere Norrington, quiere que dominar tu mente.

---pero es difícil, el es muy fuerte.

---si lo se, hay cosas que uno cree que que son muy fuertes y cuando las enfrentas no son nada del otro mundo.

---si lo se pero...

---Anita linda---Ana Maria Miro a Tia Dalma---Norrington no es nada del otro mundo es un ser humano al igual que tu, tu mueres si te atraviesa una vala y el igual, yo no veo la diferencia, no veo por que te atormente.

---...---Ana Maria se sentía muy mal estaba examinando como le habia dicho Dalma y era cierto---Si tienes razón, todo este tiempo e sido una maldita cobarde que tiene miedo de uno de su misma especie, soy una estúpida.

---No por supuesto que no eres una estúpida es solo que el miedo bloqueo tus pensamientos.

---Tengo una pregunta.

---.Muy bien , escucho tu pregunta opero vamos a la cabina de Jack, el silencio me ayudara.

---Muy bien---Ambas fueron a la cabina de Jack Sparrow, a la hora de entrar Dalma cerro la puerta y tomo asiento al igual que Ana Maria.

---Muy bien te escucho muchacha.

--- ¿Por que soñé eso?

---...---Tia Dalma sabia muy bien la respuesta y ella se la diría a la joven--- Norrington esta usando magia negra con tigo.

--- Que... pero ¿como?

---Bueno al a de tener algo tuyo y lo mas probable es que sea cabello.

--- Y ¿Que cosa a puesto en mi?

---por como vi que era tu sueño , lo que te puso es una pesadilla que consumirá tu mente si no sabes como detenerla o de otra forma tienes que evitar que el se introduzca en tu mente.

---No entiendo.

---Bueno en otra forma en tu mente se queda guardado toda tu vida todo tu pasado esta hay adentro , lo que el usa es...introducirse en tu mente y saber tu pasado, tus debilidades y si no lo sabes detener morirás o te quedarías loca, esa magia esta destruyendo tu mente ara que te vuelvas loca como ya te lo habia dicho antes.

--- ¿Hay algo que tu puedas hacer?

---si pero es doloroso.

---No importa aplica lo en mi.

---Lo que are es que yo me introduciré en tu mente tu tienes que impedirlo.

---Pero ¿Como?

---construye una barrera es fácil, bloquea tu mente.

---Muy bien.

Tia Dalma comenzó a aplicar:

---DALAY---grito la mujer este hechizo entrando en la mente de la joven Ana Maria asi dándole toda la información de su vida a Dalma , ella veia claramente el pasado de la joven Ana Maria, y esto le causaba dolor a Ana Maria ,cada vez que sacaba información Ana Maria sentía como que si le agarraran su corazón y cerebro y lo apretaban con furia.

Dalma paro y Ana Maria la miro.

---Practica eso, es todo por hoy.

---...Tia Dalma, exijo intentarlo de nuevo.

---Claro que no.

---Que tal si Norrington vuelve a atacar mi mente hoy.

---Muy bien.

Tia Dalma se concentro:

---DALAY---Dalma volvió a gritar y asi el hechizo se metía dentro de la muchacha dándole mucho dolor , pero ella luchaba por sacar ese maldito hechizo de su mente.

Dalma paro de nuevo y se acerco a ella.

---Mujer inútil ¿como Jack se pudo fijar en ti?

---No me hables asi.

--- Devil que eres.

---¡NO DEVIL NO SOY!

---PUES PRUEBALO---Dalma cerro los ojos de nuevo y se concentro----DALAY---Nuevamente el hechizo penetro hasta sus pensamientos.

Ana Maria luchaba por no dejarse vencer pero era muy fuerte tenia que concentrarse mas.

Pero desde su maravilloso espejo Norrington podía ver a Ana Maria luchando con ese hechizo que Dalma le lanzaba.

---Con que te ayudan e, ya breemos si tanto te sirve la ayuda de esa mujer.

Norrington llamo a sus brujos y les ordeno que prepararan un hechizo de nuevo pero esta vez el tenia que entrar en la mente de Ana Maria.

Estos lo prepararon de inmediato.

Mientras Ana Maria le seguía aplicando ese hechizo que le costaba mucho trabajo.

---Es suficiente.

---Una vez mas.

---NO.

---creo que la devil es otra.

Dalma cerro los ojos y se concentro.

Mientras los brujos de Norrington hacian lo mismo que Dalma ambos pensaban entrar a la mente de Ana Maria al mismo tiempo.

---DALAY.

Al mismo tiempo los brujos lanzaron el hechizo.

Ambas magias en la mente de Ana Maria le causaban dolor extremo.

---Dalma miro muy bien a Norrington extrayendo información de la cabeza de Ana Maria.

---No te dejare que entres mas en la mente de la muchacha---Dalma le dijo a Norrington.

---Maldita bruje estúpida lo que conseguirás es que te lastime a ti.

Dalma Y Norrington frente a frente en la cabeza de la joven, que claro Ana Maria ya estaba en el suelo de el dolor que sentía por 2 fuerzas que estaban dentro de ella.

Ana Maria se estaba biendo obligada a soltar gritos de desesperación y asi lo hizo no basto menos de 5 segundos y la pobre ya estaba gritando como cuando una madre da a luz.

Jack escucho muy bien que Ana Maria gritaba y fue a ver que sucedía y cuando entro no le gusto para nasa como se veia la situación.

Dalma sabia que Norrington la estaba lastimando asi que encerró a Norrington en un escudo aun dentro de la mente de Ana Maria.

Dentro de la cabeza de Ana Maria Norrington rompió el escudo y saco a Tia Dalma de la mente de Ana Maria quedando sin problemas para dominar su mente.

Tia Dalma salio recibió un golpe fuerte.

Jack miro esto.

---Tia Dalma ¿Que pasa?

---Es Norrington quiere la mente de Ana Maria.

--- ¿Pero como lo hizo?

---lanzo un hechizo.

---Lo puedes hacer tu.

---¿Que estas loco?

---La matara.

---Bien quiero que pongas tu mente en el objetivo... te voy diciendo que esto lastimara a Ana Maria.

---Le dolerá mas si la dejo hay.

Tia Dalma haciendo el hechizo adentro a Jack a la mente de Ana Maria mirando a Norrington y sabiendo todos los pensamientos de Ana Maria.

---No te preocupes Ana Maria recuerda lo que te dije sobre mi cadáver te lastimara.

Ana Maria escucho la voz de su amado pirata esto le tranquilizo un poco pero el dolor estaba presente siempre.

---JACK---exclamo Ana Maria.

---Ja Jack que cosas nos volvemos a encontrar.

---si pero la diferencia es que esta vez yo mando y no tu.

---Dalma tenia que retener a Jack lo mas que pudiera por mas que lo lastimara ella tenia que dejarlo dentro.

Dentro de Ana Maria Jack trataba de sacar a Norrington pero no podía, los brujos de el también tenían mucha fuerza.

Norrington le avento un hechizo que hasta Dalma lo sentía pero tenia que seguir concentrada.

---Jack, soy yo Dalma usa el poder vamos.

--- ¿como?

--- vamos invoca algún poder.

Jack miro su mano derecha y miro una bola azul de humo que el la tenia.

---Jack usala.

Jack abento esa bola de humo dándole a Norrington un impacto fuerte.

En la mano de Jack apareció mas útiles que el podía utilizar para lanzarlos a Norrington.

Y asi lo hizo siguió aventando mas hechizos y conjuros que hacian que los brujos de Norrington se debilitaran bastante hasta que por fin Jack logro sacarlo de la mente de Ana Maria.

En cuanto el fue expulsado la muchacha sintió un gran alivio en su mente.

Tia Dalma saco a Jack de la mente de Ana Maria.

Cuando estaba de regreso Dalma estaba agotada Ana Maria también y Jack igual.

---Hola preciosa.

---Jack no debías de...

---Sh---Jack puso se dedo indicie en los labios de Ana Maria---te prometí que no te lastimarían mientras yo este con vida y eso seguiré haciendo... Te amo preciosa y siempre te amare.

---igual yo a ti.

---Tia Dalma se recupero.

---Te dije niña que eras una devil.

---...---Ana Maria no dijo nada, no se podía defender por que era cierto.

---Pero eso no es problema seguiremos con esto aun.

---enserio.

---Si... a si Jack buen trabajo.

---Gracias Dalma igual tu.

---descansen los quiero a los 2 con muchas energías para lo ultimo.

---Si lo haremos.

Dalma salio de la cabina de Jack dejándolos descansar.

---No puedo creerlo estuviste en mi mente ¿Que vistes hay?

---Bueno lo que pude ver era estabas asustada era todo lo que pude ver, no podía quitar mi atención de Norrington ya que no quería que siguiera dentro de ti.

---Muchas gracias.

---No agradezcas nada es mi deber como capitán cuidar a todos los miembros del barco.

---de todas maneras gracias.

Jack le dio una sonrisa a Ana Maria, este comenzó a sentir frío se asomo por la ventana y miro blanco el entorno.

---sera mejor que saque algo que te caliente no quiero que te me congeles.

Jack saco un cobertor para Ana Maria y después entrego mas a sus tripulantes y los miembros del barco.

En el Amaris hicieron el mismo procedimiento todos sacaban algo para calentarse.

Dinorah encargo el timón a alguien mas y se fue hacia su cabina a taparse del frío.

William solo temblaba de frío y miraba a su alrededor a ver si miraba algo fuera de lo normal. Al parecer todo estaba en orden.

Todos morían de frío pero eso no era mucho rato al rededor de unas 5 horas y salian del ambiente frió para pasar a su estado normal.

En la cabina de Mirka sucedía algo bastante intimo entre Roberto y ella ambos habían olvidado el frío que sentían ya que sus mentes estaban ocupadas en otra cosa.

El calor de ambos cuerpos era evidente y no dejaban de unir sus labios, el uno como el otro no podian parar esto era demasiado para que pararan, simplemente ambos no podían aguantar su atracción era bastante grande, que algún día esto tenia que suceder, aparte su doble cuadra se estaba haciendo en una triple la muestra de amor los unia cada vez mas.

Ambos no se querían separar sentían un alivio extremo al estar juntos, al olvidar todo lo que pasaba afuera de la cabina y sobre todo el olvidar que la maldad existía a su alrededor.

Cofresi separo sus labios de los de Mirka:

--- No pense que en estos momentos sucedería esto, pero eso no importa horita , te tengo a mi lado y eso me alegra mucho.

---Igual a mi y tampoco creí que pasaría horita , pero. asi es el amor, simplemente paso y todo mi cuerpo te pertenece ati y a nadie mas le pertenecerá.

Cofresi le dio una sonrisa a su amada mujer y continuo con lo que habia parado hace un rato.

Mirka no podía creerlo, se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, pero algo le preocupaba ¿Que le diría a Jack?

o ¿que e haria Jack a Cofresi si se entera de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos 2? Mirka tenia muchas dudas acerca de la reaccion de Jack pero, no lo podía desperdiciar el momento que ella vivia era incomparable no tenia por que preocuparse por lo que pensara Jack ella habia tomado la decisión también de entregarle su cuerpo a Cofresi asi que simplemente centro su mente en lo que pasaba hay con ella.

Norrington y su navío se estaban adentrando al frió asi que todos también sacaron unos cobertores.

Norrington miraba las posiciones de Jack al parecer todo estaba tranquilo con el, pero devia de tener cuidado.

Beckett estaba mirando con su telescopio hacia el frente haber si no se encontraban algo peligroso o que les trajera problemas pero al parecer todo estaba tranquilo.

Finegan estaba en su propia cabina este hombre extraño y corto en su habla puso sobre la mesa barios cuchillos con diferentes formas, tamaños y grosores.

Aquel hombre solo se divertía afilando los objetos ya mencionados, mientras que en la pared tenia un retrato de nuestro querido Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Aquel hombre mas bien se hablaba a si mismo en sus pensamientos.

---Maldito Sparrow ¿como puede tu cabeza valer 50 millones de moras?, si ni peligroso eres---Y con furia arrojaba los cuchillos afilados que tenia en la mesa---Por tu culpa esa arpía esta contra mi esa maldita me odia al igual que tu---Después de esto Finegan se puso de pie y coloco la foto de Ana Maria---Y tu maldita ¿Como puede tu cabeza tener mas precio que el de un hombre¿Como puede valer 60 millones de moras?---Dijo volviendo a aventar los cuchillos a aquel retrato de la muchacha y al de Jack Sparrow también.

Mercer solo recordaba la cara de Dinorah el recordaba bien aquel accidente que ella le hizo.

_RECUERDO: Estaba Mercer frente a frente con Dinorah ambos con su espada en mano y en posición para atacar, ambos cruzaron sus espadas en X Mercer saco su espada y lastimo a Dinorah en el hombro izquierdo , pero Dinorah no se detuvo a mirar que tan profunda era, sino que con muchas fuerzas enterró su espada en el pectoral Izquierdo haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo, y ella aprovechando para huir de hay y dejarlo a su propia suerte._

El solo recordar le hacia enfurecerse mas con aquella mujer.

Mientras que la armada real seguía a a nuestro querido capitán del perla, en este navío ya mencionado estaban esta vez bien perdidos.

Ana Maria no sabia nada de ese lugar nunca habia ido hay pero por lo que habia escuchado era un lugar que ni siquiera se tenia que pensar asi que mejor para sacarse de la duda fue y pregunto a un experto en esto:

---Jack...

---Si linda.

--- tengo una curiosidad.

---mmm adelante.

---¿como es ese lugar?

--- ¿Que? los dominios de Jones.

---Si.

---Bueno son algo muy difícil de explicar, ya que hay estas muerto pero no descansas tu alma esta bagando como un tipo muerto viviente, ya que nunca obtendrías el descanso y lógico es que tu estas consciente de lo que pasa en tu alrededor.

---ooo ¿Pero que sientes?¿como saldremos de hay?

---Bueno uno siente todo---Jack le dio un manaso a Ana Maria.

---Ay ¿por que me pegas?

---Lo sentiste.

---Si.

---Bueno es lo mismo , eso sentirás cuando estemos hay... y respecto a la otra pregunta eso es una forma fácil de volver solo tienes que estar volteado por uno tiempo.

--- ¿volteado¿a que te refieres con eso?

---Ya veras.

Jack dejo a su primera al mando con una gran duda en mene, no le quedaba mas que esperar.

Gibs que estaba en la torre vigilando diviso esa enorme cascada.

---Jack al frente, estamos llegando, veo la entrada.

Ana Maria sintió curiosidad al escuchar eso asi que trepo por las cuerdas para ver la entrada.

Cuando miro una enorme cascada el miedo la comenzó a invadir pero no podía hacer nada.

La muchacha bajo de las sogas y fue a los brazos de Jack.

---Jack eso es la entrada.

---Si.

El perla comenzó a llegar a la cascada haciendo que todos no estuvieran tan estables en el navío, entonces tomaron cualquier cosa para estar junto al navío.

En el Amaris los mismo sucedía esto hizo que Mirka Y Cofresi se pusieran sus prendas y salieran a ver que pasaba.

Al ver la cascada tan enorme ambos solo se agarraron de las cuerdas casi abrazándolas.

Ana Maria estaba aun abrazada de Jack mientras que , nuestro capitán se agarraba con fuerza de el timón.

Poniendo a Ana Maria salvo entre el timón y su cuerpo nada le pasaría si ella seguía en esa posición.

---No te preocupes linda estaras bien solo no te sueltes, piensa que esto lo hacemos por tener nuestros cuerpos.

Al escuchar esto Ana Maria se lleno de mucho valor por dentro esto la hizo que dejara de agarrarse de Jack y pusiera sus manos en el mismo lugar del timón en que Jack las tenia.

Ana le dijo:

---Capitán, estamos juntos en esto.

Jack le dio una gran sonrisa a la muchacha.

Cuando el navío estaba apunto de caer, Jack tomo a su primera al mando dándole una media vuelta quedando cara a cara, Jack se acerco a Ana Maria quedando juntos sus cuerpos, teniendo una gran oportunidad para agarrar el timon con mas fuerzas, Jack estaba decidido cuando el perla iba a caer Jack beso a su primera al mando haciendo que la joven abrazara a Jack para no separarse de el.

El Perla y el Amaris cayeron la entrada de los dominios de Jones.

Mientras que Norrington estaba saliendo de el frío bastante cercas a llegar a la cascada en la que nuestros protagonistas habían caído.

Norrington no tenia idea de que era la sorpresa que le esperaba con esa enorme cascada.

Mientras El Perla y el Amaris ya estaban navegando en los dominios de Jones todos estaban empapados y algo lastimados pero eso no era lo que realmente importaba lo que si importaba era que nuestro capitán y Ana Maria estaban a punto de tener sus respectivos cuerpos.

Ana Maria estaba peleando con Jack. (esto se entiende que ambos estaba jugando como siempre)

---No puedo creerlo ¿por que me besaste cuando estebamos a punto de caer?

---Por que asi se pasaba mas rápido la caida.

---si pero tu cuerpo me aplasto.

---No mi cuerpo no, tu cuerpo aplasto a mi cuerpo.

---Si pero yo tengo tu cuerpo.

--- bueno esa e ra la idea.

Ana Maria le dio una sonrisa a Jack y este se la regreso con mucho gusto.

El perla y el Amaris atracaron en tierra firme.

Todos bajaron hacia la tierra encontrando un desierto enorme.

---¿Estos son los dominios de Jones?---pregunto Ana Maria.

---si.---Le respondió Jack

---¿Que tanto para nomas encontrar una porquería de arena?

---No te enojes Ana recuerda que las apariencias engañan... Bueno es hora de que Tia Dalma nos ayude ¿para donde vamos?

De nuevo esos extraños cangrejos de Dalma aparecieron junto a ella.

---bueno lo que buscamos se encuentra para el norte.

---El norte.

todos miraron el norte y miraron lo mismo que hacia todas partes que voltearan excepto atras de ellos que se encontraba el ocenao.

---Muy bien vallamos hacia el maldito Norte.

Todos caminaron hacia el lugar indicado sin encontrar nada solo arena.

---Tia Dalma ¿Cuanto se supone que caminemos?

---No es mucho al rededor de una media Hora.

---mmm pero no veo otra cosa que no sea arena.

---Ten paciencia Anita querida.

---jaja Anita querida jajaja eso si que es gracioso, "Anita".

---...guarda silencio.

---jajajajaja...muy bien tratare.

Mientras Norrington , Mercer, Beckett y Finegan estaban adentrándose a la enorme cascada que los llebaria hacia el lugar que buscaban estaban cada vez mas cercas de toparse con nuestros protagonistas.

Norrington se acerca a Finegan alterado.

---Que haremos mira esa cascada no hay manera de que...

---No se preocupe los dominios de Jones se encuentran hay abajo.

---¿Que¿Pero como...

---Recuerde que también esto es el fin del mundo.

Su navío estaba apunto de caer asi que Nirrington mira hacia abajo mirando una caída sin fin pero no podía hacer nada .

Norrington tomo la palabra y resumió con un fuerte grito:

---Agarrense de donde puedan de este Navío.

Todos tomaron diferentes cosas de el navío y asi cayeron al igual que nuestros queridos protagonistas.

Mientras en el desierto Tia Dalma les habia indicado a el lugar donde era que las llaves tenían que ir colocadas.

---Muy bien aqui es.

---Todos miraron hacia el piso.

---TIA DALMA ESTO ES ARENA---grito Ana Maria algo molesta.

---No te molestes Anita querida, espera un poco mas---Tia Dalma tomo una espada y la enterró en el lugar que ella habia dicho y como resultado la espada se rompió como una simple botella de ron que se habia tirado al suelo.

Ana Maria con sus manos comenzó a sacar la tierra del lugar mencionado y miro una puerta que estaba hacia los subterráneos una puerta de piedra.

--- y ¿como se supone que esta cosa se abrirá?

Tia Dalma saco una llave de sus prendas de vestir y coloco en donde se devia, haciendo que la puerta se abriera. La enigmatica y extraña mujer se dirigió hacia Jack y Ana Maria.

---Su destino se encuentra hay adentro, buena suerte espero que encuentren lo que quieren de lo contrario los problemas serian mayores.

---Muy bien gracias Tia Dalma, gracias chicos, gracias a todos, espero pagarles este gran favor que han hecho por mi.

---Todos aquellos que llevaban su sombrero se lo quitaron en una forma de reverencia hacia Jack y Ana Maria y en forma de decirles que tuvieran buena suerte en lo que se fueran a encontrar.

Ambos se adentraron hacia las puertas que tenían unas escaleras que los hacia irse aun mas profundo.

Las puertas se serraron por completo, la única forma de abrirlas era que colocaran la llave de nuevo o que las personas de adentro la abrieran.

Ambos personajes hay dentro, caminaban por un pasillo recto donde habia bastantes antorchas encendidas para dar luz al camino.

Jack tomo la palabra:

---Ana, solo un poco mas de tiempo y tendremos nuestros cuerpos, sabes lo que eso significa.

---Si...un momento yo ya quiero mi cuerpo---La muchacha corrió potro desbocado por los pasillos---Jack que esperas vamos.

Jack se hecho a correr al igual que ella ambos cruzando el pasillo y encontrándose con una gran puerta al frente.

Mientras Norrington y sus aliados desataban una tremenda guerra en el desierto, la arena se tornaba en muchas partes roja por la sangre derramada. pero nadie se dejaría vencer.

Tia Dalma usaba su magia para ayudar a los piratas y a los gitanos mientras que los brujos de Norrington ayudaban a los soldados ingleses.

la batalla era muy reñida pero Norrington no miraba a Ana Maria ni a Jack Sparrow asi que Norrington volvio a abrir la puerta entrando hacia el mismo lugar que estaba nuestro querido capitán y su primera al mando.

Norrington si esperar corrió como loco hacia a dentro a alcanzar a nuestros protagonistas.

Jack sparrow y Ana Maria escucharon claramente que las puertas se abrieron asi que se apuraron a colocar la ultima llave que faltaba. asi las puertas enormes se abrieron.

---Ana entra tu yo me encargare de Norrington, sabes lo que se tiene que pedir asi que corre.

Jack abento a Ana Maria adentro y las puertas se cerraron.

---Maldito Sparrow no me ganaras de nuevo---Dijo Norrington con su espada en el cuello de Jack.

---Piensa lo bien imbécil---Nuestro querido capitan uso su pierna derecha para aventar a Norrington hacia atras asi el desenvaino su espada.

---Esto tiene que ser un duelo justo.

ambos comenzaron con su pelea esto lo escuchaba claramente Ana Maria los gritos los choques de espada todo pero ello tenia que cumplir con lo que Jack le habia dicho.

La muchacha miro una caja un el centro de la habitación.

---Supongo que esa caja es la de Pandora---Ana Maria la miro---Jack no te defraudare, yo te amo y lo are por... por ambos.

Ana Maria tomo la caja, esta estaba pesada.

---Muy bien aquí vamos.

Ana Maria abrio la caja esta en cuento se abrio desplegó una Luz muy fuerte haciendo que ella serrara los ojos por como calaba.

Cuando los bolvio a abrir Ana Maria penso muy fuertemente en el deseo que ella quería y era el cambio de cuerpo con Jack, y mientras Jack luchaba pensaba en darle un deseo para Ana Maria.

Ana maria cada vez pensaba con mas intensidad hasta que una nueva luz comenzó a salir de el cuerpo de la joven al igual que del cuerpo de Jack.

Norrington se desconserto pero aprovecho para atacar

De repente la espada de Jack le bloqueo.

--- Creo que hora si es justa la pelea---Norrington miro esta vez impresionado, el cuerpo de Jack, como su cuerpo detenida esa espada.

---Bueno al parecer tu mujer lo logro.

---Si al igual que yo logre que mi deseo se cumpliera.

Jack se sentía sentia mucho mejor.

---Que mas habra deseado esa maldita.

---Eso no es asunto tuyo me siento mucho mejor que antes.

---si supongo que te habra quitado algunos años, tu cara lo indica todo, ella deseo que fueras mas joven puede ser que la misma edad que ella.

Jack no lo podía creer.

Mientras Ana Maria miraba tocaba su cuerpo, era el mismo de antes, estaba tan feliz e que tuviera su cuerpo.

Pero no habia que perder tiempo Ana debía de ayudar a Jack y asi lo hizo bario las puertas desenvaino su espada y fue directo a acabar con Norrington.

---No estas solo Jack estoy contigo.

Jack al fin pudo escuchar la voz de su primera al mando salir de ella misma esto le daba un gran alivio y al mirarla vio a su hermosa mujer correr hacia el para apoyarlo.

---Ana.

---Jack.

Jack dio golpeo muy fuerte a Norrington este yendo para atras y desmayándose.

Ana Maria corrió hacia los brazos de su amado capitán y Jack recibiéndola abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Jack sentía mucha emociono de tener al fin a su primera al mando entre sus brazos de poder sentir sus caderas con sus manos.

Ana Maria lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de felicidad y la muchacha beso a su capitán con mucha pasión algo que se sentía diferente por que los labio que besaban ambos no eran los de uno mismo sino de la persona que amaban.

Al beso termino.

--- Lo amo Capitán Jack Sparrow

--- Y yo a usted señorita.

Norringron estaba incorporado de pie con la pistola cargad apuntando hacia el pecho de Ana Maria.

---Muy bien Jack sparrow alejate o le reviento el corazón a tu mujer---Norrington la jalo hacia el y la pego a su cuerpo esta vez apuntando en su cabeza.

Norrington oleo el cabello de la mujer y se fue lentamente a oler su cuello.

---Jack, esta es la ultima vez que la vez por que ella sera mia.

--- ANA.

---JACK.

---Jaja este es el momento que yo esperaba Norrington comenzó a tocar unas partes intimas de la muchacha, partes que no devia de hacerlo.

Ana Maria se sentía rara al que un hombre que no fuera Jack la estuviera tocando sus partes intimas, le recordaba a su tiempo pasado cuando esos hombres también se habia acostado con ella.

---te advierto Norrington deja de tocarla.

**Continuara...**


	56. El capitan grant Sparrow

**Tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo: Parte 56**

**Historia:**

Ana Maria asustada, pero recordó las palabras de Tia Dalma--- Tu mueres si una bala te atraviesa e igual el, Norrington no es nada del otro mundo---Estas palabras la hicieron reflexionar hasta recordaba su respuesta--- He sido una estúpida cobarde.

Mientras ella pensaba lo que Dalma le habia dicho Norrington no dejaba de tocar a la muchacha, esto hacia que Jack perdiera el control y que se enojara bastante.

---Te lo advierto si no la dejas ...

---¿que vas a hacer e Jack Sparrow? ... si tu te mueves o haces algo estúpido veras sangre salir de tu primera al mando "Ana Maria"

Jack estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, mientras que Ana Maria trataba de safarse de Norrington o de intentar algo contra el.

Ana Maria tenia sus brazos a los costados y pensaba en algo pero nada se le ocurría hasta que sus manos tocaron algo bastante útil.

Norrington seguía oliendo el cuello de la muchacha y seguía tocando no ponía un alto. Pero Ana Maria estaba concentrada en otra cosa y era lo que tenia en sus manos.

--- ¿que haces Ana Maria? e ¿Por que no estas asustada?

---Digamos que no se siente tan mal---Dijo la muchacha mirando a Jack, esa mirada Jack la recordaba asi es que confío en su primera al mando---De hecho me puedo acostumbrar a esto---Norrington la soltó y esta se dio media vuelta quedando cara a cara con Norrington. La muchacha se comenzó a morder el labio inferior y lameo el cuello de el comodoro, abrazándolo y asi enterrando la daga que habia encontrado en su pantalón Norrington sintió esto y se desconserto.

Ana Maria lo avento a la pared y le mostré la daga, la muchacha con furia la enterró en el hombro de Norrington.

---Maldito desgraciado, dejame ya a mi y a Jack.

---P---perra maldi...----Ana Maria introdujo la daga en la boca de Norrington.

--- Nunca confíes en una mujer y sobretodo si es pirata...vete al infierno---Ana Maria saco la daga de lado cortando todo el labio por la mitad---Me oiste VETE AL INFIERNO... TE ODIO DESGRACIADO.

Jack separo a Ana Maria de Norrington y la dirijo hacia la salida. Mientras que Norrington se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la salida también.

Cuando el comodoro salio miro como la mujer corría hacia el Perla.

Molesto Norrington dio ordenes.

--- MERCER, BECKETT, FINEGAN, TODOS TRAIGANME A ESA MALDITA PERRA.

---Pero señor usted esta...

---TRAIGALA---Dijo

Todos los soldados fueron a atrapar a la susodicha mujer.

---IMBECILES DISPAREN.

Mientras Jack Sparrow , Ana Maria, Mirka, Cofresi, Will, Dinorah y todos los demas corrían hacia sus navíos para escapar.

Norrington caminaba como pudiera saco su pistola y apunto hacia su presa disparando contra la muchacha.

ana Maria y Jack corrían hacia el perla Jack escucha claramente el disparo asi que se puso atras de ella perforandolo a el en el hombro izquierdo. y en la pierna, esto provoco que fuera directo al suelo.

---JACK...

---VETE ANA.

---NO--- La primera al modo se dio media vuelta y dio una orden a los tripulantes.

---DISPAREN AL ENEMIGO.

---Pero el capitán...---reprochaba uno.

---ESCUCHEN A SU PRIMERA AL MANDO---Grito Jack

Todos sacaron pistolas y rifles apuntando hacia los enemigos.

Ana Maria saco su pistola y disparo hacia un soldado penetrando la bala en la rodilla de este.

Jack saco su arma con el brazo que aun podía usar apunto y disparo dándole a Finegan en en su muñeca izquierda haciéndola inservible.

Norrington abandono el campo de tiroteo al igual que otros soldados, incluyendo a Mercer, Beckett y Finegan.

Mientras Ana Maria llevaba a Jack a rastras hacia el Perla y Jack mientras era arrastrado seguida disparando hacia los pocos soldados.

Norrington miro como los piratas tuvieron la victoria.

----MALDITOS PIRATAS... les juro que mi venganza sera mucho mas dolorosa de lo que se imaginan y tu ANA MARIA...TU CABEZA AUMENTARA DE PRECIO, NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE TU CARNE PAGUE, LO JURO.

Mientras que el Perla y el Amaris estaban listos para zarpar y salir de ese horrendo lugar.

Cuando el perla y el amaris estaban navegando en las aguas de Jones Ana Maria y Tia Dalma curaban a nuestro capitán .

---Oigan basta eso duele.

---te dolerá mas si te dejo que te desangres.

Dalma lo obligaba a tomar aquellas pociones que habían curado en un tiempo atras a sus hombres.

Cuando las bebió toda Dalma se retiro.

Ambos quedaron solos en la cabina.

---Al parecer lo conseguimos linda.

---Si---La muchacha le dio una tierna sonrisa a su capitán.

---gracias.

--- ¿por que?

---Deseaste que fuera mas joven cierto.

---si asi nadie te diría que abusaste de mi somos como quien dice menores de edad aun.

---Ana Maria, hiciste un buen trabajo preciosa, mi vida esta completa con tigo a mi lado.

Ana Maria estaba terminando de curar a Jack poniendo la venda en su hombro. Cuando termino solo guardo silencio.

--- ¿Que tienes¿no estas feliz por que ganamos?

--- Jack esto no es un sueño cierto.

---No.

---No creí que este momento llegara.

---Si esto fuera un sueño no sentirías esto--- Jack beso a su primera al mando, ambos sentían mucho en ese beso.

La muchacha comenzó a besar el cuello de su capitán sin preocupaciones mientras este accedía a los caricias y besos de su primera al mando mientras que el también le respondía con el mismo pago.

Ambos habían anhelado este momento y lo tenían justo enfrente de ellos .

---Te amo Ana Maria.

---mmm y yo a ti Jack.

Gibs toco la puerta haciendo que ambos pararan .

---Adelante.

---Jack ya llego la hora de volver a la vida.

---Bueno vamos que esperamos.

---¿como volveremos Jack?

---tu solo siguenos hacia donde corramos.

--- Todos sabían el procedimiento y que hacer al igual que el Amaris seguía lo mismo que hacia el Perla.

---Jack para que corremos si el navío se esta meciendo.

Ese es el punto.

Todos corrían de un lado hacia otro. El Perla y el Amaris ya estaba a punto de voltearse todos tenían que agarrarse bien para no caer y morir .

Ana Maria estaba algo desconcertada pero ella confiaba en Jack.

Por fin El Perla y El Amaris quedaron volteados exactos para que regresaran.

De repente el cambio ocurrió y ambos navíos salieron de las profundidades para llegar de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos.

---Estamos de regreso.

Todos comenzaron a cantar de alegría la misión habia terminado y habia un gran numero de vivos.

Mirka abrazo a Cofresi con muchas fuerzas mientras que este le respondía con un dulce beso.

Dinorah y William simplemente estaban muy contentos por que ambos estaban con vida y sanos y sal vos.

Pero los que realmente estaban contentos eran Jack Sparrow y Ana Maria ambos al fin con sus cuerpos tomarían la decisión mas apropiada para cada uno.

Jack quiso decir unas palabras a sus tripulantes y mas que nada amigos.

---Atención a todos---Esto hizo que todos guardaran silencio y miraran hacia donde estaba su capitán---Primero que nada agradezco a todos por su apoyo desde el principio hasta el final, bueno a esepcion de unos que no dire nombres por que esas personas saben quienes son---- Jack dijo este comentario mirando a la señorita Elizabeth Swann que ella sentía horrible eso por que Jack aun no olvidaba lo pasado y le quemaba saber que habia logrado su objetivo si Elizabeth no hacia algo, tanto Jack como Ana Maria tendrian una noche candente si ella no hacia algo pero al parecer ella ya tenia la derrota asegurada---después agradezco a Tia Dalma por sus pociones que me han curado a mi y a mis hombres---Dijo Jack haciendo una pausa---Por ultimo agradezco a ... a mi primera al mando Ana Maria por que gracias a esto comprendí lo que era deveras sentir algo por una mujer... toda mi vida e jugado con muchas mujeres solo por placer...pero llego Ana Maria y me enseño lo que era el amor sano y eso lo agradezco en Tortuga ya nadie me dara cachetadas.

Jack sonrió hacia la muchacha esta subio hacia donde estaba su capitán y mirándolo le soltó una cachetada muy molesta.

---Jack sparrow... esa me la debidas---le dijo echándose a reír----jajaja debiste de haber visto tu cara.

Jack también se hecho a reír y le dio un beso a la muchacha abrazándola.

---Soy el capitán mas afortunado del mundo al tenerte en mi navío.

---Y yo la mas afortunada al tenerte a ti a mi lado.

Ambos se volvieron a unir en un beso Jack aferrando mas a la muchacha a su cuerpo mientras que ella le tomaba delicada mente la espalda. El beso paro.

---Señor Gibs rumbo a Tortuga, esta noche es de celebrar y de tomar.

Todos los hombres felices por la noticia de Jack.

Ana Maria se separo de Jack.

---Oye linda a donde vas.

---A arreglar una cosa mas.

Ana Maria se puso frente a Elizabeth mientras que ella la miraba con odio.

--- Quien termino ganando al ultimo e Elizabeth.

---mi venganza aun no la pongo en practica, además no me preocupa que tu llegues a quedar embarazada...o espera no puedes jaja lo olvidaba.

Ana Maria se harta de escuchar siempre eso siempre salir de la boca de Elizabeth estaba molesta se notaba en sus puños que los tenia bien apretados y esta bes no le dio una a bofetada a Elizabeth sino le soltó un golpe con el puño derecho que fue directo hacia su nariz y esta comenzó a sangrar de el golpe.

---Escuchame Elizabeth, estoy harta de que siempre me hechen eso en cara, el hecho de que tu si puedes y yo no...eso no me deja de convertir en mujer y mas te vale que te las pienses de nuevo y yo tengo algo que tu no tienes y es a Jack Sparrow todo esto lo hiciste por el y tu plan no funciono mas bien lo empeoro todo.

---jaja tu no sabes de lo que soy capas.

---si Elizabeth no se de lo que eres capas pero tu tampoco sabes de lo que yo soy capaz---Le dijo a la muchacha haciéndola sentir muy mal.

Jack ordeno.

---Gibs antes de eso haremos una pequeña parada en la isla caimán.

---Si capitán--- todos pusieron rumbo hacia la isla mencionada.

El viaje no era largo al rededor de unas 3 horas.

Pero Mientras que nuestros personajes arreglaban sus planes en Port Royal la obra habia parado por la noticia que habían recibido de otras flotas navales.

todos los obreros gritaban de alegría por que no tenían que vivir como esclavos y soltaban sus instrumentos para trabajar.

En el perla se divisaba un navío que se dirigía hacia ellos.

--- Capitán Jack Sparrow, un navío se dirige hacia nosotros.

---bandera.

--- es bandera pirata señor.

--- Carguen los cañones.

Todos sus hombres cargaban los cañones y estaba listos para disparar solo esperaban la orden de Jack.

De el otro navío Jack diviso al alguien conocido.

---ALTO NO DISPAREN---Jack se quito el sombrero y le hizo una reverencia a esa persona.

--- Jack ¿quien es el?---Le pregunto Ana Maria con mucha curiosidad.

---El es mi padre el "capitán grant Sparrow"

Ana Maria comprendió y también se quito su sombrero que tenia puesto e hizo una alabanza a el.

del mismo modo todos los que llevaban sombrero.

El capitán grant Sparrow cuando estaban juntos ambos barcos ordeno a Jack que fuera a su navío.

Jack tomo una cuerda y columpiandose fue hacia el navío de su padre.

El capitán Grant Sparrow lo miro serio como siempre no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

---Hijo me alegra verte.

---gracias padre igual a mi.

---Dime ¿ Donde quedo Norrington?

---El se encuentra en el Fin del mundo, jamas regresara, no hay forma de que lo haga.

---recuerda hijo que, el quiere...

---si lo se a Ana Maria.

---¿Que?

---si el quiere a Ana Maria.

---Con que eso es lo que quiere.

---¿que creciste que quería?

---tu cabeza.

---No el quiere a Ana Maria mi primera al mando.

---¿tu tienes algo que ver con ella?

---...---Jack guardo silencio por un buen rato---Si.

--- ¿En donde esta ella haorita?

---Ella esta en el Perla.

---Traila.

---¿Que¿Pero como?

---La quiero conocer, necesito saber si es quien creo que es.

---muy bien.

Jack fue al perla por Ana Maria , ella accedió y lo acompaño hacia el navío de su padre.

El capitán grant Sparrow le transmitía temor a casi todos los piratas, esta reacción de Ana Maria no fue rara.

---acercate---Le dijo al igual que como le hablaba a Jack

Ana Maria se acerco a el algo insegura.

---tu eres Ana Maria cierto.

---...Si.

--- Por ti mi hijo tubo tu cuerpo, tubo persecución, le mentiste poniendo en peligro su vida, y no solo a mi hijo sino a todos lo de tu entorno, los lastimaste y...---Ana Maria estaba asustada por todo lo que le decía aquel Pirata--- Los salvaste a todos.

El capitan grant Sparrow esta vez se quito el sombrero haciéndole una reverencia a la muchacha.

Jack al ver esto hizo lo mismo que su padre al igual que todos los hombres presentes.

Ana Maria no compendia por que.

Cuando termino su reverencia se dirigió a ella.

---tu tienes la ayuda plena de todos nosotros y de todos los lords piratas de todo el mundo.

---pero ¿por que?---El capitán grant Sparrow le mostró un anuncio de se busca el precio de su cabeza habia aumentado por la armada real. estaba en 85 millones de moras.

---hasta hoy has sido una de las mujeres con el precio de tu cabeza bastante elevado y por se te respetara.

Jack estaba impresionado con el precio de su cabeza.

---Esto te da el privilegio de tomar el lugar de Seo Feng.

---¡QUE!

---si.

---pero eso implica...

---que cuides tus dominios piratas todo lo que te pertenece.

--- y Jack...

---Jack tendría que quedarse a cuidar sus dominios del Caribe.

Jack estaba triste pero el sabia que Ana Maria siempre habia deseado con ser parte de los Lords piratas.

---aceptalo linda, tu sueño esta a que solo digas si.

---pero.

---ni te preocupes por mi no te necesito.

Ana Maria sabia que desia esto por que no quería interponer entre su sueño y ella.

--- YO...No lo acepto.

Jack la miro a ella.

---Que ¿pero por que?

---Por que yo te amo Jack, mi sueño ya no es ese, mi sueño es que me quieras---Ana Maria abrazo a Jack---No me quiero separar de ti--- Por la mejilla de Jack corrió una lágrima y le respondió el abrazo pero también añadió a este un tierno beso.

---Bueno en ese caso---dijo el capitán grant sparrow--- Tu lugar sera aquí, junto con mi hijo.

---¡Que¡ ... no me obligara a irme.

---No es tu decisión muchacha no la mia, pero quiero que sepas que me impresionas eres una mujer con una verdadera alma pirata...Toma esto--- el capitán grant Sparrow le dio un medallón que tenia una imagen de una persona al parecer un pirata, alzando su espada---Esto te significa que eres una mujer fiel ante los de tu misma especia ...los piratas.

---Gracias.

---Bueno tengo que partir es hora de que ustedes descansen, les deseo un buen viaje.

Mientras que ambos volvían al perla Jack preparo un bote y ordeno a Elizabeth que lo tomara y se alejara de ellos y le advirtió a la muchacha que se consideraba desterrada de su navío de nuevo, le dijo que nunca abordaría el perla.

Elizabeth sin reprochar nada subio al bote y con los remos se alejo del Perla, la muchacha tenia lágrimas en sus ojos pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, Jack habia tomado la desicion.

Mientras el Perla ponía marcha hacia Tortuga al rededor de una hora para llegar todos sentían un gran alivio al no tener a Elizabeth en el ambiente se sentía diferente.

Cuando el Perla y El Amaria llegaron a Tortuga todos los tripulantes bajaron a su libre alveario.

Mientras que Nuestro capitán Jack Sparrow, Ana Maria, Mirka , Cofresi, Dinorah y William estaban en una misma taberna ambos disfrutando del compañerismo entre ellos.

Mirka diría un secreto a todos.

---Yo tengo algo que decir--- Mirka no sabia como empezar estaba nerviosa pero tenia que decirlo---mmmm Roberto, Jack, Ana, todos esto es algo importante lo que tengo que decir es... que ...yo... bueno Roberto y yo...vamos a ser padres.

Jack al escuchar esto se paro mirando a Roberto molesto.

---Te lo dije y te lo volveré a decir...Roberto Cofresi----Mirka tenia miedo de lo que Jack le fuera a decir pero simplemente guardo silencio para escuchar---- Tu, parte de esta familia ya...Bienvenido---Jack le dio una sonrisa a Roberto y le extendió la mano , lógico Roberto también hizo lo mismo y ambos marcaron paz entre ellos.

Ana Maria se paro y abrazo a Mirka con muchas fuerzas al igual que William y Dinorah.

Al parecer todo en sus vidas estaba mejorando.

Mirka y Roberto Cofresi serian padres, William le propuso matrimonio a Dinorah dandole un hermoso anillo, y Jack Sparrow y Ana Maria tenían de nuevo sus respectivos cuerpos, esta aventura sirvió para que todos se valoraran y se unieran mas.

**EL FIN**

**(ESPERA EL FINAL SECRETO)**


	57. FINAL SECRETO

**Final secreto:**

De las aguas salio un extraño navío, no era el holandés errante su bandera estaba hecha pedazos no se distinguida de donde era ese navío.

El capitán del Barco con voz fría ordeno:

---La guerra ha empezado.

En su mapa marco Port Royal y no tardo en llegar al lugar mencionado.

Al tocar puerto, todos los miraron aterrorizado.

---Yo nunca les di la orden de que pararan su labor---Dijo aquel hombre con la cara llena de enfado extremo---El plan sigue en Marcha, tenemos poco tiempo para terminar, aquellas mujeres pagaran.

Aquel hombre pego 3 fotografías de 3 hermosas mujeres con una suma de dinero alta que decía.

Se buscan VIVAS.

**Hasta hora nuestros protagonistas descansan pero no sera por mucho.**


End file.
